Promesses interdites
by Seelio
Summary: Où se trouvent les limites de l'amour que Wolfram porte à son roi et à quel niveau se situe le blocage de Yuuri dans sa relation avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront leurs réponses derrière un rituel ancestral...
1. Chapter 1

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 1

L'air matinal était frais sur sa peau blanche et délicate. La lumière acre du soleil se reflétait sur l'horizon et embaumait la capitale de sa lumière dorée, lui donnant l'illusion d'une cité céleste. Il aimait cette vue qui avait coutume de lui donner une paix intérieure, chose qu'il ne parvenait à trouver ce matin là. Au contraire, un goût amer persistait dans sa bouche. Ce panorama lui faisait tant penser à l'être qu'il aimait ; de lui émanait tant de chaleur, de douceur et de bienveillance, pourtant elle lui paraissait hostile.

Des pensées douloureuses lui traversèrent l'esprit et il ferma les yeux avec force, comme pour les chasser mais il ne put y parvenir. Ses yeux le picotaient et il sentait son sang lui monter à la tête. Il ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions ni les larmes qu'il déversait si facilement depuis la veille.

Il s'était penché sur la rambarde de la terrasse de sa chambre car ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir dû à l'émotion. Sa conversation avec Gwendal lui avait déjà couté cher mais les mots de Yuuri retentissaient dans sa tête comme le son sourd d'une cloche.

**- Flash back -**

_Il était tard et Wolfram se trouvait dans le bureau de Gwendal. Il venait de finir son rapport de patrouille sur les bordures de Shin Makoku. Durant toute son explication, il avait senti le regard fixe et perçant de son frère aîné sur lui. Ce dernier ne laissait jamais paraitre ses émotions mais quelque chose dans son regard inquiétait le blond._

_« Bien, si tu me le permet, j'aimerai prendre congé. » Dit-il puis commença à lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la porte._

_« Wolfram. » L'ainé l'interpella de son ton autoritaire ce qui stoppa ses pas._

_Le blond se tourna vers lui attendant ce qu'il avait d'autre à lui dire._

_« Le vingt cinquième anniversaire de sa majesté approche… Tu sais ce que cela implique n'est-ce pas ? » Gwendal qui avait les doigts croisé devant sa bouche regardait son petit frère avec un air grave._

_« Je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir à cela. La patrouille m'a fatigué et j'aimerai avoir un peu de repos. » Répondit-il d'un ton sec._

_« Tu comptes encore fuir longtemps ? Est-ce que rester dans cette situation sans aucun espoir d'évolution te satisfait ? Arrête de te bander les yeux et de te boucher les oreilles. Tu n'es plus un enfant et dans cette situation, tu sais mieux que personne à quel point tu souffres. Si tu désires que je te le dise de vive voix pour mettre fin à cette mascarade, je vais le faire volontiers… Sa majesté ne… »_

_« JE SAIS ! » S'écria Wolfram la tête tourné sur le côté, incapable de lui faire face. « Je sais tout ça » Reprit-il avec plus de calme._

_« Alors pourquoi persistes-tu ? Ce n'est certainement pas par fierté. »_

_Oui, il avait déjà perdu toute sa fierté à s'accrocher de la sorte à Yuuri alors que ce dernier lui était indifférent. A cette pensé, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine._

_« Tu as attendu assez longtemps, plus tu t'accrocheras, plus tu en seras blessé. D'engager tes sentiments dans ses fiançailles accidentelles a été ton erreur mais ne t'enfonces pas plus bas, Wolfram, cela m'est insupportable. » Continua l'aîné._

_« Cela ne regarde que moi. » Coupa le blond mais Gwendal pouvait bien voir la détresse et la souffrance de son petit frère dans ses yeux si expressif. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était doué s'était la facilité qu'il avait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Cela lui venait de son caractère impulsif et passionné. Quoi qu'en pensait les autres, au fond de lui, Gwendal qui avait tant de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres trouvait ça adorable._

_L'ainé soupira. « Ce qui t'as fait attendre pendant tant d'années, ce n'est pas seulement ton amour pour lui mais cette petite lueur d'espoir qui te souffle qu'avec le temps, il finira par reconnaître tes sentiments et y répondre. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu pourras attendre encore 5 ans, 10 ans, même une éternité, rien ne changera car Yuuri t'aime mais seulement que comme un ami. »_

_Wolfram était tendu et faisait son possible pour contrôler ses émotions, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son grand frère qu'il admirait tant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà… Il se sentait misérable. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge et il était incapable de sortir un seul son de sa bouche au risque d'éclater en sanglot. Tout ce que Gwendal avait dit étaient vrai et il le savait déjà, mais de l'entendre d'une autre bouche que de la sienne était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela rendait les choses bien plus réelles._

_« Tu ne peux forcer une personne à t'aimer ni le rendre prisonnier de vos fiançailles par égoïsme. Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu renonces à lui. De cette manière vous pourrez tout les deux avancer à nouveau. »_

_Wolfram serra ses poings, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le traite de gamin capricieux, égoïste et prétentieux mais que l'on mette tout les tords et responsabilités sur lui pour cette situation, il trouvait ça injuste. Il n'avait jamais forcé Yuuri à maintenir leurs fiançailles et la seule chose qui lui faisait peur était l'idée qu'il ne les avait pas annulés par pitié à son égard. Au fond, Wolfram n'attendait pas que Yuuri accepte ses sentiments, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que ce dernier ne les retournerait jamais. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était que Yuuri le délivre de leur engagement. Il en avait assez de l'altruisme de leur roi, c'était là une noble qualité, celle qui l'avait amené à l'aimer mais c'était aussi cela qui le détruisait. Yuuri aimait Wolfram comme il aimait les autres, ni plus ni moins et cette réalité lui faisait mal. Mais ce que Yuuri faisait avec lui n'était pas vraiment de la gentillesse, finalement il voulait juste que Wolfram endosse le mauvais rôle pour qu'il puisse se décharger du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il aurait ressentit s'il avait été celui qui avait mis fin à cette mascarade comme les gens aimaient appeler leurs fiançailles._

_« Ce n'est pas en couvrant Yuuri que vous allez l'aider à aller de l'avant. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le convaincre de maintenir notre engagement ni supplié de me garder. La seule chose qui pourrait l'aider est de dire clairement ce qu'il désire et je ne discuterais pas. Pour une fois, j'aimerai que Yuuri pense à son propre bonheur avant de penser à ce que je pourrais ressentir. Faire face à un conflit, trouver la solution adéquate en affirmant son choix et grandir en surmontant leurs conséquences, n'est-ce pas là des qualités requises pour un roi ? » Répliqua Wolfram avec détermination puis des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il ne pouvait plus les retenir, il n'en avait pas la force. « De cette manière, peut-être que je pourrais moi aussi enfin être libéré de cette emprise… »_

_Il avait quitté la pièce avant que son frère puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et il marchait désormais en direction de la chambre royale. Il ne comptait pas y dormir, simplement souhaiter la bonne nuit à Yuuri qui était probablement en train de dormir._

_Alors qu'il approchait, il pouvait reconnaître les sons de la voix de Yuuri et de Conrad qui venait de l'antichambre. Tout deux étaient en pleine discussion et plus il s'approcha, plus les mots devenaient clair et Wolfram reprocha soudain au mur d'être aussi fin, effectivement, les murs avaient des oreilles._

_« …temps, Yuuri. » Saisit-il la fin d'une phrase._

_Wolfram n'aimait pas écouter aux portes autant qu'il n'aimait pas le lien fort et indestructible qui existait entre les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsque les paroles de Yuuri firent stopper ses pas tandis que son cœur s'arrêta un instant._

_« Mais je me demande si Wolfram a compris que je ne désire pas passer le restant de ma vie avec lui… J'ai beau l'éviter, être froid avec lui, il revient toujours et à chaque fois avec plus de force… Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. » Dit-il d'un ton fatigué._

_« La situation ne doit pas être simple pour lui non plus tu sais. »_

_« Je veux bien le concevoir mais je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il m'étouffe. Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes dans cette situation et jamais il ne m'est arrivé de me sentir vraiment étouffé ou même dégouté par sa présence, mais ces dernier temps, cela me met mal à l'aise… » Le roi soupira._

_Le pire cauchemar du blond prenait une tournure réelle et ses couleurs lacéraient son cœur déjà bien affaibli. Il porta sa main sur ses lèvres pour ne rien laisser s'échapper. Si de s'être fait faire la leçon par Gwendal l'avait blessé, les paroles de Yuuri venait de l'achever. Dégouter son fiancé était l'une de ses plus grande peur, c'est pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient d'autant plus mal._

_« J'ai peur d'être répugné jusqu'au point que seul le son de sa voix ou l'écoute de sa respiration m'insupporte… » Le roi soupira à nouveau. « Je suis désolé de me livrer à toi de cette façon Conrad, d'autant plus que tu es son frère… C'est juste que je ne sais pas à qui en parler ». De là où il était, Wolfram se sentait mourir. De plus, il ne pouvait voir le regard inquiet et furtif que Conrad jeta en direction de la porte._

_« Tu as seulement peur, ce qui veut dire que rien de tout ce que tu viens de dire c'est vraiment produit. Tu devrais lui en parler, je suis certain qu'il comprendra. » Réconforta le soldat._

_« Ce n'est pas si facile, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps si j'en étais capable. » Wolfram était paralysé mais il en avait assez entendu et sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes l'avaient porté jusque dans sa chambre._

**- Retour au présent -**

Il s'essuya les larmes puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur où il alla se rincer le visage dans la bassine aux sculptures compliquées placée dans sa chambre à cet effet. Au dessus, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau et il se réprimanda intérieurement d'être aussi faible et d'avoir la larme si facile.

« Je suis vraiment pitoyable. » Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ses larmes se mélangèrent avec l'eau sous lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder son reflet sur la surface de l'eau. Son regard était triste.

« C'est la dernière fois que je pleure pour toi Yuuri, j'en fait le serment… Tout serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait arracher mon cœur pour que je n'ai plus à t'aimer, pour que je t'oublis… Pour pouvoir te regarder sans penser que c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir ni que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que je te désire. Si je pouvais te voir que comme un simple ami, tout serai plus facile… »

Il toucha la surface de l'eau avec ses doigts, ses yeux toujours mélancolique mais ses larmes avaient cessées de couler. « Je dit cela mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans t'aimer… Tu es devenu comme une partie de moi, ridicule, hein ? » Il sourit tristement. Son petit monologue l'avait calmé. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter de la bassine et se diriger vers le bureau.

« Je peux t'aider si tu le désires. » Entendit-il. Cela le fit sursauter puis il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne trouva personne. Il croyait halluciner mais il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait entendu la voix claire et douce d'une jeune femme.

« Qui est là ! Sortez de votre cachette !!! » Ordonna-t-il de manière autoritaire. Sa main était sur le manche de son épée, il était prêt à se défendre.

« Je ne peux pas me montrer sous ma véritable forme, Wolfram. » La voix provenait de la bassine, il en était certain.

« Qui es-tu ? Et comment me connais-tu ? »

« Pardonne mon impolitesse… Feld, tu peux m'appeler Feld. Cela doit être déroutant de parler sans voir son interlocuteur mais j'ai pu voir la tristesse dans tes yeux et entendre la détresse dans ta voix… Ce sont des émotions qui me sont familières… »

Wolfram pouvait entendre de la mélancolie dans sa voix envoutante.

« C'est difficile de croire à une entité invisible… »

Il entendit un petit rire. « Oui, je te l'accorde. Mais nous pourrons nous rencontrer si tu le désires, je me dévoilerai à toi lorsque la lune sera pleine à la fontaine où poussent les _beaux Wolfram_ en abondance. »

« Comment connais-tu ces fleurs ? De plus, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, qui es-tu ? » Demanda Wolfram énervé. Il perdait patience.

« Je te le dirai lorsque nous nous verrons. Je dois bientôt partir mais avant, pourrais-tu t'approcher du point d'eau qui est proche de toi ? »

Wolfram haussa un sourcil. « Et pourquoi je le ferai ? »

« Je ne t'y oblige pas, fais-le si tu en as envie. » Répondit-elle et il s'approcha sans rien dire. Là, il regarda la surface de l'eau où il vit une petite onde se créer d'elle-même comme si quelqu'un y avait posé un doigt puis une deuxième onde apparu, une troisième, une quatrième puis une cinquième s'ajoutèrent.

« Tu vois les ondes crées par mes doigts ? Ceci est la preuve que j'existe et que j'ai partagé ce moment avec toi. Wolfram…. Je souhaitais te dire que de pleurer pour son amour n'a rien de honteux et tu es loin d'être pitoyable. Tes sentiments sont sincères et il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour dans ce bas monde. »

Il fronça des sourcils en regardant la surface de l'eau de la bassine. « A bientôt, Wolfram ! » Les ondes disparurent. Elle était partie, laissant un Wolfram penaud.

« Feld ? » Appela-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas. « Feld ? » Toujours rien.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cela le ramena à la réalité.

« Père es-tu levé ? » Demanda-t-on à travers la porte fermé.

« Oui, Greta, tu peux entrer. »

Elle ouvrit la porte sur ces mots et lui offrit un chaleureux sourire. Greta avait grandit. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, son teint mat et ses yeux saphir faisaient d'elle une beauté exotique. Elle avait une tête de moins que lui mais tout deux paraissaient presque avoir le même âge. Wolfram quand à lui, avait prit un peu en carrure et avait grandit. Ses yeux s'étaient affinés autant que ses traits s'étaient endurcis. Il était toujours aussi beau et son air arrogant lui donnait du charme. « J'ai été surprise de ne pas te trouver dans votre chambre. » Dit-elle. « Effee m'avait dit t'avoir vu rentrer tard hier soir. Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec Yuuri, non ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il lui sourit. « Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi me disputerai-je avec cette lavette ? » Il s'avança vers elle. « Allons déjeuner. » Il prit sa main puis quittèrent sa chambre ensemble mais Greta le regardait avec inquiétude. Il serra la main de sa fille un peu plus fort et la rassura en disant : « Ne t'en fait pas Greta, je vais bien. »

Cela ne la rassura pas plus mais elle resta silencieuse ne voulant pas embêter son père ni le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Wolfram savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux mais il n'avait pas la tête ni le cœur à reparler de ses problèmes sentimentaux. Cette pensée le ramena à sa rencontre avec Feld, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Dis moi, sais-tu quand sera la pleine lune ? »

Elle porta son index sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Cela le fit sourire, il la trouvait mignonne à croquer. « Je dirai, dans deux jours, la lune était presque pleine hier soir. » Répondit-elle. « Pourquoi cette question? »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire malin. « Ca, c'est un secret. »

**********

Yuuri était au bord de la fenêtre la plus proche de son lit. De là, il contemplait la lune et le ciel étoilé. Cela faisait deux jours que Wolfram était rentré et ce dernier semblait l'éviter alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la force de le confronter.

Il soupira lorsqu'une tête blonde attira son attention. Que pouvait bien faire Wolfram dehors au beau milieu de la nuit.

Yuuri s'empressa de se lever pour aller le rejoindre mais après réflexion, il se dirigea vers son lit où il se blottit dans sa couverture. Il se tourna et se retourna mais ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Savoir Wolfram dehors à cette heure inhabituelle le préoccupait. Il se leva, enfila ses chaussures et couru dans la direction qu'avait prit le prince.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers le jardin de Celi et de sa fontaine. Il était à bout de souffle car il avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes avaient pu le porter. Là, il découvrit Wolfram au pied de la fontaine, sa silhouette illuminé par la lune. Le spectacle était magnifique, même de dos, de la beauté se dégageait du blond mais quelque chose le gênait comme si quelque chose d'irréversible allait se produire.

Une autre silhouette se dégagea du blond. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux qui brillaient sous la lumière de la lune. Yuuri pouvait voir qu'ils s'échangeaient des mots puis elle déposa un baiser sur son cœur. Après cela, Wolfram se mit à genou devant elle comme un chevalier devant sa reine puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se baissa à son tour puis Wolfram copia ses gestes en lu donnant un baisé dur la poitrine puis le front. Il leva la tête de la jeune femme avec ses doigts pour mieux accéder à ses lèvres qu'il scella avec les siennes.

Devant cette scène, Yuuri était resté immobile tant elle lui paraissait inconcevable. Comment Wolfram pouvait s'adonner à ce genre de plaisir alors qu'il le traitait d'infidèle ou de trompeur à chaque fois que son regard avait le malheur de se fourvoyer sur une femme ? Il se sentait trahis, trompé et son cœur se serra à ces pensées mais il ne put s'égarer longtemps car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au moment où les deux s'effondrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Son souffle coupé, Yuuri avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant. « WOLFRAM !!! »

Fin du chapitre 1

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et la suite sur laquelle je suis en train de travailler. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en m'écrivant des petites reviews ! Toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues :3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui s'apprêtent à lire le second ! Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'ai répondu à ceux que j'ai pu), ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et c'est aussi une source de motivation pour moi ! J'espère que vous m'en écrirez d'autre pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! ^^

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 2

Derrière l'émanation de lumière se dissipant en fine particules, Wolfram et la belle inconnue s'étaient effondrés devant lui. Après avoir crié le nom de son fiancé, Conrad et Gwendal accoururent, alertés.

Le blond était désormais dans le lit de la chambre royale, toujours inconscient et Yuuri attendait son réveil avec impatience.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis il l'entendit s'ouvrir mais son attention resta centrée sur le prince. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent. « Il semble qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pendant mon absence Shibuya ? » C'était là plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« On t'as tenu au courant ? »

« Pas vraiment. La lune brillait tellement fort que je ne suis pas parvenu à m'endormir… La magie est plus forte ces nuits là. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du souverain qui était assis sur une chaise près du lit. Yuuri avait murit, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il faisait pratiquement la taille de Conrad et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il était à l'image de son alter ego qui le possédait dans les moments difficiles. Son côté ténébreux l'entourait de charisme et de mystère, seul son large sourire et ses yeux tendres étaient la preuve de son doux caractère. Il se tourna vers son ami pour lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais Wolfram s'est rendu à la Fontaine de Celi et a embrassé une femme, après ça, ils ont perdu connaissance puis une lumière aveuglante a émané d'eux… »

Murata releva ses lunettes d'un doigt. « Cela me rappelle quelque chose… As-tu plus de détails ? »

« Ne me fait pas rappeler à cette scène Murata, j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai cru que j'avais fait un arrêt cardiaque.» Il souffla. « Même si je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux nos fiançailles, lui les prenait à cœur et de voir qu'il a fait ça derrière mon dos sans avoir eut la décence d'annuler les fiançailles, j'ai trouvé ça lâche. » Avoua-t-il.

« Bien, bien. C'est inhabituel de ta part de tirer des conclusions si hâtive… » Il se pinça le menton en se perdant dans ses réflexions.

Yuuri leva sont regard sur lui. « Ce ne sont pas des conclusions hâtive. Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. »

« T'es-t-il seulement venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à ça ? Et puis, tu devrais te réjouir ; Tu as enfin ce que tu désirais, je me trompe ? »

« C'est différent. Après toutes ces années, il avait ma confiance… Et pourtant… Pourtant, il a osé avoir une aventure alors qu'il me traitait d'infidèle à la première occasion ! Le pire c'est qu'elle est vraiment belle ! » Rouspéta-t-il avant de détourner le visage. « Un couple parfait. » Murmura-t-il.

Murata le regarda étonné. « Tu veux dire que tu es en colère parce que tu es jaloux de lui ? »

Yuuri le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. »

Le sage soupira de manière exaspérée en secouant légèrement la tête puis haussa des épaules en abandon avant de retourner son attention sur lui. « En parlant d'elle, où est-elle ? »

« Nous l'avons placé dans l'un des appartements réservé aux invités. Gisela la veille… Il est préférable qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule à son réveil. »

Murata acquiesça. « Je vais la visiter avant de retourner au temple de Shinou. » Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. « As-tu décidé de ce que tu veux faire de tes fiançailles avec lui ? Plus tu attendras et plus il en souffrira. Pour son tempérament, je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point il a pu se montrer patient à ton égard. » Il se tourna vers Yuuri pour lui adresser un sourire. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir une personne qui t'aime autant à tes côtés. » Il lui tourna le dos. « Tu devrais te reposer. Je pense que sir Von Bielfield ne se réveillera pas d'ici demain. »

Lorsque Murata disparu derrière la porte, Yuuri retourna son attention sur le visage paisiblement endormi du prince. « Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que j'ai de la chance ? »

Son regard se fit soudain plus inquiet. « Tu as intérêt de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, Wolfram. »

**********

Il était enveloppé d'une agréable chaleur qui lui donnait une sensation de bien être et réalisa qu'il était confiné dans un lit douillé. Soudain les dernières minutes qui précédaient sa chute revinrent à lui.

_La lune était pleine ce soir là, il l'avait contemplé de sa chambre. Depuis son retour, il était mélancolique et d'humeur morose. La lune ronde lui rappela sa rencontre mystérieuse avec Feld puis, comme elle lui avait indiqué, il se rendit à la fontaine du jardin de sa mère._

_A peine fut il arrivé dans le jardin qu'il entendit la voix envoutante de la jeune femme. « Bonsoir, Wolfram… » Souffla-t-elle. « Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas venir… »_

_Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au pied de la fontaine où la lune céleste se reflétait sur l'eau._

_« Bonsoir Feld. » _

_Il entendit un petit rire. « Je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle est la raison qui a suscité ta venue ce soir. »_

_Il afficha un léger sourire arrogant. « Quel qu'en soit la raison, je suis là. N'est-ce pas cela qui compte ? »_

_« C'est vrai… Voudrais-tu t'approcher de la fontaine et déposer la paume de ta main sur la surface de l'eau ? »_

_Il fronça des sourcils mais le fit. Au contact de l'eau, des doigts en sortirent pour s'entrecroiser avec les siens. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque la jeune femme apparu entièrement devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux longs, ondulé et dans les couleurs de la nuit, ils paraissaient aussi noirs que ceux de son fiancé. Elle portait une jolie robe empire blanche qui collait à ses formes car elle était trempé. Sous la lumière pale de la lune, sa peau était aussi claire que la sienne. Ses traits étaient fins et régulier et Wolfram pouvait facilement admettre qu'elle était d'une rare beauté. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé._

_« A te voir on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »_

_« Tu n'es pas loin de l'être ! » S'exclama-t-il._

_Elle rigola. « Détrompes toi ! Crois-moi, je suis faite de chair et de sang. » Elle le regarda soudain avec sérieux. « Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre ? »_

_Il fronça des sourcils. « Que tu m'accorderais ce que je désire. »_

_Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. « Le souhaites-tu encore ? »_

_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas gratuit. Tu as besoin d'une chose en retour, non ? »_

_Elle eut soudain l'air triste. « Tu es la seule personne capable de me donner ce que je souhaite, mais à la fois le seul qui ne pourra jamais me l'accorder… Je veux faire cela pour toi mais en échange tu devras me donner une chose pour que la magie opère. »_

_« Et quel est-elle ? »_

_« Je ne pourrai te le dire car je ne le sais pas non plus, les choses qui te seront enlevé, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. »_

_Wolfram détourna le regard. « Il est vrai qu'il a des choses que j'ai désiré du plus profond de mon être… Mais je ne peux fuir devant la réalité. Faire face aux difficultés et les surmonter est une forme de courage que je perdrais si je succombais à ton offre. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne veux ni oublier Yuuri, ni oublier qu'il est la personne que j'aime. Il fait partie de moi.»_

_Elle sourit tristement en regardant vers le sol. « Je n'en doutais pas moins de toi Wolfram… Les gens ont beau parler, tu es fort. Bien plus que je ne le suis. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec une sorte de mélancolie. « Alors, accepterais-tu de m'accorder mon souhait ? »_

_Il fronça des sourcils par méfiance. « Quel est-il ? »_

_Leurs mains étaient encore liées et elle serra sa prise avec un peu plus de force. Elle se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de confusion. Elle s'écarta puis le regarda à nouveau avec une profonde tristesse. Elle leva sa main libre pour la poser tendrement sur la joue du jeune homme._

_« Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Son regard sur elle était compatissant et triste à la fois. « Si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment. »_

_Elle lui offrit un sourire bien que ses yeux ne cachaient pas la mélancolie qui l'accompagnait depuis son apparition. « Merci » Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Elle détacha sa main de celle de Wolfram puis déposa un baiser sur la place où se trouvait son cœur. Après cela, il s'agenouilla et elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se baissa à son tour puis ce fut à Wolfram de copier ses gestes en déposant un premier baiser sur sa poitrine. Il leva sa main pour dégager la frange de la jeune femme avec délicatesse et déposa un deuxième baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tout deux se regardèrent un instant puis scellèrent leur lèvres dans un dernier baiser. Il entendit la jeune femme lui murmurer : « Merci, Wolfram » puis, avant que tout devienne noir, il entendit la voix de Yuuri crier son nom avec inquiétude._

**********

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut et inhala comme s'il revenait à la vie. Il regarda autour de lui, s'apercevant qu'il était dans la chambre royale. La pièce était baignée de la lumière du matin qui entrait par une fenêtre dépourvu de rideau.

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Bonjour Wolfram » Salua la voix douce du médecin du château.

Le blond se tourna vers elle. « Gisela ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Sa majesté a dû se lever de bonne heure. Père est venu le chercher. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent après réalisation. « Gisela, il y avait une femme avec moi. Où est-elle ? »

« Elle a été placé dans une chambre d'invité. » Elle détourna son regard. « Mais il semble qu'elle ait - »

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent. « Comment !?» Il se précipita hors du lit mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il portait une de ses robes de chambre.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui sourit en lui expliquant : « Sa majesté s'est occupé de te changer car tu étais trempé. Il a insisté à ce que tout le monde sorte de la chambre pour que tu puisses garder ton intimité. » Elle rigola. « Tu aurais dû le voir. Son air possessif le rendait adorable ! » Continua-t-elle.

Une bouffée de chaleur avait saisit Wolfram, son corps entier était devenu rouge. Il avait beau approcher les quatre vingt dix ans et avoir partagé neuf années de sa vie avec Yuuri, personne ne l'avait changé depuis le jour où il avait appris à s'habiller seul. Certain pouvait penser que cela ne représentait rien comparé aux robes de chambre frivoles qu'il portait afin d'attirer le regard du jeune roi mais le fait de se faire changer par quelqu'un était un acte d'une grande intimé pour lui. Cela le couvrait d'embarras.

« Wolfram. » Appela le médecin avec une voix devenu sérieuse mais il n'y prêta guère attention car il était toujours embarrassé. « En ce qui concerne la jeune femme qui t'accompagnait… Elle a perdu la mémoire. » Ajouta-t-elle faisant ainsi revenir Wolfram à la réalité. Il croisa le regard grave du docteur puis ne prit même pas la peine de se changer avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

**********

Yuuri venait d'échapper à Gunter après avoir souffert de trois longues heures de leçon sur les coutumes maritales de Shin Makoku. De toute manière, il savait que ce dernier était occupé par la préparation de son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas.

Il avait pris refuge dans la cour du château où il s'était installé sous un arbre. Depuis quelques temps, tous ses conseillers lui faisaient pression sur le mariage et même Murata s'y mettait… Seul Conrad respectait son équilibre mental. Il allait bientôt avoir 25 ans et cela marquait la neuvième année de ses fiançailles avec Wolfram. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser au lendemain la décision de se marier ou pas avec le prince car les lois de Shin Makoku l'en empêchait. Avec le temps, il avait prit conscience de la profondeur des sentiments du blond. Après tant d'années, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : Wolfram l'aimait avec sincérité et de manière inconditionnelle mais cet amour lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de le blesser et à la fois de le perdre car la rupture de leurs fiançailles équivalait à la fin de toute relation avec lui. Cette idée du futur était inconcevable pour Yuuri car il avait besoin de Wolfram à ses côtés… Il était après tout l'un de ses plus proches amis.

« Tu as l'air bien fatigué papa Yuuri. » Remarqua la voix amusé de Greta et il leva la tête pour la regarder s'approcher.

« Pas plus que d'habitude… » Répondit-il en se levant pour l'accueillir et lui offrit un large sourire. Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle saisit puis ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire de petites promenades avant le déjeuner.

« Effee m'a appris que nous avions une invitée mais je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de la rencontrer… Qui est-elle ? »

« Il faudra que tu demandes à Wolfram, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

« C'est une connaissance de père ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Alors tu devrais être content papa. Il est tellement rare de rencontrer des amis de Wolfram. Les seuls que je ne connaisse se trouvent ici ! Il me hâte de la voir ! » Yuuri la regarda sourire si joyeusement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. « Oui… C'est vrai… » Souffla-t-il sans réelle conviction.

« Il avait l'air si abattu ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? » Elle se tourna vers Yuuri pour chercher sur son visage tout indice qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'il était affecté par ça. Lorsqu'il resta silencieux, sans réaction apparente, elle posa un doigt sur son menton en regardant vers le haut comme pour chercher dans sa mémoire. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa conversation avec son autre père trois jours plus tôt. « Oh ! Peut-être que c'est de cela qu'il parlait… Peut-être qu'il attendait sa venue ! Oui, ça correspond tout à fait ! »

Il s'arrêta et lui adressa regard contrarié. « Ca correspond à quoi ? De quoi t'a-t-il parlé ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement. Elle le regarda avec étonnement et il regretta aussitôt le ton froid qu'il avait employé sans le vouloir. « Excuse-moi Greta… Tu as peut-être raison, je dois vraiment être fatigué… » Soupira-t-il en faisant glisser sa main du haut du crâne pour ensuite couvrir son visage.

Elle lui sourit de manière conciliante. « C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave ! » Elle continua le chemin, l'entrainant avec elle. « Lorsque j'ai vu père après son retour de patrouille, il m'a demandé quand serait la prochaine pleine lune. Je lui ai répondu et lui ait demandé la raison de cette question mais il m'a dit que c'était un secret. Peut-être que ce secret était la venue de son invité ?! » Etablit-elle sa théorie.

Yuuri semblait plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Greta attira à nouveau son attention. « Tiens en parlant du loup ! » Il regarda aussitôt dans la même direction qu'elle et vit Wolfram courir dans le corridor seulement vêtu de sa robe de chambre rose en direction des appartements réservé aux invités. Il se tourna vers elle. « Désolé Greta, j'ai quelque chose à régler à tout à l'heure! » S'excusa-t-il penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant avec ses mains jointent à la verticale devant son visage en signe d'excuse.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude s'éloigner en courant dans la direction qu'avait pris Wolfram puis soupira. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ses parents.

**********

Il demanda aux servantes de lui indiquer où Feld se reposait et pendant son parcours, il n'arrêta de se répéter qu'il y avait un problème. Elle n'était pas supposée rester dans ce monde.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce où elle était censée se trouver et fut éblouie un instant par la lumière. Lorsque sa vue s'ajusta, il la trouva assise sur le lit, le regardant avec étonnement de ses yeux envoutants aux couleurs de l'améthyste. Ses longs cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules étaient aussi noir que ceux de Yuuri tandis que sa peau claire et crémeuse leur faisait contraste. Encore une fois il fut subjugué par sa beauté puis après avoir laissé un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas ferme, le buste droit et la tête haute. De lui se serait dégagé du charisme et il aurait été intimidant si seulement il n'avait pas porté sa robe de chambre rose !

« B-Bonjour » Balbutia-t-elle, de la voix qu'il lui connaissait. Même avec son accoutrement, il l'avait intimidé.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur le côté du lit, il y prit appuis sur un genou, posa ses mains sur les joues roses de la jeune femme puis les fit glisser sur ses frêles épaules tout en la regardant avec inquiétude. « Feld, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et son regard portait du désespoir et de l'angoisse. Il soupira puis lui offrit un sourire comme pour la rassurer. Il s'apprêtait à la réconforter lorsqu'on lui coupa la parole.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Wolfram ? » Le blond sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine au son de la voix de son roi. Il était parti en patrouille pendant plus de deux semaines et depuis son retour, il avait évité toute confrontation avec lui. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangés la parole mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité… Il se redressa tout en se tournant vers la porte pour lui faire face. Son roi se trouvait sur le sillon de la porte, son aura ténébreuse était plus forte que jamais et il se sentit vulnérable sous son regard profond et mystérieux qui cherchait à sonder son âme.

« Yuuri… » Souffla-t-il. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé.

Le regard du roi s'était arrêté sur les mains de Wolfram posées sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il sentit une pointe d'irritation le saisir et se sentait agacé par leur proximités mais comme d'habitude il préférait en ignorer le sens bien qu'il pouvait admettre qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait…

Soudain le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce fut brusquement brisé par les cris de douleurs de Feld qui s'était recroquevillé. Une de ses mains serrait sa poitrine tandis que l'autre s'était logé sur le haut de sa tête.

Wolfram tourna aussitôt son regard inquiet sur elle, il paraissait presque angoissé. « Feld !!! »

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lise et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ( ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^)

Cloclo neechan : Je te rassure, moi aussi la connerie de Yuuri m'énerve et j'ai envie qu'il souffre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

Inukag9 : Tu sauras bientôt ce qui arrive à cette pauvre Feld !!!

Ali-chan : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas…é_è

Ninou123 : J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe é_è excuse-moi s'il y en a encore dans ce chapitre…

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 3

Feld dont le regard était sur Wolfram se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle fut saisit d'une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine et se tordit sous ses effets. Wolfram se tourna vers elle aussitôt qu'il eut entendu les gémissements de la jeune femme. « Feld !!! » S'écria-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Yuuri. « Occupes-toi d'elle, je vais chercher Gisela. » Ordonna-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'eût la chance de partir, elle le retint en attrapant la manche de sa robe de chambre et secoua la tête en guise de refus. Elle transpirait et son souffle se faisait court tandis que son autre main tenait encore le tissu de sa robe près de sa poitrine. Elle finit par se blottir contre le flanc de Wolfram sous le regard inquiet mais à la fois agacé de Yuuri. Wolfram laissait rarement les autres s'approcher de lui ou le toucher, il mettait toujours une sorte de distance physique. Seul Greta et lui-même en étaient exempts. De ce fait, s'il laissait cette jeune femme envahir son espace vital, cela indiquait qu'ils devaient être proches. Mais qui était-elle, Yuuri n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle ! Ce dernier s'était approché des deux les poings serrés.

Les cris cessèrent mais elle gémissait encore. Sans plus attendre, Wolfram la porta comme une princesse pour l'emmener auprès de Gisela au plus vite. Yuuri fit un pas vers eux avec ses sourcils froncés comme s'il voulait conseiller Wolfram de la reposer sur le lit pour attendre sagement la venue de Gisela. Cependant le résulta escompté fut le regard déterminé et à la fois inquiet de Wolfram.

« Désolé Yuuri. » Fit-il en le passant avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Yuuri sentit comme une aiguille lui percer le cœur. C'était comme si Wolfram avait choisit Feld à lui. Bien sûr l'état de santé de la jeune femme nécessitait leur attention car elle semblait vraiment souffrir de douleurs atroces mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir injustement délaissé. Il avait toujours été la priorité du blond et ce ne fut qu'à cause de cet incident qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte. Il regarda le blond s'éloigner avec une sorte de regret avant de se décider à le suivre.

En s'approchant de l'infirmerie de Gisela, elle sembla se calmer dans ses bras. Elle prit de grandes inspirations avant de retrouver un rythme à peu près normal. Cela soulagea un peu l'inquiétude de Wolfram.

« Tu vas un peu mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur leur chemin.

Elle se contenta de hocher légèrement de la tête en réponse comme pour économiser ses forces. « Merci… » Souffla-t-elle. Il la regarda et trouva une sorte d'embarras sur son visage.

Il lui adressa un sourire. « Wolfram. Si tu ne te souviens plus de mon nom, appelle-moi Wolfram, Feld. »

« Wolfram… » Prononça-t-elle d'une faible voix.

En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent à destination et Yuuri les regarda disparaître derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou rester dehors, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait étrangers à ce qu'il se passait. Il resta figé devant la porte fermé jusqu'à ce que Gunter passe par là et l'entraîne vers la salle à manger.

**********

Wolfram sortit de la chambre royale vêtu de son uniforme bleu. Il était sur le point de rejoindre sa troupe qui attendait leur chef depuis l'aube, il se rassura en pensant que ses subalternes savaient se débrouiller lorsqu'il était absent. Les évènements qui s'enchainaient depuis la veille l'avaient bien occupé et il était toujours inquiet de l'état de santé de Feld bien que Gisela n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Avant qu'elle ne le chasse de son infirmerie, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé une piste expliquant la réaction violente de la jeune femme mais elle avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir établir un véritable diagnostic.

Dans le coin du couloir, la présence d'un Dacarscos pressé le surpris et le fit sortir de ses songes. « Sir Von Bielfield ! Justement, je vous cherchais !!!! Sir Von Voltaire requière votre présence dans son bureau ! » Annonça-t-il.

Wolfram se tint droit, les sourcils froncés. Voulait-il encore lui parler de la situation critique de ses fiançailles avec Yuuri ? Depuis son réveil, il était tellement préoccupé par Feld qu'il avait oublié de s'inquiéter de sa relation avec son fiancé.

« Bien » Répondit-il en passant le soldat.

Le bruit de ses pas retentissait dans le couloir étrangement silencieux pour cette heure de l'après-midi, surtout que tout le château était en effervescence avec l'approche de l'anniversaire de Yuuri. Yuuri… Maintenant qu'il s'y penchait, sa rencontre avec Feld, sa venue et son implication vis-à-vis d'elle n'était peut-être qu'une excuse, qu'une échappatoire qui lui permettait de fuir la réalité qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier. A chaque pas, il sentait son cœur se presser un peu plus fort. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant la grande porte du bureau de son frère aîné et y frappa trois fois.

« Entrez » Entendit-il la voix morne de Gwendal.

Son frère aîné leva les yeux sur lui et tout à coup un sentiment de déjà vu l'envahit. Cette scène lui faisait étrangement penser à celle qu'il avait vécue le soir de son retour de patrouille et à cette pensée, son cœur se serra un peu plus fort. Ces souvenirs le torturaient.

Il s'avança près du bureau.

« Si tu as l'intention de me parler de Yu… »

« Wolfram, je veux tout simplement savoir ce que signifiait cette scène d'hier soir. » L'aîné coupa-t-il la parole.

Wolfram le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, il était surpris bien qu'il s'attendait qu'on lui pose cette question tôt ou tard. Il garda son visage fixé sur son frère.

« Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet grand frère car je suis tenu sous serment… » Il fronça des sourcils en le regardant avec détermination. « Mais je peux t'assurer que cela ne mettra pas en jeux la couronne. Cela n'implique que Feld et moi… Personne d'autre. »

Gwendal qui avait les doigts entrecroisé devant sa bouche les délia pour croisé ses bras devant sa poitrine en s'adossant confortablement sur le dossier de son siège sans jamais détourner le regard. « Bien, alors dit moi qui est cette fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu et n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. »

Wolfram savait très bien ce qu'impliquait son frère. Il voulait savoir d'où elle venait et quel lien elle partageait avec lui. « Elle s'appelle Feld et c'est tout ce que je pourrai dire. »

Gwendal se leva en révolte, les mains plantés contre son bureau « Ne te moques pas de moi ! Te rends-tu comptes que lorsque Sa majesté, Conrad et moi t'avons trouvé, tu étais inconscient dans la fontaine ! Qui sait, la prochaine fois on pourrait te retrouver… » S'emporta-t-il mais les derniers mots restèrent étouffés dans sa gorge. Wolfram savait que son frère agissait par pure inquiétude et quelque part, cela le culpabilisa et il se sentit terriblement égoïste. « N'agit pas de manière inconsidéré s'il te plaît, ça épargnera beaucoup de soucis à certain. » Soupira-t-il.

Wolfram tourna son visage sur le côté, son menton levé. « Vous avez tendance à vous faire du soucis pour rien ! » Répliqua Wolfram avec arrogance.

« Bien, que compte tu faire d'elle ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. »

« Elle restera ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de la ramener chez elle. » Répondit-il. Wolfram savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre Gwendal obtiendrait les informations qu'il venait de refuser de lui donner. Au moins, il savait en son âme et conscience qu'il n'avait pas rompu son serment.

« Bien. Veilles à ce que cela ne cause d'ennui à personne. »

« Compris. »

**********

Après que Gunter l'ait trainé vers la salle à mangé, Yuuri n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir Wolfram. A peine eut-il le temps de finir son repas qu'il s'était retrouvé dans son bureau, perdu sous un torrent de paperasse.

En fin d'après midi, il avait miraculeusement terminé de survoler et signer toute doléances et autres décrets que Gwendal avait prit soin de placer sur son bureau.

Il marchait dans le couloir en direction de la cour où il savait que Wolfram entrainait ses hommes à cette heure de la journée. Dans le corridor, donnant sur une cour interne, Yuuri aperçu la silhouette familière de son garde personnel.

« Conrad ! » L'appela-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Votre majesté, vous semblez pressé. » Remarqua-t-il.

« C'est Yuuri, tu sais que ça me fatigue de te le rappeler ! » Rouspéta-t-il. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Wolfram ? » Continua-t-il.

Conrad lui sourit. « J'ai cru entendre que Wolfram était dans le bureau de Gwendal. »

« Oh , je vois… »

« As-tu décidé de lui parler de tes craintes ? » Demanda le soldat.

Yuuri détourna le regard puis après un moment d'hésitation, croisa de nouveau son regard. « J'ai essayé ces deux derniers jours mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis qu'il est rentré de sa patrouille. »

Tous les deux s'étaient assis sur les escaliers joignant le corridor surélevé à la cour.

« Dis Conrad, penses-tu qu'il soit possible que Wolfram me tourne le dos un jour ? »

Ceci attira l'attention du soldat tandis que Yuuri avait le regard planté sur le sol. « Je veux dire que vous avez été très liés par le passé et pourtant, il t'a détesté pendant tant d'années… » Se confit-il.

Conrad le regarda avec étonnement puis lui sourit. « Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, non ? C'était une manière pour lui de se protéger. Bien sûr, je te mentirai si je te disais que son changement de comportement ne m'a pas blessé… Je ne te dis pas cela car il est mon petit frère mais si Wolfram a une qualité, ce serait sa fidélité. Beaucoup pourrait confondre cela par de l'entêtement mais ce n'est qu'une façade. » Il détourna son regard de celui de son roi pour regarder devant lui. « Si tu t'inquiètes parce que tu as peur de ce qui adviendra de votre relation et bien saches que les choses changeront mais tu resteras sa priorité. »

« C'est justement ça qui me dérange, je ne veux pas être sa priorité ! J'aimerai juste que l'on reste amis… »

« Peu importe ta décision, les choses changeront. Après, il n'en tient qu'à vous de maintenir votre amitié. Tu as toujours su prendre des décisions et supporter leurs conséquences. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression d'être encore plus sous pression ? » Marmonna le jeune roi. Soudain, il se redressa lorsqu'une question importante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à qui que ce soit mais sais-tu qui est Feld ? Wolfram et elle semblent plutôt proche alors je me suis demandé si elle n'était pas une de ses amies d'enfance comme Elisabeth. » A ces mots, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Alors cette jeune femme s'appelle Feld ? Non, je suis désolé mais c'est la première fois que je la vois. »

« Oh… » Souffla Yuuri, quelque peu déçu, le regard penseur.

« Yuuri, concernant ta décision par rapport à vos fiançailles, je tenais à te dire que cette fois-ci tu dois agir dans ton intérêt. Si tu ne le fais pas, cela ne rendra certainement pas Wolfram heureux. Comment pourrait-il l'être si tu le fais par simple obligation ? Réfléchit bien à ce que tu ressens… »

« Ce que je ressens… De toute manière, je ne sais pas ce que veut vraiment Wolfram. Après tout, il a quand même embrassé une autre… » Marmonna-t-il mais l'ouïe fine de Conrad lui permis de l'entendre.

« Embrassé une autre ? » Répéta Conrad étonné.

Les yeux de Yuuri s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se mit la main devant la bouche.

« Non, non, ne te méprend pas Conrad, je me parlais à moi-même ! » Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

« Wolfram a embrassé la jeune femme ? » S'étonna Conrad.

Yuuri fronça des sourcils. Il avait refusé d'en parler avec Murata mais la scène dont il fut témoin la veille avait tellement de poids qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un et la personne avec qui il se sentait le plus en confiance était Conrad. « Hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et comme la lune brillait fort, je me suis approché de la fenêtre pour la contempler. Là, j'ai vu Wolfram marcher en direction du jardin de Celi mais je ne l'ai pas tout de suite suivit. A la place, je suis allé dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que pouvait faire Wolfram dehors à cette heure de la nuit. Est-ce qu'il était victime de somnambulisme ou était-il de nouveau possédé? Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille et cela m'empêcha de dormir. Je me suis levé et pris la même direction que lui. Une fois dans le jardin, Wolfram se trouvait devant la fontaine avec Feld. Tous les deux semblaient si proches qu'ils paraissaient être dans un autre monde… Leur monde. Puis elle lui a donné un baisé sur la poitrine et ensuite sur le front. Après ça, Wolfram a fait de même puis lui a donné un baiser sur les lèvres… Voilà toute l'histoire. » Raconta Yuuri presque à contre cœur.

Les yeux de Conrad s'écarquillèrent. « Cela n'a rien de romantique, Yuuri… Un baiser sur la poitrine pour le cœur, un baiser sur le front pour l'esprit et un baiser sur les lèvres pour l'âme… Ici, sur Shin Makoku, c'est une manière ancestrale de sceller un pacte ou plutôt, une promesse que rien ni personne ne pourra défaire… Cela ne m'inspire rien de bon. »

« HEIN ?!!! » S'exclama Yuuri.

**********

Wolfram avait dispersé sa troupe pour la journée et avait demandé à Miguel, son second de prendre le commandement jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Feld le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents et soulagés.

« Ah Wolfram ! Gisela a dit que je pouvais retourner dans ma chambre. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Il se tourna vers le médecin. « Du nouveau ? » Elle secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif et Wolfram fronça des sourcils.

Il s'avança vers Feld. « Tu peux marcher seule ? »

Elle hocha de la tête. « Oui. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Quelque chose dans son regard souriant et plein de reconnaissance avait quelque chose de familier qu'il ne savait pas expliquer.

Wolfram remercia Gisela puis ils quittèrent la pièce en direction de la chambre de Feld. En passant par le corridor, il remarqua Yuuri et Conrad en pleine discussion. Leur relation l'embêtait vraiment mais il était encore plus agacé par le fait qu'il enviait son frère de cette manière. Il détourna son regard, déterminé à ne pas faire de scène. Après tout, cela risquait de répugner un peu plus Yuuri et il ne voulait pas s'y risquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Wolfram ? Tu sembles triste… » Remarqua Feld qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Il détourna la tête et fit la moue. « Non, tout va bien ! » Cela la fit sourire.

Ils traversèrent le corridor sans se faire remarquer. « Dis-moi, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenirs de ton passé ? »

Ce fut le tour de la jeune femme de porter une triste expression. Elle secoua la tête. « Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de mon prénom… » Elle releva la tête pour le regarder avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. « Mais, si tu m'apprenais quel genre de personne j'étais, peut-être que cela pourrait m'aider ! »

Il la regarda avec regret. « Pour te dire la vérité, nous nous sommes rencontré il y a peu de temps. »

Elle fronça des sourcils mais il lui sourit de manière à la rassuré. « Mais du peu que j'ai pu voir, tu avais l'air d'être une personne enjouée au bon cœur. »

Cela lui redonna le sourire puis ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrés dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de te rappeler de quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce que cela t'as donné des douleurs ? »

« Non… J'ai juste eu l'impression d'avoir était vidé de tout souvenirs… Pourtant, lorsque je t'ai vu, ton visage me paraissait si familier… »

« Bien… Reposes-toi et ne te forces pas trop, je suis certain que tes souvenirs te reviendrons. Sois sans crainte, tu pourras rester ici tant que tu voudras et je trouverais le moyen de te ramener chez toi. »

Elle regarda en direction du sol. « Je suis désolé de m'imposer… »

Il lui afficha un sourire arrogant. « Si tu l'es vraiment, alors dépêches-toi d'aller mieux et de retrouver la mémoire ! » Les sourcils de la jeune femme tombèrent.

Il lui tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce mais la regarda par dessus l'épaule. « Reposes-toi encore. Je te monterai ton diner un peu plus tard. »

**********

Yuuri regardait Wolfram avec insistance mais ce dernier semblait complètement l'ignorer. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à parler avec Greta.

« Wolf- » Commença t-il pour se faire couper la parole par Greta qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'approche de Yuuri.

« Dis père, est-ce que Feld était le secret dont tu m'as parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une manière enjouée, sans savoir que cette simple question avait attiré l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Secret ? » Répéta-t-il. « De quoi parles-tu Greta ? »

« Tu sais bien, tu m'as demandé quand serait la pleine lune ! »

Les yeux de Wolfram s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir en sentant le regard pesant de Gwendal sur lui mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Yuuri le scrutait du regard avec attention depuis un bon moment. Wolfram était dans une impasse. Que pouvait-il bien répondre pour ne pas paraître suspect ?

« Oh ! Tu parles de ça ?! Je t'ai dit ça pour te faire marcher et puis à ce moment là, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer Feld. » Répondit-il.

« Oh… » Elle avait l'air un peu déçu mais le regarda très vite avec une nouvelle idée en tête. « Tu comptes lui apporter son repas, non ? Comme je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'accompagne ? »

Il prit une gorgée d'eau. « Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Je suis certain qu'elle en sera heureuse. »

Alors qu'il posa son verre, son regard se posa inconsciemment sur Yuuri et il remarqua dans ce fragment de seconde l'intensité avec laquelle il le regardait. Etait-ce de l'irritation qu'il voyait sur son visage ? Wolfram ne pouvait pas l'affirmé car il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce genre d'expression. Mais pourquoi Yuuri serait en colère contre lui ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout et n'avait rien à se reprocher…

Après que Greta et Wolfram eurent souhaité la bonne nuit à Feld, tout deux marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs éclairés par la lumière des torches.

« Feld est vraiment belle ! Et puis elle a l'air si douce ! Je suis triste pour ce qui lui arrive… Mais père, tu as l'air de te lier d'amitié à ce même genre de personne… »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Des personnes comme papa Yuuri. »

Wolfram rigola. « Tu es loin du comptes ! Elle n'a rien de similaire à cette lavette ! »

Elle fronça des sourcils en désaccord mais ne continua pas. « Si tu le dis… »

Elle lâcha la main qu'elle tenait car ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre. « Bonne nuit père » Souhaita-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans votre chambre, je crois que papa Yuuri a des choses à te dire. » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit Greta. »

Sur le chemin vers la chambre royale, Wolfram ne cessa de penser que sa fille devenait de plus en plus dangereuse en grandissant, elle était perspicace. A présent il devait faire attention lorsqu'il lui parlait ; Il devait filtrer les informations.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit où il avait surpris la conversation que Yuuri avait eu avec Conrad et cela freina ses pas. Son esprit était plein de doute quand à sa relation avec le jeune roi mais Greta avait raison, Wolfram l'avait lui-même vu durant le diner : Yuuri semblait en colère contre lui et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Se rappelant de l'heure, il pensa soudain que Yuuri devait être endormis. Soulagé par cette pensée, il continua son chemin pensant qu'il allait simplement souhaiter la bonne nuit à un Yuuri endormis puis s'éclipser pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la bougie était éteinte mais Wolfram pouvait voir une silhouette assise sur le lit.

« Tu arrives tard Wolfram. » Remarqua Yuuri.

La voix presque accusatrice fit tressaillir le prince. « Tu devrais être endormis, Yuuri, ce n'est pas bon pour ta peau de rester réveillé si tard. » Répondit Wolfram d'un ton égal.

« J'ai pris ma décision. »

Wolfram s'approcha, les sourcils relevés. « Quelle décision ? »

Même s'il faisait nuit, la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Yuuri était toujours assis sur le lit et Wolfram se tenait debout devant lui. Tout deux se fixaient du regard avec détermination. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler nos fiançailles. » Déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Wolfram s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il avait inconsciemment serré ses poings. Au lieu de crier sa joie, il avait plutôt l'air outré. « Sais-tu ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu ne pourrais même pas en supporter les conséquences espèce d'imbécile ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » Rétorqua Yuuri.

Wolfram fronça plus sévèrement ses sourcils. Yuuri le poussait vraiment à bout mais s'il ne voulait pas le comprendre, il allait lui montrer.

Il leva le menton du roi avec sa main droite et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les unissant dans un doux baiser. Yuuri sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais le choc fut si grand qu'il resta immobile. Wolfram quand à lui, se retira, les yeux mis clos pour regarder le visage hagard de son fiancé. Alors qu'il tenta de reculer, Wolfram le retint d'une main derrière sa nuque et lui donna un autre baiser puis un autre et encore un autre. Il s'amusa même à passer sa langue sur les lèvres innocentes de Yuuri qui fini par le repousser en mettant ses mains contre ses épaules.

A bout de souffle et en colère il lui dit : « Non mais ça va pas ?!!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi fais-tu ça Wolfram ?!!! »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage du blond. « Ca y est ? Je t'ai répugné ? Réveilles-toi Yuuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'attends de ce mariage ? » Son regard sévère se changea par de la tristesse. « Certainement pas la même chose que toi… Si tu fais ce choix simplement parce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, alors, abandonnes. Tu ne penses pas que pour une fois tu devrais penser à ce que tu veux toi ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as trouvé une autre personne. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Raghhh ! Tous ça est ridicule !!! » Wolfram était enragé en plus d'avoir une impression étrange, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

« Tu vois, tu ne nies pas. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à nier ? » Wolfram voulait tellement lui dire que s'il était ici, c'était pour une seule et bonne raison ! Parce qu'il n'y avait personne en ce monde qu'il aimait plus que lui. Mais ces mots ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

Yuuri souffla. « C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas si tu tombes amoureux d'une autre personne. Au contraire, je serai heureux pour toi… Mais je ne veux juste pas te perdre, Wolfram. Ni notre amitié, ni notre relation… »

Wolfram était blessé, non, il était brisé. Combien de temps allait-il réussir à survivre avant de succomber à la douleur que laissaient les mots de Yuuri à son cœur à chaque fois? Il n'avait pourtant plus d'espoir à vivre un amour mutuel avec lui et pourtant, il finissait toujours blessé. Il ravala difficilement la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

« Qui a dit que tu allais me perdre ? Je n'ai qu'une seule parole et lorsque je t'ai prêté allégeance, ça voulait dire que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, peu importe la décision que tu prendras. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il leva enfin son regard sur Yuuri pour lui adresser un sourire forcé. « Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait votre majesté ? »

Yuuri fronça des sourcils. « Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça Wolfram et encore moins quand tu me parles avec un tel sarcasme. »

Wolfram ne put que lui sourire amèrement avant de lui tourner le dos. « Bonne nuit, Yuuri. »

Alerté le jeune roi se redressa. « Tu ne dors pas ici ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Wolfram le regarda par-dessus l'épaule. Yuuri, seul sur son grand lit avait l'air d'un chat abandonné. « Oh ?! Dois-je comprendre que je te manque ? » Le taquina-t-il et Yuuri ravala sa langue.

« Lavette ! » Dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignée.

« Heu… Tu ne dors vraiment pas ici ? »

« Je vais prendre un bain. »

Avant que Wolfram n'ait la chance de partir, Yuuri ajouta : « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Wolf… Je n'annulerai pas les fiançailles. »

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. » Avec ça, Wolfram quitta la pièce. Il s'appuya contre la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui. La tête tournée vers le sol, son regard était chargé de tristesse.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours comme ça ? Tu finis toujours par me donner de faux espoir… »

Dans la chambre, Yuuri se tourna et se retourna dans son lit en attendant le retour de Wolfram. Ses pensées étaient remplies de questions mais surtout, son corps ne pouvait oublier les baisers que lui avait donnés Wolfram ni même les sensations que ça lui avait laissé. Ses sentiments dansaient entre plaisir et dégoût, résultant à un sentiment indéfinissable. Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et la délicatesse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les picotements et la chaleur qui en découlaient étaient encore là. Inconsciemment, il leva sa main et glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. En comparaison, les lèvres de Wolfram étaient si douce… Il se recroquevilla en essayant de chasser toute ces pensées honteuses de son esprit mais la chaleur qui était monté jusqu'à sa tête était la preuve qu'il rougissait profusément.

Il fronça des sourcils en embarra. « Le soir de la fête, je le ferai savoir à tous… » Murmura-t-il.

Fin du chapitre 3

N'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas et à me laisser vos commentaires. Merci et à bientôt !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour ce chapitre car il était difficile à écrire mais aussi parce que j'ai perdu ma clé usb qui était mon seul moyen de sauvegarde (la gaffe à ne pas faire). Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

**yunalesca.09** : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. On découvrira peu à peu qui est Feld et quel est son but ^^. Pour les baiser, je pense qu'il faudra attendre é_è…

**ninou123**: Merci ! Pour le serment aussi on le découvrira peu à peu ^^. Pour de ce qui est de faire souffrir Yuuri, oh il va connaitre sa douleur ce petit…

**cloclo neechan**: Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre !

**Ali-chan **: Merci ! Oui tu as raison, ça ne va pas être tout rose. Je te laisse découvrir !

**crikay83** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je sais que l'ambiance globale de cette histoire est mélancolique mais ne t'en fait pas j'aime Wolfram et Yuuri. Si l'anime ne nous permet pas de les voir heureux ensemble, les fics, elles, nous le permettent ^^ ! Pour répondre à ta question sur la construction de l'histoire, eh ben, j'ai écris la ligne directrice et la fin. J'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure en me fixant sur ces deux choses.

**inukag9** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu. Merci pour ta review !

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 4

_A travers mes paupières fermées, je pouvais savoir que le soleil brillait avec éclat et le bruit du ruissellement de la rivière environnante rafraîchissait l'air. Le panorama était paisible mais étrangement, j'avais le cœur lourd._

_« Tu ne devrais pas laisser les mots d'un étranger avoir tant de poids sur toi. »_

_J'ouvris les yeux et trouva Wolfram assit à ma gauche. Je me redressai et lâchai un soupir. « Ce n'est pas ça… J'ai toujours trop dépendu des autres… Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter… Toi… et tant d'autre… J'ai souvent pensé que je ne devais pas être à la hauteur… » J'étais abattu._

_Wolfram m'écouta tout en regardant les reflets éblouissant du soleil sur l'eau puis après un moment de silence, il finit par prendre la parole. « Tu es devenu roi sans même connaître ton royaume, ses coutumes, son peuple et puis, tu étais si jeune et inexpérimenté… Pourtant, tu as réussi là ou plusieurs ont échoué, tu as accomplis des choses que toi seul avais le pouvoir de faire. Ne doute jamais de ça. Tu es un leader, il est donc normal que tu aies des subordonnés sur qui t'appuyer afin qu'ils comblent les lacunes que tu as dans certain domaines. Reconnaître les qualités de ceux qui te servent et savoir les mettrent à profit fait aussi partie de ton rôle. Ne penses pas que tu n'es pas à la hauteur car tu es au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait espérer, Yuuri. » Me dit-il sur un ton réconfortant._

_Je sentis une chaleur naître du tréfonds de mon cœur. « Wolfram. » _

_Ce dernier me regarda du coin de l'œil. « Mais vraiment, tu restes une lavette. Comment peux-tu laisser un étranger avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi ?!_ _C'est une offense pour mes frères et ceux qui ont placé leurs confiances en toi ! » Reprocha-t-il._

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »_

_« Je ne dis que ce qui est. » Répliqua le blond. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent. « C'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore fait ça… » Murmura-t-il._

_Je le regardai avec un air incertain. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Wolfram m'ignora et se leva pour se placer devant moi. Je levai la tête pour regarder ce qu'il préparait et fut surpris lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi, sa main droite sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il avait placé l'autre sur son genou contre le sol. « Moi, Wolfram Von Bielfield, vous prêtes allégeance dès à présent et à jamais. Permettez-moi de devenir votre humble serviteur. »_

_Je le regardais avec de gros yeux « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! C'est bon ! Relève-toi maintenant ! » A quoi jouait-il ? Bien sûr que je savais qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés, jamais je n'en avais douté._

_Wolfram leva son visage pour croiser mon regard. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient par les reflets du soleil sur l'eau et je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'il était fondamentalement beau. Cette beauté fit fondre mon cœur lorsqu'un sourire illumina son visage et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était rare de voir un tel sourire sur son visage arrogant._

_« Tu es une lavette mais je dois être tout aussi idiot, étant donné que je suis prêt à souffrir mille morts juste pour pouvoir servir et rester auprès d'une telle lavette de roi ! »_

_« Wolfram… »_

« -Fram… » S'entendit-il souffler en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Les rayons du matin éclairaient sa chambre d'une douce lumière. Un sourire serein se dessina sur son visage : Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de Wolfram et encore moins d'un souvenir prenant la forme d'un rêve. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Cela remontait à six ou sept ans, périodes durant laquelle il était remplie de doutes quand à ses capacités et qualités en tant que roi. Il avait régulièrement des périodes de remises en questions mais à ce moment là, il y avait eu une bataille entre deux villages voisins dans bordures du royaume. Elle avait causé plusieurs morts et Yuuri les avaient sur la conscience. Il avait choisi de s'y rendre mais à cette occasion, le chef du village avait pointé tous ses défauts à la figure. A cette pensée, il laissa s'échapper un long soupir puis prit une grande inspiration. Le doux parfum crémeux envahit ses sens, le parfum unique qu'il rattachait à Wolfram et cela inspira en lui une sorte de paix intérieure qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se tourna vers sa droite ; le côté du lit que le blond prenait lorsqu'il passait la nuit dans la chambre royale mais fut contrarié lorsqu'il réalisa que la place était vide. Cela faisait deux nuits que Wolfram avait déserté la chambre, depuis le fameux soir du baiser. Cependant, le parfum qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avait perduré jusque là, l'empêchant d'oublier le goût de ses lèvres et la sensation que cela lui avait procuré. Yuuri sentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que le blond cherchait à l'éviter mais très vite, ce pincement se transforma en irritation et il fronça des sourcils.

« Ca ne devrait pas plutôt être à moi de l'éviter après ce qu'il m'a fait ? » Marmonna-t-il. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute, il se sentit rougir à nouveau, son corps se rappelant des détails du baiser. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et souffla.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je deviens dingue… » Souffla-t-il avec un soupçon de détresse dans la voix puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Votre majesté ! » Appela-t-on de l'extérieur.

« Oui Gunter, tu peux entrer. »

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit. « Joyeux anniversaire votre majesté ! Je suis tout ému à l'idée d'être la première personne que vous voyez en ce jour si particulier !!! » Dit-il les mains jointes devant la poitrine et les yeux larmoyant.

Yuuri se leva afin de se préparer. « J'aurai préféré qu'il n'arrive jamais. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Mais que dites vous là ?! Vous ne devriez pas tant vous soucier de Wolfram, il devra s'accommoder à votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Yuuri détourna son regard, pas tout à fait satisfait puis ses pensées voyagèrent vers la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Gwendal, la veille.

_Il avait terminé ses tâches pour la journée et avait même trouvé le temps d'échanger quelques balles avec Conrad mais c'était en traînant des pieds qu'il marcha jusqu'au bureau de son tacticien. Gwendal était la personne qu'il redoutait le plus car il connaissait l'attachement que ce dernier portait à son jeune frère et qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un oui ou d'un non. Néanmoins, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait devant son bureau._

_« Avez-vous pris votre décision votre majesté ? » Demanda-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins._

_« Oui. » Dit-il, tout à coup moins convaincu de ce qu'il allait prétendre. Gwendal avait un regard dur et intense mais il ne cherchait pas à le juger, juste à trouver une réponse honnête dans ses yeux et son comportement. Yuuri finit par soupirer après s'être rappelé en lui-même que tout deux voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Wolfram et cette pensée lui redonna confiance en lui._

_« Demain, j'annoncerai à tous mon prochain mariage avec Wolfram. » Continua-t-il avec conviction._

_Gwendal fut surpris un instant mais se reprit aussi vite. « Je ne vais pas remettre en question votre décision votre majesté mais j'aimerai connaître votre raison. Wolfram est mon petit frère et en tant qu'aîné, j'ai besoin de connaître vos intentions. »_

_C'était les mots que Yuuri appréhendait. De ce fait, il n'en était pas surpris mais avait simplement peur de sa réponse. « Mes intentions… » Répéta-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps et formuler une esquisse de réponse dans sa tête. Après un moment, il se décida enfin. « Pour dire la vérité, si on m'avait laissé le choix, j'aurai préféré que la relation que j'ai avec Wolfram reste la même pour toujours… Après neuf ans, il est devenu un précieux ami et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. » Il leva son regard pour croiser celui de Gwendal qui l'écoutait attentivement. Les yeux de Yuuri s'agrandirent puis il se reprit. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas seulement une question de le perdre ou pas ! J'ai envie de le voir heureux et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, l'idée qu'un jour Wolfram s'attache à une autre personne me vexe un peu… Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je suis habitué à sa présence à mes côtés et j'ai du mal à imaginer un avenir sans lui… » Dit-il en toute honnêteté._

_Gwendal soupira. « Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'avec ce genre de raison vous arriverez à le rendre heureux mais bon, qui suis-je pour vous juger ? » Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait toujours veillé à ne pas être mêlé aux relations amoureuses mais là, il n'avait pas le choix car il s'agissait de son petit frère. « Si vous avez pris cette décision, vous devez être conscient des conséquences que cela aura dans vos vies. Et puis contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, vous ne perdrez pas Wolfram si vous décidez d'annuler les fiançailles. Il est fier et ce comporte encore comme un enfant mais donnez lui un peu de crédit, il sait agir avec raison. »_

_Yuuri avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait la morale et se senti presque offensé. Il connaissait Wolfram depuis plus de neuf ans et après ces années passées auprès de lui, il pouvait prétendre connaître son ami! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète des faits qu'il connaissait déjà._

_« L'amour est une armes dangereuse, à la fois sucré et amer, votre majesté. Je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez conscient du pouvoir que vous pouvez exercer sur Wolfram, il est à votre merci mais gardez bien en tête que même s'il est un compagnon fidèle et qu'il a prouvé de bien des manières son attachement et son dévouement à votre égard, il a aussi ses limites. » Continua le tacticien._

_Yuuri le regarda avec détermination. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas les dépasser. »_

_« Personnellement, je soutiens encore l'idée d'annuler les fiançailles. Si vous changez d'avis d'ici demain, informez-moi, je vous ferai part des procédures. » _

_Yuuri secoua la tête négativement. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »_

Il revint à lui lorsque Gunter, qui s'était placé derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Bien, si vous alliez accueillir vos premiers invités ? » Proposa-t-il d'une manière enjouée en poussant son roi vers la porte.

Yuuri se dégagea puis s'excusa. « Je suis désolée Gunter, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle à manger dès que j'aurai terminé. »

Wolfram était lessivé par tous les livres qu'il avait parcouru depuis son réveil, surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne possédaient la moindre information sur ce qu'il cherchait. Sa tâche s'avérait être aussi dure que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il soupira avant de se lever à contre cœur. Il se demandait si la perte de mémoire de Feld était son prix à payer pour le vœu qu'elle lui avait demandé d'exaucer mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son état de santé. Il se doutait que les troubles dont elle souffrait étaient liés à sa présence dans leur monde et il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de la ramener chez elle. En ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, il fut aveuglé par la lumière qui illuminait le corridor et il réalisa qu'il avait passé plus de temps que prévu dans ses recherches. Sans plus tarder, il empressa ses pas en direction de la chambre royale. En avançant, la silhouette de son frère aîné se dessina peu à peu. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Que fais-tu ici Conrad ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Yuuri ? » Demanda-t-il. Ce dernier le regardait avec les yeux inquiets qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Conrad se redressa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment Wolfram ? » Demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question. « Depuis ton retour de patrouille, tu n'es plus toi-même… Tu as pris tes distances avec Yuuri et pire encore tu te lies d'un pacte avec une étrangère prétextant qu'elle est ton amie… A quoi penses-tu exactement ? »

Ces propos offusquèrent le blond. « Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai prétexté une chose. Feld est véritablement mon amie. Et puis, qui a parlé de pacte ? »

« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Je sais que vous avez pratiqué le '_rituel_'. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et que tu as mis de côté tes obligations envers ta troupe pour passer ton temps dans la bibliothèque. »

Wolfram se détourna amèrement du regard de son frère. « Si tu sais tout ça, que veux-tu savoir de plus ? »

« Je suis juste inquiet à ton sujet et j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Yuuri. Je pense qu'il s'apprête à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. »

« Et si son erreur était de ne pas pris la décision de t'épouser ? L'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi, même infime, ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ? »

« Je vous ai entendu, Conrad. Comment un Yuuri qui a peur d'être répugné par ma présence peut accepter de passer le restant de sa vie auprès de moi ? Même s'il a fait ce choix aujourd'hui, il finira par le regretter un jour. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse des promesses qu'il ne saura tenir. » Il fit un pas en arrière puis regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Conrad pouvait y voir clairement sa flamme à travers eux. « Toi qui me connais depuis ma naissance, tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que me marier avec lui ne me suffit pas. Lorsque j'apprécie quelque chose, je l'apprécie entièrement et sans limite et cela s'attache aussi à Yuuri. Je ne suis pas un philanthrope. Je veux son cœur, son âme ! Je veux l'exclusivité sinon rien. Mais, je sais que c'est peine perdue. Aujourd'hui je n'y crois plus. »

Conrad fronça des sourcils. « Où est passé la passion, la détermination et la ténacité de mon petit frère ? Le vent se décide enfin de souffler dans ton dos mais toi, tu veux aller à contre courant. »

Wolfram sourit tristement. « Après avoir espéré si longtemps tu oses encore me tenir ce discours ? Tu devrais me féliciter d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. » Il soupira puis lui tourna le dos. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir cette poule mouillé. »

Conrad le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Wolfram leva les yeux pour croiser son regard intense. « C'est bon Conrad. Personne ne te comprend mieux que Yuuri mais personne ne comprend mieux Yuuri que moi. Et là, je sais qu'il fait fausse route. Il est trop aveuglé par son idiotie. » En voyant la tristesse dans son regard, l'aîné retira sa main et le laissa partir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre royale, Yuuri était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec une expression mélancolique et avait l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui dès qu'il l'entendit entrer.

« Bon-Bonjour Wolfram ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Il ne s'attendait pas à sa venue.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de voir comment se porte mon roi le jour de son anniversaire ? »

Yuuri sourit. « Je suppose que je dois te dire merci ? »

Wolfram s'approcha puis ajusta la broche et la cape qu'il avait mise maladroitement. Le parfum de Wolfram envahit ses sens immédiatement et il se mit à rougir de leur proximité. « Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne sais toujours pas comment mettre ça ? T'es vraiment la pire des lavettes… »

Yuuri souffla avec ennuis mais très vite, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Et dis-moi qui est assez idiot pour s'engager avec une lavette ? »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit instantanément. « Yuuri, nous en avons déjà discuté… Je ne tiens pas à me disputer plus longtemps avec toi sur ce sujet et ce n'était pas mon intention en venant te voir. »

Yuuri fronça des sourcils face à l'hostilité de son fiancé car il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. « C'est bon Wolf… J'ai pris ma décision et elle ne changera pas. » Dit-il.

Le blond ferma les yeux avec exaspération. « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… » Il soupira en abandon et se tourna sur le côté en croisant les bras devant de sa poitrine. « Bien… Que je ne te surprenne pas le regretter lorsqu'il sera trop tard, lavette. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si difficile ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda un Yuuri agacé.

« Ciel ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète avant que tu comprennes qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi ! » Yuuri avait franchi son quota de patience et il se sentait bouillir. L'altruisme du maou avait vraiment tendance à l'irriter par moment.

Yuuri posa ses mains sur les épaules plus étroites de Wolfram et le secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention. « S'il ne s'agit pas de toi, alors… » Il fut coupé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Murata entra sans attendre. « Bonjour Shibuya ! »

Yuuri soupira ; le sage avait vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour apparaître.

En les voyants, Murata eut un sourire désolé. « Oh… Je repasserai un peu plus tard. »

Wolfram s'écarta de Yuuri. « Ce ne sera pas utile. J'étais sur le point de partir. »

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda le roi.

« Vous n'avez pas des choses à vous dire ? » Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Il passa Murata et avant de franchir la porte, il regarda Yuuri par-dessus son épaule d'un air accusateur. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le dos tourné que j'oublie ton infidélité. »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été infidèle !!! » Rouspéta Yuuri.

Cela évoqua un sourire noir sur le visage du prince. « L'infidélité commence dans la tête Yuuri, ne l'oublie pas. » Avec ça, il ferma la porte et laissa seul le roi avec son sage.

Il s'appuya contre la porte. Son regard triste réapparu sur son visage comme si son expression colérique n'était qu'un masque pour cacher ses réels sentiments. Il serra ses poings. « Ne me fait pas espérer, Yuuri… Je t'en prie… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Murata remonta ses lunettes et sourit à Yuuri. « C'est fascinant de voir comment sir Von Bielfield a pu changer ces dernières années. Avant, il serait resté avec nous envers et contre tout. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda le roi face à l'insinuation de son ami.

Murata s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda vers l'extérieur. « Nulle part, c'était juste un constat. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que si tu comptes annuler quoique ce soit, c'est le meilleur moment. Depuis tout ce temps, il a dû vivre avec l'idée que tu le quitterais un jour ce qui lui a valu un certain détachement à ton égard pour moins souffrir. » Il se tourna vers Yuuri qui le regardait avec un air hagard. « Bien sûr, je ne remets pas en cause ses sentiments pour toi qui j'en suis certain, sont toujours honorables. Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il sera plus facile pour lui de vivre sans toi que ça ne pouvait l'être autrefois. »

Yuuri ne comprenait pas le sens des émotions qui le parcouraient mais il se sentait horriblement froissé. Il serra ses poings et après avoir canalisé son irritation, daigna enfin adresser un regard à Murata.

« Je ne laisserai pas Wolfram. C'est la décision que j'ai prise. »

Murata le regarda du coin de l'œil avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Tu serais capable de vivre toute une vie auprès d'un simple ami parce que tu penses que c'est la solution la plus juste ? Crois-moi, si tu ne l'aimes pas sincèrement, ne t'y essaies pas… pour ton bien mais surtout pour celui de sir Von Bielfield. »

Yuuri sentit ses convictions presque défaillir à ces mots mais il tint bon et avec détermination, il dit : « Personne ne peut comprendre mieux que moi mes intentions et ce en quoi je crois. »

Murata se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, lui offrit un large sourire et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. « Content de te l'entendre dire. Ne perd pas cela de vue. »

« As-tu trouvé des informations sur Feld ? » Demanda Yuuri.

Après avoir apprit par Conrad que Wolfram avait été sujet d'un pacte avec Feld, il en avait parlé à Murata pour avoir plus de détail mais ce dernier lui avait demandé un peu de temps afin qu'il puisse faire des recherches plus approfondies.

Murata s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. « Un baiser sur la poitrine pour le cœur, un baiser sur le front pour l'esprit et un baiser sur les lèvres pour l'âme. Cette forme de rituel utilisé pour sceller un pacte indique que tout deux recèlent de magie. Mais au-delà de cela, une forte affinité doit exister entre les deux contractants car tout deux prennent une part de l'autre et s'unissent dans un accord commun. » Il sourit à Yuuri. « Ce que je te dis doit te sembler abstrait… Autrement dit, ce qui les lie est presque aussi fort que les promesses du mariage sauf que là, ils sont liés par la magie et non pas par amour. Par contre je ne pourrais te dire quel est l'enjeu de leur pacte, seulement que ça devait être assez fort pour qu'elle en perde la mémoire. »

Yuuri avala tout ce que le sage lui dit en acquiesçant calmement. Cependant, il était loin d'être calme, au contraire une agitation avait pris le contrôle de son intérieur. Il sentait un fort sentiment d'injustice et de trahison le parcourir jusqu'à nouer ses entrailles mais il s'en voulait encore plus pour avoir pensé prétentieusement qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour Wolfram. Ce dernier n'était-il pas celui qui prônait un amour unique, différent, incomparable aux autres ? Yuuri n'avait jamais fait de réelle préférence et s'était toujours tenu à aimer les autres de la même manière mais Wolfram était différent de lui. S'il avait décidé de faire ce rituel avec Feld c'était qu'elle devait avoir autant d'importance que lui à ses yeux, sinon plus.

« Feld est donc mazoku. Cependant, je n'ai pu l'affilié à aucune des familles nobles et en parcourant les archives des recensements de la capitale, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle. J'ai consulté les rapports des entrées dans la capitale aux frontières mais elle n'y figure pas. » Continua Murata faisant sortir Yuuri de ses pensées qui le regarda en attendant la conclusion.

« Elle est soit entrée clandestinement, soit elle est apparue de nulle part. »

Yuuri était surpris. « Tu veux dire qu'elle viens de la Terre ?! »

Murata se frotta le menton. « De la Terre… C'est une hypothèse. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais j'aurai plutôt tendance à penser qu'elle vient d'un autre monde… Si la Terre et Shin Makoku coexistent, alors pourquoi d'autres mondes à part eux n'existeraient-ils pas ? » Les reflets sur ses lunettes cachèrent ses yeux mais son sourire perdura. « Bien sûr, cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse… »

**********

La nuit venait de tomber et les lumières qui illuminaient le jardin lui donnaient un côté magique. Gunter avait vraiment mit tout ses effort pour organiser l'évènement, tout était magnifiquement décoré. La salle de bal était pleine des invités venant des quatre coins du monde et bien qu'étant l'hôte, Yuuri n'en connaissait pas le quart. C'était un bel anniversaire mais au fond, il le trouvait peu personnel. Fêter cet évènement avec ses amis les plus proches l'aurait suffit. En compagnie de Conrad et Gunter, il faisait le tour de la salle pour saluer ses invités. Il avait revêtit son visage de son sourire perpétuel mais lorsqu'il regardait de droite à gauche à la recherche de la tête blonde de Wolfram, il ne pouvait empêcher ses sourcils de tomber.

Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis qu'il était venu le saluer dans la matinée et leur discussion non terminé l'avait frustré toute la journée.

« Avez-vous vu ? Sir Von Bielfield est venu accompagné d'une demoiselle ! Quelle disgrâce pour sa majesté ! » Entendit-il les murmures d'une femme malgré le fond musical. Elle n'avait certainement pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. « Il a enfin compris que d'être réduit au rôle du chien royal ne lui servirait pas à obtenir les grâces de sa majesté. » Continua une autre. « Pour ma part, je pense que même si c'est outrageux de la part de Sir Von Bielfield d'afficher son affaire si ouvertement, la beauté de son amante vaux bien la sienne. »

A ces mots, Yuuri scanna la salle à la recherche du blond. Si ces femmes parlaient ainsi de Wolfram, il pouvait bien imaginer que c'était déjà le sujet de commérage favori de la majeure partie des invités.

« C'était une pitié de le voir suivre désespérément sa majesté alors que tous le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'avait aucune chance ! Le misérable ! »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que sa majesté est radieux lorsqu'il est auprès de Sir Weller ? Tout deux feraient un couple parfait ! Lorsqu'ils sont côte à côte, on peu ressentir une douce atmosphère. » Le cœur de Yuuri bondit dans sa poitrine. Donnaient-ils vraiment cette image ? Se demandait-il.

« Tenez vos langues très chères, que feriez vous si l'on vous entendait ?! »

Yuuri se sentait si culpabilisé que son estomac commençait à se nouer. Les bals ou rencontre mondaine étaient les nids de commérages. Il savait que Wolfram avait appris à ne pas y prêter attention mais il n'aimait pas les préjugés que l'on se faisait de Wolfram et de leur relation.

« Ne prêtez pas attention à ces dames votre majesté… Cela dit, le moment est venu. » Souffla Gunter à son oreille.

Yuuri le regarda. « Où est Wolfram ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'il n'est pas auprès de vous au moment de l'annonce, il montera sur l'estrade lorsque vous aurez terminé. » Rassura le conseiller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le trône qui était surélevé. Sur le chemin, il regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche de Wolfram. Lorsqu'il le vit seul dans un endroit reculé de la salle, il sentit un grand soulagement le parcourir.

Comme s'il avait retrouvé sa force, il avança d'un pas ferme même si son cœur était encore plein de doute. Il avait fait part à Gwendal, Conrad et Wolfram de sa décision mais en approchant de l'estrade, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si sûr de lui au fond. Autrement, son cœur ne serait pas en plein débat à quelques minutes d'annoncer la nouvelle. La musique s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il fut debout devant son trône faisant face à ses invités et la pression se fit plus grande. Son regard parcouru des visages plus ou moins familier et son cœur battait avec une telle force et une telle vitesse qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser. Pour trouver un peu de calme, il regarda sa fille, Greta qui tenait la main de Ceri en appréhendant l'annonce tant attendue. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir puis lui sourit en retour. Il regarda droit devant lui.

« Chers invités d'honneur, je suis heureux et vous remercie de votre présence en cette soirée de fête… » Son regard s'arrêta sur Wolfram qui le regardait attentivement. Il vit que la main du blond cherchait celle de Feld qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle leva le visage pour le regarder avec une sorte d'inquiétude puis se tourna vers Yuuri. Le violet de ses yeux croisèrent les siens, noir de jais. Elle le regardait avec la même intensité que Wolfram et soudain, il sentit une douleur sourde mais rapide traverser son cœur. Une sensation aussi déplaisante que celle de voir Wolfram si proche d'une autre personne.

'_Je ne pense pas qu'avec ces raisons vous le rendrez heureux.'_

'_Pense avant tout à toi, Yuuri.'_

'_Tu serais capable de vivre toute ta vie avec un simple ami ?'_

'_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'attends de ce mariage ? Certainement pas la même chose que toi !'_

'_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !'_

Ses doutes refaisaient surface pour embrumer son esprit.

« A cette occasion, j'aimerai annoncer devant tous… » Les palpitations se firent plus fortes et il pouvait entendre ses battements jusque dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement sourd. Tout à coup, il sentit des fourmis sur le bout de ses doigts qui se répandirent dans ses bras pour enfin envahir son corps entier. Son regard retourna sur le blond qui le regardait avec choc. Yuuri lui offrit un léger sourire pour le rassurer mais son expression se changea aussitôt. Ses sourcils froncés tombèrent et son visage traduisit une profonde affliction. Aussitôt, il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie. Yuuri ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais Feld, que Wolfram avait laissé derrière lui, le regardait avec la même expression. Aussitôt, un grand chahut prit place dans la pièce et cela le paniqua. Il regarda Greta afin de trouver un peu de réconfort mais ce qu'il trouva fut ses larmes et cela lui fendit le cœur. Que se passait-il tout à coup ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de travers ?

Il se tourna vers Conrad mais son garde du corps avait les yeux tourné vers le sol, les poings serrés sur les côtés. Gwendal était en train de se masser les tempes, les yeux de Murata étaient cachés derrière le reflet de ses lunettes tandis que Gunter était resté figé derrière lui. Que diable c'était-il passé ? Il fronça des sourcils quand soudain les mots que sa bouche avait formulés retentirent dans son esprit.

'_A cette occasion, j'aimerai annoncer devant tous la dissolution de mes fiançailles avec sir Von Bielfield. '_ Avait-il dit.

L'image de Wolfram qui lui tournait le dos pour sortir de la salle lui revint à l'esprit et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Ce nœud remonta à sa gorge tandis que son cœur se crispa douloureusement lorsque ses pensées le ramenèrent au jour où Wolfram s'était agenouillé devant lui, jurant fidélité et servitude. Il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner à cette époque et ne pouvait plus rien espérer du blond : ni son amitié, ni son dévouement, ni son amour. Il l'avait perdu à jamais et cela lui était insupportable. Ses yeux le picotaient et il les sentit chauffer. C'était avec difficulté qu'il résista aux larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler.

En un rien de temps, son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, ne lui laissant aucune chance de tout reconstruire.

Il devait être dans un cauchemar, le pire des cauchemars.

Fin du chapitre 4

N'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas pour me laisser des commentaires! A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Après de longs mois d'absence, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre !!!

Mille merci à **Gwendal** mon lecteur béta sans qui ce chapitre serait bourré d'erreurs !

**Ninou123**, **Yunalesca.09**, **Cycy la vache de l'espace**, **Otite la frite**, **TVXQFane Sa-chan**, **Katenoire**, **Kanou** et **Grandier** : Merci pour vos reviews ^^. Pour moi chaque chapitre est un challenge donc les retours me font extrêmement plaisir ! Ca va peut-être paraitre ridicule mais lorsque je vois qu'on m'a laissé un commentaire, je suis autant surprise que si on m'offrait un cadeau sans que je m'y attende ! (Juste pour dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir !) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. Encore merci !

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 5

Le parfum crémeux de Wolfram était la première chose qui réveilla ses sens et il se sentit rassuré. Il mit son visage contre l'oreiller pour inhaler encore une fois la fragrance. Tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve se rassura-t-il, son anniversaire, son annonce… Tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa chambre était éclairée de la flamme d'une bougie puis il s'aperçut qu'il portait son uniforme noir. Il se redressa aussitôt.

« Vous allez mieux votre majesté ? » Demanda la voix inquiète de Conrad.

Yuuri se tourna vers son garde du corps avec un regard perdu. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous avez perdu connaissance juste après votre annonce votre majesté. » Répondit-il.

Yuuri ne prêta pas attention à la manière dont son parrain s'adressa à lui. Les évènements qu'il croyait être le résultat d'un mauvais rêve étaient tout ce à quoi il pensait. Lorsqu'il réalisa que tout s'était réellement produit, il n'arriva plus à gérer sa respiration tandis qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Il agrippa ses draps lorsqu'il se souvint du regard blessé que Wolfram lui avait jeté juste après l'annonce puis monta ses mains vers son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Wolfram… » Yuuri se mortifia en s'empoignant les cheveux.

« Mère, Anissina, Gisela et Gunter se sont occupés de diriger les invités vers la sortie ou dans leurs chambres. »

Yuuri lâcha ses cheveux pour regarder Conrad, les yeux imprégnés de terreur. Une seule image lui venait à l'esprit : la vision froide du dos de Wolfram. « Wolfram… Où est Wolfram ? » Demanda-t-il avec désespoir. « Conrad… Wolfram m'a tourné le dos ! » Murmura-t-il avec désolation.

Conrad fronça des sourcils puis posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du jeune roi. « Ca va aller. »

« Conrad, où est Wolfram ? » Répéta-t-il.

Le soldat se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son frère ni dans quel état d'esprit l'avait laissé l'annonce inattendue de Yuuri mais malgré son affection pour lui, sa place était près de son roi.

« Il est retourné dans ses quartiers. » Mentit-il dans l'espoir de calmer le désarroi du jeune homme.

« Dans ses quartiers… » Répéta Yuuri dans un souffle. Il avait toujours l'air désorienté mais fini par acquiescer.

« Vous êtes encore sous le choc… Reposez-vous, nous discuterons de tout ça demain… » Rassura le soldat. Le jeune brun se calma puis se rendormit lentement vaincu par la fatigue.

Aux yeux de Conrad, le comportement de Yuuri n'avait pas de sens. Il était si sûr de lui lors de leur dernière discussion, pourtant, il avait fini par annuler leurs fiançailles et maintenant il était tourmenté par les conséquences. Conrad avait mal au cœur en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que son jeune roi n'était qu'à l'aube de ses peines.

Quelque chose le turlupinait… Yuuri n'était pas le genre de personne à jouer avec les sentiments et surtout pas ceux de Wolfram, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à changer de décision si brutalement ? Voulait-il que son frère le déteste afin de moins souffrir du sentiment de culpabilité de n'avoir su l'aimer ? Se sentait-il si dégoûté à l'idée de jurer amour et fidélité à l'homme qu'était Wolfram ? Ou alors, avait-il été victime d'une possession ? Non… Yuuri était le Maou, une entité bien trop forte pour vaciller si facilement, même face à une puissance invisible… Le soldat serra ses poings et se promit de trouver la réponse à ce mystère pour l'intégrité de son roi mais aussi pour l'honneur de son frère.

Wolfram était assis au bord de la fontaine du jardin de sa mère. Il était venu se réfugier ici après l'annonce de Yuuri. L'air était bon et il caressait de temps en temps la surface de l'eau au dessus de laquelle se reflétait la lune. Elle n'était plus tout à fait entière mais elle brillait tout de même avec force.

Il se coucha complètement sur le rebord et ferma ses yeux secs. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une enveloppe charnelle car tout était vide en lui.

Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé auprès des fleurs et des étoiles. Il savait que bientôt il allait quitter ce lieu. L'annonce officielle de Yuuri avait coupé tous les liens qui l'attachaient au château. Cette pensée le rendit immensément triste. Il n'aurait pas la chance de voir Greta s'épanouir, ni s'occuper de son éducation ; Il devrait quitter sa troupe ; vivrait sans le soutien de ses frères et leur conseils ; il n'entendrait plus les cris dramatique de Gunter ; Ne connaîtrait plus l'étreinte de sa mère ; N'entendrait plus les remarque énervantes de Yozak ; Ne témoignerait plus des expériences exubérantes d'Anissina ; Ne se ferait plus réprimander par Gisela ; ne serai plus victime des insinuations du grand sage et surtout ne verrait plus jamais le sourire radieux de Yuuri…

Ces petites choses qui faisaient partie de son quotidiens se révélaient être ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux mais malgré ces pensées douloureuses, ses larmes ne coulaient pas. Elles ne voulaient plus couler. C'était son cœur qui pleurait et qui le torturait. C'était son cœur qui trahissait son être. Il s'était préparé à ce que Yuuri change d'avis au dernier moment. Dès le début, il ne s'était permis de le croire pour ne pas tomber de haut au moment de l'annonce et il n'avait pas eut tort.

'_A cette occasion, j'aimerai annoncer devant tous la dissolution de mes fiançailles avec sir Von Bielfield. '_

Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit. Même en étant préparé, la réalité qui le frappait lui faisait mal. Le choc, la peine et la douleur émotionnelle l'avaient paralysé et il était resté bête, cloué comme un pic alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Il n'avait que faire des rumeurs, des commérages et même de sa réputation. Son déshonneur lui faisait moins mal que le sourire en coin que Yuuri lui avait offert à ce moment là. Son sang lui était monté au cerveau dans un bourdonnement sourd tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient péniblement dans ses oreilles. Une grande vague de chaleur avait suivi, se propageant dans tous les recoins de son corps. Etouffante à lui donner le vertige, elle avait pour nom : humiliation. Incapable de supporter cette pression plus longtemps, il avait quitté la salle.

Maintenant qu'il était au calme, un sentiment d'injustice et d'amertume le consumait. Yuuri l'avait trahi et déçu encore une fois.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui mais ne daigna lever la tête pour accueillir la personne car il avait envie de rester seul. Les bruits des froissements de vêtements lui indiquèrent qu'elle s'était assise près de lui, à côté de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence profond.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid et j'en serai tenu pour responsable. » Dit Wolfram en se redressant après un moment.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Il fronça des sourcils, hésitant à répondre puis soupira en fermant les yeux, il avait presque une aura meurtrière. « Feld… Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser sans le vouloir à cause de ça… »

Elle eut tout de même l'air blessé. « Pardon… Je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça mais je n'aime pas te voir avec ce genre d'expression… »

« Et quel genre d'expression je peux bien avoir ? » Demanda-t-il avec une arrogance forcée en levant les yeux pour croiser les siens.

Elle leva sa main pour caresser son visage. Wolfram se relaxa sous ce geste. C'était étrange, il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle faisait, le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa simple présence apportait du réconfort à son âme. Son âme…

Il s'écarta doucement et prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue dans la sienne. Il n'était pas une personne très tactile mais d'être aussi proche d'elle lui paraissait normal.

« Tu te caches sous une carapace mais tôt ou tard, tu ne pourras plus tout contenir. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Il n'y a rien de honteux à pleurer pour son amour. Ce qui te rend pitoyable, ce n'est pas ça mais c'est de tout garder pour toi. »

Wolfram resta silencieux, le temps d'avaler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un détail le frappa. Elle lui avait dit ces mots la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés en contact.

« Rien de honteux à pleurer… Effectivement, tu m'as déjà dit ça... » Il la regarda d'un air presque menaçant. « Est-ce que je dois croire que tu joues la comédie depuis le début ou que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Mais enfin, que veux-tu dire ? » Elle sursauta et se mit la main devant la bouche. « Je… C'est vrai… Je pouvais te voir… Tu avais toujours cette expression mélancolique et c'est pour cela que je… » Elle leva ses mains vers son crâne et agrippa ses cheveux. « Je voulais tant te voir… Il fallait que je… » Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Wolfram posa ses mais sur ses frêles épaules. « C'est bon… Ne te force pas trop… J'ai compris. » Dit-il.

Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

Il l'observa avec inquiétude. « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ressens une attirance irrépressible envers moi ? Je ne parle pas d'une attirance physique mais quelque chose de bien plus profond. Comme si notre essence même s'appelait, s'appartenait. »

Wolfram lui en demandait beaucoup ! Il la faisait passer d'une émotion à une autre en l'espace de quelques secondes… Elle rougit profusément. « Non… Pas… Pas du tout ! » Nia-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « Ah bon ? C'est pourtant ce que je ressens lorsque je suis auprès de toi. »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Se demanda-t-elle. Cette phrase pouvait cacher des milliers de sens. « Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça tout à coup ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa sa tête pour regarder leurs mains liées. « Depuis que tu es arrivés ici, je n'ai cessé de chercher des informations sur tes origines… Sur ce qui nous lie… Sur les conséquences de notre rencontre… »

« Et ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude et il se tourna vers elle.

« Et je voulais être certain que tu veuilles faire face à ton passé et à la raison de notre lien de ton plein gré. » Continua-t-il.

Elle prit un air mais resta silencieuse.

« Bien il est temps de rentrer… Demain, nous devrons partir car je ne suis plus la bienvenue ici. » Il se leva et la regarda par-dessus l'épaule. « Prépares tes affaires, je t'en dirai plus lorsque les choses se seront calmée, lavette ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Rouspéta-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Elle sentit son cœur tressaillir et se leva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas ferme et leva les mains vers ses joues pour les pincer avec force.

« Aie yayayayayayaya !!!! A… Arrête ! » Supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Elle les lui tira encore un bon coup avant de le relâcher. Il massa doucement ses joues rouges. « Espèce d'insolente ! »

« Qui t'a demandé d'être si arrogant ! » Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir puis fini par esquisser un sourire.

Il leva son visage d'un doigt sous son menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Si tu as d'autre souvenirs, dis-le-moi, c'est primordiale… Parce que Feld… Je pense que tu es prisonnière dans ce monde à cause d'eux. »

Après avoir raccompagné une Feld un peu désorientée dans sa chambre, Wolfram se dirigea vers celle de son roi avec un bac à la main. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir Yuuri mais il y avait des choses qu'il devait récupérer, dont une qu'il n'avait jamais laissée personne toucher… Le blason de son père, celui de la famille Bielfield. Il en avait besoin s'il voulait regagner sa place auprès d'eux. Cela faisait parti de ses projets lorsque Yuuri n'était pas encore apparu sur Shin Makoku mais leurs fiançailles inattendues avaient changé ses plans. S'il devait quitter le château, il préférait partir le plus tôt possible.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus ses épaules tombaient comme si le poids du monde s'y reposait. En prenant le dernier coin du couloir, il vit Conrad, adossé contre le mur, près de la porte. Il savait que son frère avait senti sa présence mais ce dernier resta la tête tournée vers le sol pour éviter son regard. Se sentait-il coupable d'avoir défendu Yuuri ? Wolfram renfrogna et serra ses poings. Il pouvait admettre que pour cette fois, il aurait aimé avoir tord mais le destin semblait s'abattre sur lui et il s'était résigné…

Alors qu'il était sur le point de toucher la poignée, Conrad daigna enfin parler. « Wolfram, je suis désolé de te rappeler que tu n'as plus le droit d'être en sa présence. » Il leva sur lui un regard inquiet et plein de regret ce qui fit soupirer le blond.

« Je viens juste récupérer quelque chose. J'entrerai et sortirai sans faire d'histoire. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. »

« Pourtant tu dois t'y résoudre… Laisse-moi les récupérer pour toi ou reviens lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. »

Wolfram souffla d'épuisement. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs… « Tu sais, je ne serai pas étonné si je te retrouvais marié avec lui dans quelques années… » Un sourire froid se dessina sur son visage et Conrad, choqué, resta immobile pendant quelques seconde, ce qui permit au blond d'ouvrir la porte. Il regarda son aîné du coin de l'œil avec défiance avant d'entrer puis referma la porte derrière lui. Conrad pouvait au moins lui faire cette fleur…

La chambre était noyée dans la pénombre et il lui fallut quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'y habituent. Les quelques rayons de la lune qui passaient entre les rideaux commençaient à illuminer la pièce de manière subtile et il pouvait maintenant percevoir les masses.

Son regard était chargé d'un mélange de tristesse et de regret face à cette pièce qui contenait tant de souvenirs. Son cœur se pressait si fort que la peine lui était presque insupportable. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire où il avait rangé ses effets personnels tels que ses vêtements et autres accessoires pour les poser dans son panier. Il ne lui restait plus que le blason qui se trouvait dans son chevet avec d'autres affaires qu'il chérissait... Il s'en approcha à pas de loup mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le tiroir, un petit sanglot attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Yuuri qui dormait sur le dos. La lumière était faible mais elle était suffisante pour qu'il puisse voir distinctement les lignes brillantes qu'avaient laissées ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Yuuri avait pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Etrangement, il trouvait ça énervant et presque ridicule. Il eut une montée de colère mais sut l'extraire dans un long soupir. De quel droit pouvait-il pleurer ? Il était le seul fautif et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Ces larmes lui faisaient presque rire parce que si le regret et la culpabilité le rongeaient, Wolfram voulait le voir souffrir bien plus que ça ! Il voulait qu'il ait mal, il voulait tant lui faire mal ! Voilà à quel point son cœur était devenu noir de colère et de rancune.

Il se calma puis s'assit discrètement sur le bord du lit. Dos à son roi, les avant bras appuyés sur ses jambes, les mains jointes et la tête baissée, il regardait vers le sol avec les sourcils froncés. Comme il lui était dur de se contenir ! Toute sa colère, sa frustration et son sentiment d'insatisfaction ne demandaient qu'à être libérés. Il avait accumulé tant de sentiments négatifs qu'il était prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment mais sa fierté le dictait de souffrir en silence. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore supporter cette souffrance morale ? Finalement, son exile précipité était le bienvenu. Il pourrait prendre du recul face à Yuuri, face à ses sentiments, face à son sort.

Il tourna la tête pour observer à nouveau son roi par-dessus son épaule. Yuuri avait trahi sa confiance et en le regardant dormir avec tant d'insouciance, il sentit son cœur se tordre péniblement. Avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ses propres mouvements, Wolfram était déjà penché au-dessus de lui, ses mains encadrant les côtés de sa tête. Il détailla son visage et très doucement, s'en approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se confondent. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ne pouvait distinguer sa propre respiration de celle de son compagnon, ni que celle de ce dernier s'était tout à coup accéléré.

Le blond ignorait que Yuuri avait toute conscience de ce qui se passait. Il s'était réveillé dès le moment où Wolfram avait ouvert son armoire pour récupérer ses affaires mais avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir car même s'il avait mille et une choses à lui dire, il n'avait pas la force de lui faire face, pas encore… Il était bel et bien une lavette.

Le souffle chaud de Wolfram chatouillait ses lèvres si proches des siennes. Le blond hésitait. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il serra les draps dans ses poings. Il ferma les yeux avec force, crispa sa mâchoire en laissant s'échapper un grognement étouffé puis s'écarta promptement. Yuuri espérait trouver un signe de réconciliation, de pardon dans ce baiser. Non seulement, le blond s'était retiré avant même de l'avoir effleuré mais les bruits rauque et tranchant de sa respiration lui indiquaient qu'il était en colère. Il s'affola. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Wolfram ? Son esprit paraissait tourmenté et il ne voulait rien de plus que lui apporter son soutien et les mots pour l'apaiser.

Un long moment de silence suivit durant lequel Wolfram se combattait avec lui-même. Il avait tant de reproches à lui faire! Mais même si Yuuri était fautif de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui, il l'était autant pour avoir engagé ses sentiments dans leurs fiançailles sans fondements.

Il ne restait en lui plus que les ruines de leur relation mais les fondations ancrées dans le cœur du blond étaient fortes et il savait que même le temps ne saurait les ensevelir. Il alla chercher le blason puis se tint droit devant le lit royal. Il s'agenouilla.

« Ce fut un honneur d'être à tes côtés, Yuuri. Toute la colère, la frustration, l'humiliation et le regret qui sont miens, je les porterai avec fierté car ils sont les fruits de mes faveurs non retournées, de sentiments que je me pensais incapable de ressentir… Toi, tu devras vivre avec ta culpabilité. Cette amitié que tu voulais tant sauver, tu l'as brisé de toi-même. Dès maintenant, tu n'es rien de plus que mon roi et je regrette de ne pas être aussi magnanime que toi car je ne peux trouver en moi la force de te souhaiter le bonheur. Soit un bon roi, Yuuri, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer pour Shin Makoku. »

Il se releva, prit son bac puis sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Gwendal. Il regarda son frère qui était toujours près de la porte. « Prend soin de lui, Conrad. »

Le clac de la porte avait agit comme un détonateur. Le silence froid qu'avait laissé Wolfram plongea Yuuri dans la solitude de la nuit pendant que ses paroles se répétaient dans sa tête inlassablement… Wolfram avait fini par abandonner… Il ne désirait même plus rester son ami. L'idée de n'être reconnu par lui que par son titre lui faisait mal. Il était son compagnon de route et de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, c'était auprès de lui qu'il se sentait valorisé. Wolfram avait tendance à se comporter comme un enfant et il prenait plaisir à lui faire la leçon. En pensant à sa vie sans lui, elle lui paraissait tout à coup très vide et fade car au fil du temps, sans s'en apercevoir, il avait laissé le blond mettre un peu de lui partout dans son quotidien. Son cœur se crispa et son estomac se noua désagréablement mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun traitement à ça. Il avait perdu Wolfram et en était le coupable mais il était prêt à tout pour se faire racheter… Il essaya de se rendormir pour ne plus avoir à penser au mal qu'il avait fait cependant la culpabilité et le remord qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur s'étendaient doucement comme la gangrène, le privant de repos.

Au petit matin, ce fut Conrad qui vint le réveiller et il ne s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi qu'à ce moment-là.

« Bonjour votre majesté. » Salua le soldat en ouvrant les rideaux. Eblouit, Yuuri se frotta les yeux.

« Bonjour Conrad. »

« Gwendal vous attend dans son bureau avec son Eminence et Gunter. »

Sans dire un mot, il se leva, se prépara puis suivit Conrad hors de sa chambre. Le chemin vers le bureau de Gwendal se fit dans le silence le plus tendu que Yuuri n'avait connu. Il n'osait déjà pas croiser le regard de Conrad de peur d'y voir de la déception ou du mécontentement alors lui dire quoi que ce soit était hors de question. Comment pouvait-il regarder Gwendal et Conrad en face après avoir affirmé qu'il rendrait leur jeune frère heureux mais l'avait lamentablement abandonné l'instant d'après ? En approchant du bureau de son tacticien, l'angoisse l'envahit. Des fourmis le parcoururent du bout des doigts jusque dans ses entrailles où se logeait son inconfort. Il entendit Conrad frapper à la porte trois fois avant de l'ouvrir et cela affola ses émotions tourmentées.

Il suivit son parrain à l'intérieur en traînant des pieds mais n'osa lever la tête de peur de percevoir le courroux dans les yeux du Général. Les personnes à l'intérieur le saluèrent et il fit de même.

« Ca y est, tu vas mieux Shibuya ? » Yuuri leva les yeux pour regarder Murata qui se tenait debout à la gauche de Gwendal, près de la fenêtre.

« Si vous aviez décidé d'annuler les fiançailles, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, votre majesté ? » Demanda le tacticien.

« C'est que… » Il hésita et baissa ses yeux à nouveau pour éviter de croiser son regard. « C'est que ce n'était pas mon intention… »

Gwendal souffla d'exaspération. « C'est pour cela que je vous ai dit de venir me voir si vous changiez d'avis afin que je vous explique le protocole… J'ai été irresponsable. J'aurai dû vous prévenir même si vous m'avez assuré que vous l'épouseriez… » Il soupira à nouveau. « Ce que vous avez fait hier soir est pire que d'annuler les fiançailles votre majesté. » Il leva les yeux et fixa Yuuri qui affichait une mine bien misérable. S'il était si pitoyable, quel devait être l'état de son petit frère ? Gwendal se fustigea à l'idée qu'il aurait dû arrêter cette mascarade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Wolfram ne soit blessé et humilié de cette manière. Il se souvint de la visite nocturne de son jeune frère la nuit passé.

« Le véritable protocole pour annuler les fiançailles dans votre cas aurait été de ne rien dire du tout. Votre engagement avec Wolfram était un fait connu de tous car votre proposition fut publique. Cependant, à aucun moment vous ne l'avez rendu officiel en l'annonçant au peuple. Par conséquent, en plus de l'avoir officialisé, vous l'avez annulé aussitôt. Aux yeux de Shin Makoku, vous avez répudié Wolfram. »

Terrifié, Yuuri leva enfin les yeux sur Gwendal. « Répudié ? » Répéta-t-il. « Mais nous ne sommes même pas mariés ! »

« Ce que sir Von Voltaire cherche à te dire, Shibuya, c'est que tu as publiquement rejeté Wolfram et il n'y a pas de pire infamie pour un noble. Même si vous n'étiez que fiancés, vous l'avez été pendant dix ans, ce qui a une forte signification ici. Wolfram était devenu en quelque sorte ton concubin. » Expliqua Murata. « La répudiation d'un conjoint implique qu'il doive quitter les terres de l'autre partie. Et je me doute bien fort que ce n'était pas dans ton intention d'écarter Wolfram de sa famille, ni de toi. » Continua-t-il.

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent tandis que son cœur se glaça aux mots de Murata. « Wolfram doit partir ? » Reformula-t-il d'une faible voix.

Gwendal acquiesça. « Cependant, il a été déshérité à cause de son père qui ne l'a jamais vraiment reconnu et sa répudiation l'écarte encore plus du nom des Bielfield qui est une famille noble et fière. Il est réduit à vivre en marginale à moins qu'il ne lave son honneur causé par la répudiation. »

« Mais je… N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen ? Quelque chose que je puisse faire pour réparer ça ? » S'enquit-il, tandis que sa poitrine se pressait douloureusement. Son sentiment de culpabilité revenait avec force.

Gwendal serra ses poings et se concentra pour intérioriser sa colère. Le souvenir de l'aurevoir personnel de Wolfram était encore vif dans son esprit et lui faisait mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas su le protéger ni l'aider et se sentait raté en tant qu'aîné. Murata remonta ses lunettes tandis que Conrad fronça des sourcils en regardant vers le sol.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est à Wolfram de prouver sa propre valeur. Il a décidé de retourner sur les terres de sa famille et je lui ai donné mon approbation hier soir. Les Bielfield seront ceux qui lui donneront son épreuve et décideront de son sort. Il quittera le château aussitôt qu'il aura fait ses bagages. »

« Mais…»

« Aucune révocation n'est possible. Jamais plus Wolfram ne devra se présenter devant vous. Il devra vivre à la risée de tous et ne sera plus jamais la bienvenue ici. » Déclara Gwendal d'une voix plate.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Quelle était cette douleur incommensurable qui s'était emparée de son cœur, le rendant lourd de chagrin, de culpabilité, de colère, de frustration… à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ? Il se souvint soudain du visage accablé de Wolfram juste après son annonce et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu une expression si terrible déformer ses traits d'ange et que ce serait la dernière. La voix rauque avec laquelle il avait exprimé ses adieux la veille lui revint aussi. Son cœur se tordit à ces pensées. Plus que tout autre chose, il voulait voir son sourire, comme celui qu'il lui avait adressé le jour où il lui avait juré fidélité.

Il voulait lui demander pardon et lui dire que tout ceci n'était que le résultat d'une erreur. Il devait lui dire qu'il était incapable de vivre sans lui et qu'il avait besoin de sa présence afin de se sentir complet.

Il voulait se racheter plus que tout, certain que Wolfram pourrait le comprendre et saurait lui pardonner avec le temps.

« Est-ce que je pourrai le voir ? J'aimerai lui parler… » Demanda-t-il désespérément.

« Votre majesté, comprenez que vous devez prendre vos responsabilités et subir les conséquences de vos actes. » Résonna Gwendal.

« De lui présenter mes excuses fait parti de mes responsabilités. » Clarifia-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, je suis désolé votre majesté mais il n'en est rien. Les lois ne l'autorisent pas et je ne vous le permettrai pas. » Après le mal qu'il lui avait fait comment pouvait-il espérer que ses frères le laissent le voir ? Ils ne voulaient que le protéger de lui. Cela était facile à comprendre mais difficile à accepter. « Épargnez-lui cette peine. » Souffla Gwendal, fatigué.

Yuuri serra sa mâchoire ainsi que ses poings et avala difficilement sa salive à cause de la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot de peur d'éclater en sanglot. Cela lui demanda un grand effort d'acquiescer d'un mouvement saccadé de la tête.

« Pour l'instant, vous êtes peut-être triste et culpabilisé à cause des dispositions de Wolfram mais vous apprendrez vite à les mettre de côté. Bientôt il ne sera plus qu'un chapitre de votre vie et je vous conseille vivement de tirer un trait sur lui. »

« Gwendal. » Intervint Conrad.

L'aîné qui avait les coudes sur son bureau se reposa sur le dossier en laissant échapper un soupir. « Sa majesté est assez responsable pour faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui cacher la réalité des choses. »

Yuuri n'en pouvait plus. Chaque minute passée dans ce bureau était une torture bien qu'il savait que ce n'était que le fruit de ce qu'il avait lui-même semé. Il tourna des talons, il fallait qu'il sorte. De plus, Wolfram pouvait partir d'une minute à l'autre et cela le rendait anxieux et impatient. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

« Shibuya, hier tu m'as dit avec conviction que tu annoncerais votre mariage et non pas la dissolution de vos fiançailles, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé en quelques heures pour que tu changes d'avis ? »

Dos aux autres, Yuuri s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Il avait changé d'avis au dernier moment mais pourquoi ? Il se souvint qu'il avait le trac, qu'il doutait et qu'il n'avait même pas compris qu'il avait annoncé l'annulation jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la réaction de tous… La réaction de Wolfram. Il pouvait encore le visualiser, le souvenir était encore frais. Son cœur se pressa à nouveau et il ferma les yeux avec force, comme pour effacer ce moment pénible de son esprit. « Je ne sais pas…Il a toujours dit que j'étais une lavette… Et il n'avait sûrement pas tort. »

Il prit la sortie et dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il serra les poings. Tant que Wolfram était là, il pouvait le voir. Tant qu'il était ici, il pouvait lui parler. Et s'il était déjà parti ? Gwendal avait dit qu'il partirait aussitôt qu'il aurait fini de faire ses bagages… Il se précipita vers la chambre du blond, ouvrit la porte sans prévenir mais trouva la pièce vide. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et la découvrit vide. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dans le jardin. Aucune trace du prince. L'angoisse le gagnait. Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? Wolfram était-il déjà parti, sans lui dire au revoir, sans lui laisser la chance de lui dire pardon ? Il fit demi-tour et courut désespérément vers l'écurie. Des myriades d'images traversèrent son esprit, retraçant des moments précieux : Wolfram furieux, rougissant, rouspétant, faisant la moue, prenant sa défense, souriant, pleurant, inconscient, endormie, triste, heureux, soulagé, rassuré, inquiet…

Wolfram…

Wolfram faisait partie de sa vie, de son quotidien. Il l'avait toujours soutenu qu'il ait raison ou tort. Il l'avait suivi aux les quatre coins du monde, traversant mer et océan qu'il craignait juste pour être auprès de lui. Il avait appris à tolérer les humains qu'il détestait. Il avait appris à pardonner. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour que Yuuri retrouve son titre de Maou. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Voilà à quel point Wolfram avait confiance en lui, à quel point il croyait en lui.

Wolfram…

Yuuri se rendait compte que le Wolfram capricieux, arrogant et égoïste qu'il avait rencontré dix ans plus tôt avait changé. Cette personne si franche, si honnête et si fidèle, cette personne qui avait fait tant d'effort pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés…

Wolfram…

Il l'avait trahi, humilié, piétiné, blessé encore et encore… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il vu un sourire sur son visage ? Yuuri n'en avait pas le souvenir. En y réfléchissant, avait-il une seule fois agi dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir ou le rendre heureux ? Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort, considérant Wolfram comme acquis.

Wolfram…

Oh ! Comme il avait mal ! Comme il avait sous-estimé le chagrin qui s'emparait de lui à la simple pensée de leur séparation !

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux le picotaient et il commençait à voir flou. « Wolfram… » Ses larmes coulaient sans retenu. « Wolfram »

Il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui et devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Conrad. Il se força à courir plus vite et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir continué de pratiquer le baseball. Il vit Dacarscos en train de porter des sauts d'eau et le passa. Arrivé à l'écurie, il ne vit aucune trace du prince alors il se dirigea directement vers l'entrée du château. S'il était prêt à partir, il devait se trouver là.

Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Yuuri n'avait que ce prénom en tête, que cette personne en tête. Enfin, il vit Greta, près d'elle, Celi, Anissina, Gisela, des chevaux et un carrosse. Entre elles, il finit par apercevoir le blond des cheveux du prince et les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Il eut un coup dans le cœur mais continua à avancer.

Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

« WOLFRAM !!! » Cria-t-il le nom de son ami. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était essoufflé et son estomac était noué. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive de sa gorge sèche mais alors que Wolfram était sur le point de tourner son visage vers lui, les grandes mains rugueuses de Conrad couvrirent ses yeux.

Celi en profita pour couvrir la tête de son fil d'un voile tandis que Greta retenait ses sanglots. Yuuri ne la voyait pas mais il pouvait l'entendre et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il souhaitait tellement le bonheur de ceux qui lui étaient chers mais il n'avait réussi qu'à les rendre plus triste. Conrad le relâcha et il découvrit un Wolfram voilé. Son cœur se compressa à cette vue. Il ne pouvait même pas voir son visage juste une dernière fois avant son départ.

« Est-ce que tu comptais vraiment partir comme ça, sans rien dire, sans prévenir, sans rien laisser derrière toi, comme un voleur ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, d'un ton presque accusateur.

Wolfram resta silencieux pendant que Yuuri l'observait en attendant une réponse de sa part. En regardant, Feld, il comprit que tous deux comptaient partir ensemble et cela le déchira. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il parte à l'aventure, sans réelle destination avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plutôt avec une autre personne que lui. Sa bouche parla avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte : « Si tu comptais partir avec Feld et bien je te l'interdis. » Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, ce n'était pas lui qui était fou de jalousie.

Les paroles de Yuuri avaient révolté le blond qui saisit la main de la jeune femme puis répliqua aussitôt. « Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! » Sa passion était toujours là mais elle ne lui était plus destinée et cette réalité lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ta destination est encore incertaine et tu vas être mis à l'épreuve. Comment veux-tu la protéger ainsi ? » Résonna-t-il. « Elle sera bien mieux ici. »

Wolfram était outré mais surtout blessé, car il avait l'impression qu'il voulait tout prendre de lui… Sa famille, sa maison, sa fierté, son honneur, son cœur, son âme… Feld était tout ce qui lui restait.

Non, il n'allait pas le laisser. Il savait que son futur était encore incertain mais il était prêt à l'affronter avec elle à ses côtés.

« Je suis d'accord avec sa majesté. » Intervint Gwendal.

Le blond se tourna vers son aîné. « Mais… » Commença-t-il.

« Feld sera plus en sécurité ici qu'avec toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas la confier à la famille Bielfield alors qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore reconnu. »

Wolfram baissa sa tête en abandon car Gwendal avait raison. Il se sentait misérable… Yuuri avait le don de faire ressortir tous ses défauts et toutes ses faiblesses qui le décrédibilisaient.

Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir en résignation puis tourna son attention vers elle.

« Je partirai seul aujourd'hui mais je te promets que je reviendrai te chercher coûte que coûte alors attends-moi. » Lui dit-il et elle le regarda avec effroi. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui à ses côtés ? Wolfram était son unique soutien, le pilier sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Cependant la peur de le savoir seul durant son périple lui était encore plus insupportable que son devenir. Non, elle devait rester auprès de lui…

Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers Greta qu'il étreignit fort dans ses bras et elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Il la consola, la rassura en lui soufflant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille puis ce fut au tour de Celi de les entourer dans ses bras. Wolfram se retira et se tint droit face à tous.

« Merci à chacun d'entre vous. » Dit-il tout simplement en s'inclinant. Ses aurevoirs étaient très peu personnels mais il ne voulait se risquer à un long discours qui, il en était certain, lui aurait trop couté en émotions. Aussitôt qu'il se redressa, il se tourna vers Feld qui était près de lui. Sous les yeux de tous, il prit sa main, la fit passer sous son voile pour déposer sur sa paume un baiser puis la posa contre son cœur. Après cela, il lui murmura des mots à son oreille et Yuuri qui les observait avec intensité ne pouvait trouver de signification à l'irritation qui s'était emparé de lui.

« A toi pour toujours… C'est ce que le geste de sir Von Bielfield veut dire. » Expliqua Murata. Yuuri l'écouta tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le blond. Ce dernier s'écarta enfin de la jeune femme qui resta immobile après ce que Wolfram venait de lui souffler.

« Tu as peut-être écarté un 'danger' mais dès qu'il sera en dehors du château, tu n'auras plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. » Le grand sage soupira face au silence du roi. « Il a tout perdu mais a tout à reconstruire alors que toi, tu l'as perdu mais tu devras vivre avec le regret et la culpabilité. Est-ce que tu es prêt à ça Shibuya ? »

Yuuri n'écoutait plus Murata mais il l'avait entendu. Alors qu'il était en plein désarroi, les paroles de son ami ne faisaient qu'attiser son irritation et il savait que c'était le but recherché… Son attention resta malgré tout fixée sur Wolfram qui était déjà monté sur son cheval. Il fit des pas en avant sans s'en apercevoir. Il allait partir sans lui adresser de mots d'adieux, sans regarder derrière. Il avançait vers l'avenir sans se tourner vers le passé mais Yuuri se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce futur.

Wolfram menait la route et il se dirigeait vers le grand portail. Tous les soldats de sa troupe s'étaient postés là, à attendre le départ de leur commandant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, tous s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. Wolfram qui ne s'attendait pas à ça en fut ému. Comme il s'était éloigné du château et qu'il était caché derrière sa petite suite, il enleva son voile et le laissa virevolter dans les airs. Il regarda droit devant lui de ses grands yeux verts, plein d'émotion, puis posa son poing contre sa poitrine d'un geste sec. Ses soldats qui s'étaient relevé le répétèrent.

Le blond sourit puis donna un petit coup sur le flanc de son étalon pour reprendre sa route. Yuuri qui l'avait suivi à pied avec Conrad et Greta à sa suite pouvait voir ses boucles dorées.

« Wolfram ! Attends Wolf ! » S'écria-t-il et ce dernier obéit mais ne se retourna pas.

Lorsque Yuuri fut à une distance où il pouvait l'entendre, Wolfram serra les rênes dans ses mains.

« Adieu » Dit-il avant de continuer son chemin, sans lui offrir la chance de revoir son visage ni l'expression qu'il dévoilait.

Yuuri le regarda s'éloigner avec impuissance, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en peine.

« Wolf… » Wolfram disparut derrière les habitations puis quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol : le voile qu'il avait porté.

Yuuri le ramassa et y nicha son visage, inspirant l'odeur subtile à laquelle il s'était familiarisé… Le parfum de Wolfram. Mais cette fois-ci, la fragrance lui paraissait à la fois sucrée et amère, forte et fragile… Un parfum qui pouvait porter le nom « Amour ». Sa poigne s'intensifia sur le voile tandis qu'il s'enivrait du seul souvenir de Wolfram qui lui restait.

« Wolf… Pardon… »

« Pardon… »

Du haut des escaliers de l'entrée du château, Murata observait la scène d'une expression indéchiffrable.

« Es-tu satisfait de la situation, Shinou ? » Murmura-t-il à la petite entité assise sur son épaule.

« Ceci n'est que la rétribution de ma promesse à Bielfield. » Répondit-il en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prit Wolfram.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

N'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer en bas pour me laisser des reviews ! A bientôt 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire! Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas updaté mais ce n'est ni par manque d'intérêt ni par manque d'inspiration (bon j'avoue que j'ai des moments de vide comme tous le monde, je crois…), c'est juste que suis investie dans d'autres activités qui prennent la majeure partie de mes temps libres.

Donc pour les curieux, j'ai mis sur mon profil le lien d'un blog sur lequel ma coéquipière et moi travaillons. Vous y découvrirez de charmants jeunes hommes. N'hésitez pas à nous rendre visite !

Plusieurs nouveaux personnages vont apparaître dans ce chapitre et je me suis amusé à les dessiner (Wolfram, Yuuri, Feld, Leon, Ilrick, Eiven et Neerem). Pour ceux et celles qui sont intéressé j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. Il ne marchera pas, à moins **de rajouter le symbole du pourcentage devant chaque 20** qui figurent dans le lien 

Excusez-moi s'il y a des erreurs, mon lecteur beta est parti en vacances !

Remerciement pour les reviews :

**Fleurdorient yaoiste** : Si, si, les mangas existent et moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les lire mais je t'avouerai que j'aimerai par-dessus tout lire les romans KKM !!! Merci pour la review. Elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, j'ai moi-même eu un peu de peine en écrivant. Tous les deux n'ont pas de chance mais c'est dans l'adversité que l'on grandit, qu'on se forge. Mais comme on dit « Après la pluie, le beau temps ! » Ce sera certainement le cas pour ces deux là !

**Sc-d** : Merci pour ta review. Oui, Wolfram n'a pas de chance mais c'est lui qui a le spot light dans cette histoire  J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**TVXQFane Sa-chan **: Merci, contente que tu ne sois pas déçu ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !!!

**NATY CHAN **: Désolé pour l'update si tardive. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Wolfram ne risque pas de retourner récupérer Yuuri… Mais il va se passer pas mal de choses à partir de maintenant, tu verras bien. Merci pour ta review 

**Grandier** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est à Yuuri de récupérer Wolfram, il lui doit bien ça !!! Reste à savoir comment il va faire pour y parvenir…

**Ninou123** : Merci pour ta review, ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! 

**Crikay83 **:  désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Les prochains chapitres seront moins tristes. Oui, Wolfram souffre beaucoup mais je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir en vain.

**xKelly** : Je crois que le chapitre 5 est et sera l'un des plus triste de toute l'histoire. J'avoue j'ai été impitoyable mais je les aimes, ces deux là . Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est un Yuuram mais ils auront bien des embûches avant de trouver le bonheur !

**Otite la frite** : Merci pour ta review. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas tout compris, la vérité sera dévoilée petit à petit  En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic !

**Anthales** : Oui, comment Wolfram pourrait pardonner Yuuri ? Ca semble être une ta^che impossible… Seul la suite nous le dira ! Merci pour ta review.

**Hoshi-uchiwa **: C'est vrai que c'est pas juste. Mais ça ne l'est ni pour Yuuri, ni pour Wolfram. Enfin, tu verras… MDR pour ta torche en feu. Je comprends ce sentiment, je suis la première à m'auto torturer…

**Ookami-yume-chan**: Merci pour ta review ! Oui ils seront heureux mais avant ça, ils auront pas mal de conflits personnels à régler… é_è

**Slaimer**: Merci pour ra review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Miss-duo**: Oui, je sais, j'avoue être démoniaque ? Mais je suis un démon qui aime Wolfram et souhaite son bonheur !

**Myrtille**: Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ais plu, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**Caence**: Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (tout à coup, j'ai peur en écrivant ça…)

**Kaeru-Ilyena**: Merci pour ta review, je sais que je n'update pas de manière régulière mais je n'aie pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. 

**Psykidyllique**: Encore merci pour ta review. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Merci

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 6

La lumière éthérée qui traversait la baie vitrée illuminait la pièce décorée de lustre de cristal. La grande table rectangulaire, placée au centre était entourée de quatre hommes et trois femmes. Celui qui conduisait la réunion était assit sur le siège qui dominait les autres au bout de la table. Il avait l'air jeune mais les yeux verts qu'il ferma en se levant dévoilaient sa sagesse et son autorité.

« C'est avec la volonté des anciens et du roi originel que j'annoncerai à Wolfram Von Bielefeld l'épreuve à laquelle il sera soumis suite à la décision qui a été prise aujourd'hui. »

Tous s'inclinèrent avec des expressions disparates, néanmoins, leurs approbations étaient là.

« Merci de votre présence, vous pouvez retourner à vos postes. » Dit-il.

A sa droite, L'homme aux cheveux châtain foncé et au visage marqué par le temps, se leva pour le suivre vers la sortie à un mètre de distance. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs vides du château.

« Ne regretterez-vous pas cette décision, Monseigneur ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux blond vénitien s'arrêta mais resta dos à son bras droit. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. « Les risques sont grand mais s'il s'en sort vainqueur, il pourra enfin sauver son honneur, son âme, et avec un peu de chance, restaurer son cœur. »

**********

Le soleil couchant qui illuminait la pièce de ses rayons orangés indiquait au jeune roi qu'une journée se terminait encore. La joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main, il lisait sans enthousiasme un document officiel lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Gwendal entra puis leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la grande pile de document à la gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Il s'approcha du bureau. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu autant appliqué à vos tâches votre majesté. » Remarqua-t-il avec sarcasme mais il savait bien que Yuuri se noyait dans le travail pour oublier l'absence de Wolfram.

« Que dis-tu là Gwendal, sa majesté a toujours été appliqué à ses tâches ! » Répliqua Gunther de manière exagéré, à la gauche de son roi.

Le tacticien l'ignora et prit la pile de document avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Gwendal, a-t-on reçu des nouvelles de Wolfram ? Il doit être arrivé maintenant… »

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le blond avait quitté le sol de la capitale pour les terres de ses ancêtres. Le voyage prenait six jours à cheval sans compter les intempéries qui pouvaient les ralentir. Il devait être arrivé et Gwendal attendait un message par pigeon confirmant l'arrivée de son petit frère et éventuellement l'épreuve à laquelle il allait être soumis.

« Non… Toujours rien. » Répondit-il brièvement.

Yuuri fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait la vérité sur Wolfram comme pour le punir de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir mais personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, pas même le blond en question.

« Tu me tiendrais au courant si tu recevais des nouvelles de lui… » Demanda-il comme s'il le soupçonnait du contraire.

Gwendal se tourna vers lui avec un regard fatigué. « Si cela pouvait vous aider à mieux vous nourrir et prendre soin de votre santé, oui, je vous en tiendrai informé. » Répondit-il puis s'adressa ensuite à Gunther. « Gisela t'attend dans son cabinet, tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère. »

L'homme en question se tourna vers le jeune roi, les yeux larmoyants. « C'est avec une profonde tristesse que je quitte vos côté pour retourner à mes besognes, votre Majesté Yuuri. Profitez de ce temps pour vous reposer. »

Le brun lui dessina un sourire forcé. « Merci Gunther. »

Le précepteur en profita pour l'étreindre dans ses bras mais Gwendal s'approcha à nouveau pour mettre fin à son petit instant de bonheur en le tirant avec lui.

Lorsque ses deux conseillers fermèrent la porte derrière eux, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage aux mots de Gwendal. Il se sentait un peu rassuré à l'idée de ne pas rester totalement dans le noir en ce qui concernait Wolfram. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder vers l'extérieur se demandant si le blond était bientôt arrivé, s'il faisait bon voyage et surtout dans quel état émotionnel il se trouvait.

Wolfram se montrait toujours fort et intouchable mais Yuuri savait plus que quiconque à quel point il était sensible sous cette carapace. Le regret s'empara encore de lui, pressant sa poitrine de cette émotion terrible. Il doutait que le blond puisse un jour le pardonner, pour cela, il aimait se consoler en se disant qu'il avait peut-être pris la bonne décision en se séparant de lui. Wolfram pouvait désormais l'oublier et recommencer une nouvelle vie sans avoir à souffrir d'un amour unilatéral mais très vite il était rattrapé par la réalité. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse derrière laquelle il se cachait pour moins culpabiliser. Sinon pourquoi souffrait-il à l'idée d'être séparé de lui et d'avoir détruit leur relation ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur de perdre la place qu'il avait dans le cœur de son ami contre quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les paroles de Murata lui vinrent soudain à l'esprit.

_« Tu as peut-être écarté un 'danger' mais dès qu'il sera en dehors du château, tu n'auras plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. »_

_« Il a tout perdu mais a tout à reconstruire alors que toi, tu l'as perdu mais tu devras vivre avec le regret et la culpabilité. Est-ce que tu es prêt à ça Shibuya ? »_

Il fronça des sourcils en désaccord. Evidement qu'il n'était pas prêt à ça même s'il le voulait. Lorsque les choses s'agissaient de Wolfram, Yuuri était en constante contradiction entre sa raison et ses sentiments.

Il éleva sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et les effleura inconsciemment du bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait encore sentir sur elle celle de Wolfram : douces, chaudes, dangereuses… Tout ce qui faisait sa personne brûlait avec passion et cela incluait même ses baisers.

« Vous devriez penser à vous nourrir, votre majesté. » Cela fit sortir Yuuri de ses pensées qui se tourna en un sursaut vers la porte, rougissant.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai surpris. » Dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce avec un plateau repas dans la main.

« N- Non, non… » Bafouilla-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui. « Et puis, Conrad, appelle-moi par mon prénom… »

Ce dernier lui dessina un sourire et posa le repas sur le bureau. Yuuri le remercia et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit une bouchée des sandwichs de l'assortiment de Conrad qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. Cependant, il s'arrêta rapidement et reposa dans l'assiette ce qu'il lui restait dans la main. Le remord le rongeait à nouveau mais malgré sa peur constante de décevoir les autres, il se décida enfin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le blond était parti. Comme il ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser le regard de son parrain, il garda la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés.

« Conrad, tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait à Wolfram, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le soldat leva un sourcil mais se relaxa aussitôt. « Me permets-tu de te poser une question avant de te donner ma réponse ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'ainé.

« Tu étais sincère lorsque tu m'as dit vouloir épouser Wolfram ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te dire oui après ce que j'ai fait… »

« Dis-moi simplement si à ce moment là, tu étais sincère. »

« Je crois que oui… Oui je l'étais. Je voulais que Wolfram soit heureux, je voulais le rendre heureux… »

« Alors, pour quel raison as-tu subitement changé d'avis ? »

Yuuri resta silencieux. Murata lui avait posé la même question mais aussi bien que la dernière fois, il était incapable d'y répondre. « La peur peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment… » Répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit sèchement le soldat. Yuuri s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en se recroquevillant, attendant la suite des reproches qu'il méritait.

« Même si tu as eu peur et que tu doutais encore de ta décision, je ne te crois pas capable de changer d'avis si brutalement… »

Yuuri le regarda avec étonnement et peut-être un peu d'espoir.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Que tu as peut-être été manipulé ou plutôt possédé. » Répondit le soldat qui détourna le regard comme pour réfléchir. « Bien sûr, cela ne reste qu'une possibilité. » Il le fixa à nouveau. « Je ne m'y connais pas dans ce domaine mais je suis certain que son éminence saurait nous aider. »

« Même si on découvre que j'ai vraiment été possédé… Ca n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait… » Dit-il avec regret.

« Non, mais ça atténuera certainement ta peine ainsi que celle de Wolfram. »

Une semaine après l'annonce, Yuuri avait eu le temps de repenser à la scène, à la reconstituer dans sa tête. Il s'apercevait que certaines choses lui échappaient… Il était monté sur scène avec le trac, avait cherché dans la foule une trace de Wolfram, l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Feld puis l'instant d'après, Wolfram quittait la pièce sous le raffut des invités.

Le moment de l'annonce s'était réduit à un trou noir. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la possibilité d'avoir été possédé devenait plausible. Mais qui aurait pu le posséder ? Dans quel but ? Celui de faire du mal à Wolfram ? De les séparer à jamais ou dans le but de le faire souffrir sous le regret et la culpabilité d'avoir brisé une amitié à laquelle il tenait ?

Non. S'il avait vraiment été possédé, l'impact devait être bien plus grave et cela inquiéta Yuuri d'avantage.

« Et pour répondre à ta question… » Yuuri leva la tête pour regarder Conrad qui s'était déplacé vers la porte. « Que je t'en veuille ou pas, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est de savoir si tu es satisfait de cette situation ou pas. »

**********

Les couleurs, la végétation, l'architecture, les odeurs faisaient surgir en Wolfram un sentiment de nostalgie profonde renforcé par sa peine qui le dominait encore. Il regardait les paysages comme l'endroit qui allait bientôt l'accueillir, sans Yuuri, sans la présence de ceux qui lui étaient le plus chers, sans pouvoir se dire qu'après son voyage, il pourrait retourner chez lui, au château de la promesse du sang. Durant ces sept longs jours de voyage, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur lui, sur Yuuri et se convaincre de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'était qu'une déception amoureuse, tous le monde était capable de s'en remettre alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Certes, Yuuri l'avait trahis, humilié et réduit à néant leur relation, mais il était encore là, en un seul morceau même si son corps retenait les décombres d'un Wolfram brisé. Ce qu'il lui restait à faire, était d'oublier le brun. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, cela lui faisait trop mal. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un fleuve qui ne pouvait empêcher son courant de se diriger vers la mer que représentait Yuuri. Malgré tout, il avait décidé d'aller à contre courant. Si le Maou était capable de faire des miracles, Wolfram allait réaliser le sien et ça, par sa propre force.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et à l'horizon aux couleurs dégradé du saumon à l'orangé, il pouvait voir s'élever le château de son oncle.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il appréhendait sa future épreuve, celle qui allait déterminer son avenir. Comme pour se donner de la force, il leva la main vers sa poitrine afin de serrer le blason de son père qu'il avait placé dans sa veste.

Une pression grandissante le gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait sa destination. Il était vrai qu'il craignait sa future confrontation avec son oncle mais la pression qui saisissait tout son être n'avait rien de rationnel.

Il franchit le pont-levis et lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte du château, la pression se changea vicieusement en une douleur sourde qui se concentra dans son cerveau. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Dans un essai futile de calmer sa douleur, il porta ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements et cris de douleurs.

Un soldat de son ancienne garde qui avait était nommé pour faire le chemin avec lui s'approcha avec inquiétude. C'était la première fois que son capitaine montrait ouvertement sa souffrance.

« Quelque chose ne va pas monseigneur ? » Demanda-t-il avec de l'hésitation dans la voix. Le blond ne répondit pas mais les yeux du soldat s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit un cercle magique lumineux se former autour de Wolfram et un symbole luminescent en forme de lion se dessiner sur son front. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la douleur qui l'avait saisie s'atténua, mais exténué, il perdit connaissance.

« Lord von Bielefeld ! » S'écria le soldat en s'élançant vers son capitaine avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

D'une fenêtre du château, Waltarona observa la scène d'une expression grave.

« On dirai que ça a commencé… » Remarqua-t-il. Se détournant de la fenêtre, il fit face à son bras droit. « Faites emmener mon neveu dans ses quartiers. Il aura besoin de repos avant de se remettre de son '_réveil'_. »

**********

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Yuuri entendit l'illusion de la voix de Wolfram rouspéter : _' T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et c'est maintenant que t'arrives ? J'espère pour toi que t'étais pas en train de draguer espèce d'infidèle !'_

Mais ce qu'il trouva fut le vide de la pièce et cela suscita en lui une peine immense. Même si récemment Wolfram ne dormait plus avec lui, sa chambre ne lui paraissait pas aussi froide et sans vie. Il y avait des périodes pendant lesquelles il quittait la chambre royale pour regagner la sienne mais il revenait à chaque fois. Là, il ne restait plus rien du blond… Plus rien qui pouvait prouver qu'il avait occupé l'endroit pendant presque dix ans, rien qui pouvait lui faire croire qu'il reviendrait. Yuuri remarqua soudain que le vide que Wolfram avait laissé dans la chambre en partant était semblable à celui qu'il avait laissé dans sa vie. A cette pensée, son cœur se pressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'enfonça dans la pièce. Il se changea et s'approcha du lit.

Chaque nuit était un supplice depuis le départ du blond car ce n'était qu'à ce moment de la journée qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper à faire autre chose que de penser à lui. En soulevant la couverture, il eut la vision d'un Wolfram endormi dans sa chemise de nuit rose, ses jambes de porcelaine découverte à la lumière pale de la lune. Le cœur de Yuuri fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais en un battement de cil, la vision disparu. Le maou soupira et s'assit en défaite sur le bord du lit. Wolfram n'était pas mort, il était simplement parti pour toujours mais même s'il le savait en vie quelque part sur les terres des Bielefeld, le blond le hantait jour et nuit.

Il se glissa sous la couverture froide et blottit son visage contre son coussin. Le parfum du blond avait disparu depuis longtemps et il le regretta lorsqu'il fut remplacé par l'odeur fraîche de la lessive. Il était couché sur le flanc, faisant face au côté qu'avait l'habitude de prendre son ex-fiancé. Il étendit le bras et caressa les draps dénués de chaleur humaine. Dans les moments de solitude comme celui là, il pouvait admettre qu'au-delà de la culpabilité qui le rongeait, Wolfram lui manquait terriblement. Il ferma les yeux avec force et empoigna le drap tout en se recroquevillant.

« Wolfram… »

Un flash des derniers instants où il avait vu le blond lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait donné un baisé dans la paume de la main de Feld puis l'avait posé contre sa poitrine. Murata lui avait dit que cela voulait dire _'A toi pour toujours'_… Wolfram avait fait une promesse à Feld contrairement à lui qu'il laissait derrière sans se retourner et cela lui froissa le cœur. Il repensa au fait qu'il l'avait interdit à emmener la jeune femme avec lui… Pourquoi était-il si inhabituellement irrité, agacé et terriblement anxieux de les voir si proche l'un de l'autre ? Il devait plutôt être heureux !

En repensant à la jeune femme, il se sentit un peu coupable car en lui enlevant Wolfram, il lui enlevait le seul lien qui la rattachait au château. Le cœur lourd, il essaya se vider l'esprit de tout les doutes et les questions qui l'assaillaient afin de trouver un peu de repos.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il fut ébloui par une lumière à travers ses paupières fermés. Il les ouvrit lentement afin de ne pas être aveuglé. Doucement, la lumière argentée se fondit sur la silhouette d'un homme nu aux longs cheveux rouge, à terre, le corps recouvert de sang de suies et de crasse. Près de lui se tenait un bel homme de grande taille, svelte, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux violets.

Qui étaient ces personnes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant leurs visages, leurs présences ne lui étaient pas étrangers.

L'homme aux cheveux noir s'agenouilla près du corps.

« Je t'ai longtemps cherché, Ilrick… Je suis certain Qu'Eiven appréciera mon cadeau. »

La scène changea soudain. Dans une pièce somptueuse décorée d'or et d'argent tel un salon d'un palais de l'ancienne Egypte, un homme était assis sur un amas de coussins finement brodés. Son haut blanc sans manches aux broderies d'or laissait entrevoir son torse mat et bien construit. Les courbes de ses cheveux dorés paraient des yeux verts hypnotisant aux éclats d'or. L'ovale parfait de son visage et ses traits finement dessinés lui donnait un côté androgyne tandis que son teint hâlé ajoutait à sa beauté surréelle une touche d'exotisme. L'homme aux longs cheveux rouge habillé d'une tunique noire était agenouillé devant lui.

« Relève ta tête Ilrick. » En disant cela, l'homme aux cheveux dorés se leva pour se placer devant lui. Il s'agenouilla afin de se mettre au même niveau que l'autre. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'assujettir ni de prendre possession de ton pouvoir. Habitue-toi à ta liberté. »

Ilrick leva la tête et fit découvrir à l'autre homme son regard au bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Intimidé, il tourna rapidement son visage vers le sol. « J'ai été utilisé, monopolisé, enchaîné, usé, abandonné, piétiné… Liberté ? J'ignore le sens de ce mot… Pourrai-je demander à votre majesté la possibilité de rester auprès de vous jusqu'à ce que j'en saisisse le sens ? »

L'homme aux cheveux dorés lui offrit un sourire à la fois amusé, à la fois compatissant. « Dans ce cas, Ilrick, appelle-moi Eiven car moi aussi j'ai toujours été cloîtré et enchaîné par ma caste. »

Le salon disparu pour laisser place à un ciel bleu nuit. Eiven, debout, près de la rambarde d'un balcon observait les étoiles. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui et il se tourna vers l'individu.

« Bonsoir Neerem… Il est rare de te voir ici, si tard. »

L'homme aux cheveux noir regarda dangereusement celui aux cheveux dorés. « Je ne t'ai pas offert Ilrick pour faire de lui ton égal ! » Dit-il sans détour. « Il est juste bon à être utilisé, il n'existe que pour ce rôle ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Eiven répondit à son regard. « Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était une chose. Il a autant de valeur que tu en as à mes yeux. »

Neerem serra ses poings pour maitriser sa colère. Il était plus qu'offensé par ce qui venait d'être dit. De sa mâchoire serrée, il cracha : « Tu as toujours été trop indulgent et libre d'esprit mais là, tu fais une grave erreur. »

« Erreur ou pas, je ne la regretterai pas. »

Le ciel s'empourpra pour bientôt devenir écarlate. La scène changeait à nouveau. Du feu, du sang et des cadavres par milliers jonchaient le sol. Au milieu d'eux se tenait un homme aux cheveux rouges entouré d'une aura ténébreuse… Ilrick. Son visage semblait contenir toute la haine du monde pourtant des larmes intarissables coulaient le long de ses joues. Il poussait des cris de douleur et de désolation qui faisaient trembler la terre et les cieux. Parmi les cadavres, un homme se releva faiblement avec l'aide de son épée argenté couverte de crasse et de sang. Il serra sa mâchoire tandis que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Ses yeux tenaient un regard déterminé.

« IIILRIIIICKKK !!! » Cria-t-il. L'homme aux cheveux rouge se tourna vers lui. Il avait pu l'atteindre. « VOICI LES MOTS DE TON MAITRE : SOUMET-TOI ! »

« Ei… Eiden… » Souffla-t-il mais fut aussitôt ressaisit par sa frénésie. Il empoigna ses cheveux puis tomba sur ses genoux en poussant des cris de douleur.

D'une vitesse féline, Eiden couru vers son ami en brandissant son épée qui avait pris la couleur du fusain ardent. « Pardonne-moi… Ilrick… »

Ces mots qui portaient tant de tristesse et de déchirement furent suivit d'une explosion de lumière.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent dévoilant deux pupilles vertes. Wolfram avait une respiration rapide comme s'il venait de faire de l'apnée et son cœur battait la chamade. Quelque chose de chaud lui chatouillait les joues alors il leva les mains vers son visage. Des larmes… et un sentiment irrépressible d'injustice.

« Bonjour Wolfram. » Dit une voix barytone.

Le blond se redressa et se tourna en direction de la voix pour découvrir le bras droit de son oncle. « Anton ?! » Il regarda autour de lui puis remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre qu'il occupait dans le château des Bielefeld étant enfant.

L'homme d'âge mûr lui dessina un léger sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais avertir le seigneur que tu as repris connaissance. Cela fait quatre jours que nous attendons ton réveil. Des vêtements sont à ta disposition dans l'armoire. Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux rejoins-nous dans le bureau. » Indiqua-t-il.

« Bien. » Répondit-il.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Wolfram était étonné d'avoir dormi tant de jours mais ce qui le dérouta vraiment était son rêve qui lui avait laissé une forte impression considérant les émotions qui le parcouraient encore. Comme il était souvent sujet à des cauchemars auxquels suivaient des moments de possessions, il avait appris à faire attention à ses rêves et celui-ci semblait particulièrement important. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'impression étrange d'être devenu un autre homme le parcourait. Comme si le Wolfram d'avant son sommeil était mort et que le nouveau 'lui' était venu à la vie. Bientôt il allait être investit d'une nouvelle mission, quelque chose l'appelait, il pouvait le sentir.

Un plateau déjeuné était pausé sur le chevet. Il but entièrement le jus de fruit qu'on avait pris le soin de lui verser puis se prépara avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son oncle. Là, il frappa à la porte, pris une grande inspiration et entra aussitôt qu'on lui en donna la permission.

Il regarda fixement Waltarona qui était assis sur le bureau de la même façon que faisait Gwendal. Cela le rendit un peu nostalgique mais ne brisa leur contact qu'en s'inclinant pour le saluer. « Bonjour, mon oncle. Excusez-moi d'avoir dormi si longtemps. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Wolfram. Je suis heureux que tu aies choisie de revenir ici. » Comme il avait les coudes sur le bureau, il s'assit plus confortablement sur le siège en s'adossant sur le dossier, ses bras sur les accoudoirs et ses doigts liés devant sa poitrine.

Wolfram était étonné. Son oncle ne semblait pas tenir rigueur à sa récente humiliation et déshonneur auprès de leur noble famille. En se faisant répudié par le Maou, il avait non seulement perdu son honneur mais aussi sali leur nom. De ce fait, l'accueil que lui faisait Waltarona était loin d'être celui qu'il attendait.

« Il était plus que temps que sa majesté te rende ta liberté, je savais que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette union. Il était bien trop évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à t'accepter. Cela dit, c'est une offense pour les Bielefeld d'avoir annuler vos fiançailles de cette manière. » Il le fixa à nouveau. « Mais il n'en tient qu'à toi, cher neveu, de laver cet honneur. »

En un instant, ce que Wolfram cherchait désespérément à oublier surgit à nouveau : Yuuri, l'annulation des fiançailles, son futur incertain et tous les sentiments qui s'en suivaient…

Sous le regard du chef de famille, Wolfram se sentit déstabilisé et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard du sien.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, Wolfram. Cela te ressemble peu. »

Ce dernier serra les poings et le fixa à nouveau avec détermination. Il se rappela soudain que quelque chose se mouvait en lui : une motivation, une nouvelle mission. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais quelque chose l'appelait, le cherchait, il en était certain.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre au Château de la promesse du sang pour les prévenir de ton épreuve. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour ta mère et tes frères. »

Wolfram serra ses poings. Il pouvait deviner que son épreuve allait être difficile c'est pourquoi son oncle tardait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. « Et quel sera-t-elle ? »

Woltarona resta silencieux puis après avoir relâché un soupir il dit enfin : « Tu devras aller sur les terres d'Alphir afin de pratiquer l'épreuve de purification lors de la prochaine pleine lune. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

**********

Yuuri se réveilla la gorge serrée accompagnée d'un sentiment de tristesse incommensurable. Il se redressa puis essuya ses joues mouillé par ses larmes. Il était encore tout flagada mais tourna son attention vers sa gauche lorsqu'il entendit un petit gémissement suivit du bruit de froissements de draps.

Greta le regardait avec des yeux endormis mais ils s'agrandirent aussitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'il était réveillé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Papa ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu si peur !!! »

Yuuri était surpris. Greta avait cessé de lui adresser la parole depuis le soir de l'annonce. Elle lui en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il avait fait vivre à son autre père. De l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras était réconfortant et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait besoin de réconfort. Il sourit tendrement en l'étreignant un peu plus fort. « Il ne s'est rien passé… Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? »

Elle se détacha de lui pour le regarder. « Tu as dormis pendant presque quatre jours, papa, et nous ne savions pas pourquoi ni quand tu allais te réveiller… »

« Quatre jours ?! » Répéta-t-il, étonné.

« Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien… » Elle s'essuya ses larmes en souriant de soulagement puis se releva. « Je vais prévenir les autres ! Prends le temps de te remettre avant de te lever ! »

Il lui sourit puis acquiesça tout en la regardant disparaître derrière la porte. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, son avant bras sur le front cachant ses sourcils froncés. Ilrick, Eiven, Neerem… Qui étaient ces personnes qui lui paraissaient si familiers mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il vit Conrad entrer.

« Bonjour, votre majesté. » Dit-il en s'avançant.

« Bonjour Conrad. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Le principal est que vous vous soyez réveillé. Gisela n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal, il ne nous restait qu'à attendre votre réveil. »

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Conrad était entré. « Est-ce qu'on a reçu des nouvelles de Wolfram ? » Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Conrad baissa son regard. « Nous avons reçu une lettre de Woltarona Von Bielefeld. Si vous désirez plus de précision, je vous conseille d'aller voir Gwendal. »

Yuuri n'attendit pas une seconde pour se lever, se changer et se précipiter vers le bureau de son tacticien dont il ouvrit la porte sans même toquer.

« La… La lettre. » Dit Yuuri, essoufflé.

« Bonjour, votre majesté. »

Yuuri laissa un rire embarrassé s'échapper de sa bouche tout en se frottant la nuque. « Pardon, où sont passées mes manières… Bonjour Gwendal. »

Le tacticien lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le siège devant le bureau, ce que fit Yuuri.

« A ce que je vois, Conrad vous a averti du courrier que nous avons reçu. »

Le maou acquiesça et attendit qu'il continue.

« D'ici la prochaine pleine lune Wolfram devra se rendre sur les terres maudites d'Alphir afin de réaliser un rite de purification. C'est un rite dangereux qui était autrefois une pénitence pour les criminels. »

Yuuri sentit son cœur se presser subitement dans sa poitrine lançant des vibrations dans le reste de son corps. « Mais il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« Non, mais c'est son prix à payer pour sauver son honneur. »

Une détresse grandissante s'était emparé de lui et il demanda en désarroi : « Mais en quoi consiste ce rite ? Où se trouve le danger ? » En attendant la réponse, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa gorge sèche, ses oreilles… La sentence de Wolfram était comme la sienne. Il avait peur pour le blond car son avenir était incertain et cela l'angoissait. Si seulement il pouvait prendre la place de Wolfram !

« Gunter saura mieux t'expliquer la légende d'Alphir mais pour faire court, Il y a eu une bataille entre les dieux sur ces terres. Un sanctuaire y a été battit pour calmer leur colère mais sa particularité est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, nous sommes propulsée dans une autre dimension qui projette au visiteur ses plus grandes peurs. Rares sont les personnes qui ont pu en ressortir vivants. »

Yuuri resta silencieux, il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce que venait de lui dire Gwendal. Wolfram allait risquer sa vie juste pour une question d'honneur et cela par sa faute. Non, il devait l'en empêcher. Il allait l'en empêcher quoiqu'il en coûte. Tout était de sa faute et il allait se racheter…

« Wolfram a encore le choix d'accepter l'épreuve ou pas mais le connaissant, à la prochaine pleine lune il sera sur les terres d'Alphir au sanctuaire d'Eiven. » En disant cela, Gwendal serra ses poings. Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour son jeune frère et cela était plus que frustrant pour lui.

De son côté Yuuri bondit sur son siège. 'Eiven' avait-il dit. Des cheveux dorés, des yeux verts aux éclats d'or, une peau hâlée et un visage androgyne lui vinrent à l'esprit. Parlait-il du Eiven qu'il avait vu en rêve ? Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le hasard n'existait pas. Le rêve voulait lui dire quelque chose, il en était certain. Sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers l'écurie.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui était peut-être capable de répondre à ses questions. Il monta Ao et galopa jusqu'au temple de Shinou.

Sans préavis, il entra dans la pièce centrale et s'avança vers les boîtes. Derrière le rayon de lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre du plafond, il vit la silhouette du roi originel apparaître.

« Voyons qui voilà. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me rendre visite. » Dit l'homme à qui Wolfram ressemblait tant.

« Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux peut-être me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! » Demanda-t-il avec une touche de sarcasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Shinou s'esclaffa de rire. « Je t'ai connu plus tempéré, Yuuri. Mais je suis désolé de te dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je n'ai joué qu'un petit rôle dans cette histoire. »

Yuri se renfrogna. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Shinou tendit une main vers sa gauche où se dessina l'ombre d'une femme. Elle saisit la main qu'on lui offrait pour apparaître à la lumière.

« Feld ?! » S'exclama le jeune Maou.

« Voici ma seule obligation dans cette sombre affaire. » Révéla Shinou à un Yuuri penaud.

**********

Anton marchait dans le couloir du château puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Un jeune homme couché sur le lit se redressa. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés et de grands yeux bleus ciel desquels coulaient de chaudes larmes.

« Léon, tu accompagneras Wolfram dans son voyage. »

« Je sais père… Il m'appelle… Eiven m'appelle. »

Dans une autre aile du château, Wolfram se tenait rigide devant son oncle, les poings serrés. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qui s'abattait sur lui, Wolfram n'avait plus tellement de volonté. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'honneur mais le sens du 'devoir' était encore vivant en lui et il ne pouvait pas ternir davantage le nom de son père. « Moi, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, fils d'Ahren Von Bielefeld et troisième fils de Cecile Von Spitzberg accepte en ce jour l'épreuve à laquelle vous voulez me soumettre. Je me rendrais au sanctuaire d'Eiven et reviendrais avec l'honneur de la famille blanchit. »

Fin du Chapitre 6

N'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas et me laisser une review ! A très bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Il s'en est passé du temps depuis ma dernière mise à jour et j'espère que vous qui me lisez, n'avez pas totalement décroché de l'histoire. Elle commence à devenir un peu plus compliquée à écrire car elle prend un nouveau tournant qui est un peu moins basé sur les émotions mais sur le devoir et l'aventure. La romance entre Yuuri et Wolfram reste très présente mais elle prendra elle aussi un autre tournant. Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir :)

Je n'ai pas de lecteur béta donc s'il y a des erreurs, pardonnez-moi é_è

**Anthales** : Merci pour ta review. Je voyais le chapitre 6 comme l'interlude avant de passer à la partie principale de cette fic donc j'étais contente quand tu as écris que le chapitre mettait en place beaucoup de chose :)

**Naty chan** : Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que ce chapitre te donnera la réponse pour Feld quand à Yuuri et Wolfram, seul le fil de l'histoire nous dira si oui ou non, ils arriveront à se comprendre… Mais j'espère que ce sera le cas ;)

**Siana 38** : Merci pour ta review. Ma fic ne mérite peut-être pas tes compliments mais merci, ça me fait plaisir :)

**Psykidyllique** : Merci pour ta review :) Oui, il y aura une suite à cette histoire. Les idées sont là et il ne me manque plus qu'à savoir comment tourner l'histoire, la rédiger et le temps d'écrire. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour ça, raison pour laquelle mes mises à jours se font si lentement…

**Max** : Merci pour ta review ! Du courage, oui, j'en ai besoin :)

**Hisokaren** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu es la première qui aimes le Yuuri que j'ai dépeins et qui trouves que sa situation n'est autant pas enviable que celle de Wolfram Je le pense aussi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :)))

Pour les curieux, vous trouverez un lien sur mon profil 'Homepage' qui vous dirigera vers le Live Journal où j'ai commencé à poster le premier chapitre de cette fic avec des dessins pour illustrer des passages important ! N'hésitez surtout pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil parce que si j'ai créé ce compte, c'est pour partager avec vous la passion que j'ai pour Wolfram et Yuuri :D Faites-moi savoir si ça vous plaît !

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 7

Shinou tendit une main vers sa gauche où se dessina l'ombre d'une femme. Elle saisit la main qu'on lui offrait pour apparaître à la lumière.

« Feld ?! » S'exclama le jeune Maou.

« Voici ma seule obligation dans cette sombre affaire » Révéla Shinou à un Yuuri penaud.

« Comment ça, je ne te comprends pas ! »

Le roi originel soupira. « Du point de vue d'un mortel, je suis un être incomparable. Un démon devenu une entité jouissant d'une quasi omnipotence et omniscience après la mort. Mais Yuuri, la vérité, c'est qu'il y a des existences bien plus fortes que ça et je ne suis qu'un pion entre leurs mains tout comme vous avez souvent le sentiment de l'être pour moi. »

Yuuri se renfrogna, insatisfait de sa réponse qui ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question.

« Feld ici présente et l'une de ces 'existences et je suis celui qui a créé une passerelle afin qu'elle puisse arriver jusqu'ici. »

Le regard du maou se plongea dans l'améthyste des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute tandis que son silence et son impassibilité liée à sa beauté la rendait semblable à la statue d'une déesse antique. Il sentit soudain son cœur palpiter. Il battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Une douleur aigue provenant du fond de son être le tirailla de l'intérieur. Il lâcha un gémissement de souffrance avant de poser un genou à terre, le poing serré contre son cœur.

Shinou et Feld qui étaient sur l'estrade où se trouvaient aussi les trois boîtes le regardaient d'en haut sans bouger.

« Pour certaines raisons, Feld est incapable de retourner dans son monde. Mon temple et Wolfram, avec qui elle est uni par la magie sont ses seuls sanctuaire sur Shin Makoku. Sans eux, elle est voué à mourir car elle ne peut pas vivre dans le même monde que toi. La douleur insoutenable qui te saisit est la preuve de ce que j'avance. » Continua le roi originel.

Feld lâcha sa main. « Que veux-tu dire par là Shinou ? » Demanda-t-elle scandalisée.

« Tu me déçois Feld, tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi tu souffres tant lorsque tu es prêt de Yuuri ? »

Elle le regarda avec défiance. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

Shinou ignora la tension qui semblait monter dans la vaste pièce et s'assit sur une boite avant de répondre. « Que Yuuri et toi partagez la même âme. »

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent à la révélation autant que ceux de la jeune femme.

« T-tu veux dire que… que ces crises étaient pr-provoquées par notre proximité ?! C-C'est pas possible… Feld et moi… Comment ça peut être possible ? » Dit-il avec difficulté tandis que Feld était encore sous le choc.

Shinou se leva pour s'approcher de Yuuri. « Si vous souffrez tant lorsque vous être à proximité ou lorsque vous avez un contact visuel, c'est parce vos âmes se reconnaissent et désirent s'arracher de vos corps pour ne former qu'un avec l'autre. C'est vrai que c'est un phénomène étrange mais Feld n'est pas de ce monde et c'est cela qui le rend possible. »

Yuuri fronça des sourcils. « Et… Quel est le rapport avec les évènements de ces derniers jours ? Quel est le lien avec Wolfram ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement remonté. Son souffle était saccadé et il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son visage.

« Tout. Rien n'est dû au hasard Yuuri, tu devrais le savoir. » Répondit simplement Shinou. Il s'agenouilla devant son successeur en lui tendant une amulette. « Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps si tu reste ici. Feld est sous ma protection et a donc le dessus sur toi tout comme tu as le dessus sur elle en dehors du temple. Prend ceci. Si tu veux être d'une aide au jeune Wolfram, tu en auras besoin. »

La porte fit un grand bruit créant des échos claquant dans la pièce. Shinou leva son regard et adressa un sourire à son sage. « Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Je crois que Yuuri Heika a besoin de ton aide. »

Murata lui lança un regard noir de reproche. « Il est vrai qu'il y a certaine choses qu'il a besoin de comprendre mais il y a des manières de faire… Je ne te pardonnerai pas s'il arrive quelque chose à Shibuya. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans mon intention mon sage. »

Murata resta silencieux et se baissa pour aider son ami à se redresser mais il ne put quitter la pièce sans lancer un regard de mécontentement vers Shinou et Feld.

Dans le couloir, Yuuri commença à reprendre son souffle. « Murata… Ne me dit pas que tu fais aussi parti de cette manigance ? »

« J'ai vécu plusieurs vie mais je suis loin de connaître tout les secrets de ce monde Shibuya. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel. » Répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment Murata ? Dis-moi tout ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est insupportable de rester dans l'ignorance alors que tu sais que quelque chose se trame ! Wolfram a besoin de moi et je dois l'aider. »

« Laisse-moi rectifier une chose mon ami : TU as besoin de Wolfram et TU veux qu'il te pardonne. »

« Si ça peut t'aider à me révéler quoique ce soit, et bien oui : J'ai besoin de lui et je voudrai me faire racheter ! » Cela fit sourire le grand sage.

Ils étaient dans le jardin et Yuuri semblaient aller mieux. Il délia son bras des épaules du grand sage pour s'asseoir par terre, contre le mur du corridor extérieur. Murata s'installa à côté de lui.

« Et puis cette histoire avec Feld… Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Tout arrive si rapidement, les évènements s'enchaînent sans qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai plus envie de subir ! Je veux comprendre et agir !!! » Il prit son souffle. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas où d'elle venait, tu me disais la vérité ? Est-ce que tu savais qui elle était ? »

« A ce moment là, je n'étais pas encore certain de ses origines, j'avais seulement des doutes… »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? » Il regarda son ami avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, une expression si rare sur son visage toujours étincelant de joie et de bonne humeur. « Si tout ceci avais pu être évité ? Si je n'avais pas croisé son regard à ce moment là ! Je suis certain que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu un trou noir au moment de l'annonce. Tout est clair maintenant. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à Wolfram, je le sais ! Plus que quiconque je voulais rester avec lui… Je ne voulais pas le perdre… » Dit-il d'une voix misérable.

« Je ne pouvais pas te donner une information basé simplement sur des présomptions… Les informations que je te donne se doivent d'être fiables, claires et précises. Je suis désolé que les choses aient mal tournées mais sache que le pouvoir de changer la situation est entre tes mains. Rien n'est perdu Shibuya, garde bien ça en tête. »

Malgré les paroles de Murata, Yuuri sentit une douleur aiguë partir de son cœur pour se loger dans le bas de sa gorge où une boule commençait à se former en repensant à Wolfram. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Que devait-il faire pour pouvoir le faire revenir au château ? Et s'il ne voulait pas revenir ? Un frisson le parcouru Yuuri à cette pensée. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas s'égarer dans ses pensées…

Le regard du jeune homme aux lunettes tomba sur la main de Yuuri qui serrait l'amulette de forme rectangulaire et plate qui ressemblait étrangement à un porte-bonheur Japonais. Il se détourna pour regarder vers le ciel, l'air soucieux.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé que Shinou fasse les choses en secret même si à chaque fois c'était pour le bien de tous. Avec lui, un secret mène à un sacrifice. Soit il mise sur sa vie, soit sur celles des gens en qui il croit. » Il se tourna vers Yuuri. « Et s'il t'a donné cette amulette, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ca veut dire que tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire… Et puis, il y a aussi ton sommeil inattendu… Dis-moi Shibuya, de quoi as-tu rêvé durant ces quatre jours ? Le moindre indice, même le plus infime peu m'aider à éclaircir un peu cette affaire. »

Yuuri hésita. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter mais parce qu'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de son rêve. « Murata, est-ce que tu connais le sanctuaire d'Eiven ? »

Le grand sage fronça des sourcils. « Alors tu es venu ici dans la précipitation après avoir appris pour Sir Von Bielefeld…»

Le jeune roi acquiesça doucement. « J'ai rêvé d'Eiven et deux autres personnes portant le nom d'Ilrick et Neerem… Je sais pas qui ils sont, ni pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'eux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Quelque chose m'appelle Murata et je suis certain que cela a un rapport avec Wolfram ! »

Murata se pinça le menton. « Comme je pensais, la sanction de Sir Von Bielefeld n'est peut-être qu'un subterfuge pour cacher des intérêts bien plus graves… » Murmura le grand sage, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Yuuri.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Dis-moi Shibuya, t'es-tu déjà posé des questions sur le père de Wolfram ? La raison de son absence ? » Demanda-t-il.

La question de Murata soulevait un point qui suscitait sa culpabilité. Wolfram avait toujours fait attention à lui. Il lui posait souvent des questions sur ses goûts, sa famille, son monde… Cela montrait que Yuuri avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux, il voulait apprendre à le connaître davantage et le comprendre. Lui, au contraire, n'avait jamais fait l'effort de chercher plus loin. Il se contentait simplement de ce que Wolfram laissait paraître de sa personne. Bien sûr, il connaissait ses habitudes, sa personnalité, ses goûts, ses humeurs… Il pouvait se douter que Wolfram avait eu une enfance difficile suivit d'une adolescence déchirée par la guerre mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps de lui poser des questions sur son passé afin de comprendre les circonstances qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant…

Il secoua la tête. « Son père est mort, non ? Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui… » Répondit-il d'une voix lamentable mais cela ne sembla pas étonner son ami.

« C'est un sujet tabou, personne n'en parle. » Murata soupira puis poursuivit : « Tu dois savoir que la famille Bielefeld a toujours été connu pour son dévouement et sa loyauté pour Shin Makoku. Et bien, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Certes, il répondait aux attentes de la famille dans sa jeunesse mais après la naissance de Wolfram il a commencé à changer. Puis après avoir refusé de succéder à son père, il fini par abandonner sa femme, son enfant et son titre. Il disparu sans laisser de trace derrière lui. » Il se tourna vers son ami pour croiser son regard. « J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir comment un chevalier si dévoué et fidèle a pu changer aussi radicalement… Mon statut de grand sage, me donne accès à d'anciennes archives appartenant aux dix familles. En les parcourant, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur les mémoires inachevés d'Arhen Von Bielefeld, le père de Wolfram. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Yuuri hâtivement. Murata tournait autour du pot alors qu'il voulait qu'il aille à l'essentiel.

«Tu es bien impatient Shibuya. » Fit remarquer le grand sage pour le taquiner. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, l'air de réfléchir. « Par où commencer… »

« Murata, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Dépêche-toi de me raconter ce que tu sais !!! » Rouspéta le jeune roi.

« D'accord, c'est bon ! » Il remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et repris son air sérieux. « Dans une parti de ses mémoires, Arhen raconte que bien avant la venue de Shinou en ce monde, la famille Bielefeld a été maudite suite à une bataille avec des humains. Tous les quatre cents ans, ils doivent performer un rituel qui consiste à sacrifier l'héritier de sang de la famille afin de maintenir l'équilibre de Shin Makoku… » Il regarda Yuuri du coin de l'œil. « Sais-tu qui devait être donné en offrande lors du dernier rituel en date ? »

Yuuri resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de sacrifice et n'avait aucune envie de répondre. De plus, si Murata lui posait la question, c'est qu'il devait connaître la personne. Wolfram et Waltarona étaient les seuls Bielefeld qu'il connaissait…

« Wolfram. » Répondit Murata à sa place.

Même s'il avait envisagé cette réponse, les yeux du jeune roi s'écarquillèrent et il sentit une douleur aiguë saisir son cœur comme si une aiguille venait de le transpercer puis la colère et l'incompréhension prirent le dessus.

« Mais je ne comprend pas ! Comment et pourquoi les sacrifices sont encore pratiqués ici ? C'est trop tragique… Trop… Trop barbare !!! » S'exclama-t-il, révolté.

« C'est vrai. Qui voudrait sacrifier un être cher pour le bien de tous. Qui voudrait se sacrifier ? Dis-toi que s'ils le font, c'est parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie contre des milliards d'autres? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il existe d'autres moyens ! »

« A toi de le prouver… » Le défi-t-il. Il remonta à nouveau ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez avant de continuer. « Lorsque je te parle de sacrifice, ne va pas t'imaginer l'autel avec une effusion de sang pour purifier ton âme ou apaiser la colère d'un dieu ou d'un démon. Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Là, la personne doit abandonner sa vie entière pour devenir le réceptacle d'une force capable de détruire ce monde. »

« Pourquoi l'héritier des Bielefeld ? Pourquoi et par qui sont-il maudit et c'est quoi cette chose capable de détruire entièrement Shin Makoku ? Pourquoi on ne m'en a jamais parlé avant ? » Les questions fusaient, il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Parce que personne ne sais et moi, je n'ai su que parce qu'Arhen a enfreins une règle en écrivant un secret qui aurait dû rester à jamais oral. D'après ses écrits, durant l'ère de chaos qui précède le règne de Shinou, les Bielefeld auraient accepté l'union d'une de leur princesse avec un humain. Difficile à croire pour une famille si fière de leurs origines, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda Yuuri avec un léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il poursuivit : «Mais cette trêve ne dura pas longtemps car la princesse mourut des mains de la personne qu'elle aimait. Les Bielefeld humilié et trahi ne trouvèrent justice qu'en massacrant les coupables mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les conflits et au terme de cette bataille, les humains réveillèrent une entité destructrice qu'ils pensaient pouvoir contrôler. Le résultat fit que la chose détruisit tout sur son passage, humain et mazoku confondu jusqu'à ce qu'une secte parvint à pratiquer un rituel afin d'enfermé l'entité dans le corps de l'héritier des Bielefeld….. »

Yuuri resta silencieux.

« Si Wolfram est encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que son père a pris sa place. A l'époque il était encore trop jeune et son petit corps n'avait pas la force suffisante pour enfermer et supporter en lui l'entité malfaisante. Et puis, tout comme toi, moi ou une grande partie des habitants du château, Wolfram a été investie d'une mission avant même sa naissance. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance mais si Wolfram a accompli ce qu'il devait faire en ce monde, il est probable qu'il doive reprendre la place que son père à prise pour lui. »

Yuuri resta silencieux et immobile mais son apparence était à l'opposé de la tempête qui avait lieu en lui. Les évènements s'enchainaient ne lui laissant aucun instant pour souffler. Tout avait commencé avec la venue de Feld avec qui Wolfram avait initié un rituel interdit créant entre eux un lien presque aussi fort que l'union du mariage. Ensuite, il avait annulé les fiançailles, répudiant involontairement le blond, ce qui causa son départ précipité. Aujourd'hui, il apprenait qu'il partageait la même âme que Feld et que Wolfram n'allait pas pratiquer un rite de purification pour réintégrer la famille Bielefeld mais allait être donné en sacrifice pour maintenir l'équilibre de Shin Makoku. Il y avait trop de choses, trop d'évènements en une durée trop courte pour que son cerveau puisse les gérer. Il était confus, triste, angoissé, la vie lui paraissait injuste mais par dessus tout, il se sentait impuissant et cette conclusion ne lui fit que plus mal. Soudain, une image traversa son esprit, celle de Wolfram immobile, les yeux fermé, le corps dénué de vie dans un cercueil de glace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge serrée.

Bo-bom---Bo-bom---Bo-bom—Bo-bom—Bo-bom-BobomBobomBobom…

Son cœur raisonnait dans sa tête, ses oreilles et la partie de ses vêtements qui recouvrait sa poitrine tremblait aux pulsations. Il serra ses poings, sa mâchoire et essaya de prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer mais n'y parvint pas.

Murata sentit la force magique de Yuuri grandir alors il saisit son épaule d'une main ferme et le secoua pour le faire revenir à lui. Lorsque le jeune roi se tourna vers lui, il secoua la tête.

« Ne te laisse pas emporter. Ca ne t'avancera à rien ici. Pense plutôt à un moyen pour convaincre Gwendal, Conrad et Gunter de te laisser partir. »Yuuri le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris.

« Tu veux partir, non ? » Rajouta le grand sage.

Yuuri secoua la tête, se détournant en même temps de son ami. « Comment… Comment l'aider ? Il s'est passé tant de choses et j'ai l'impression qu'à la moindre erreur, cela risque de nous détruire. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait agir et non subir ? Ressaisis-toi Shibuya, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre. »

« C'est vrai… Tu as raison… Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés. C'est juste qu'après tout ce qu'il nous arrive, tout ce qui s'est abattu sur Wolfram… J'ai peur pour lui, son état d'esprit, son cœur. »

Il se leva avec une nouvelle détermination. « Rien ne changera si je reste ici… » Se dit-il, puis regarda son ami qui était encore assis par terre. « Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Murata. Retrouves-moi à la bibliothèque, je vais avertir Gwendal et les autres de mon départ. Est-ce que je peux te demander de préparer mon itinéraire ? »

Murata se leva à son tour. « Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais que tu devras partir seul cette fois. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Avant que la lune soit pleine, je trouverai un moyen de sauver Wolfram. »

« Je n'en doute pas moins de toi Shibuya. »

**********

Waltarona regardait son neveu avec fierté. Il avait toujours eut de l'affection pour lui et la détermination dont il faisait preuve ne faisait que la faire grandir. C'est pourquoi son cœur se serra d'une douloureuse culpabilité lorsque la véritable raison de son voyage vers les terres d'Alphir lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu ne partiras pas seul. Léon t'accompagnera et seras ton juge. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. « Léon ? Je ne veux pas être impoli mon oncle mais ne va-t-il pas ralentir le voyage ? »

Woltarona s'esclaffa de rire. « C'est vrai qu'il pleurait souvent derrière ton dos lorsque vous étiez encore enfant cependant ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi pour cette mission mais Eiven lui-même. » Le visage de l'homme s'assombri. « Je suppose que tu as compris que ton rite de purification n'est qu'une couverture… Peu de gens le savent, même au sein de cette famille. »

Wolfram était choqué sans vraiment l'être, il était maintenant presque certain de ce qui l'attendait et son cœur palpitait en y pensant. « Vous voulez parler du sacrifice de l'héritier Bielefeld, c'est ça ? » Il détourna son regard et serra ses poings. « J'ai lu les mémoires que mon père m'a laissé avant de les remettre aux archives destinées au grand sage. Si mon père n'avait pas pris ma place, j'aurai quitté ce monde il y a bien longtemps alors je me suis toujours attendu à ce moment. » Il retourna son regard vers son oncle. « En me réveillant mon esprit était encore confus mais maintenant, je sais où est ma place et ce qu'il me reste à faire. » Il n'avait plus rien qui le rattachait à la vie. Bien sûr, il y avait des personnes qui lui étaient chers : Greta, Yuuri, sa mère, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter et tout les autres habitants du château mais ils pouvaient vivre sans lui alors que Shin Makoku ne pouvait pas se passer de son sacrifice. Il voulait protéger le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Waltarona soupira. « Ton père voulais que tu vives mais nous étions loin de nous douter que son corps ne tiendrai que quelques années… »

« Je le ferai. » Affirma le jeune blond.

« S'il y a eu un début à cette malédiction, je suis certain qu'il y aura une fin et je ne souhaite qu'une chose : Que tu sois celui qui saura nous en délivrer. »

Wolfram pouvait se plaindre, crier, pleurer, se révolter ou même s'enfuir pour échapper au destin cruel qui l'attendait mais il ne ressentait plus rien, il s'était résigné. Seule la pensée de laisser les êtres aimés derrières éveillaient en lui un sentiment de tristesse profonde. Même si sa vie fut courte du point de vue mazoku, il l'avait vécu à cent pour cent, il avait haït et appris à aimer à cent pour cent. C'est parce qu'il s'était toujours donné entièrement qu'il n'avait aucun regret, pas même celui de n'avoir été aimé par la personne qu'il chérissait.

« Léon et toi devrez vous rendre au port d'Ismalte où j'ai mis à votre disposition un bateau pour les terres d'Alphir. J'ai moi-même choisi les membres de l'équipage, ils vous guideront sans faille. Je m'en remets à toi pour le reste du voyage. » Il observa son neveu afin de voir à travers lui une trace d'hésitation, de doute mais n'en trouva aucune. Wolfram ferma simplement les yeux et s'inclina.

« Entendu. » Répondit-il avec détermination bien que ses yeux avaient perdu leurs feu, leurs passion. « Je partirai demain à la première heure. »

Il tourna des talons pour se diriger vers la porte mais son oncle retint ses pas en lui disant : « Fait attention à toi… En entrant dans le domaine, tu as levé le dernier sceaux qui protégeait ton corps et ton âme de l'entité. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle voudra m'achever avant le rituel ? »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. » Affirma l'oncle. « J'ai placé plusieurs de mes soldats sur le chemin pour alléger votre route. Ne perd pas de vue que je ne t'envoie pas vers ton sacrifice mais pour trouver le moyen de mettre fin à cette malédiction. »

Wolfram resta de dos face à Waltarona et regarda la poignée de la porte recouverte de sa main. « Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

**********

Gwendal regardait par la fenêtre. Ce que Yuuri venait de lui dire ne cessait de lui tourmenter l'esprit et son cœur ne semblait trouver le calme auquel il était habitué. Que pouvait-il faire pour son frère qui s'apprêtait à marcher dans la vallée de la mort en solitaire ? Que pouvait-il faire pour son roi désemparé ? Il soupira pour extraire son anxiété. Bon ou mauvais choix, cela n'avait plus d'importance, il avait pris sa décision. Même si le Maou l'avait déçu suite aux évènements récent, il savait que s'il y avait une personne en ce monde capable d'aider Wolfram ou capable de sauver Shin Makoku, c'était bien lui, Shibuya Yuuri, leur jeune roi. Il était encore un enfant à bien des égards mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir foi en lui.

« Très bien. » Il se tourna vers son roi afin de le fixer du regard. « C'est risqué mais pour ce voyage vous devrez partir seul pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous mais surtout car Wolfram n'acceptera certainement pas d'aide de notre part. D'ailleurs, vous devrez trouver un moyen de vous déguiser de manière à ce qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas. Conrad partira après vous afin de couvrir vos arrières et vous être d'un secours si quelque chose arrivait. »

Yuuri qui soutenait son regard acquiesça. « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Je pense quand même qu'un soldat devrait accompagner sa majesté. » Intervint Conrad, inquiet de la sûreté du jeune roi, Gunter près de lui semblait être du même avis.

« Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, sir Weller. » Répondit Murata qui entra dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres dessinaient un petit sourire malin. « Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour lui d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et voyager à travers l'eau comme il le fait pour retourner sur Terre. Avec un peu de pouvoir, de la concentration et l'aide d'Ulrike, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. De cette manière, il arriverait en un rien de temps vers le point d'eau le plus proche de Sir Von Bielefeld ! »

Gunter joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine. « Quel ingénieuse idée votre Grâce ! »

Gwendal se tourna vers son frère. « Conrad, tu partiras vers le port d'Ismalte sur l'heure. Si tu voyages en t'arrêtant le moins possible, avec un peu de chance tu seras à un ou deux jours derrière sa majesté et Wolfram. Je vais faire parvenir des messages par pigeon afin qu'on te prépare des chevaux à chacune de tes escales. »

Murata se tourna vers Yuuri. « As-tu pensé à une manière de dissimuler ton identité ? Je suis désolé de te dire que même si tu te déguises, Wolfram te reconnaîtra au premier coup d'oeil et je doute fort qu'il acceptera ta compagnie. Tu es après tout la cause de ses problèmes.»

« Même s'il me rejette, je le suivrais. »

Murata lui sourit, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse. « Bon, laisses-moi t'expliquer le charme de l'amulette que Shinou t'a confié car elle n'est pas ordinaire. »

Yuuri fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir l'objet en question et le regarda avec méfiance.

« Elle a le pouvoir de changer ton apparence entière. Cependant, une fois l'incantation prononcée, tu devras toujours la garder avec toi au risque de briser le charme. Tu pourras également prendre avec toi Morgif qui changera d'apparence mais tu ne devras pas non plus t'en détacher. »

« Hein ? Ca veut dire que tous ceux qui entreront en contact avec moi changeront aussi d'apparence ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, seulement toi et les objets que tu porteras lorsque tu prononceras l'incantation. » Répondit Murata. « Souviens-toi que dès que Morgif ne sera plus en contact avec toi, sa véritable apparence fera surface et ça mettra en péril ta véritable identité. Après tout, cette épée ne répond qu'au Maou. »

« Mais qui a eu l'idée d'inventer cette amulette farfelue ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« On dirait que la familles des Karbelnikoff ont une imagination qui nous dépasse ! » Répondit le sage en rigolant.

Yuuri serra l'amulette puis soupira. « L'important c'est que cette invention soit utile. » Puis croisa le regard de Murata. « Quel est cette incantation dont tu as parlé ? »

Le sourire en coin du grand sage n'échappa pas au jeune roi. « Tu devras tendre ton bras droit et avec l'amulette placé sur la paume de ta main, tu devras réciter cette phrase : Changes-moi, changes-moi Lala-kun. »

« Hein ?!! »

Le sourire de Murata s'élargit. « Tu m'as bien entendu : Changes-moi, changes-moi Lala-kun. »

Yuuri soupira. « Ca n'a vraiment pas de sens mais si c'est ce que je dois dire pour que Wolfram ne me reconnaisse pas… »

« Comme tu ne peux pas te rendre dans le temple de Shinou à cause de la présence de Feld, je ferai appeler Ulrike afin qu'elle se déplace jusqu'ici. Les préparations devraient être prêtes dès demain matin. »

Yuuri approuva d'un geste de la tête puis Murata poursuivit : « Profite de ce temps pour dire au revoir à ta fille avant de changer d'apparence et de partir. Tu ne voudrais pas la rendre plus triste qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Yuuri détourna son regard en repensant à la raison pour laquelle Greta était triste et cela lui crispa le cœur. Wolfram… Tout s'abattait sur lui.

« Comment je pourrai partir sans lui dire au revoir… » Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda chacune des personnes dans la pièce. « Merci à vous tous. Je suis certain que vous êtes inquiet pour moi tout autant que je le suis pour Wolfram. Je reviendrai avec lui quoiqu'il m'en coûte. » Dit-il en s'inclinant puis quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Les autres regardèrent la porte derrière laquelle leur roi venait de disparaître, jusqu'à ce que Murata brise le silence. « Où est positionné sir Grier actuellement ? Je pense qu'il devra quitter son poste pour garder un œil sur notre roi. »

« J'allai m'en charger. » Répondit Gwendal.

**********

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et dans l'obscurité matinale, Wolfram tapota le sac qu'il venait de charger sur le dos de son cheval. Il l'emmena à l'abreuvoir afin qu'il se rassasie avant prendre le chemin de son dernier voyage. Il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine de jour avant la prochaine pleine lune. Ismalte était à environ cinq jours à cheval en partant du domaine mais le voyage en mer était incertain car les intempéries pouvaient les ralentir puis restait la route pour arriver jusqu'au sanctuaire. En pensant à tout cela, il commença à sentir une sorte de pression monter en lui.

'_Je vais y arriver'_ Se rassura-t-il.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose Wolfram ? »

Le dit blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur à la tête cuivré et aux yeux bleu clair. « C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré partir sans toi, Léon. »

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le domaine Bielefeld qu'il le revoyait. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis l'enfance mais ils ne se voyaient qu'en de rares occasions, comme les visites du blond dans le domaine des Bielefeld ou lors de certains bals. Léon était d'une nature enjouée mais paradoxalement, il n'aimait pas se mêler à la foule préférant les rencontres en petit comité.

« Même si ton oncle ne m'avait pas ordonné d'être ton juge, je serai quand même parti avec toi. »

« C'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir seul. » Informa le blond.

« On m'a dit que tu avais changé mais moi j'ai l'impression de revoir le Wolfram que j'ai toujours connu. Tu n'as jamais accepté l'aide de qui que ce soit car tu as toujours voulu te débrouiller seul pour que l'on te reconnaisse pour ta propre valeur. En faisant cela tu t'es distancé des gens malgré toi et en te laissant vivre à ta manière, ils ont commencé à penser que tu étais un gamin égoïste. » Léon s'approcha de lui. « Je ne doute pas que tu sois une personne capable, après tout si tu avais pris tes distances avec tous, cela ne t'as jamais empêché de me protéger mais il faut que tu regardes la réalité en face : tout le monde à besoin d'autrui pour se construire, pour avancer. Tu auras toujours besoin des autres comme ils auront besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas été le seul appelé pour cette mission. J'ai également des choses à accomplir et si je dois faire le chemin avec toi, alors ainsi soit-il. »

« Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de me juger mais je vais fermer les yeux sur ton insolence pour cette fois. Je ne tiens pas à commencer ce voyage sur une discorde qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Si c'est un dieu qui t'as choisi pour cette mission, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Je sous-entendais juste que comme tu n'as jamais bougé d'ici, tu manques terriblement d'expériences et je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet. »

Même si ses mots étaient durs, Wolfram appréciait Léon mais il voulait le mettre en garde du danger auxquels ils allaient faire face.

« J'ai changé Wolfram. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais lorsque nous étions encore enfant… De toute manière, que tu le veuilles ou non, je partirai avec toi. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Avant que tu ne t'emballes, je voudrais savoir ce que tu dois accomplir. Si tu dois faire le voyage avec moi, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Le visage de Léon s'assombri. « Sais-tu pourquoi tu existes Wolfram ? Moi, Je me suis toujours demandé quel était le but de mon existence car tout me semble sans attrait. Malgré cela, une voix m'a toujours soufflé que ma vie avait un sens et je crois que la réponse que je cherche, je la trouverai en faisant ce voyage avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quel est mon réelle problème, tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que dans ce voyage, tu seras mon maître et moi ton épée. »

« Je peux très bien me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour épée ! »

« Peut-être mais je suis sérieux Wolfram. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Baliverne ! »

« Tu as fait un rêve toi aussi, non ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleu perçant. « Un rêve qui te lie à Eiven. » Cela attira l'attention du blond qui fixa son compagnon d'un air grave.

« Rien n'est fait au hasard Wolfram, ni ta naissance dans cette noble famille, ni le sacrifice de ton père, ni ta rencontre avec sa majesté Yuuri, ni même que tu sois amené à te rendre sur les terres d'Alphir… Et tout comme toi, je suis lié à cet endroit. » Léon qui avait le regard vers le sol retourna son attention vers le blond et lui offrit un sourire. « Donc tu ne peux pas refuser. Je dois venir avec toi ! »

Wolfram tourna la tête sur le côté, la tête haute. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : Tu serais venu même contre ma volonté. »

Léon rigola. « On se comprend enfin ! En route. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'écurie afin de prendre son cheval.

Wolfram roula des yeux, il était déjà fatigué à l'idée de faire le voyage avec lui. Léon pouvait être calme mais il était toujours surexcité lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie.

Le blond laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un soupire de résignation. Il monta sur son cheval et lorsque Léon réapparu, il le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Je t'aurai prévenu. Que je ne t'entende pas geindre pendant le voyage ! »

« Tu ne m'entendras pas. »

'Wolfram !'

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Léon.

'Wolfram !'

Wolfram fronça des sourcils. Il devait être devenu fou, il entendait la voix de Yuuri l'appeler. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Rien, allons-y. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

'Wolfram !!!'

Etait-il vraiment fou ? Pourquoi entendait-il la voix de Yuuri à un moment pareil. Il se tourna vers Léon. « Tu entends cette voix aussi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quelle voix ? »

'Wolfram !'

« Celle là. »

« Non. » Répondit franchement Léon.

Le bruit d'une effusion d'eau venant de l'abreuvoir attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. Une jeune femme apparut devant eux. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, ondulées et mi-long encadrant un visage au teint clair d'un ovale parfait. Ses traits délicats animés par deux lèvres roses et des yeux améthyste faisaient d'elle une réelle beauté. Elle était vêtu d'une tunique verte et d'un pantalon noir recouvert de bottes marrons jusqu'en dessus des genoux tandis qu'une fine épée était attaché à sa ceinture. Elle regarda Wolfram d'un air soulagé.

« Wolfram ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la reconnue. « Feld ?!! » S'exclama-t-il.

Fin du chapitre 7

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit onglet en bas pour me laisser un commentaire

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à terminer ce chapitre mais finalement le voici !!!

Un grand merci à **Celikwi** qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger mes erreurs afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable !

**Hisokaren, Anthales, Seb, Naty-chan, Nakata, Siana, Light-Hikari, Komachi-chan**, merci pour vos review qui m'encouragent et me donnent le sourire. C'est d'ailleurs parce que vous êtes là que je continue à écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* Promesses interdites *

Chapitre 8

_Yuuri venait de faire ses au revoir à Greta, lui promettant de revenir avec son autre père. Il était à présent dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à se déshabiller pour procéder à la transformation grâce à l'amulette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

_« Oui ? » Répondit-il._

_« C'est Conrad, votre majesté. Puis-je entrer ? » Demanda le garde du corps à travers la porte._

_Yuuri se raccommoda rapidement. « Oui, entre. Et puis Conrad, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes ensemble. » Reprocha-t-il pendant que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce._

_« Il vous faut au moins trois témoins avec vous au moment de votre transformation. Son éminence et Gwendal ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. » Informa-t-il._

_« Est-ce que c'est vraiment obligatoire ? J'ai Morgif et l'amulette pour prouver que c'est bien moi. »_

_« Il est vrai que personne ne contredira votre position de Maou si vous êtes en possession de Morgif mais les témoins sont utiles, autant pour votre sécurité que pour preuve supplémentaire permettant de justifier votre véritable identité. Personne ne peut prédire ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ou après votre transformation. »_

_Yuuri soupira de résignation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réciter l'incantation ridicule devant les autres…_

_« Est-ce que vous avez les idées en place en ce qui concerne Wolfram ? Avez-vous compris ce qu'il représente pour vous ? Ce que vous ressentez pour lui ? » Demanda le soldat. _

_Yuuri le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris puis se détourna de manière indigne. « J'ai compris que mon indécision et mon ignorance ont dû le faire souffrir... Même si j'ai eu peur d'être dégouté de lui à cause de ses sentiments, que j'ai pu souhaiter notre séparation, son absence ne cesse de me rappeler que j'ai besoin de lui… Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens à son égard mais ce qui est certain c'est que ce qui me lie à lui est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié… »_

_Son expression s'attrista._

_« En perdant Wolfram, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais être un bel égoïste… Vois-tu Conrad, l'idée que Wolfram soit heureux sans moi m'insupporte. Je suis agacé rien que d'y penser. S'il doit être heureux ou malheureux, il ne doit l'être qu'à mes côtés, un endroit où j'aurai un regard sur lui.» Il leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard serein de son garde du corps. « Je ne peux rien promettre à Wolfram et pourtant, je veux le garder pour moi seul. »_

_Conrad soupira en fermant les yeux puis un léger sourire orna ses fines lèvres. « Pour une personne qui a toujours souhaité le bonheur des autres c'est étrange d'entendre un désir personnel venant de vous Yuuri. Qu'importe la nature de vos sentiments pour Wolfram, j'espère simplement que vous arriverez à vous comprendre. »_

« Dis-moi Wolfram, quel genre de personne est le Maou ? Que penses-tu de lui ? »

Les yeux de Feld s'ouvrirent grand. Elle était adossé contre le torse de Wolfram qui la tenait par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tandis que son front avait trouvé refuge dans le creux de son cou. Le parfum familier du blond embaumait ses sens et la rassurait. La question de Léon la ramena à la réalité aussi brutalement que si on l'avait tapée avec une massue. Son corps se crispa et son cœur palpita en appréhendant la réponse. Wolfram qui sentit sa réaction desserra sa prise sur sa taille.

« Ça y est, fini de somnoler ? »

Elle remarqua qu'ils trottaient, certainement pour éviter qu'elle tombe du cheval et soudain elle se sentit culpabiliser. Ils voyageaient depuis deux jours, faisant des pauses simplement pour reposer les chevaux. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu des discussions entre les deux hommes, ils avaient un peu d'avance sur le voyage ce qui était une bonne chose mais elle savait qu'elle les ralentissait. Son voyage à travers l'eau l'avait épuisée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de somnoler de temps à autre.

« Pardon. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui vais ralentir le voyage. » Reprocha Léon.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. » Répéta la jeune femme, cette fois-ci d'un ton irrité.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi Feld. Si tu as pris ce que je viens de dire pour un reproche, saches que c'était destiné à Wolfram. »

Le blond en question roula des yeux. « Je t'ai dit que je prenais entièrement la responsabilité de sa présence avec nous et je ne me répèterai plus. »

« Peu m'importe, je voulais juste te faire remarquer que je ne serai pas le seul à te retarder, c'est tout. Bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question? »

« A propos de sa majesté Yuuri. » Clarifia-t-il.

Wolfram soupira, il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler du roi. En quittant le château de la promesse du sang, il voulait trouver un semblant de paix sans penser à la personne qui lui avait brisé le cœur. En partant pour les terres d'Alphir, il voulait se distraire de ses problèmes sentimentaux. Pourquoi Yuuri devait-il s'immiscer même dans ses conversations ici?

Il soupira à nouveau. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté sans mêler à son jugement l'amertume qui lui restait des évènements récents. « C'est une personne qui attire les gens à lui par son naturel, sa joie de vivre, sa sincérité... C'est un roi qui aime son peuple, son pays, prêt à risquer sa vie pour des causes qui lui semblent juste. Il est magnanime, équitable, gentil et donne à tout le monde le bénéfice du doute. En cela, il est souvent imprudent… Mais voilà quel genre de roi il est. »

Feld étonné par sa réponse se retourna pour le regarder par dessus l'épaule.

« Un avis peu personnel si je dois dire… » Remarqua Léon puis il continua. « C'est vraiment tout ce que tu penses de lui ? » Cela attira tout de suite l'attention de la jeune femme qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Si tu n'es pas satisfait, libre à toi de le rencontrer et juger par toi-même ! » Répliqua Wolfram sur un ton indifférent.

Léon rigola aussitôt. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu te plaignes, que tu mettes plus d'émotions dans ta réponse. »

Wolfram lui jeta un regard menaçant mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, Feld qui le dévisageait depuis le début prit la parole.

« Pourquoi prends-tu tant de plaisir à taquiner Wolfram ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille ! »

Depuis leur rencontre, il y avait une sorte de tension entre eux, comme une rivalité.

« Merci Feld mais je peux prendre ma défense seul. » Intervint le blond.

Léon qui regardait la jeune femme avec étonnement rigola à nouveau. « Pourquoi je prends plaisir à taquiner Wolfram ?! C'est parce que je l'aime ! » Répondit-il naturellement. Feld le regarda l'air hagard tandis que le blond en question roula des yeux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle va se faire des idées. » Dit Wolfram, exaspéré.

« N'importe quoi ?!! Mais je t'aime Wolfram, c'est vrai !! » Surenchérit Léon.

Le blond soupira et secoua la tête en résignation tandis que Feld sentit son sang bouillir en elle.

« C'est bon Léon on a compris. » Souffla-t-il puis se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme. « Accroches-toi bien. Nous allons galoper jusqu'au prochain village où nous resterons pour la nuit. »

Le souffle de Wolfram la fit frémir mais elle préféra l'ignorer pour acquiescer et s'agripper au cheval. L'étreinte du jeune homme s'intensifia autour de sa taille et lui donna un sentiment de sécurité. Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de savoir Wolfram près d'elle.

**********

Les murmures de Morgif retentissaient dans la pièce envahie de vapeur. Le corps submergé dans l'eau, Feld essayait de se relaxer afin d'évacuer le stresse et la fatigue de la journée. De plus, elle était en colère car Wolfram et Léon l'avaient laissée seule à l'auberge pendant qu'ils partaient faire le tour du village. Elle soupira pour extraire son irritation puis son attention alla sur le reflet qui apparu lentement au dessus de l'eau derrières les ondes laissées par son souffle. De grands yeux améthyste, un visage au parfait ovale dessinant des traits délicats… Elle fronça des sourcils puis oubliant son reflet, le pendentif bleu qu'elle portait autour du coup attira son attention. A côté de la pierre se trouvait l'amulette qui était attaché à une fine chaine en or. Elle ferma les yeux…

_« Feld ?! » S'exclama Wolfram qui la regarda avec stupéfaction._

_En voyant le blond devant elle, en un seul morceau, elle ne pouvait exprimer par des mots le soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Rien ne pouvait la rassurer davantage que de savoir Wolfram en sécurité. _

_« Wolfram ! » Elle courut vers le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras « Wolfram ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!! »_

_Le blond était surpris de son enthousiasme mais se reprit rapidement. « Feld, tu es en train de me tremper… » Reprocha-t-il._

_Elle se retira rapidement. « Oh ! Excuses-moi Wolf. C'est juste que je suis tellement content de te retrouver sain et sauf !!! »_

_Wolfram leva un sourcil et la regarda avec soupçon. « Depuis quand parles-tu au masculin ? Et c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? »_

_« Heu… » Commença-t-elle._

_« J'ai parlé au masculin ?! » En détournant son regard pour échapper à celui tranchant du blond, elle émit un faux rire tout en se frottant la nuque. « Tu dois faire erreur… Pour la coupe, je pensais que les cheveux longs me dérangeraient pour le voyage alors je les ai coupé. »_

_Wolfram semblait douter de sa réponse mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. « Est-ce sa Majesté qui t'envoie ? » Demanda-t-il mais se détourna avec irritation. « Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Il était tellement contre le fait que tu m'accompagnes que ça me parait impossible… » Remarqua-t-il._

_« Heu… C'est que… » Bredouilla-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est cette femme, Wolfram ? » Intervint Léon qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors._

_D'un air désintéressé, Wolfram se tourna vers lui. « Une personne qui fera le voyage avec nous. Elle s'appelle Feld et sera sous ma responsabilité. » Il la regarda à nouveau. « Vas te changer avant d'attraper froid. »_

Feld plongea sa tête sous l'eau chaude pour se rincer les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, elle prit une grande inspiration puis soupira longuement. Wolfram l'avait acceptée pour le voyage mais son cœur se pressait inexorablement. Irritée et à la fois insatisfaite, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de les plaquer en arrière puis saisit l'amulette attaché autour de son cou pour la serrer fort.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis… jaloux ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai…Je vais pas bien. Je deviens fou ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

**********

La température avait baissé avec la tombée de la nuit. L'air était frais et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Wolfram avait fait le tour du village en compagnie de Léon comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec ses soldats lors de ses patrouilles. Rien ne laissait présager un danger et les villageois semblaient avoir une vie relativement paisible. Cependant, Wolfram ressentait une ambiance malsaine depuis le début du voyage et elle semblait le suivre. Il suffisait que la nuit tombe pour qu'il se sente oppressé.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'auberge, Léon se dirigea vers le restaurant tandis que Wolfram monta à l'étage afin d'avertir Feld pour le diner. De plus il avait plusieurs questions qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Devant la porte, Wolfram frappa trois fois mais lorsqu'il resta sans réponse, il entra sans permission.

« Feld ? » Appela-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la pièce puis il commença à entendre des murmures qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Morgif.

« Feld ? » Répéta-t-il en s'approchant de la salle d'eau avec méfiance. Les murmures provenaient aussi de là. Il frappa à la porte. « Feld ?! » Dit-il plus fort.

Il entendit soudain une effusion d'eau, des bruits de pas précipités sur le sol puis les murmures cessèrent. « Wo-Wolfram ?!!! »

« Tu vas bien ? Avec qui étais-tu en train de parler ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement à travers la porte.

« P-Personne. »

Le blond fronça des sourcils, ne la croyant pas une seconde. « J'étais juste venu te dire que nous allions diner. »

« D'accord, je serais prêt –heu- prêtE dans une minute. »

« Je sais que tu me caches des choses. Si c'est le cas, cela veut dire que tu as certainement retrouvé une partie de ta mémoire… Ton voyage par l'eau en est la preuve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton pouvoir pour rentrer chez toi ? »

« N'étais-tu pas celui qui voulais que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

« Les choses ont changé depuis mon départ mais si j'ai accepté que tu m'accompagnes c'est parce que j'ai une responsabilité vis-à-vis de toi. Cependant, si tu as trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez toi, j'en suis affranchi. »

« Alors tu me chasses ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rejetée au domaine des Bielefeld si tu n'avais pas l'intention de me garder ? » Demanda-t-elle avec mécontentement.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer de ton état. Je sais que ta présence en ce monde a des conséquences sur ta santé alors tu devrais rentrer. »

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et regarda Wolfram avec défiance et détermination. « Et si je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ? Si j'ai envie de t'aider ? »

« La seule manière dont tu me serais d'une aide, c'est en rentrant chez toi, dans ton monde. » Il soupira puis poursuivit : « Je n'ai pas oublié le jour de mon départ ni ce que je t'ai juré. En baisant ta main et la posant sur mon cœur, je t'ai promis que je serai toujours là pour toi. Si je te demande de partir ce n'est pas parce que je te chasse mais parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Il s'adossa contre le mur à droite de la porte en croisant les bras. « Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti une connexion, un lien intangible mais réelle qui nous liait l'un à l'autre comme si nos âmes étaient sœurs. Mais après tous ces jours passés dans la bibliothèque à réfléchir et à chercher tes origines, je me suis rendu compte d'un détail qui me révélait la réponse depuis le début. En lisant les mémoires de mon père il y a longtemps, j'ai appris qu'en dehors de Shin Makoku, il existait d'autres mondes. Deux autres ont été répertoriés. Le plus connu des deux est la Terre nourricière, d'où vient notre Maou. Le second, oublié de tous est un monde d'ombres où vivent les reflets de Shin Makoku : Yaminogoku. C'est de ce monde que tu viens Feld et contrairement à ce que nous avons pu croire, je ne suis pas le reflet de ton âme… Ton élément est l'eau contrairement au mien, le feu. Tu as eu de douloureuses attaques et à chaque fois, Yuuri était là. Je me trompe peut-être mais si cela est en rapport avec vos âmes, alors cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas coexister dans le même monde et puisque Yuuri appartient à celui-là, tu risques ta vie en restant ici. »

Feld détourna son regard pour le poser vers le sol tandis que Wolfram la regardait avec accusation.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise… Tu savais déjà tout ça n'est-ce pas ?! »

Elle retourna aussitôt son regard vers lui. « Je… Pas tout à fait… » Elle hésita pendant quelques instants en se mordillant les lèvres puis avec plus de détermination elle lui dit : « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant de pouvoir rentrer… Et pour cela, je dois t'accompagner Wolfram ! »

« Tu ignores complètement le but de ce voyage. »

« Alors expliques-moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Wolfram a été choisi pour être le prochain sacrifice qui recevra en lui une entité connu sous le nom d'Ilrick. » Répondit Léon qui était appuyé contre le sillon de la porte. Les deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Mais cela n'est pas vraiment son épreuve pour blanchir le nom des Bielefeld qu'il a entaché en se faisant répudier par sa majesté le Maou. De la même manière que tous ceux qui ont été choisi pour faire ce dernier voyage, Wolfram a toujours été lié à ce destin et cela même avant sa naissance. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Léon ?! » Se renfrogna le blond.

Le jeune homme en question sursauta et l'éclat dans ses yeux de la même couleur que le ciel revint aussitôt. « Wolfram ? Feld ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le changement de comportement radical de Léon intrigua Wolfram qui fronça des sourcils mais décida de laisser cela de côté avant de tirer des conclusions. Il secoua la tête. « Rien… Allons manger. Demain nous partirons à l'aube. »

**********

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures que Feld était dans son lit se tournant et se retournant sans trouver le sommeil. Des myriades de questions envahissaient son esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver de réponse pour chacune d'elle. En plus de son désarroi se mêlaient des sentiments de culpabilité et de regret. Elle ferma ses yeux bien forts et serra son épée couverte de son fourreau contre elle puis glissa une main vers le pendentif bleu et l'amulette pour les serrer dans sa main.

« Je le fais pour Wolf… Tout ça je le fait pour lui… Même s'il ne me pardonne pas, je dois le faire… Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai rien à perdre… Il doit déjà me détester de toute manière… » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se calma et essaya de se rendormir mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle soupira en désespoir et se redressa. Elle se leva, plaça son épée sous son matelas pour l'étouffer puis sorti de la chambre afin de se diriger vers la porte voisine. Là, elle frappa discrètement. Personne ne répondit alors sans permission, elle l'ouvrit lentement de manière à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas puis entra sa tête en première afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur le lit le plus proche de l'entrée, une entité lumineuse et translucide chevauchait Wolfram qui avait les yeux fermés mais semblait lutter. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Wolfram ! » S'écria-t-elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher davantage, on la retint en lui attrapant le bras. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'autre personne.

Léon la regarda, les sourcils froncés en secouant la tête d'un mouvement négatif. « Ne t'approches pas… Le rituel a commencé. Lorsque Wolfram est arrivé au domaine des Bielefeld, il a libéré le dernier sceau magique qui protégeait son existence de son destin. Après cela, il a dormi quatre jours durant. Depuis, c'est la première fois qu'il s'endort à nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il sera prisonnier entre le rêve et la réalité, cet entité apparaitra et nous aurons beau faire, rien ne l'arrêtera. Elle ne fait pas parti de ce monde et n'a été crée que dans le but de vider l'élu pour faire de lui un réceptacle vide d'âme. »

« Ça… Ça veut dire qu'il sera comme un mort vivant ?! »

Léon fixa Wolfram avec inquiétude. « C'est un peu ça… Mais dit plus joliment, il sera comme une poupée sans âme. »

Feld le regardait avec horreur. « Qui… Qui a créé une chose pareille ? »

« Est-ce que ça changerait la situation si je te le disais ? » Répondit le jeune homme par une question.

« Non… Mais je veux savoir qui a créé une telle chose… Wolfram souffre déjà assez… Pourquoi doit-on aussi lui enlever son humanité ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu souffriras plus que lui. »

« Non… Je souffrirai parce que si j'étais à sa place, ça me ferai trop mal de perdre mon âme, mes valeurs, mes sentiments, ma conscience, d'oublier ma propre identité… »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis ? Il ne veut pas oublier non plus mais nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il sait ce qui l'attend à chaque fois qu'il est entre rêve et réalité ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Peut-être pas mais son subconscient ou son instinct doit l'alerter… Si tu veux savoir, cette chose a été créé par un dieu pour que le rituel soit possible… » Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux bleu.

« Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?! » Demanda-t-elle contrariée. « Pourquoi sais-tu tant de choses que j'ignore sur le sort de Wolfram ?!! » Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea avec détermination vers le blond et l'entité.

« LAISSES-LE TRANQUILLE TU M'ENTENDS !!! » Cria-t-elle à la chose informe qui l'ignora. Irritée, elle prit l'épée de Wolfram qu'il avait placé à côté de son lit et la brandit vers l'entité. Elle la frappa d'un coup horizontale pour ne pas blesser Wolfram mais l'épée passa à travers de la chose.

Léon la regardait de loin en secouant la tête. « Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile ! »

En entendant la voix du jeune homme, elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de l'apparition du monstre : cela n'arrivait que lorsque Wolfram était entre le rêve et la réalité. Si elle parvenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à le réveiller alors la chose disparaîtrait.

Elle se tourna vers Wolfram qui transpirait et tournait sa tête de droite à gauche en tremblant. De sa mâchoire serrée à sa respiration difficile, elle pouvait voir qu'il se débattait.

« Wolfram ! » Cria-t-elle approchant sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme. Au moment où elle le toucha, la chose se tourna subitement vers elle et poussa un cri si strident qu'elle avait l'impression que cela lui avait arraché les tympans. Elle se boucha aussitôt les oreilles pour se protéger mais avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, elle fut propulsé dans les airs par une onde de choc émise par l'entité et se fracassa contre le mur. L'impact lui coupa la respiration et la douleur était telle qu'elle avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps s'étaient brisés.

« Merde !!! Feld ! » Léon accourut vers elle avec inquiétude. « Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher… » Il la regarda pour inspecter quelques blessures visible s'il y en avait. « Ça va aller tiens le coup. » Il passa ses mains sur son corps, appuya sur certains endroits en lui demandant si elle avait mal et si la douleur était supportable. Il finit par acquiescer. « C'est bon, rien de cassé. » Informa-t-il.

« Faisons un peu plus confiance en Wolfram. Il est fort et ne laissera pas cette chose prendre son âme si facilement. Si tu veux continuer à faire le voyage avec nous, prépares-toi à le voir lutter et se battre sans que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit. »

Feld tourna son regard plein d'inquiétude vers Wolfram. Son cœur se pressait dans sa poitrine d'une manière douloureuse. Elle avait mal de le voir souffrir seul, sans pouvoir lui être d'une aide, sans pouvoir alléger son fardeau…

**********

Dans le cœur de la profonde forêt qui bordait le sud du village, des petites fleurs lumineuses en forme de boule éclairaient les habitats en bois d'un peuple qui jadis fut nomade. La vaste clairière qu'ils occupaient avait une atmosphère à la fois mystique et magique. Dans une des petites maisons, un homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Un autre homme apparu.

« L'ancien t'attend. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se leva silencieusement. Il était svelte, de grande taille et les traits bien dessinés de son visage faisaient de lui un bel homme. Il sortit de sa demeure pour se diriger vers une grande hutte à l'écart de toutes les autres. Lorsqu'il y entra, le vieil homme, assis devant le feu au centre de la tente, le regarda fermement. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir et le jeune homme lui obéit sans dire un mot.

« Il est temps Corwin. Le rituel a commencé. Tous les acteurs de ce dernier combat sont en marche. Le moment est venu pour toi de partir et d'accomplir ta destinée. »

Corwin s'inclina humblement. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi jusqu'à présent grand-maître. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. » Il se redressa puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Fais attention à toi mon garçon. » Dit l'ancien avant que le jeune homme n'ait franchit le seuil de la porte. Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus son épaule et acquiesça avant de partir.

Le vieil homme le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte faite d'une peau d'animal. Il inclina sa tête. « Nous remettons le destin de ce monde entre vos mains, Eiven. »

**********

Des kilomètres plus loin, dans la chambre d'une auberge, les yeux émeraude d'un certain soldat s'ouvrirent enfin. Il inspira fortement comme s'il venait de faire de l'apnée et l'entité informe disparut aussitôt. Léon et Feld accoururent vers lui. Cette dernière essuya son visage transpirant et caressa ses joues comme pour l'apaiser.

« Wolfram ! Wolfram ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète mais les yeux de Wolfram étaient dilatés et regardaient dans le vide.

« Ilrick a toujours été pure… C'est moi… Tout est de ma faute… Ilrick… »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wolfram ?! »

« Il doit avoir une vision. » Supposa Léon.

Le corps de Wolfram se ramollit et il ferma les yeux. Cela effraya la jeune femme. « Wolfram ?! » Elle le secoua. « Wolfram ! Wolfram !!! » L'appelait-elle avec inquiétude.

Léon saisit son épaule. « Cette expérience a dû l'épuiser, il est tout simplement en train de dormir. Laissons-lui un peu de repos. » Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et si la chose revenait ?! » Demanda-t-elle effrayé.

« Elle ne reviendra que si Wolfram se retrouve encore entre le rêve et la réalité. » Il continua son chemin vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Chercher de l'eau au cas où il aurait soif en se réveillant. » Répondit-il puis quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, elle tourna son attention vers le blond. Elle observa les détails de son visage en caressant ses contours puis glissa tendrement ses mains dans les boucles blondes du jeune homme. « Wolf… Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur… » Souffla-t-elle près de son visage puis posa son front contre sa poitrine. Là, elle tourna son visage sur le côté de manière à écouter les battements de son cœur. Lentement, elle se laissa bercer par son rythme régulier.

« Yuu…ri… » Souffla faiblement Wolfram.

Les yeux de Feld s'écarquillèrent tandis que son cœur fondit au nom que Wolfram venait de prononcer. Elle se redressa et vit qu'il dormait encore paisiblement. En le voyant ainsi, personne ne se pouvait se douter du terrible destin auquel il devait faire face. Il avait l'air si insouciant, si pur… Soudain elle fut éprise de remords. Elle soupira puis blottit à nouveau son visage contre la poitrine du blond. Elle était fatiguée de dissimuler sa véritable identité, de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, tant que Wolfram était endormi elle pouvait l'avouer, elle pouvait être elle-même.

« Oui… Oui, c'est moi… C'est moi Wolf… Je suis là… » Avoua Yuuri sous l'apparence de Feld en se blottissant contre lui avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Pardonne-moi. »

TBC

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton juste au milieu, en bas de la page pour me laisser vos impressions dans une review ! Merci !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Lorsque je vois la date à laquelle j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic et le point où j'en suis dans l'histoire, je suis un peu déçu car j'avance lentement. Cela dit, j'avance quand-même ! Je prévois de la terminer au chapitre 15 donc j'espère que vous serez patient, sinon, c'est tanpis pour moi…

Mille mercis à Celikwi qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

**Celikwi** : Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis à une fic où Wolfram ne souffrira pas des inconstances de Yuuri, mais à chaque fois mon côté mélancolique prend le dessus… Je pense que dès que j'aurai un peu de temps je m'y attaquerai !

**Hisokaren** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre 6 susciterait tant de questions mais oui, comme tu as pu le lire, Yuuri est dans la peau de Feld en plus de partager la même âme qu'elle… Des explications arriveront par la suite…

**Caence** : Merci pour ta review :)

**Light-hikari** : Merci pour ta review. Oui, Yuuri ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés… Cependant, il va devoir s'accrocher maintenant qu'il a rejoint Wolfram !

**Komachi-chan** : Merci pour ta review ! Du courage, oui, j'en ai besoin !

**Nana** : Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le lien pour ta fic que j'aimerai bien lire. Tu peux m'envoyer le lien par mail perso, normalement mon adresse est sur mon profil :)

**Ju** : Merci pour ta review :)

**Naty-chan** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**Nakata** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

**Siana** : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé un moment particulier (celui où Wolfram murmure le nom de Yuuri). Les moments « romantiques » sont durs à caller car l'intrigue principale commence à prendre de la place… Mais ils reviendront très vite en force. J'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres !

* Promesses Interdites *

- Chapitre 9 –

_J'ouvris les yeux et ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, je regardai tout autour de moi. Je me trouvais au milieu d'un jardin à la végétation luxuriante. Les fleurs, les plantes et les arbres étaient d'une telle beauté que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un lieu surnaturel. Si le paradis existait, cet endroit devait en faire parti. Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention._

_« Je pensais que tu serais là. » Me dit le nouveau venu et je me tournai vers lui. Il était grand, svelte et son teint clair ce qui contrastait avec la couleur noir de ses cheveux, faisait ressortir ses yeux violets. Il était d'une beauté frappante._

_« Quel bon vent t'amène, Neerem ? » M'entendis-je dire. Mon corps ne m'appartenait pas. Je voyais la scène à travers les yeux d'une autre personne, pourtant je pouvais ressentir ses émotions. Étais-je en train de rêver ?_

_L'homme ténébreux chercha quelque chose du regard. « Où est passé Ilrick ? » Me demanda-t-il._

_Je sentis mon cœur se serrer lorsqu'il mentionna ce prénom. Un mécontentement irrationnel me posséda. « Cherches-tu à m'irriter ? Tu sais très bien où il se trouve. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. »_

_« C'est bien ça le problème. Tout le monde en parle et personne n'est d'accord pour le laisser ainsi dans la nature. Tu as été trop bon avec lui… En lui donnant trop de liberté… » Il serra ses poings puis me fixa avec irritation. « Il ne peut pas vivre cette vie, en es-tu conscient ? » _

_Je restai de marbre face à ses reproches. « Ilrick a le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, il n'est pas différent de nous. Le pouvoir dont il recèle nous effraie, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons poussé à croire qu'il n'avait pas de conscience et ce sont nos préjugés qui l'ont mis à l'écart. Il n'est pas une arme que l'on peut utiliser à notre guise, alors ne parle pas de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. »_

_« Il peut devenir un danger si tu ne l'encadres pas. Même s'il semble normal, il reste et restera toujours une arme. Et son union avec cette humaine est complètement ridicule ! » Haussa-t-il d'un ton._

_Mon cœur se crispa en pensant à Ilrick et la femme dont il était tombé amoureux mais je fermai les yeux sur ma douleur. « Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, je n'enlèverai pas à Ilrick son bonheur. »_

_« Je t'aurai prévenu ! » Me dit-il visiblement irrité. Je savais que Neerem était en colère contre moi et jaloux de mon affection pour Ilrick, après tout, il n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments pour moi._

_« Tous au palais ! Tous au palais ! Ilrick ! Ilrick s'est réveillé ! » Cria un soldat._

_Je me retournai et la scène changea sous mes yeux. Je n'étais plus dans le jardin paradisiaque, mais au milieu des ruines du village où vivait Ilrick lorsqu'il descendait sur Terre. J'étais encerclé par le feu et à travers les flammes, je reconnus la silhouette de celui que je protégeais. Il était agenouillé, dos face à moi et serrait une femme et un enfant dans ses bras dont je pouvais voir les corps immobiles dépasser sur ses côtés. Il tremblait et ses cheveux qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'attacher en queue de cheval cascadaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Je m'approchai pour le consoler, car même de dos je pouvais voir la souffrance, la peine et la douleur sur ses épaules tombantes. J'avais du chagrin à le voir ainsi. Cependant, plus je m'approchai, plus la scène s'éloignait._

_« Ilrick ? » L'appelai-je, mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre. « Ilrick ! » Répétais-je plus fort. Je courrais vers lui, mais je ne pouvais l'atteindre car la scène continuait à s'éloigner. La frustration me gagna car j'étais impuissant face à la distance qui nous séparait._

_« Tu dois le tuer. » Entendis-je et cela arrêta ma course. « Tues-le ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! » « Tues-le ! Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien ! Un objet pour nous qui sommes des dieux ! Tues-le ! Tues-le ou il nous tuera tous ! Tues-le ! Tout ça est arrivé par ta faute ! »_

_Les voix impassibles et dictatrices résonnaient dans ma tête, m'infligeant une douleur perçante. Je levais les mains afin d'empoigner mes cheveux dans le but désespéré de calmer mon mal. « Non ! Non ! Ilrick a toujours été pur ! C'est moi… Tout est de ma faute… Ilrick a toujours été pur même s'il n'a connu que la haine ! »_

_« Tues-le ! Tues-le ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tues-le. » Les voix me donnaient une pression énorme._

_« Jamais ! »_

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais Murata avait le regard fixé vers l'horizon, guettant sagement les premiers rayons apparaitre timidement dans le ciel. La porte qui s'ouvrit attira son attention. Gwendal entra, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour votre éminence. »

« Bonjour Gwendal. »

Le stratège s'installa sur un canapé à l'opposé de celui du grand sage. « Yosak m'a fait parvenir un message par pigeon. Sa majesté Yuuri est bien arrivée aux côtés de Wolfram qui est accompagné de Léon Von Algrein. Ils sont à trois jours d'Ismalte. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Murata regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. « La ville parait si paisible. Rien ne laisse présager du danger qui nous guette, mais la triste réalité est que le destin fragile de ce monde réside entre les mains de quelques hommes… »

« Dites-moi ce qui se passe réellement votre éminence. » Demanda Gwendal avec autorité et Murata se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard.

« J'ai bien peur que si Sir Von Bielefeld ne pratique pas le sacrifice, ce monde connaîtra sa fin. »

Gwendal resta silencieux en attendant des explications plus approfondies.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des dieux anciens? »

« J'en ai eu vent dans mon enfance. » Répondit le tacticien.

« Ces dieux étaient des êtres dont les pouvoirs, la beauté, la morale et toutes émotions dépassaient notre entendement. Des êtres supérieurs contrôlant ciel, terre, mer, foudre et toute création, se jouant parfois des humains pour se divertir. » Il remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son index. « Pour dire vrai, leur existence reste un mystère, mais le sanctuaire des terres d'Alphir est la preuve de leur vie aussi bien que de leur fin. Le problème sir Von Voltaire, c'est que notre adversaire est une entité du nom d'Ilrick l'arme la plus redoutable qui a attisé autant de crainte que de fascination au sein des dieux. Plusieurs histoires racontent qu'il est celui qui a mis fin à leur règne mais que le dieu connu sous le nom d'Eiven est parvenu à le sceller avant de succomber à ses blessures. » Il retourna son attention vers l'extérieur.

« Shibuya ne laissera pas Wolfram se sacrifier… Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il puisse trouver le moyen de le sauver et avec lui, ce monde. »

« Il doit y avoir des choses que nous pouvons faire pour les aider. »

Murata se tourna vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux caché derrière le reflet de ses lunettes. « C'est pour cela, que je suis ici. La prochaine pleine lune est connue sous le nom de la lune bleu. Ce phénomène rare arrive lorsqu'il y a deux pleines lunes dans un même mois. Ces soirs là, la magie devient plus forte. Nous devrons pratiquer un rituel qui consistera à ramener Feld dans son monde, car sa présence ici a créé un léger déséquilibre. Cela rendra à Shibuya sa véritable force. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore au courant mais Feld est le reflet de l'âme de notre jeune Maou. De ce fait, sa présence ici a un impact direct sur lui. »

Gwendal se massa les tempes en se rappelant que Wolfram lui avait affirmé que la présence de la jeune femme n'aurait d'incidence sur personne. Encore une fois, il avait agi sans réfléchir, suivant uniquement son instinct… « Wolfram… » Rouspéta-t-il à voix basse.

« Ne lui en voulez pas. Feld a été appelée dans ce monde par Shinou lui-même, Wolfram n'en est pas responsable. »

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Wolfram qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux fatigués. La pièce sentait le bois et les poutres du plafond lui rappelèrent qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans une auberge. Il sentit des mouvements près de lui ainsi qu'un poids contre sa poitrine. Une chose appuyée contre son flanc avait mouillé désagréablement sa chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le sujet de son désagrément, il découvrit une Feld paisiblement endormie, blottie contre lui qui lui avait bavé dessus. Son bras entourait sa poitrine de manière possessive. Surpris de cette présence impromptue, il se redressa brusquement en sursaut. Jamais il n'avait partagé son lit avec d'autre personne que Greta ou Yuuri car cela était inconvenant, indécent et contraire au protocole.

Alertée par les mouvements soudains de Wolfram, la jeune femme se réveilla à son tour, se frottant les yeux en se redressant.

« Bonjour Wolfram. » Dit-elle innocemment.

Le blond se sentit bouillir et lui pinça vicieusement les joues. « Bonjour ? Feld ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » S'écria-t-il en les relâchant, laissant derrière ses doigts des traces rouges.

« Aïe, ça fait mal ! » Dit-elle en malaxant ses joues maltraitées. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il, visiblement irrité. « Feld, ce n'est pas correct de dormir dans le même lit qu'une personne qui n'est pas ton mari ou un membre de ta famille ! Et devrais-je te rappeler que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'en devenir violent. Ça fait mal tu sais ? Et puis, il ne s'est rien passé alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? On n'a rien à se reprocher. »

« On ? » Releva Wolfram. « Ne m'inclus pas dedans comme si j'étais consentant. C'est toi qui t'es incrustée dans mon lit. » Rappela-t-il sur le ton d'un reproche.

Wolfram remarqua un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Je suis soulagé de voir que tu es en forme, Wolf. Tu ne te sens pas bizarre, non ? » Répondit-elle.

Le visage du blond devint aussitôt très froid. « Si tu fais allusion à ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière, je m'en souviens clairement. Le mangeur d'âme s'est emparé de moi… Et j'ai fait ce rêve… »

« Alors comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je vais bien… »

« J'ai du mal à te croire ! Dis-moi la vérité Wolfram ! » Elle était irritée, inquiète mais à la fois déterminé à en savoir davantage.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine remplie d'eau placée dans la pièce pour faire sa toilette. « Tu devrais aller te préparer, nous allons bientôt partir. » Il se tourna vers l'autre compagnon qui roupillait encore. « Léon, réveilles-toi ! » Ce dernier se tourna dans sa couverture mais resta dans son lit.

« Wolf. » Appela la jeune femme et lorsqu'il resta silencieux, elle continua : « Wolf… Hier, nous étions inquiets tu sais ? J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Le blond soupira. « Tu m'en vois désolé. » Il se tourna vers elle pour croiser son regard. « Mais je vais bien et je t'avais prévenue. Si tu n'es pas prête à voir ce qu'il peut arriver, alors tu devrais rentrer chez toi comme je t'ai demandé. »

Elle fut contrariée. « Pourquoi es-tu si difficile ? »

« Je ne suis pas spécialement difficile. Tu l'es autant que moi en t'obstinant à ce point. » Il se dirigea vers Léon et lui donna un coup de pied. « Debout Léon ! »

Ce dernier se redressa et se leva comme un somnambule pour faire sa toilette, tout en se massant le postérieur. « Oww… Pas la peine d'être si violent Wolfram… J'allais me lever, tu sais que j'ai du mal le matin… » Marmonna-t-il.

Le blond l'ignora et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était toujours assise sur son lit. « Toi aussi tu devrais aller te préparer. »

Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la sienne mais, avant de sortir, elle lança un dernier regard inquiet vers le blond.

Wolfram et son groupe avaient quitté le village après avoir chargé leurs chevaux. La météo était de leur côté car le ciel était souvent couvert mais la pluie ne tombait pas, un temps idéal pour voyager. À cette allure, ils pouvaient atteindre Ismalte en deux jours surtout qu'ils voyageaient sans faire de grands arrêts. Il ne restait plus qu'à Yozak de voyager rapidement à travers la forêt, cependant un petit imprévu ralentit sa course.

Dès le premier jour, il remarqua des traces de pas fraîches appartenant à un homme de part la taille des pieds. Il était devant lui et voyageait seul. Les pas et leur régularité, indiquaient à Yosak qu'il connaissait parfaitement la forêt.

Il marchait près d'un petit courant d'eau car il pouvait entendre son doux ruissellement et lorsqu'il arriva près de la source il aperçut l'individu qui le devançait. Le jeune homme avait approximativement le même gabarit que Conrad et des cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit. Il portait des habits de roturier et était complètement désarmé. Il n'avait comme seul accessoire qu'un sac dans lequel il devait transporter son approvisionnement.

L'espion se dissimula à nouveau dans la forêt décidant de passer son chemin afin de ne pas perdre de vue l'objet de sa mission.

« Wolfram, peut-on s'arrêter au prochain village ? » Demanda Léon qui semblait fatigué. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que pour changer de chevaux à la mi-journée. « Nous avons pris de l'avance… Si on s'arrête à Varonne, il nous restera qu'une demi-journée avant d'arriver au port d'Ismalte. » Continua-t-il.

« D'ici là, il risque de pleuvoir et cela retardera notre course. Il est préférable de continuer notre chemin même si nous devons voyager de nuit pour cela. »

« Dans tous les cas, nous serons surpris par la pluie. Il vaut mieux s'arrêter à Varonne. » Insista le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes… » Rouspéta le blond.

« Ne sois pas si dur ! Dans tous les cas nous devons faire escale là-bas pour changer nos chevaux. » Se défendit Léon.

« Heu… Moi aussi je ne serai pas contre un peu de repos, Wolfram… » Dit Feld, timidement.

Wolfram jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction puis soupira. « Très bien, que je ne vous entende pas râler si on doit voyager sous la pluie. »

Le groupe arriva dans la ville à la tombée de la nuit et eurent la chance de trouver des places dans une auberge confortable.

« Nous voudrions une chambre double et une chambre simple. » Demanda Wolfram à l'homme au comptoir.

« Non, une chambre pour trois suffira. » Intervint Feld qui se tourna vers Wolfram avec détermination. « Ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller de l'argent puisque je vais dormir avec toi. »

La surprise du blond se transforma rapidement en irritation mêlée à l'humiliation de se faire ordonner par elle. « Il n'en est pas question. Tu dormiras dans ta chambre un point c'est tout. » Il se tourna vers l'aubergiste. « Préparez-nous deux chambres. »

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire une scène en public Wolfram ! Je dormirai avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver lorsque j'ai le dos tourné ! Je n'ai pas envie de revoir la scène d'hier… » Dit-elle, inquiète. « Une chambre pour trois. » Insista-t-elle auprès le l'hôte.

« Non, maintenez les deux chambres. » Reprit immédiatement le blond. « Même si tu es là, tu ne pourras rien y faire. » Continua-t-il sans même lui adresser un regard. Les bras croisés, il commençait à perdre patience.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Et puis, je veux juste être près de toi ! » Dit-elle, à son tour irritée.

« Heu… Excusez-moi messieurs dames, quel choix dois-je prendre en compte ? » Demanda timidement l'aubergiste.

Léon qui était avachi sur le comptoir, leva sa tête avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des longs voyages à cheval et encore moins à ce rythme. Plutôt que le cheval, il préférait le carrosse pour les longs trajets, alors avec la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée au fil des jours, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

« Deux chambres, s'il vous plait. Je prendrai la chambre simple et la double pour ces deux là. » Répondit-il.

L'aubergiste acquiesça puis alla leur chercher les clefs tandis que Wolfram attrapa le roux par le col. « Toi aussi tu as décidé de te monter contre moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Léon laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté. « Je suis juste fatigué Wolfram et je n'ai pas envie d'être privé du repos qu'il me manque à cause de vos discordes… » Se défendit-il.

« Tu viendras dormir avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de dormir dans la même chambre que Feld ? Si tu sais qu'il ne se passera rien, tu ne perdras pas ton intégrité. Si c'est à cause du regard des autres, et bien, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Nous sommes dans des contrées éloignées de la capitale et je doute fort qu'on y reconnaisse nos visages. Seuls nos noms ont de la valeur ici. »

Wolfram savait que Léon n'avait pas tord et puis lorsqu'ils devaient donner leur noms, tel qu'ici pour prendre des chambres, ils utilisaient des alias. Seulement, ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas lié au regard des autres mais à son éducation et à son bon sens.

« Tout cela est ridicule. » Rouspéta-t-il.

Lorsque l'aubergiste leur donna les clefs, Léon et Feld partirent pour leur chambre tandis que Wolfram s'installa sur la terrasse de l'établissement pour observer le ciel qui commençait à se dégager de ses épais nuages.

La météo semblait réellement de leur côté ou peut-être que Shinou y était pour quelque chose ? Wolfram se posait la question…

Le premier quartier de lune apparu lentement derrière un nuage et une pression lui saisit le cœur. L'astre lui rappelait que son temps était compté, un temps relativement cours. Il devait lui rester une dizaine de jour afin de mener à bien sa mission.

Mais quelle était-elle vraiment, au juste ? Devait-il se sacrifier ou trouver le moyen de briser la malédiction ? Et puis quel était le sens de ses rêves sur cette autre vie qui n'était pas la sienne ? Était-ce des visions d'avenir, des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure ou son imagination ?

Il avait lui-même choisi de partir pour les terres d'Alphir, mais se sentait patauger maintenant qu'il avait pris ce chemin. Comme un aveugle, il avançait dans l'obscurité sans vraiment savoir où il allait, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les abîmes de son sentier, plus il avait l'impression qu'il suivait malgré lui, un destin auquel il ne pouvait échapper.

Il serra ses poings, irrité à l'idée de se laisser porter par le courant plutôt que de suivre sa propre voie.

« Tu ne comptes pas dormir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Feld en s'approchant de lui.

« Non pas vraiment, j'avais juste envie de calme et d'un moment pour réfléchir. »

Elle s'installa près de lui et regarda vers le ciel. « Si tu as des doutes, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ! »

De manière désintéressée, il lui répondit : « Inquiètes-toi d'abord sur ta mémoire et ton avenir avant de te soucier de moi, Feld. »

Elle le regarda d'un air blessé. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours si difficile ! Je veux seulement te soutenir… »

Wolfram la regardait avec impassibilité, ce qui était inhabituel venant de son regard qui était toujours habité par de multiples émotions… « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester près de moi ? J'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien fait pour gagner ton affection. »

« Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour t'affectionner ? » Un long silence suivit puis elle serra ses poings. « Et puis…Je crois que… Je crois que sa majesté Yuuri n'a rien fait lui aussi pour gagner ton attention. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Tu n'es ici que depuis peu. » Il retourna son attention vers la lune. « Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, sa majesté Yuuri a gagné mon attention. En me donnant une claque, en me défiant en duel et tout simplement en étant mon ami, il a changé mon existence entière. Mon affection, elle, a grandi au fil du temps. »

Yuuri sous l'apparence de Feld sentit son cœur se presser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver vil d'utiliser cette apparence pour soutirer des informations sur les sentiments que le blond pouvait encore éprouver à son égard. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de savoir. Toutefois, Wolfram ne cessait de le surprendre car malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il n'était pas moins loyal.

« Et bien… C'est pareil pour moi, Wolfram. » Répondit-elle en le regardant attentivement et lorsque le regard du blond croisa le sien, elle se noya dans l'émeraude mystique et sombre de ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser vivre seul cette épreuve. » Ce n'était pas son 'rôle' de Feld qui venait de parler, mais Yuuri Shibuya.

Gwendal, Murata et Conrad lui avaient demandé de se comporter comme Feld mais la connaissant peu, il ne pouvait pas agir comme elle. Les seules informations qu'il avait d'elle étaient celles que lui avait apportées Shinou sur ses origines et ce qu'il avait pu voir à travers leurs interactions. De ce fait, la plupart du temps, Yuuri agissait et pensait comme lui-même derrière l'apparence de celle qui partageait son âme. Il lui était d'ailleurs extrêmement difficile de cacher son jeu. Usurper une identité était difficile, mais en plus de cela, il s'était retrouvé dans la peau d'une femme. Cependant, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était d'accumuler mensonges et cachoteries, trompant inexorablement la confiance de Wolfram.

Le jeune démon soupira. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'empêcherai pas de me suivre et je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles. » Un léger sourire parcourut ses lèvres et le cœur de Yuuri dans le corps de Feld bondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait plus vu cette expression sur son visage et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité, son cœur commença à s'affoler tandis que tout son être était attiré à lui comme un aimant. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser traversa son esprit et il sentit des picotements lui traverser le corps. L'atmosphère autour d'eux avait changé.

« Greta avait peut-être raison… Je dois être attiré par le même genre de personne. Elle m'a dit que tu lui ressemblais et elle n'avait pas tord. » Dit-il, mais Yuuri en Feld ne l'entendais plus. Une seule chose l'obnubilait: les fines lèvres roses du blond. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'avancer d'avantage Wolfram lui pinça la joue.

« Maintenant, tu devrais aller te reposer. Il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre demain. »

Les yeux de Feld s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire si Wolfram ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Elle détourna son regard, malaxa sa joue maltraitée puis d'une manière indigne lui dit : « Tu va venir aussi, hein ? Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Je vais rester encore un peu ici. »

Comme elle ne voulait pas l'irriter, elle n'insista pas d'avantage et se résigna. « D'accord. »

Wolfram la regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte d'entré. Il serra ses poings furieux contre lui-même. « Yuuri… Pourquoi viens-tu sans cesse me hanter ? Malgré nos différents, malgré mon envie désespérée de t'oublier, je te vois à travers les autres… Je te vois à travers Feld… Tu me rends fou, Yuuri… La trace que tu as laissée dans ma vie est indélébile, mais moi, je ne souhaite qu'une chose… L'effacer et en être libéré… Je suis fatigué, Yuuri. » Souffla-t-il à la nuit silencieuse.

Feld de son côté, traversa le bar où les derniers clients rigolaient encore devant leurs verres d'alcool et leurs jeux de carte afin de monter dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Wolfram. Ses joues étaient encore rouges à l'image des lèvres si attirantes et désirables du blond. Elle leva une main pour glisser ses doigts sur les siennes et son cœur palpita au souvenir de la sensation que lui avait laissé leur premier baiser. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Quelque chose t'es arrivé ? Tu es toute rouge. » Demanda Léon qui avait une serviette autour du cou. Il venait de sortir de son bain et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Non, rien… » Répondit-elle.

« Ooh… Ça y est, tu lui as fait ta déclaration ? » Il se mit les mains derrière la tête et regarda au plafond d'un air pensif. « Plus rapide que ce que je croyais. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, irritée. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Pas du tout ! Ne vas pas te faire d'idées ! »

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire narquois. « Est-ce que je me fais vraiment des idées ? Allons, Feld. Tu es sans arrêt collée à lui, à le regarder longuement lorsque tu penses que personne ne te vois… »

« C'est parce que je me fais du souci pour lui. »

« Si tu le dis… Dans ce cas là, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tente ma chance ? »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

Le sourire de Léon s'élargit. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais, non ? »

« Oui, mais je croyais que… Wolfram a dit que ce n'était pas des sentiments amoureux… »

« Je plaisante ! Je suis enfant unique et comme nous avons à peu près le même âge, je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui durant notre enfance. Pour moi, il était comme un frère et mon affection pour lui n'a pas changé avec le temps. »

Feld laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'elle retenait sans l'avoir remarqué.

« Quelque part, c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne ressentes rien pour lui… Wolfram n'a jamais donné son cœur à personne, alors j'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était fiancé avec sa majesté Yuuri. Même s'il s'est fait rejeté au final, je pense que sa flamme doit-être difficile à éteindre… Les amours à sens unique doivent laisser en soi de grandes blessures. Tant mieux si tu n'as pas à vivre ça. » Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et entrer dans sa chambre.

Après avoir entendu le clac de la porte, Feld serra avec son poing le tissu qui recouvrait la place où se trouvait son cœur. « Un amour à sens unique… » Elle fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal au cœur à l'idée de perdre l'amour de Wolfram, à l'idée que ses sentiments se tournent vers une autre personne, à l'idée qu'il ne puisse lui pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je… Non, je ne peux pas être… » La seule réponse qu'elle eut vint de la réaction de son corps.

Son cœur battait la chamade et un frisson laissa place à un courant de chaleur qui se propagea de sa poitrine jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son corps. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour rejeter ces sensations, des images troublèrent son esprit… Ses pensées étaient remplies de Wolfram.

TBC

Les reviews sont les bienvenues comme d'habitudes :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à le pondre ce chapitre 10 !

**Inukag9 **: Oui, les choses ne sont pas joyeuses pour Yuuri et Wolfram… Ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines…

**Celikwi : lol **J'avoue que ça me tenterai une histoire gaie mais vu que je suis plutôt mélancolique, je sais pas si j'en serai capable… D'ailleurs j'ai fini le premier chapitre d'une fic en deux chapitres (mélancolique encore… On dirait que je sais pas faire autre chose…T_T). Je te l'enverrai dès que je récupèrerai mon ordi :)

**Grazi-chan**** : **Thank you so much for your review and the effort you put to write in french. Hope that you'll like this chapter :)

**Nakata : **C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être évident pour Yuuri qui est dans la peau de Feld… Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre…

**Siana : **Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les scènes romantiques… J'essaie d'en doser un peu dans tous les chapitres mais ça n'est pas facile. Plus que 5 chapitres et ce sera la fin, il faut que je garde courage !

**Naty-chan : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Nanashi Myo-chan : **Je trouvais ça amusant de mettre Yuuri dans le corps de Feld, je pensais que de cette manière, il pourrait ouvrir les yeux sur plusieurs choses… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Cloclo neechan : **Merci pour ta review. J'ai relu moi aussi tous les chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain avant d'écrire ce chapitre et c'est vrai que ça a évolué !

**Mitsumi : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

**Pomme bleue : **Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il fallait que Yuuri entre en action, surtout après ce qu'il a fait vivre à Wolfram !

**Misty : **lol Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je hais Yuuri mais en tout cas, il m'énerve (le Yuuri de l'anime) !

**Angeshekil : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ton attente :D

**Ariane 57 : **Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était calme… Je te laisse découvrir le contenu de celui-ci en espérant qu'il te plaira :)

Comme d'habitude, un spécial remerciement à **Celikwi** qui permet de rendre la lecture plus agréable en corrigeant mes fautes !

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 10

Yuuri était entré dans la chambre mais, sachant qu'il serait incapable de trouver le sommeil à cause des émotions qui le parcouraient, il alla s'installer au bord de la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir l'objet de ses pensées calmement assis sur la large rambarde de la terrasse située à l'entrée de l'auberge.

Leur chambre étant située à l'étage, la vue d'en haut lui donnait l'impression que Wolfram était plus menu que d'habitude. Son immobilité et son expression pensive créaient une sorte de barrière qui le séparait du reste du monde. Le cœur de Yuuri se serra en voyant la figure solitaire de celui qui l'avait toujours fidèlement servi avec ferveur. Il serra ses poings.

« Je te sauverai Wolf… Je trouverai le moyen de te faire sourire à nouveau… » Se promit-il.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il vit le blond tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Il se précipita sans attendre vers le rez-de-chaussée puis descendit les marches de la terrasse pour trouver Wolfram inconscient, allongé sur le sol. Au dessus de lui se trouvait une masse informe lumineuse et translucide. Épris de désespoir et de panique, son instinct ne lui permit de faire autre chose que de crier le nom de la victime :

« WOLFRAM ! » Cria-t-il à s'en casser la voix mais cela ne le réveilla pas.

Lors de sa première confrontation avec l'entité, il avait été projeté violemment contre le mur de la chambre. Se souvenant de la douleur et de son impuissance face à elle, Yuuri tremblait de peur mais il ne pouvait laisser Wolfram souffrir seul. Le laisser se faire arracher son âme sans tenter de lui venir en aide était impossible. Il serra la mâchoire avec détermination… Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour que l'entité disparaisse, c'était de réveiller Wolfram. S'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de la chose…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : de l'eau, il avait besoin d'eau. Sans avoir à s'approcher d'eux, il pouvait réveiller le jeune mazoku avec de l'eau.

Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet en direction du blond avant de le laisser pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'auberge. Cependant, il ne put franchir la porte car les clients qui étaient en train de jouer aux cartes au bar, s'avançaient vers l'extérieur bloquant l'entrée. Les six hommes marchaient tel des zombies avec des chaises, des bouteilles et couverts dans les mains.

Yuuri stoppa ses pas, complètement confus par ce qui se passait. Tout à coup un cri de combat le fit revenir à lui. Une chaise dans les mains, Léon assomma un des hommes ce qui lui permis de se frayer un chemin qu'il prit pour le rejoindre et se cacher derrière son dos.

Yuuri regarda par-dessus son épaule le jeune homme qui tremblotait derrière lui. « Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? J'ai… J'ai entendu ton cri alors je suis descendu… Ces gens… Ils étaient en train de boire et de jouer aux cartes mais une ombre noire s'est emparée d'eux… » Dit-il puis pris de panique, il regarda à droite et à gauche. « Wolfram… Où est Wolfram ? »

« Derrière la rambarde… Le mangeur d'âme s'est encore emparé de lui… » Répondit-il.

Les hommes s'approchèrent d'eux sans attendre et Yuuri les regarda avec défiance… Il sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Wolfram avait besoin d'aide et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il perdait un peu de lui.

Après toutes ses années passées sur Shin Makoku, Yuuri avait fait des progrès en escrime, après tout, il avait Conrad pour professeur.

Léon se détacha de lui, se rappelant qu'il avait lui aussi une épée. Il la brandit d'une main tremblante et avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aimait pas se battre et avait peur de la vue du sang.

Yuuri s'élança et frappa l'homme le plus proche de lui avec le dos de la lame d'un coup sec sur la nuque. Son corps léger de femme lui faisait gagner en rapidité mais sa force de frappe était moindre que celle qu'il aurait eue s'il avait été dans son véritable corps. Il s'attaqua au suivant puis à un autre mais, comme si ses coups n'avaient eu aucun effet sur eux, ils se relevèrent et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de s'écarter, l'un d'eux lui fracassa une bouteille d'alcool sur le haut de la tête.

Paralysé par la peur, Léon regardait la scène avec son épée tendue de ses mains tremblantes. Feld était tombée sur ses genoux à cause de la force du coup qu'elle avait reçu. Du sang coulait sur son visage et à cette vue, Léon sentit son cœur palpiter tellement fort que cela lui donna le vertige. Il sentit son sang lui monter à la tête puis il vit tout en rouge.

Les prunelles bleu tendre de ses yeux se changèrent pour devenir d'un rouge aussi vif que de la braise ardente.

Sans hésitation, il se jeta dans le combat mais au lieu d'attaquer ses adversaires, il donna des coups dans le vide autour d'eux.

Feld qui était en train de se remettre lentement de sa blessure regarda avec étonnement le changement de comportement de Léon. Lui qui était paralysé par la peur, se battait maintenant avec agilité et sans hésitation. Cependant, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était le fait qu'il frappait dans le vide. Lorsque les six hommes tombèrent tour à tour par terre, il regarda Léon avec stupéfaction.

« Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Si tu sais si bien te battre, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait dès le départ ? » Demanda-t-il lorsque Léon vint à bout du dernier.

Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus l'épaule. « Nous nous approchons des terres d'Alphir… Ce qui veut dire que les pouvoirs d'Ilrick peuvent s'étendre jusqu'ici même s'il n'est pas totalement libéré… Ces innocents étaient sous son joug, contrôlé par ses fils noirs sensoriels. Ilrick sait que son prochain réceptacle s'approche et l'énergie que dégage le mangeur d'âme a dû lui donner notre position. »

Il se détourna pour regarder droit devant lui. « Prépares-toi, le combat n'est pas terminé. Ce qu'il veut, c'est stopper le rituel, donc détruire le mangeur d'âme aussi bien que Wolfram et ceux qui le protègent. »

Yuuri regarda dans la même direction que Léon et vit une troupe de villageois s'approcher d'eux avec diverses armes : fourches, haches, pioches, râteaux, faucheuses, couteaux, épées, arcs…

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il pouvait voir des fils noirs sensoriels presque imperceptibles venant du ciel pour se rallier à eux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une flèche se planta à deux doigts de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Léon dont les yeux rouges étincelaient dans la nuit, se lança dans le combat sans attendre.

Xxx

Yosak était enfin arrivé à Varonne où le groupe de Wolfram était censé se trouver. Les rues n'étaient éclairées que par la lumière de la lune et étaient étrangement calmes. Au milieu du village, se trouvait une fontaine au pied de laquelle, il trouva le jeune homme qui le devançait dans la forêt. Yosak se dissimula derrière un bâtiment afin de l'observer. L'inconnu était en train de boire tranquillement lorsque qu'il se redressa brusquement. Il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre son sac d'approvisionnement avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le côté sud du village.

Yosak ne perdit pas son temps et le suivit. Plus il s'enfonçait dans cette partie du village, plus il pouvait entendre des bruits d'entrecroisements de lame et de cris de combat.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le jeune inconnu, la priorité de sa mission était la protection de sa majesté Yuuri. Il monta sur le toit de la maison la plus haute pour voir se qu'il se passait. De là, il avait une très bonne visibilité sur la scène.

Léon Von Algrein, contrairement à sa réputation de peureux se battait comme un expert contre une foule de villageois. Il était légèrement blessé au visage, au bras gauche mais semblait avoir une blessure un peu plus sérieuse à la jambe droite sur laquelle une tâche sombre s'élargissait sur son pantalon beige. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait sa majesté Yuuri sous l'apparence de Feld. Derrière lui, le gamin était allongé à même le sol avec une masse informe et translucide au-dessus de lui. Sa majesté était en train de le protéger des villageois comme il pouvait. De son côté, le jeune inconnu s'approchait de la scène mais ne connaissant pas le village, il n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court.

Après avoir évalué la situation, Yosak s'empressa de sauter de son toit et emprunter un raccourci afin de venir en aide à sa majesté au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il dégaina son épée et repoussa les opposants de Yuuri.

« Yo… Yosak ? » Dit le roi à travers sa voix féminine.

L'espion le regarda par-dessus l'épaule avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Dans quelle aventure vous êtes-vous lancé, votre majesté ? »

« Il faut couper les fils sensoriels qui les contrôlent, Yosak ! Ces villageois ne sont que des victimes ! » Expliqua-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

« A vos ordres ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune inconnu arriver par la droite et se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose tout en continuant sa course. Yosak parvint à couper les liens sensoriels de ses adversaires puis lui fit face. Maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, il leva son bras droit et jeta ce qu'il avait ramassé par terre en direction de Wolfram.

Il était trop tard pour l'espion de bloquer la pierre qui frappa la main du mazoku. L'entité au dessus de Wolfram poussa un cri strident avant de disparaitre. Cela immobilisa toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux sauf l'inconnu qui atteignit Wolfram et l'enleva en le prenant dans ses bras.

Yuuri qui se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, poursuivit aussitôt l'inconnu qui avait pris Wolfram. Du coin de l'œil, il vit leurs chevaux. Il détacha le sien et le monta pour les poursuivre. En un rien de temps, il parvint à leur barrer la route et pointer son épée dans la direction du kidnappeur. Aussitôt, une bulle protectrice apparut autour de l'inconnu qui portait dans ses bras un Wolfram inconscient.

« Rends-moi Wolfram. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le protéger. » Répondit l'inconnu de manière absolue et cela agaça Yuuri. Comment cet étranger pouvait-il être le seul à pouvoir le protéger ?

« Rends-le-moi ! » Haussa-t-il d'un ton.

« Si vous souhaitez protéger Wolfram, alors vous feriez mieux de me le confier. »

« Comment pourrai-je le confier à une personne que je ne connais pas ? »

« Plus vous vous rapprocherez des terres d'Alphir, plus Wolfram sera en danger. Il aura besoin de moi. »

« Nous sommes capable de le protéger seul. »

Le roturier lança un regard défiant en sa direction. « Ah oui ? Comme vous l'avez protégé ce soir ? »

« Reposes-moi par terre. » Intervint Wolfram qui était revenu à lui.

« Wolfram. » Souffla Yuuri, rassuré de le voir réveillé.

L'inconnu obéit au mazoku sans rien dire puis s'agenouilla devant lui tel un chevalier devant son roi. « Dans cette vie, je suis connu sous le nom de Corwin Alistor. J'ai attendu nos retrouvailles pendant tant de siècles. Laissez-moi vous servir à nouveaux Monseigneur. » Dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis un simple mazoku, soldat de sa majesté Yuuri Shibuya, 27ème Maou de Shin Makoku, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. »

Corwin secoua la tête. « Cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes mon maitre. Je vous suivrez quoiqu'il advienne et ce, jusqu'à la fin. »

« Je ne suis pas Eiven » Répliqua Wolfram et les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Non… Mais je suis lié à votre destin et je vous protègerai. »

Wolfram resta silencieux en regardant dans le vide puis soupira. « Très bien. » Il regarda Corwin droit dans les yeux et lui tendit une main. « J'accepte ton aide Corwin. En échange, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui me lie à Eiven et Ilrick. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Xxx

Dans leur chambre, Yozak était en train de bander les blessures de Léon qui avait perdu connaissance suite au combat. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Dès que le mangeur d'âme avait disparu, les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick s'étaient dissipés. Les villageois, choqués de se réveiller dehors en pleine nuit, retournèrent chez eux avec inquiétude.

Wolfram s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau mis à disposition dans la chambre et Yuuri était près de lui. « Es-tu certain que tu vas bien Wolfram ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? Tu te souviens de nous, hein ? »

« Idiote… Penses-tu vraiment que je serai ici si je ne me souvenais pas de vous ? » Répondit-il froidement avant de se tourner vers Yosak.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Mes frères t'ont demandé de me suivre c'est ça ? »

Yosak lui offrit un sourire malin. « En quelque sorte… »

Les bras croisé, Wolfram se détourna puis observa Corwin qui s'était placé près de la fenêtre afin d'avoir un regard vers l'extérieur.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

Le calme des yeux violets de Corwin croisa son regard impassible.

« Je… » Commença-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Cette personne » Se reprit-il en faisant un geste en direction de Léon. « Lui et moi partageons un lien particulier… Dans notre ancienne vie, nous avons été frères, une épée et un bouclier, créé pour protéger l'être aimé. Nous avons été façonnés par Ilrick mais celui qui nous a donné une âme est Eiven, à qui il nous a offert. »

À ces mots, Wolfram se rappela soudain de ce que Léon lui avait dit avant de quitter les terres des Bielefeld.

'_Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que dans ce voyage, tu seras mon maître et moi ton épée.' _Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Corwin lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire un peu plus tôt.

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. « Dans le cas où ce que tu dis est vrai, est-ce qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux répondre à cette question… C'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve depuis que nous avons été libérés. Il est possible qu'il ait perdu une partie de sa mémoire mais ce qui est certain c'est que notre vie passée est gravée en nous comme sur le roc. Donc, même s'il a oublié, ses souvenirs lui reviendront, j'en suis certain. J'ai ressenti sa force tout à l'heure lorsqu'il a déployé son énergie pour couper les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick… C'est de cette manière que j'ai su que vous étiez en danger. »

Wolfram fronça des sourcils en pensant au comportement inhabituel de Léon. Un instant, il était le peureux qu'il connaissait puis un autre, un jeune homme mature qui semblait savoir plus de choses sur ce voyage que lui. Se pouvait-il que Léon souffre d'une double personnalité, un peu comme Yuuri avec le Maou ?

« Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que tu aies tous tes souvenirs et pas lui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, notre existence primaire est ancrée en nous… Il ne s'est peut-être pas totalement 'réveillé'. Cela peut-être dû au nombre de fois où il s'est réincarné. Quant à moi, si j'ai toujours ces souvenirs, c'est parce que ma vie en tant que Corwin est ma première renaissance. J'ai erré dans le temps à la recherche d'un corps qui pourrait supporter le poids de mon existence. »

« Tu as dit que vous avez été libérés… Cela sous-entend que vous avez été enfermés. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Lorsque je n'étais qu'un bouclier, je n'avais pas de conscience, les seules choses qui animaient mon âme étaient les sentiments et les émotions de mon maitre. De ce fait, je ne peux pas te dire avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais avec certitude qu'Eiven a combattu Ilrick, notre créateur et nous avons fait couler son sang. Après cela, nous avons été enfermés pendant des siècles jusqu'à ce qu'on nous délivre de notre sommeil. C'est à ce moment qu'Eiven nous a libérés et demandé de renaître. »

Wolfram acquiesça. « Cela doit correspondre à l'époque où les humains ont trahis la confiance des Bielefeld en tuant une de leur princesse. Mes ancêtres ont répondu à cet affront en les massacrant. Les survivants, impuissants face au pouvoir des Mazoku ont été séduits par la force que renfermait l'amulette dans laquelle vous avez été scellés. En levant le sceau, ils pensaient pouvoir vous contrôler et vous utiliser contre nous, démons qu'ils haïssaient. Finalement, leur avidité s'est retournée contre eux et contre le monde entier car on ne peut contrôler les dieux… Ce sont eux qui nous contrôlent. » Son regard se plongea dans le violet des yeux de Corwin. « Ma question est : sais-tu pourquoi seul un héritier Bielefeld doit se donner en sacrifice pour sauver ce monde ? Sais-tu pourquoi ma famille a été maudite ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu m'accompagner ? »

« Votre destin est lié à celui de ce monde… Bien qu'il me paraisse sans attrait, en mon essence et en mon âme, une force me pousse à vous suivre et vous épauler comme si en partageant cette route avec vous, mon existence trouvera un sens. » Répondit-il avec une certitude inébranlable.

Encore une fois, Corwin avait parlé comme Léon. Wolfram avait l'impression qu'ils formaient un groupe d'âmes solitaires, lui y compris. Il soupira.

« Corwin Alistor, y a-t-il une chose que tu désires protéger en ce monde ? »

« Oui. Je veux protéger ce monde que mon maitre a aimé. Je veux protéger votre monde. »

Le blond se rembrunit. « Non, oublies ton maitre. Je te parle de ce que toi et toi seul, désires protéger. » Clarifia-t-il et Corwin resta silencieux. « Réfléchis à ça durant notre voyage. » Il soupira puis reprit. « Toi et Léon, vous êtes pareils. Vous dites que vous trouverez un sens à votre vie en faisant ce voyage avec moi mais moi je pense que votre vie a déjà un sens et c'est pour cela que vous voulez m'accompagner. »

« Alors vous acceptez que je vous accompagne ? »

« Puisqu'il semble que tu aies aussi des choses à accomplir, nous allons faire le chemin vers les terres d'Alphir ensemble. » Il soupira. « Vous n'avez pas encore été présentés… » Commença-t-il en tendant une main vers Yuuri. « Cette jeune femme s'appelle Feld, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire mais elle est sous ma responsabilité, ce qui explique sa présence ici. » En faisant un geste de la tête en direction de l'espion, il dit : « Cet homme est un soldat de sa majesté Yuuri, tu peux l'appeler Yozak et enfin, celui qui a été ton frère dans une ancienne vie s'appelle Léon Von Algrein. »

Il se leva. « Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, profitez du reste de la nuit pour vous reposer. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte afin de quitter la pièce et Yuuri le fixa avec inquiétude et tristesse. Il voulait le suivre et lui parler. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et le soutenir, mais l'aura glaciale qu'il dégageait l'en empêcha. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette, peur qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui, peur de l'irriter d'avantage et, par dessus tout, il avait peur pour sa stabilité mentale et son état physique. Que pouvait-il faire pour épauler Wolfram ?

Malgré ses incertitudes, il se leva à son tour puis se tourna vers Yosak. « Je vais prendre l'air. » Dit-il.

Yosak soupira mais ses lèvres se courbèrent aussitôt en un sourire. Il savait où il comptait aller. « Pensez à vous reposer. »

Yuuri acquiesça puis se tourna vers Corwin pour s'incliner poliment avant de quitter la pièce.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte que la voix de Corwin l'arrêta.

« Vous… » Commença-t-il et Yuuri le regarda par-dessus l'épaule. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes vraiment mais il y a quelque chose de particulier en vous. Une force qui m'est familière mais presque imperceptible… »

Yuuri fronça des sourcils. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-il tandis que son cœur battait plus rapidement. Que sous-entendait-il ? Parlait-il du Maou en lui ou avait-il senti qu'il dissimulait sa véritable identité ? Non, cela était impossible. « Je n'ai rien de particulier en moi. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre qui était, à l'origine, réservée pour Léon. Il avait l'intuition qu'il trouverait Wolfram à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il entra sans y avoir été invité, il découvrit que son intuition était bonne.

Wolfram était allongé sur le lit, couché sur le flanc lui tournant ainsi le dos. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, il pouvait nettement voir dans la pièce car les rideaux était ouverts, laissant la lumière pâle de la lune y pénétrer. Il avait remarqué que depuis le début du voyage, Wolfram ne les fermait pas afin de se lever en même temps que le soleil.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et s'allongea discrètement sur le lit derrière lui. Lorsque le blond ne le rejeta pas, il aventura sa main droite sur son bras espérant trouver la sienne.

Son cœur battait la chamade à la fois par excitation, trac et par peur du rejet. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, quelle question lui poser… Il ne savait pas quels mots pouvaient le réconforter, l'aider mais il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, tout contre lui.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra davantage lorsqu'il sentit la main de Wolfram se poser sur la sienne.

« Merci, Feld. » Souffla Wolfram en un murmure.

Yuuri sentit alors l'amertume l'envahir… Il ne s'était jamais autant maudit d'avoir pris l'apparence de Feld que ce soir-là. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant jaloux et culpabilisé de toute sa vie. Même s'il ne le méritait pas, plus que tout, il aurait souhaité entendre Wolfram prononcer son nom, le sien.

Il serra sa mâchoire et après quelques instants, son amertume et sa jalousie se transformèrent en regret et en tristesse.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Wolfram. » Dit-il simplement.

Xxx

Ils avaient voyagé à un rythme assez lent car Léon ne s'était pas complètement remis de ses blessures. Cependant, ils étaient parvenus à atteindre le port d'Ismalte en fin d'après midi.

Yuuri, assis derrière Wolfram, semblait soucieux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés là, il ne manquait plus qu'à franchir la mer avant d'arriver sur les terres d'Alphir et, plus ils s'en approchaient, plus le destin de Wolfram allait être en jeu. Yuuri détestait cette idée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir sa réflexion, Wolfram descendit du cheval et se dirigea vers un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, de grande taille et de forte carrure qui était en train de donner des directives à deux marins. Ce dernier se tourna vers le jeune mazoku lorsqu'il le vit du coin de l'œil et s'inclina légèrement en guise de salutation.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir sir Von Bielefeld. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer lorsque vous étiez encore enfant. Je me nomme Guillem Bernhard, capitaine de ce navire. » Dit-il de sa voix rustre. « Vous pouvez prendre le temps de vous familiariser avec ce bateau qui sera votre demeure durant ce voyage. Nous partirons sur l'heure. »

« Merci Capitaine Bernhard. Nous aurons trois autres passagers à bord, ils sont mes compagnons. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous devrez cependant partager vos cabines. » Son regard fixa Yuuri sous l'apparence de Feld. « Il y a de la place avec les marins mais je doute fort que vous apprécierez faire dormir cette gente dame au milieu de fauves. »

« Elle peut prendre la cabine, je dormirais avec les autres. » Dit-il avec impassibilité.

Wolfram fit un geste à son groupe afin qu'ils s'approchent. Chacun se présentèrent puis ils déchargèrent les chevaux avant de monter à bord.

Après la visite de l'intérieur, ce fut sur la rambarde d'un des côtés du bateau que Yuuri trouva Wolfram. Il regardait silencieusement l'horizon où l'infini du ciel et de la mer se confondaient. D'un pas ferme, il s'approcha de lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es bien silencieux… Aurais-tu peur du mal de mer ? » Demanda-t-il pour le divertir.

Wolfram ne bougea pas d'un cheveu mais le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Comment sais-tu que j'ai le mal de mer ? Je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlé. »

Oups… Cela fit paniquer Yuuri qui ne savait pas comment répondre. « Je… Heu… Comment dire… » S'emmêla-t-il.

Wolfram soupira. « De toute manière, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le mal de mer cette fois-ci. »

Yuuri s'arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement. « Ah ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que je ne ressens plus rien. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer. « Co… Comment ça ? »

Les lèvres de Wolfram se courbèrent en un sourire mais ses yeux étaient vides d'émotions. « Comme si je n'avais plus la capacité de ressentir de sentiments, d'émotions… Comme si tout ce qu'il restait en moi était mon instruction, mon éducation. »

Le regard de Yuuri était noyé par différentes émotions : incompréhension, peine, crainte… « Je… J'ai peur de ne pas te comprendre. »

« La douleur de la trahison, la tristesse dans les larmes de Greta, la nostalgie dans les yeux de ma mère, la chaleur du sourire de Yuuri, l'amour se changeant si facilement en haine au moindre de ses mots… Ce ne sont plus que des notions pour moi je crois. Ce qui se passe en moi est difficile à décrire… »

« Ça ne te fais pas de mal de ne plus ressentir tout ça ? Tous ces sentiments, toutes ses émotions qui font de toi ce que tu es, tu ne souffres pas de les perdre ? » Demanda Yuuri.

« J'ai oublié ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on souffre. Je pense que la seule chose qui me retient est la conception du bon sens, du bien et du mal. » Répondit-il.

« Tu as une mine triste, Feld. Sache que je n'ai pas pris ce chemin en fonction de mon fardeau. En partant de la capitale, j'ai décidé de porter mon fardeau sur le chemin que j'ai choisi. Je briserai cette malédiction et lorsque je l'aurai fait, je trouverai le moyen de te ramener chez toi. »

La détermination de Wolfram et son honnêteté accrurent la culpabilité de Yuuri, sa tristesse et son regret. Son visage sans expression lui faisait tant de peine, tant de mal. Il avait l'impression de voir Wolfram périr inexorablement sous ses yeux, impuissant. Il voulait revoir le feu qui faisait brûler son être d'une passion sans pareil. Il voulait voir la joie, la tendresse, l'affection, le bonheur, la paix, l'amour ou même la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la crainte dans ses yeux. Tout, sauf son regard sans expression.

S'il lui révélait sa véritable identité, allait-il rester de marbre ou parviendrait-il à éveiller une réaction chez lui ?

Il serra ses poings. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire mais il avait peur. Peur que cela ne fasse aucun effet, que cela ne change pas les choses.

Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Ses pensées n'étaient hantées que par lui, n'étaient occupées que par lui.

« Wolfram… Et si… Et si je te disais… » Hésita-t-il. « Si sa majesté Yuuri venait t'aider… Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? »

Toujours sans expression Wolfram se tourna vers lui. « Yuuri ? M'aider ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est ton ami. » Répondit-il contrarié.

« Il est bien mieux au château. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec moi. »

À ces mots, Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de lui poser cette question : « Tu ne sembles pas lui en vouloir… »

« Lui en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il t'a fait du mal. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai eu mal… Quand j'y pense, mon univers entier s'est écroulé ce jour là. Il était ma plus grande faiblesse mais aussi ma plus grande joie. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir comme si ça faisait partie d'une autre vie. »

À ces mots, Yuuri eut l'impression que son cœur saignait tant la douleur était grande. Au fond, il était bien égoïste car il ne voulait pas que Wolfram perde ses sentiments pour lui. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal. Ce qu'il avait dit à Conrad était la pure vérité… Il ne pouvait pas vivre loin de Wolfram, sans lui ou sans son amour. Il faisait partie de son quotidien et il avait besoin de lui. Yuuri se rendait bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement de simples amis, ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus fort… Il avait peur… Il ne voulait pas perdre Wolfram, perdre ses sentiments. Combien sa vie serait triste et vide de saveur sans lui ?

« Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça ! » Dit-il sans réfléchir tout en prenant la fine chaine en or qui avait pour pendentif une amulette et l'arracha de son cou d'un geste brusque.

Une lumière aveuglante les entoura et Wolfram fit un pas en arrière tout en protégeant ses yeux derrière ses bras. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il se redressa et baissa les bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Des yeux noir onyx le fixaient à la fois avec appréhension et détermination.

« Yuuri… » Souffla-t-il.

TBC

Bon, vous n'êtes pas obligé mais si vous vous sentez de m'en laisser une, ce sera avec joie que je lirai votre review :)

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !

Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Merci **à Celikwi, Hisokaren, Lili974WOLF, Inukag9, Nakata, Ariane 57, Mitsumi, Liee, Love Gaara of the Sand, MiwaChan **et** Sakura-chan** pour vos reviews ! Je sais que je me répète mais je tenais à vous dire que vos commentaires sont une source de motivation et d'encouragement et comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)

Par ailleurs, ce chapitre est posté sans être passé sous l'expertise de ma lectrice béta ! Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des erreurs...

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 11

Vêtu de la même manière que l'était Feld quelques secondes plus tôt, le roi de Shin Makoku se tenait devant Wolfram et Morgif qui était apparu à la place de l'épée banale prouvait son identité.

« Yuuri. »

La surprise traversa les yeux émeraudes de Wolfram l'espace d'un instant avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs impassibilités. Il fixa Yuuri encore quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Le jeune roi le suivit puis l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

« Wolfram ! » L'appela-t-il de sa véritable voix et il se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids… Dorénavant il n'avait plus à être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Rentre au château. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. » Répondit franchement le blond. Il dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque puis continua son chemin.

« Wolfram, attends ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Léon et Corwin. Tous deux s'étaient immobilisés suite à l'éclat de lumière et l'apparition de Yuuri à la place de Feld. Il prit la caisse que portait Léon.

« Va te reposer, tu n'es pas encore complètement remis de tes blessures. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Balbutia Léon en faisant des va et vient de regards entre Wolfram et le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noir qui était apparu derrière l'éclat de lumière.

« Est-ce que c'est sa majesté Yuuri ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander toi-même ? » Répondit le blond par une question. Il se tourna vers l'arrière du bateau où se trouvait le capitaine Benhard.

« Où doit-on poser ces caisses capitaine ? »

Le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas affecté par la scène retira sa pipe. « Dans la réserve. »

Wolfram acquiesça puis disparu à l'intérieur du bateau avec Corwin et un Léon inquiet à sa suite.

Yuuri resta immobile, les épaules tombante et le cœur en peine. Il se retourna et croisa ses bras sur la rambarde. Il soupira puis se pencha pour poser son front contre ses avants bras. « Wolfram… » Souffla-t-il.

Sa tentative avait échoué… Il voulait simplement que Wolfram retrouve sa passion mais comment avait-il pu croire être capable de la lui redonner ? Combien avait-il pu être prétentieux ! Face à l'absence de réaction de Wolfram, il se sentait découragé. Peut-être que le blond avait raison… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le château, ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à usurper l'identité de Feld et le décevoir davantage.

« Ca y est, vous vous êtes dévoilé… »

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis il se redressa pour découvrir Conrad près de lui. « De… Depuis quand es-tu là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis quelques minutes et je suis content de vous retrouver sain et sauf. » Répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Yuuri se détourna. « Sain ? Je ne crois pas… Conrad… Ce voyage est en train de détruire Wolfram et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider…. Et puis… Et puis il y a tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions qui jaillissent en moi et je ne comprends plus rien, je ne sais pas comment gérer toutes ces choses à la fois. » Dit-il comme s'il était désorienté.

« Alors ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de les gérer une par une. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour aider Wolfram, restez simplement à ces côtés. Si vous ne comprenez pas la nature de vos sentiments, laissez-vous porter par vos émotions jusqu'à ce que vous en saisissiez le sens. » Le sourire de Conrad s'élargit. « Bien que je sois certain que la réponse soit déjà en vous. »

« Et s'il est trop tard à ce moment là ? Et puis, tu as entendu Wolfram, non ? Il ne veut pas que je reste. Il veut que je retourne au château. »

« Où est le Yuuri qui a dit qu'il suivrait Wolfram même s'il le rejette ? Où est le Yuuri qui a dit qu'il sauverait Wolfram avant la pleine lune ? »

« … » Yuuri resta silencieux.

« Ne vous laissez pas submerger par vos incertitudes. Votre regard doit rester fixer sur votre objectif. »

« Tu as raison, Conrad… Je crois que j'ai paniqué… » Son regard plein de craintes et d'incertitude devint triste. « C'est juste que Wolfram a déjà perdu une partie de son âme et je ne sais pas comment le protéger de tout ça. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, que les sentiments humains lui étaient étranger… J'ai eu peur… Peur de le perdre… Peur de ne plus rien représenter pour lui… En me dévoilant, j'espérai remuer en lui les émotions qu'il pouvait encore contenir… »

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez échoué. Peut-être que le regard de mon frère ne portait aucune émotion mais il a réagi face à votre révélation… Son corps n'est pas encore vide d'âme, ayez plus confiance en l'amour qu'il vous porte. »

« L'amour qu'il me porte ? » Yuuri se replia sur lui-même et prit la même pose qu'il avait lorsque Conrad l'avait trouvé. « Je ne sais pas s'il en ressent encore… Mais son amour, c'est comme si j'en voulais et je n'en voulais pas. Lorsqu'il me montre qu'il m'aime je veux le rejeter mais lorsqu'il me repousse, je me sens seul et abandonné. Je sais que je ne peux pas le rendre heureux, pourtant je ne veux pas vivre sans lui… Mon esprit est rempli de contradiction lorsque je suis près de lui… Est-ce que je pourrai vraiment ramener Wolfram lorsque tout sera terminé, Conrad ? Est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Et puis, vu les changements qu'il a subit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi dorénavant. »

Conrad posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, alors Yuuri leva son regard vers son mentor. « Les réponses à ces questions, vous les trouverez lorsque le moment viendra. Pour l'instant, je vous conseille tout simplement de restez à ses côtés. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment et avant que Yuuri ne s'en rende compte, le bateau commençait déjà à s'éloigner du port. Il était maintenant trop de tard pour faire marche arrière… Il fronça des sourcils et serra ses poings. Il ne comptait pas reculer de toute manière. Il avait quitté le château dans le but de ramener Wolfram et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

« Profitez de ce voyage en bateau pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez vraiment et ne vous en détournez pas. Avec votre esprit troublé, vous n'arriverez pas à protéger Wolfram. Un homme ne peut gagner une bataille s'il ne sait pas pourquoi il se bat. »

Yuuri n'était pas certain de ce que sous-entendaient les derniers mots de Conrad, mais il les savait important. « Merci, Conrad… Tu as toujours été d'un grand secours… Merci pour tes conseils. »

Xxx

Après un jour en bateau, les suppositions de Wolfram quant à sa condition physique s'avérèrent fausses. Il avait sans nul doute perdu une partie de son âme mais son corps réagissait toujours de la même manière. Alité dans sa cabine, il souffrait du mal de mer.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans un état syncopal, il souffrait de nausées et de vomissements bien que son estomac était vide. Corwin qui était auprès de lui, essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son visage pâle.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça… Je vais le faire seul. » Dit Wolfram en ouvrant les yeux. Il leva une main faible en direction de la serviette que tenait Corwin.

« Votre corps est affaibli, laissez-moi me charger de ça. » Répondit-il en retirant la serviette pour la tremper dans la bassine placé près de lui.

Le silence s'installa et les seules choses que Wolfram pu entendre et sentir furent le bruit de l'eau provenant de la serviette que le brun était en train d'essorer et l'entrechoc des vagues contre le bateau. Son attention centrée sur ces deux choses lui donna la nausée jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Corwin l'arrache de son obnubilation.

« Je n'ai jamais pu prendre soin de quelqu'un parce que j'ai toujours été mis à l'écart… » Il se tourna vers Wolfram qui était exténué. « Reposez-vous. »

« Corwin, je crois que j'ai besoin de… » Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et il se redressa subitement pour trouver le seau placé au pied de son lit afin d'y cracher ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Il posa une main sur son ventre et se recroquevilla à cause de la douleur. Sa gorge le brûlait à cause des acides qu'il venait de rejeter.

Corwin l'aida à se rallonger puis le recouvrit d'une couverture afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Wolfram ferma ses yeux aux pupilles dilaté. Jamais il n'avait vécu aussi mal un voyage en mer, sa douleur lui donnait presque envie de mourir. Il commençait déjà à somnoler lorsque son compagnon souleva légèrement sa tête.

« Buvez ceci, ça vous fera du bien. »

Wolfram détourna son visage en guise de refus, il n'avait pas envie d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit.

« Ne soyez pas si difficile, autrement je vais devoir vous forcer. »

Heureusement pour Wolfram, Corwin se redressa lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Yuuri entra puis son expression inquiète se changea aussitôt qu'il vit la proximité des deux autres hommes. D'une main, Corwin soutenait la tête du malade et son corps penché vers lui donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à l'embrasser.

Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés et la bouche courbé vers le bas, le jeune homme aux yeux noir de jais s'approcha d'eux d'un pas ferme. Au fil du temps, il avait développé une sorte de possessivité envers Wolfram et elle se révélait à chaque fois que ce dernier semblait se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela n'était pas lié à un sentiment amoureux, simplement à une amitié particulière car Yuuri savait que Wolfram n'était proche de personne d'autre que lui. En temps normal, il savait bien la cacher mais là, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire demi-tour.

« Je vais prendre la relève. » Annonça-t-il, ce qui sembla contrarier l'autre homme aux cheveux sombre.

« Il me semble que Wolfram vous a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vous. » Répliqua-t-il en rallongeant correctement Wolfram sur son lit.

Yuuri se renfrogna. « Cela ne regarde que lui et moi. »

« Plus maintenant, parce que sa volonté est la mienne. »

Le jeune roi leva ses mains en un geste pacifique. « Ecoutes, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, mais pour prendre soin de lui. »

Corwin s'apprêta à répondre mais Wolfram lui coupa la parole. « C'est bon Corwin… Je vais mieux, tu peux nous laisser. »

« Très bien. Je serai derrière la porte si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Dit-il avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Yuuri s'approcha de Wolfram et remarqua combien ce dernier était pâle. Ses lèvres d'habitude d'un rose pâle étaient sèches et de la même couleur que sa peau. Il prit la place de Corwin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit afin de l'observer de plus près. Il remarqua les gouttes de transpiration sur son front alors il prit la serviette dans la bassine, l'essora et tendit son bras pour essuyer son visage mais le blond se détourna d'un mouvement brusque.

« Si tu fais des mouvements brusques, tu risques d'empirer ton état Wolfram. » Avertit-il mais au lieu de l'écouter, le blond lui tourna complètement le dos.

Yuuri soupira puis ses lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire. Le rejet de Wolfram le blessait mais les paroles de Conrad le rassuraient : Si Wolfram l'ignorait, c'était bon signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dénué d'émotions.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Feld ? Comment tu as fait pour prendre son apparence ?»

Il resta silencieux le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont-il allait répondre. « Après… Après ton départ, j'ai fait un rêve… Un rêve d'Eiven et Ilrick, alors je suis allé voir Shinou parce que j'avais le sentiment que ce rêve avait un rapport avec toi. Je voulais en savoir plus. Il ne m'a pas révélé grand-chose mais il m'a donné une amulette qui a permit ma transformation. Feld quant à elle, est restée dans le temple de Shinou où elle est en sécurité et si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »

Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et eut des fourmis aux mains, ce qui était chez lui un signe de nervosité. Il se massa instinctivement les doigts pour faire disparaître la sensation. « C'est la première fois depuis le jour de mon anniversaire qu'on se retrouve vraiment… Enfin, avec ma véritable apparence. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité… Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as tellement manqué. » Avoua-t-il.

Face au silence de Wolfram, il poursuivit : « Je suis désolé d'avoir emprunté l'apparence de Feld pour pouvoir t'approcher et je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais accepté autrement. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'accepter maintenant ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix plate.

« Maintenant que nous sommes sur le bateau, tu ne peux plus me convaincre de faire marche arrière et même si tu ne m'acceptes pas, je te suivrai Wolfram. » Répondit-il.

« Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour ça, mais je tenais à te dire que je n'ai jamais voulu rompre nos fiançailles. Le soir de l'annonce, j'ai eu comme un moment d'absence et lorsque je suis revenu à moi, le mal était déjà fait. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à toi. »

« C'est bon Yuuri, tu peux arrêter. C'est trop tard, tout est fini. Ca n'a plus d'importance pour moi. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais que tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir, tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire a laissé une blessure en toi. Même maintenant, cette blessure te pousse à m'ignorer… C'est la preuve que tu es encore affecté par tout ça. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Au contraire… Tu penses que personne ne me comprends mieux que toi. Que personne ne connait mieux Conrad que moi, mais toi Wolfram, sais-tu qui te connait mieux que personne ? » Yuuri glissa une main sur la joue de l'autre jeune homme afin de tourner son visage vers lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Après toutes ces années que nous avons passé ensemble, qui crois-tu que je connaisse le mieux ? C'est toi Wolfram. »

« Alors, tu ne me connais pas vraiment. J'ai renoncé à toi le jour où j'ai quitté le château, acceptant entièrement le fait de ne plus jamais te revoir. Les blessures que m'a laissées notre relation resteront gravées en moi, mais avec le temps on se remet d'une déception amoureuse. »

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il détestait le fait d'avoir été réduit à une simple _'déception amoureuse' _parWolfram. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et serra le drap dans sa main libre. Sans réfléchir il lui dit avec une teinte de désespoir : « Mais… Tu m'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? »

« De ne plus rien ressentir en te voyant, voilà ce que j'ai souhaité tout au long du chemin que j'ai parcouru pour arriver sur les terres de mes ancêtres. Maintenant que cela m'a été accordé, je me sens comme libéré d'un lourd fardeau. »

« C'est pas vrai… Je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne te crois pas. »

xxx

En dehors de la cabine, Léon fut étonné de trouver Corwin adossé contre le mur du couloir étroit. Il leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ? »

« Wolfram m'a demandé de le laisser seul avec sa majesté Yuuri. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ? » S'exclama-t-il puis se précipita vers la porte afin d'intervenir mais Corwin le stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule puis secoua sa tête en négation.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé ? Tu sais que Wolfram doit être vide pour que tout fonctionne. Si on leur laisse cette chance, sa majesté Yuuri peut tout gâcher… »

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire de ton ancienne vie… » Remarqua Corwin.

Léon acquiesça. « Oui… Après l'incident au village de Varonne. »

« Alors, tu dois savoir que rien n'est laissé au hasard. Si sa majesté Yuuri est ici, c'est pour une raison. Tu as dû ressentir la force qu'il renferme… »

« Je ne souhaite simplement pas gâcher les efforts du seigneur Eiven. » Il regarda Corwin de ses yeux rouge ardent. « Et je détruirais tout ce qui entravera sa volonté. »

Xxx

Yuuri ferma les yeux en secouant la tête comme pour rejeter tout ce que Wolfram venait de dire. « Je sais que tu as déjà perdu une bonne partie de toi, alors je ne te croirai que lorsque ce voyage sera terminé. »

Wolfram se détourna mais ses yeux restèrent impassibles. « Ne me parles pas comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, comme si je n'avais plus ma propre volonté. »

« C'est justement ça Wolfram ! Tu ne t'en rends simplement pas compte ! »

« Comment ! Dis-moi comment tu peux mieux me comprendre que moi-même ? Hein Yuuri ? » Haussa-t-il d'un ton. Sa dispute avec le jeune roi lui donnait un mal de tête insupportable.

Yuuri qui était incliné au-dessus de lui, attrapa ses joues afin d'immobiliser sa tête et se pencha davantage.

« Parce que si je te fais ça… » Il avança sa tête et heurta ses lèvres contre celles du blond, les unissant dans un baiser maladroit et sans délicatesse. Lorsqu'il se retira, il souffla sur ses lèvres : « Tu ne ressentiras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans laisser la chance à Wolfram de réagir, il se pencha à nouveau pour toucher encore une fois ses lèvres entrouvertes et paralysées par le choc. Au départ, Yuuri avait décidé de donner un baiser à Wolfram uniquement pour le pousser à bout, pour remuer ou réveiller les émotions qui lui restait… Mais si cela était véritablement le cas, pourquoi l'embrassait-il à nouveau ? Pourquoi sentait-il une chaleur agréable émaner de son cœur se répandre dans tout son corps ? Pourquoi désirait-il reproduire cet acte encore et encore jusqu'à en être rassasié ? Il ouvrit ses yeux au moment où il se retira et vit la stupéfaction sur le visage de son ex-fiancé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Au fond, il était déçu que Wolfram n'ait pas répondu à ses baisers.

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fais de Yuuri ? » Demanda-t-il en le repoussant puis se redressa en position assise pour s'éloigner de lui.

Sa réaction fit rire Yuuri qui attrapa ses mains afin de l'arrêter. « Mais enfin Wolfram, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est bien moi ! »

« Non. Yuuri ne ferai jamais ça ! Jamais il ne m'embrasserait, jamais il n'embrasserait un homme… »

Le jeune roi prit un air sérieux et monta sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui mais Wolfram recula jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve le mur en bois contre lequel le lit était placé. Yuuri en profita pour emprisonner le blond entre le mur et ses bras qui l'encadraient. « C'est bien moi Wolf… Et j'ai fait ça parce que tu ne me laisses jamais le choix. »

Wolfram se renfrogna puis le poussa de toutes ses forces. Yuuri perdit l'équilibre et entraina le blond dans sa chute en attrapant son poignet.

« Ouch ! » Par terre, Yuuri se frotta la nuque d'une main tandis que son autre bras entourait la taille de son ex-fiancé.

« Wolf… » Dit-il en le regardant pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais ce dernier se tortilla pour se dégager de son étreinte. Yuuri le renversa pour se mettre au dessus de lui et l'immobiliser. Wolfram essoufflé lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Lâche-moi. » Ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration.

« Ne me repousses pas Wolf. » Les sourcils tombant, Il nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Lâches-moi, Yuuri ! »

« Non. » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau en l'étreignant davantage.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! » Eleva-t-il la voix.

« Je ne te lâcherai plus… Je te ramènerai au château et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu me pardonnes. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » Répliqua le blond.

Yuuri relâcha légèrement son emprise afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux et fut surpris d'y voir de la détermination. « Wolfram.. »

« Tout ce temps passé ensemble ne nous a pas aidé à régler nos problèmes alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça s'arrangera. Je dois dire que ta réponse le soir du bal était peut-être la meilleure manière de mettre fin à ce qui pouvait nous lier… Je ne retournerai jamais au château de la promesse de sang, Yuuri. De toute manière cette mission est mon dernier voyage. »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ! Que je ne sais plus ce que je dis parce que je n'ai plus de volonté propre ! » Dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Je sais que tu es honorable, fidèle et que tu serais prêt à donner ta vie pour ceux qui te sont chers ou pour tes convictions. Wolfram, les gens que tu aimes ne seront jamais heureux en sachant qu'ils ont droit au bonheur au prix de ta vie. Le Wolfram que je connais ne baisserait pas les bras sans livrer de bataille. »

Wolfram le regarda avec défiance. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne connais pas les enjeux de cette mission. »

Yuuri s'apprêta à répondre mais fut coupé lorsque le bateau subit de grosses secousses. Il fronça des sourcils.

« Rallonges-toi. » Ordonna-t-il à Wolfram lorsque son teint redevint blanc puis se dirigea vers la porte.

En l'ouvrant, il tomba nez à nez avec Conrad. « Restez ici avec Wolfram, votre majesté. Une tempête c'est levée. » Déclara son garde du corps puis il se tourna vers Corwin et Léon qui n'étaient pas loin de la porte. « Venez avec moi, nous avons besoin d'aide. » Tout deux acquiescèrent puis jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de Wolfram avant de le suivre.

Yuuri voulait les suivre mais en voyant l'état de Wolfram, il ferma la porte et retourna à ses côtés. Il recommençait à transpirer puis il se redressa subitement, attrapa le seau au pied de son lit et y rejeta le liquide acide qui restait dans son estomac.

Le jeune roi lui caressa le dos afin de le calmer puis essuya son visage avec la serviette moite.

« Laisses-moi. » Dit-il faiblement en le poussant avec un bras.

Yuuri secoua la tête. « Non. » Il s'approcha à nouveau puis rallongea Wolfram.

Il posa ses mains sur les tempes du blond puis une énergie verte se dégagea d'elles. Sous l'effet du pouvoir guérisseur de Yuuri, Wolfram se relaxa malgré les secousses désagréables du bateau. Du coin de l'œil, Yuuri vit le verre d'eau posé sur le chevet. Il le prit et goutta au liquide.

Il souleva la tête de wolfram. « Tiens, bois ça. C'est le l'eau sucré… Ca t'aidera. »

Le blond se détourna en guise de refus alors Yuuri prit une gorgé dans sa bouche, reposa le verre et le força à ouvrir sa bouche en appuyant fort sur ses joues. Les lèvres contre les siennes, il fit couler le liquide dans la bouche de l'autre.

Wolfram toussa. Ce que Yuuri venait de faire l'avait tellement choqué qu'il avait bu de travers.

« Non, mais ça va pas de faire ça ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

« Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire boire ! Tu as besoin de te réhydrater. »

Wolfram se tourna vers le chevet où se trouvait le verre et bu ce qu'il restait avant de se rallonger. « Maintenant, tu peux me laisser. »

« Jai décidé de rester à tes côtés alors je ne te quitterai pas. » Répondit-il.

« Ce que tu peux être casse pied ! Lâche-moi un peu veux-tu ? J'ai besoin d'être seul ! »

La colère de Wolfram le fit sourire. Il avait l'impression de le retrouver et il aimait leur querelle, cela l'amusait. « Certainement pas. »

Après cela, Wolfram ne broncha pas davantage. Son corps était fatigué et il n'avait pas la force de se disputer. Malgré les balancements commis par les vagues violentes et les bruits fracassants du mobilier qui retentissaient dans le bateau, le blond parvint à trouver le sommeil. Yuuri de son côté sortit de la cabine quelques instant et revint avec une bassine d'eau chaude accompagné d'une serviette propre. En étreignant le malade, il avait senti l'odeur de la transpiration et du vomi sur lui. Il avait besoin d'une bonne toilette.

Il s'inclina. « Désolé Wolfram mais c'est un cas de force majeure. » S'excusa-t-il avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts frôlèrent hasardeusement la peau blanche et délicate du blond et il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver douce. Lorsqu'il retira la chemise, il mouilla la serviette et l'appliqua sur le visage du malade en commençant par son front puis la fit glisser sur ses paupières, ses joues, son nez, son menton puis ses lèvres. Il reproduisit le geste deux fois avant de s'attarder plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait sur les lèvres du blond. Lorsque ce dernier gémit, Yuuri retira sa main avec la serviette, se mit à rougir puis s'attaqua à son cou. Après le cou, il essuya un bras, puis l'autre. Il redressa ensuite le blond, et le plaça contre sa poitrine afin de pouvoir lui frotter le dos. Là, la peau de Wolfram n'était pas unie car il avait des petites tâches de rousseur. Yuuri trouvait cette découverte fascinante et ressentit une envie irrésistible de déposer un filet de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de penser, un frisson le parcouru et il relâcha brutalement Wolfram sur le lit. Ce dernier grogna et serra ses yeux fermés, fronçant des sourcils à cette occasion.

Yuuri attendit que le blond se relaxe dans son sommeil avant de terminer de lui faire sa toilette. Il passa délicatement la serviette sur son torse imberbe et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi intime. Il ignora les grognements du blond car il était bien plus concentré sur son exploration.

« Mmm… »

« Wolfram ? »

« Combien de fois par jour comptes-tu me nettoyer Corwin ? » Râla le blond d'une voix endormie. Il se tourna sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos.

Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer et une émotion désagréable le traverser. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'un autre le touche… Sa possessivité sur Wolfram revenait au grand galop. Yuuri aimait les autres de manière égale pourtant il voulait l'exclusivité chez Wolfram. Corwin l'avait vu comme il le voyait fragile, vulnérable et nu ! Inacceptable ! C'était inacceptable pour Yuuri. Personne n'avait le droit de le voir ainsi. Il serra sa mâchoire et la serviette dans son poing.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir combien de fois il t'a lavé ? » Demanda-t-il, l'irritation perceptible dans le ton qu'il avait emprunté.

Wolfram qui s'était rendormi ne lui répondit pas. Face au silence, Yuuri posa la serviette sur le dos de sa chaise, alla trouver une chemise propre et vêtit son ex-fiancé. Après l'avoir boutonné, il soupira de fatigue et ne pu résister à s'allonger prés de lui. Le dos du blond contre sa poitrine, il plaça un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un doux baiser sur la pointe de son épaule avant de poser son front contre l'arrière de sa tête.

« Wolfram… »

« Wolfram… Si seulement tu savais… » Il ferma les yeux puis soupira. « A quel point tu chamboules tout en moi… Et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même… »

Wolfram bouleversait beaucoup de chose en lui mais pour l'instant, rien n'était plus important que de savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement vidé de son âme.

Tout en l'étreignant, Yuuri déversait en lui un peu de sa magie guérisseuse afin qu'il trouve un sommeil calme. Tous deux étaient recouvert d'une énergie bleue.

Au bout d'un moment, le mouvement des vagues se calma, les grincements et les claquements du mobilier cessèrent. Etrangement, le pouvoir de guérison de Yuuri semblait agir sur le temps et tout comme la tempête qui se calmait à l'extérieur, il trouva aussi un moment de paix.

Il savait que l'avenir était incertain et que sa relation avec Wolfram n'allait pas s'arranger aussi facilement après l'avoir détruite. Cependant il savait qu'en cet instant, il ne voulait être nulle part d'autre que là, près de lui. Soudain tout devenait plus clair. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu annuler leurs fiançailles, pourquoi le fait que Wolfram perde à chaque fois un peu de son âme lui faisait tant de mal, pourquoi il était si désorienté et si triste lorsqu'il était séparé de lui et pourquoi son esprit était rempli de contradiction dès qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Les mots de Conrad revinrent en son esprit et prenait un sens… Il ne pouvait perdre la bataille car désormais, il savait pourquoi il se battait.

« Wolfram… » Souffla-t-il en l'étreignant davantage.

« Mon Wolfram… » Et avec ça, il succomba au sommeil avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque la respiration de Yuuri devint profonde, Wolfram ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se retourna doucement afin de lui faire face puis scruta chaque détail du visage de celui qui était autrefois son fiancé. Il était bien là, bien réel mais l'amour dont recelait son cœur avait pratiquement disparu et c'était là une sensation bien étrange… Comme si une partie de lui était vide.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que Yuuri l'étreigne, qu'il recherche sa compagnie, qu'il lui montre ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection ?

En lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu toutes les émotions d'un mortel. Il n'était pas non plu insensible à la présence de Yuuri, mais il ne désirait rien de ce qu'il aurait voulu avant : Ni son affection, ni son attention, ni ses sincères excuses, ni son soudain besoin de contact physique. Tout cela lui avait été pris.

Avec le regard inquiet, il leva une main et fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de son compagnon, passant par son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, son menton puis ses lèvres. Il toucha son visage comme s'il en était étranger puis finit par écarter sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… Idiot de Yuuri… » Souffla-t-il.

Il approcha sa tête, posa son front contre le sien puis ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Xxx

Dehors, l'équipage regarda l'énergie bleue qui émanait de l'intérieur du bateau s'élever dans le ciel. Elle se dispersa puis se dissipa. Après cela, le vent cessa, la pluie s'arrêta et les vagues s'adoucirent.

Conrad regarda vers le ciel avec un sourire. « Yuuri… »

Yosack se frotta la nuque. « On dirait que sa majesté a encore fait des siennes. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer… » Dit-il à son ami et compagnon de combat.

De leur côté, Corwin se tourna vers Léon. « Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi, non ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré acquiesça. « Oui… Jamais je ne pourrai oublier le goût de la Force dont notre maître nous nourrissait. La Force d'Eiven est ici. »

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, ça faisait longtemps :)

**Inukag9** merci pour ton PM, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**CAROLINE, Lili974WOLF, Eliee** et **Originel**, merci pour vos reviews que j'ai lu avec plaisir et merci pour vos encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

Plus que quelques chapitres et cette fic sera terminée ! J'ai déjà écris la fin, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger ce qu'il y a entre…

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 12

Appuyé contre le sillon de la porte, Léon regardait Wolfram et Yuuri dormir tranquillement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils voyageaient en bateau et la condition physique du jeune Bielefeld ne s'était ni améliorée ni aggravée. Yuuri qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés semblait rendre son voyage un peu plus supportable. Par moment, une énergie bleue se dégageait de lui pour s'introduire dans le blond comme pour le nourrir, le calmer, le guérir. Il y avait quelque chose de mystique et d'intime dans ce phénomène et Léon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver indiscret à chaque fois que cela se produisait en sa présence.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, Léon. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés se tourna vers Corwin qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ce dernier portait un plateau sur lequel était placée une petite collation. Léon le suivit du regard lorsque Corwin entra dans la cabine pour déposer le plateau sur le chevet puis prit aussitôt le chemin de la sortie.

« Tu es vraiment attentionné Corwin, mais Wolfram refusera de manger. »

Le brun qui était maintenant à côté de lui secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas pour Wolfram… Tu as dû te rendre compte que la seule chose dont il se nourrit est l'énergie que sa majesté Yuuri déverse généreusement en lui. Sans cela, Wolfram serait certainement dans un état critique. » Dit-il d'une voix monotone. « En revanche, sa majesté Yuuri a besoin de reprendre des forces. » Avec ça, il ferma la porte de la cabine et tout deux laissèrent le roi de Shin Makoku et son ex-fiancé dans leur intimité.

Léon suivit Corwin sur le chemin de la cabine qu'ils partageaient avec Conrad et Yosak. « Je me demandais… Sa majesté Yuuri n'est pas ton roi, pourtant tu le traites avec le plus grand respect… »

Corwin qui était plus grand que lui baissa ses yeux pour croiser son regard. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrai pas. Il est une personne respectable, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ceux qu'il aime. »

Léon se détourna pour regarder droit devant lui. « C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il mérite vraiment Wolfram après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir… »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en relation humaine mais si tu veux mon avis, on ne choisit pas une personne parce qu'elle le mérite plus qu'une autre. Wolfram fera son choix en fonction de son cœur. »

« Tu as certainement raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une amertume au fond de moi lorsque je pense à eux. Wolfram fait difficilement confiance aux autres et il sélectionne son entourage avec précaution, pourtant, il a placé toute sa confiance en sa majesté Yuuri et a cru en lui si rapidement. Quelle tristesse a-t-il dû ressentir à chaque fois qu'il a été déçu ou pire, trahis par lui ? J'ai de la peine pour Wolfram… Est-ce que sa majesté Yuuri mérite vraiment son pardon ? »

« Tu parles comme un homme jaloux. » Remarqua Corwin.

Léon soupira. « Oui… Je suis jaloux ! Personne ne m'a jamais aimé autant que Wolfram aime sa majesté Yuuri… Quelque part, je l'envie… »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu serais heureux et comblé si quelqu'un t'aimais avec la même intensité que Wolfram aime sa majesté Yuuri ? Si tu n'aimais pas cette personne, tu ne penses pas que tu serais triste de ne pas pouvoir retourner ses sentiments surtout si c'est un de tes amis ? » Il fit une petite pause pour laisser Léon répondre à ses questions mais lorsque ce dernier resta silencieux, il poursuivit. « Je crois que la situation de sa majesté Yuuri est aussi délicate que celle de Wolfram… En ce sens, je pense que tu n'a rien a envié. Après tout, l'amour est plus beau lorsqu'il est partagé. »

Le visage de Léon s'assombrit. « Je n'avais pas réfléchi à cet aspect… Mais ma compassion se tourne quand même vers Wolfram. » Il fit la moue. « Et ben… Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience en relation humaine, tu as l'air de bien comprendre les sentiments humain ! »

Corwin le regarda d'un air étonné puis sourit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas si je comprends bien les sentiments humain mais ayant été mis à l'écart dans ma communauté, j'ai eu le temps d'observer les autres. Mais avant ça, je n'ai pas oublié les fondements de notre création ni même les sentiments qu'à mis notre créateur dans notre conception. Ilrick nous a forgés avec tout son amour et son envie de protéger. Ses sentiments sont restés gravés au fond de moi. Ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ? »

Le regard de Léon devint soudain triste. « Si… Comment je pourrai oublier des sentiments si fort et agréable ? » Ils étaient arrivé devant la porte de leur cabine et il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. « Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? »

Xxx

La grande porte au cœur du temple de Shinou grinça lorsque Murata l'ouvrit pour y pénétrer. Il avança et s'arrêta à quelque pas de la colonne de lumière créé par la vitre circulaire du plafond.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Shinou traversa la colonne de lumière pour se dévoiler à son sage. « En effet. Le moment est venu. Sa majesté Yuuri, Wolfram et le reste de leur équipe approchent l'île d'Alphir. Nous devons nous préparer pour le rituel car la nuit prochaine sera la première avec la lune bleue. »

Shinou regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Es-tu prête Feld ? » La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre.

« Si ça me permettra de sortir de cet endroit ennuyeux et bien oui, je suis prête. »

Son attitude fit sourire le sage qui remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. « Eh bien, eh bien, pour être le reflet de l'âme de Shibuya, je vous trouve bien arrogante mademoiselle. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez cru que vous étiez le reflet de Wolfram ! »

Feld se détourna de manière dédaigneuse cependant son attention revint à Shinou lorsque ce dernier l'interpella. « Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, as-tu profité de ton séjour ici pour retrouver ta mémoire perdu ? »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Je n'ai que de vague souvenirs… »

Shinou soupira en fermant les yeux. « Bien, j'espère que cela suffira pour te ramener chez toi. »

Elle eut soudain un air inquiet. « Est-ce que Wolfram ira bien ? Est-ce qu'il aura la vie sauve si je parviens à retourner dans mon monde ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Il m'est impossible de voir dans l'avenir, je peux seulement le prévoir. En ce sens, je ne peux pas t'assurer que Wolfram s'en sortira indemne. Cependant, si tu parviens à trouver le chemin de chez toi, il y a de grande chance qu'il parvienne à accomplir sa mission. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir en ce monde si ce n'était que pour y mettre la pagaille ? Je… Je ne voulais rien d'autre que rencontrer Wolfram… Rencontrer mon autre… Mais j'ai perdu la mémoire et tout est devenu si compliqué ! »

« Si tu as perdu la mémoire, c'est à cause du pacte que tu as fait avec Wolfram le premier soir où tu es arrivée sur Shin Makoku. Tu devais lever le sceau qui le protégeait de son destin mais tu as aussi souhaité autre chose, je me trompe ? »

Feld eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre lorsque le souvenir de cette nuit revint à elle.

En voyant Wolfram en chair et en os, en voyant ses yeux franc et sa beauté frappante sous la lumière de la lune, elle n'eut qu'un seul désir : Celui d'oublier son amour pour lui car elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'appartenir. Une vie sans lui n'en serait pas une, elle préférait l'oublier…

Leur discussion lui revint en tête.

_« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre ? »_

_Il fronça des sourcils. « Que tu m'accorderais ce que je désire. »_

_Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. « Le souhaites-tu encore ? »_

_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas gratuit. Tu as besoin d'une chose en retour, non ? »_

_Elle eut soudain l'air triste. « Tu es la seule personne capable de me donner ce que je souhaite, mais à la fois le seul qui ne pourra jamais me l'accorder… Je veux faire cela pour toi mais en échange tu devras me donner une chose pour que la magie opère. »_

_« Et quel est-elle ? »_

_« Je ne pourrai te le dire car je ne le sais pas non plus, les choses qui te seront enlevé, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. »_

_Wolfram détourna le regard. « Il est vrai qu'il a des choses que j'ai désiré du plus profond de mon être… Mais je ne peux fuir devant la réalité. Faire face aux difficultés et les surmonter est une forme de courage que je perdrais si je succombais à ton offre. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne veux ni oublier Yuuri, ni oublier qu'il est la personne que j'aime. Il fait partie de moi.»_

_Elle sourit tristement en regardant vers le sol. « Je n'en doutais pas moins de toi Wolfram… Les gens ont beau parler, tu es fort. Bien plus que je ne le suis. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec une sorte de mélancolie. « Alors, accepterais-tu de m'accorder mon souhait ? »_

_Il fronça des sourcils par méfiance. « Quel est-il ? »_

_Leurs mains étaient encore liées et elle serra sa prise avec un peu plus de force. Elle se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille._

_« Wolfram, ma venue ici n'est pas dû au hasard. Dans un futur proche ton monde sera plongé dans le chaos des ténèbres. Tu auras un rôle à jouer dans tout cela. Si tu veux sauver ce monde, je te demanderai juste une chose… Puisque que tu ne souhaites pas oublier la personne que tu aimes, peux-tu faire un souhait pour moi ? Souhaite que j'oublie l'amour que je ressens pour toi car je t'aime Wolfram et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas la force de vivre en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais être à tes côtés. Tu n'auras rien à me donner en échange, c'est moi qui perdrai quelque chose. »_

_Les yeux du blond s'étaient écarquillés de surprise tandis que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de confusion. Elle s'écarta puis le regarda à nouveau avec une profonde tristesse. Elle leva sa main libre pour la poser tendrement sur la joue du jeune homme._

_« Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_Son regard sur elle était compatissant et triste à la fois. « Si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment. »_

Shinou avait raison, elle avait fait ce pacte avec Wolfram pour oublier son amour pour lui. Cependant, elle se rendait compte que son souhait n'avait pas fonctionné car ses souvenirs lui avaient été pris mais son amour pour Wolfram était resté…

« C'est vrai. J'ai souhaité une chose, c'est pourquoi je trouverai le chemin qui me mènera dans le monde auquel j'appartiens si cela peu aider Wolfram. »

Xxx

Yuuri fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleils qui pénétraient dans la pièce par les deux hublots dont été dotée leur cabine. La lumière lui permit d'observer Wolfram qui dormait profondément. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses cheveux, ses joues, la pointe de son nez, ses lèvres, son épaule, son bras. Enfin, sa main trouva refuge dans celle du blond puis il entrecroisa leurs doigts… Son regard sur le jeune Bielefeld n'était pas celui d'un ami, il était chargé de tendresse, d'affection, d'admiration et… D'amour.

Il finit par fermer les yeux puis le serra contre lui pour placer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête blonde. Il avait perdu la notion du temps mais il savait que plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur premier jour en bateau.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'approchaient de la fin de leur voyage et à cette pensée, l'anxiété s'empara de lui. Il avait peur de ce qui les attendait, peur de l'échec, peur pour la vie de Wolfram, peur pour de l'avenir de ce monde.

Tout les deux étaient allongés sur le flanc et se faisaient face. Yuuri posa son front contre celui de son compagnon. Savoir Wolfram près de lui atténuait un peu ses angoisses.

Il avait besoin de Wolfram, de le sentir près de lui. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme il avait besoin de lui. C'était un sentiment déroutant car il avait l'impression que si on lui enlevait Wolfram, cela équivalait à lui enlever un sens et même plus…

Un mois plus tôt, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait complètement dépendant du blond, autant moralement que physiquement, il lui aurait rigolé au nez… C'était un retournement de situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ni cru possible s'il n'en avait pas été la victime.

La main posé sur la mâchoire de Wolfram, il caressa affectueusement sa joue pale avec son pouce d'un mouvement circulaire.

Avec un cœur palpitant d'hésitation, d'excitation et d'adrénaline, il approcha lentement son visage et céda à la tentation en déposant ses lèvres contre celle du blond. Un seul baiser ne lui suffit pas, alors il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, encore et encore, à chaque fois avec plus d'intensité. Plus il embrassait Wolfram, plus il appréciait l'acte et le trouvait juste. Il termina en déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis nicha sa tête sous son menton, contre son cou. Là, il sentit les battements calmes de son cœur, cela le berça et calma le sien. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que d'être près de Wolfram mais il avait des personnes à voir. Il posa un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de se lever avec réticence.

Il fit rapidement sa toilette puis pris un verre d'eau et un bout de pain qu'il trouva sur le plateau placé sur le chevet.

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de Wolfram avant d'ouvrir la porte et quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, il trouva Conrad appuyé contre le mur.

« Bonjour votre majesté. » Salua le garde du corps.

« Bonjour Conrad… Et c'est Yuuri ! » Répondit-il.

Conrad lui sourit. « Je vois que le plateau que vous a ramené Corwin n'a pas été déposé en vain. » Remarqua-t-il.

« En parlant de Corwin. Sais-tu où il se trouve ? J'aimerai discuter avec lui et Léon. »

« Ils se reposent dans notre cabine. Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne ? »

Yuuri secoua la tête. « Je préfère que tu restes là pour veiller sur Wolfram. »

« Très bien. »

Yuuri inclina légèrement sa tête en appréciation puis passa son chemin pour se diriger vers les deux personnes qu'il voulait voir.

Il frappa à la porte et entra avant qu'on ne l'ait invité à l'intérieur. Corwin était déjà levé et regardait à l'extérieur à travers un des hublots tandis que Léon se redressa en se frottant un œil.

« Votre… Votre majesté ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Wolfram a un problème ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui était encore à moitié endormi dans son lit. Cependant, il se réveilla très vite lorsqu'il réalisa que Wolfram pouvait vraiment avoir un problème.

Yuuri s'enfonça dans la cabine tout en secouant la tête. « Non, Wolfram n'a pas de problème, du moins, il n'en avait pas avant que je le laisse pour venir ici. » Il s'assit sur une chaise placé devant un petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce. « Il y a des choses que j'aimerai savoir. » Ses yeux firent des va et viens entre les deux autres jeunes hommes puis il s'arrêta sur Léon.

« Te souviens-tu de ta première vie ? »

Léon acquiesça. « Oui… J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs au village de Varonne. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

Yuuri se tourna ensuite vers Corwin. « Tu as dit que vos âmes sont celle de l'épée et du bouclier d'Eiven, forgés par Ilrick lui-même. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui me trouble… D'une manière ou d'une autre, Wolfram est lié à Eiven et Ilrick, mais qu'est-ce qui vous lie vraiment à Wolfram ? Je comprends que Léon soit attaché à Wolfram étant donné qu'ils sont amis d'enfance mais toi, tu viens de le rencontrer et pourtant ton comportement à son égard est celui d'un serviteur face à son maitre. Quel est ta motivation ? »

« Léon a dit qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie au village de Varonne mais pour dire vrai, notre conception des souvenirs de notre vie passée est différente du commun des mortels. Ils ne sont que des amas de sentiments, d'émotions et parfois de fortes pensées émises par celui que nous avions pour maître. Nous pouvions le différencier des autres car chaque individu dégage une aura différente. » Corwin leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Yuuri. « Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que mon instinct m'attire à Wolfram tout comme j'étais attiré par l'aura de notre unique maitre, Eiven. » Son regard alla sur le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. « Léon qui connait Wolfram depuis l'enfance n'a pas dû se rendre compte de cette attirance mystique car elle s'est mêlée à l'affection qu'il a pour lui. » Son attention retourna vers Yuuri. « Et vous non plus, vous ne pouvez discerner cette attirance mystique des sentiments que vous éprouver à son égard. Pour vous, il est normal que vous ayez envie de protéger Wolfram, de rester près de lui ou de combattre à ses côtés car il est votre ami. Pourtant, ces envies sont mêlées à cette attirance inexplicable. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Pourquoi je devrais être attiré par Wolfram comme vous ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton ancienne vie ? » Intervint Léon puis il fronça des sourcils. « Tu dois être comme moi… Contrairement à Corwin, nous avons eu plusieurs vies et à cause de ça, nous avons oublié notre origine au fur et à mesure. »

Corwin secoua la tête à ce que Léon était en train de dire. « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu n'es pas si différent de nous. Léon était l'épée d'Eiven, j'étais son bouclier et vous votre majesté, votre âme a été créé à partir de la Force d'Eiven. Ainsi, dans votre vie primaire, vous étiez la force d'un dieu. Le souvenir de notre libération suite au massacre entre les Bielefeld et les humains est encore frais en mon esprit et je suis certain d'avoir senti Eiven scinder sa force en deux. Ma pensée est que le corps d'un commun des mortels n'aurait pas pu supporter une âme possédant une telle force. »

Yuuri semblait bouleversé. Cependant, il ne put trouver en lui les arguments pour réfuter ce que Corwin venait de lui dire car cela expliquait beaucoup de chose… Comme le fait que son âme avait besoin d'un hôte particulier et qu'il possédait autant de maryoku. Il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs en terre humaine, ce que même les meilleurs mazoku n'étaient pas capable d'accomplir ! Et puis, il put enfin s'avouer que dès le premier jour, il avait été étrangement attiré par Wolfram malgré son sale caractère. C'était un sentiment différent de celui qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, une inexplicable attirance qui allait bien au-delà du physique ou de l'amour.

« Cependant, tu es différent de nous… Nous avons été créé par Ilrick et reçu une âme par Eiven alors que toi, tu es à l'origine une partie de lui… »

« Comment… Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que je sois sa force comme vous dites ? » Demanda Yuuri lorsqu'il retrouva la parole.

« C'est simple, on pourrait reconnaitre l'énergie de ton maryoku parmi des milliers d'autre parce que c'est de cette énergie que nous nourrissait Eiven lorsqu'il nous utilisait. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que Wolfram signifie dans tout ça ? Pourquoi sommes nous attiré à lui ? » Demanda le jeune roi.

« En son temps, Eiven nous révèlera la vérité sur lui, sur Wolfram et le lien qui nous unis. Toutefois, si Wolfram a été choisi pour être le réceptacle d'Ilrick, nous devons faire en sorte que la volonté d'Eiven soit accomplie. Pour cela, il doit être vidé de tous ses attachements à sa vie ici. L'âme de Wolfram doit devenir limpide, pure. »

Yuuri secoua la tête. « Alors, Eiven a fait une erreur en plaçant sa force en moi parce que je l'utiliserai pour protéger Wolfram ! Je n'accepterai pas qu'il se donne en sacrifice et je trouverais le moyen de détruire Ilrick. »

Corwin fit un petit sourire. « Eh bien nous avons aussi cela en commun. Ilrick nous as créé pour Eiven dans l'unique but de le protéger de lui-même. Nous sommes les seules armes capables de le vaincre. »

Xxx

Wolfram ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné de se retrouver dans un lieu totalement blanc. Il n'y avait aucune tâche, aucune imperfection. Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni terre, ni d'horizon, ni début, ni fin…

Il baissa sa tête pour regarder ses mains et son corps. Il était habillé de ses vêtements de voyage, les même qu'il portait depuis le début de son périple. Il réalisa donc qu'il était la seule imperfection dans ce blanc parfait.

« Où suis-je ? » Se demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

« Dans l'infini… » Une voix répondit. « Ici tout est rien et rien n'est tout. Ici, il n'existe ni début ni fin. Il n'existe ni douleur, ni tristesse, ni haine, ni regret, ni rancœur, ni compassion, ni joie, ni amour. Il n'existe ni qualité ni défaut, ni sentiments ni émotions. Il n'existe rien qui pourrait entacher la limpidité de ce lieu. Ici, nous sommes dans le cœur de ton âme à l'état le plus pure. »

Wolfram vit un homme aux cheveux dorés et au teint mat, doté d'une beauté surréelle apparaitre devant lui. Il le reconnu immédiatement. Le dieu qu'il avait vu en rêve se trouvait devant lui… Eiven se trouvait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

« Wolfram, sais-tu qu'en choisissant de suivre ce chemin, tu as inévitablement choisi ta mort ? »

Le jeune mazoku se détourna de l'être surréel. « Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ? Non… Bien sûr que non. »

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres d'Eiven. « Tu avais le choix et tu le sais. Tu pouvais fuir et laisser ce monde se faire détruire mais tu as choisi de protéger ceux qui te sont chers et le monde dans lequel ils vivent, cela au prix de ta propre vie. »

Wolfram remonta ses épaules comme si ce qu'Eiven venait de lui dire lui était bien égal puis son regard se plongea dans le sien. « Vous saviez comment j'allais réagir car vous m'avez choisi et insufflé en moi une aspiration à accomplir cette mission. Vous saviez que je marcherai en concordance avec vos plans… Mais pourquoi avoir mêlé Yuuri à tout ça ? »

« Yuuri ? » Répéta Eiven. Il sourit puis s'approcha de Wolfram. D'un geste élégant, il leva sa main droite pour caresser affectueusement la joue du jeune mazoku. « Je ne me suis pas trompé… Ta fidélité est ta plus grande qualité et à mes yeux, cela fait de toi une personne extraordinaire. Dans les moments les plus sombres, n'oublies pas cela, Wolfram. »

Wolfram secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Pourquoi avoir mêlé Yuuri à cette histoire ? »

Eiven claqua des doigts et soudain le blanc parfait qui les entourait se dégrada, laissant place à une végétation luxuriante, l'odeur de la terre et des plantes envahit ses sens. Wolfram reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. C'était le jardin où il s'était réveillé en rêve.

« Ce jardin… »

« Oui, tu l'as vu dans un des fragments de mes souvenirs. » Eiven le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Puisque tu as décidé de suivre mon chemin, je te révèlerai tout sur l'origine de la malédiction, sur les secrets de la famille Bielefeld, sur le lien que nous partageons et la vérité sur Yuuri Shibuya. »

Eiven lui tendit une main. « Prend ma main et regarde droit dans mes yeux, alors tu verras les secrets que tu désires désespérément connaitre. »

Wolfram ne perdit pas une seconde. D'un air déterminé, il saisit la main que lui offrait le dieu tout en regardant droit dans ses prunelles doré. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut propulsé en un instant dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, une autre vie…

Xxx

Yuuri, Corwin et Léon s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils purent lorsque le bateau commença à chavirer.

« Une tempête se lève. » Déclara Corwin en regardant à travers le hublot puis se tourna vers Yuuri. « Votre pouvoir guérisseur peu la calmer comme la dernière fois. »

« Mon pouvoir guérisseur ? »

« Oui, lorsque vous l'avez utilisé pour calmer le mal de Wolfram, cela a aussi eu un effet sur le temps. »

« Mais je ne peux utiliser ce pouvoir que sur des personnes pas sur le temps ! » Dit le jeune roi.

« Alors allez rejoindre Wolfram pour l'utiliser sur lui ! » S'écria Léon, embêté par la réaction plutôt lente de Yuuri.

Le roi fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte en se cramponnant au mur. Léon et Corwin le suivirent mais aussitôt dans le couloir, des matelots armés de dagues et de sabres, manipulés par les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick les attaquèrent.

Les prunelles bleues ciel de Léon devinrent aussi rouges que de la braise ardente. Il prit une position d'attaque mais au moment où il s'apprêta à sortir son épée de son fourreau, sa main serra le vide. Il était en pyjama et son épée était dans la cabine qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Merde ! » S'écria-t-il.

Lorsqu'un matelot se jeta sur lui, un bouclier de protection l'encercla et rejeta l'homme manipulé. Léon se tourna vers Corwin et Yuuri. Tous les trois se trouvaient sous la boule de protection créée par Corwin.

« Allons sur le pont, nous aurons plus d'espace pour bouger. Tu trouveras bien une épée là-bas. » Proposa Corwin.

« Et Wolfram ? » Demanda Yuuri. « Je vais le chercher » Décida-t-il.

« Bien. » Céda Corwin qui créa une faille sur son bouclier pour que Yuuri puisse sortir.

« Merci » Dit Yuuri puis sortit Morgif de son fourreau. Le bouclier se referma derrière lui. Il évita l'attaque d'un homme puis se faufila dans le couloir qui menait à la cabine qu'il partageait avec le blond.

En prenant le dernier coin du couloir, il vit Conrad devant la porte et il se sentit soulagé. Cependant, il stoppa ses pas lorsque son garde du corps brandit son épée en sa direction. En un regard, Yuuri put voir les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick liés à Conrad comme s'il n'était qu'un simple pantin.

« Oh non. » Souffla Yuuri lorsque Conrad chargea afin de donner sa première attaque.

Yuuri parvint à parer le coup mais la force de frappe du guerrier ne lui échappa pas. Conrad était son maitre d'arme alors il connaissait son style de combat, mais jamais il n'avait frappé avec autant de force et de violence. Conrad porta un autre coup que Yuuri para à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec plus de difficulté. L'impact des attaques du plus grand épéiste de Shin Makoku affaiblissaient les bras du jeune roi qui était déjà essoufflé.

Yuuri regarda furtivement par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de reculer et attirer Conrad dans sa fuite. Il repoussa de toute ses forces l'épée de l'autre homme puis fit un bond en arrière afin d'avoir une marge de manœuvre.

Lorsque Conrad chargea à nouveau, Yuuri recula puis para le coup.

Yuuri utilisa cette technique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'escalier menant au pont. Il monta les marches puis ouvrit la porte.

A l'extérieur, Léon, Corwin et Yosak étaient en train de combattre les hommes de l'équipage manipulés mais les fils sensoriels étaient si nombreux que Yuuri avait du mal à les différencier de la pluie.

Ils devaient à la fois se protéger des fils sensoriels, se protéger des attaques des hommes manipulés et les libérer du joug d'Ilrick. Yuuri sentit un frisson le parcourir car la situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Non… Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre ainsi. Et Wolfram ? Wolfram allait-il bien ?

Yuuri arrêta une attaque de Conrad puis pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat, porta un coup vers les fils qui entouraient son poignet droit, mais aussitôt les liens rompus, d'autre fils les remplacèrent.

Yuuri bloqua une nouvelle offensive de son maitre d'arme mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Conrad lui donna un coup de pied en plein milieu du ventre. Il fut éjecté à quelques mètres et tomba sur ses fesses. Conrad s'approcha lentement afin de lui apporter le coup fatal mais Yuuri l'évita de peu en roulant sur le côté.

Il sentit une douleur sur le côté de son bras gauche. Le coup de Conrad n'avait pas atteint son cœur mais l'avait gravement blessé au bras. Allongé sur le sol contre la rambarde du bateau, il regarda un instant ses compagnons.

La situation était critique. Yosack était grièvement blessé sans parler de Corwin. Léon était le seul à pouvoir se défendre correctement.

La force de Conrad était bien au-delà de la sienne et il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Yuuri était même étonné d'avoir pu résister à ses attaques aussi longtemps. Peut-être que leur chemin allait s'arrêter là, sans qu'ils n'aient pu rien faire, sans qu'ils n'aient pu sauver ce monde.

Une vision de Wolfram lui vint en tête, celle du Wolfram endormit qu'il avait quitté au petit matin pour discuter avec Léon et Corwin. Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Il devait protéger Wolfram.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une énergie bleue l'entoura et lorsqu'il leva son regard sur Conrad, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent.

Wolfram auréolé d'une lumière dorée sortit de l'intérieur du bateau. Il fit un saut afin de couper les liens de Conrad à l'aide d'une dague puis d'une vitesse féline se dirigea vers Léon. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et après une explosion de lumière, Léon fut allongé par terre tandis que Wolfram tint une épée argentée dans sa main.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Corwin, coupant les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick sur son passage. Comme pour Léon, il posa une main sur sa poitrine puis après l'explosion de lumière, Corwin fut allongé par terre. Wolfram tint un bouclier sur son bras gauche.

Yuuri remarqua que Léon et Corwin étaient entourés d'une lumière dorée comme si celle-ci les protégeait.

Après cela, Wolfram coupa les liens sensoriels d'Ilrick les uns après les autres avec une agilité et une vitesse hors du commun. Son épée brillait d'une lumière écarlate tendit que son bouclier le protégeait des attaques humaine et celles des fils noirs.

Soudain, il remarqua avec ébahissement que des particules bleues qui émanaient de lui se dirigeaient vers le blond, comme attiré par lui.

« Wolfram… » Souffla-t-il.

En moins de cinq minutes, Wolfram était venu à bout des fils sensoriels d'Ilrick. Yuuri le vit murmurer des mots puis l'ensemble du bateau fut entouré d'un demi-cercle doré.

Les membres de l'équipage reprirent conscience sauf Léon et Corwin. Conrad qui était près de lui se releva.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu désorienté puis se tourna vers Yuuri. « Votre majesté, vous êtes blessé. » Dit-il et lorsqu'il vit le sang sur son épée il comprit aussitôt la situation.

L'air culpabilisé, il lui dit. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ne t'en veux pas, Conrad. Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé par ta faute. » Il soupira. « Ilrick est simplement trop fort. »

L'attention de Yuuri retourna sur Wolfram et Conrad suivit son regard.

Wolfram avait le dos tourné à eux car il regardait à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Yuuri fut surpris car les prunelles de Wolfram n'étaient pas vertes mais dorées.

« Les terres d'Alphir sont à l'horizon, nous nous approchons de la demeure d'Ilrick, c'est pourquoi sa force est plus grande. Le bateau accostera ici, ainsi l'équipage sera en sécurité. Seule sa majesté Yuuri, Conrad et Yosak viendront avec moi sur l'ile. Nous prendrons une chaloupe pour nous y rendre. »

« Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avoir prit possession du corps mon petit frère ? » Demanda Conrad, le regard méfiant.

« Je suis une entité qui transcende l'espace et le temps, mon nom est Eiven et Wolfram Von Bielefeld bien que mortel est mon descendant. »

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues et sont appréciées ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à **Inukag9, Lili974WOLF, Eliee, Hisokaren, Elaelle, Giuletta04,**** Llala et Salamiak** pour vos reviews !

Désolée pour mes mises à jour irrégulières… Depuis le début de cette fic, beaucoup ont dû décrocher mais pour ceux qui restent, la fin approche à grands pas : plus que 2 chapitres (ou 3) avant le dénouement ! Soyez patient avec moi :-)

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 13

Protégé par un bouclier doré translucide, la chaloupe portait lentement Conrad, Yosack, Eiven et Yuuri vers leur destination finale. La tempête s'était calmée et les nuages s'étaient dissipés, offrant à l'équipage un couché de soleil écarlate.

Après l'attaque d'Ilrick et l'intervention inattendue d'Eiven, ils n'avaient pas tardé à quitter le navire. Aucun autre mots ni explication n'avaient été prononcé de la part du pseudo dieu. Chacun d'entre eux avaient leurs propres préoccupations, leurs propres inquiétudes, si bien qu'ils voyageaient en silence même si des tas de questions fusaient en leur for intérieur.

Le jeune roi regardait avec anxiété la pleine lune qui était déjà visible dans le ciel… Elle était comme un compte à rebours, un sablier qui leur indiquait que leur temps était écoulé. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures et cette seule pensée l'effrayait. Il avait peur de perdre Wolfram… Peur d'échouer, de témoigner de la destruction de ce monde, de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Il tourna son regard inquiet vers le blond qui était assis en face de lui. C'était étrange pour lui de voir Wolfram sur un bateau sans que ce dernier n'ait envie de rejeter tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Cela était l'évidence que ce n'était pas Wolfram qui se trouvait devant lui, seulement son enveloppe corporel, utilisé par un autre.

Il était inquiet pour Wolfram. Si Eiven avait pris possession de son corps, où est-ce que sa conscience s'était refugiée ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Souffrait-il ? Se battait-il pour reprendre le dessus? Allait-il revenir à lui ? Les questions se bousculaient en lui mais au milieu de tout ça, Yuuri n'avait pourtant qu'un seul désir. Celui de toucher Wolfram, d'entrer en contact physique avec lui afin de le réconforter et par la même occasion, se réconforter lui-même. Il voulait glisser sa main dans celle du blond dans un geste rassurant… Il voulait être sa force.

Soudain, il senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine au moment où les prunelles dorées croisèrent son regard. Eiven dans le corps de Wolfram lui adressa un sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il votre majesté Yuuri ? Inquiet pour mon descendant ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Yuuri se renfrogna. « Si vous avez pris possession du corps de Wolfram, où est-il ? Où est sa conscience ? Son âme ? »

L'éclat de rire d'Eiven attira l'attention de l'ensemble de l'équipage. « Ne prenez pas cet air menaçant votre majesté ! » Il pinça le menton de Yuuri afin de l'immobiliser et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. « Cela ne vous va pas. » Murmura-t-il.

Le souffle d'Eiven caressa le visage de Yuuri et il senti des frissons parcourir son corps. Embarrassé et embêté par le comportement de l'entité, il se détourna. Il savait que le dieu s'amusait avec lui et il n'aimait pas que le corps de Wolfram soit utilisé ainsi. Wolfram était respectable. Jamais il ne se serait permis d'être si entreprenant.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le sourire d'Eiven n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il croisa ses jambes, se pencha pour poser son coude sur sa jambe droite et posa sa tête sur son poing. De trois quart, il fixa Yuuri du coin de l'oeil. « Son âme est toujours en ce corps mais sa conscience est ailleurs, dans un autre temps. »

Le visage du jeune roi s'obscurcit de nouveau mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Eiven poursuivit : « N'ayez crainte. Tant que je possèderai ce corps, Wolfram sera en sécurité. Son petit voyage dans le temps est une récompense que je lui offre pour avoir choisi de suivre ce chemin. »

Yuuri sentit une montée de colère l'envahir et par impulsion, empoigna le haut des vêtements de voyage de Wolfram pour le secouer. « Une récompense ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a dû sacrifier pour venir jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que vous savez combien il a dû souffrir ? Combien il a dû se sentir seul ? Combien sa vie n'a jamais été facile ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? »

Les yeux de Yuuri s'ouvrirent grand de surprise lorsque les mains chaudes du blond se posèrent au dessus des siennes. « Wolfram n'est pas le seul à avoir une vie difficile. Chacun porte sa propre croix, ses propres douleurs, chacun est confronté aux épreuves de la vie. Savez-vous combien de Bielefeld avant lui ont été donné en sacrifice pour préserver l'équilibre de ce monde? Savez-vous combien de Bielefeld ont souffert en laissant derrière eux ceux qu'ils aimaient ? Wolfram n'a pas été choisi pour cette mission. Il est juste né avec la malédiction du nom de sa famille, mais il est aussi né avec l'espoir de la défaire. »

Yuuri qui empoignait toujours les vêtements du blond avait baissé sa tête. Wolfram… Wolfram… Yuuri serra ses yeux fermés pour bloquer ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, de débattre de ce qui était juste ou injuste car leur temps était compté. Il savait qu'ils devaient plutôt parler « stratégie » afin de préparer leur infiltration sur l'île mais Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Wolfram.

Il avait besoin de savoir… Besoin de savoir pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Besoin de savoir pour comprendre pourquoi Wolfram était lié à ce destin cruel.

Il releva la tête afin de regarder Eiven droit dans les yeux. « Dites-moi… Dites-moi pourquoi les Bielefeld doivent vivre avec cette malédiction. Comment et pourquoi Wolfram est né avec l'espoir de pouvoir la défaire ? »

Eiven se tourna vers l'île qui n'était plus très loin et perdu son sourire, remplaçant son air enjoué par une expression sérieuse. Il enleva les mains de Yuuri de ses vêtements tout en le couvant du regard. « Puisque vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, je pense que je vous dois bien cela… En particulier à vous votre majesté. »

A ces mots, Yuuri se redressa mais resta silencieux. Conrad qui était au gouvernail et Yosack près du mât avaient toute leur attention sur l'entité qui parlait à travers Wolfram.

« Il y a longtemps, des milliers d'années avant l'arrivée de Shinou en ce monde, les conflits entre les Mazoku et les humains étaient bien plus sanglant et destructeur que ce que vous connaissez. A cette époque, les humains n'étaient pas seulement guidés par la crainte et la différence qui les séparaient des démons, mais aussi par la jalousie et la convoitise de leurs pouvoirs. Les Mazokus n'ont pas toujours existé en ce monde. Ils sont le fruit de l'amour entre des humains et des dieux. Les Mazoku ont donc hérité des humains leurs sentiments, émotions et leur mortalité. D'un autre côté, ils ont hérité des dieux la faculté d'utiliser les éléments à leur guise et une espérance de vie bien plus longue que celle des humains… La malédiction des Bielefeld remonte à cette époque, celle où pour la première fois, un humain et une Mazoku ont appris à s'aimer. Alec Warren et Gaëlle von Bielefeld… »

Xxx

Le regard de Wolfram s'était plongé dans celui du dieu mystique et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une forêt. Etrangement, il connaissait ce lieu et tout ce qui s'y trouvait même s'il ne s'y était jamais rendu. Chaque arbre, chaque plante, chaque animal, chaque pierre avaient leurs histoires et il les connaissait dans leurs moindres détails. Les deux êtres au milieu de cette nature sauvage n'y faisaient pas exception.

Gaëlle était la fille unique de Joachim von Bielefeld, seigneur des terres du Nord, illustre famille Mazoku. Alec Warren quand à lui, était le prince héritier du royaume qui avoisinait leurs terres. Dans une période trouble de l'histoire, remplie de conflit incessant et sanglant entre humains et mazokus, la rencontre fortuite de Gaëlle et Alec dans cette forêt fut un caprice du destin.

Bien que leurs origines, leurs croyances, leurs obligations et l'essence même de leurs vies les séparaient, une chose les avait unie : l'amour. Un amour incontrôlable, inexplicable, insensé et passionné.

De leur union aurait pu naitre une alliance, une trêve mais elle engendra au contraire, confusion, trahison, tristesse, souffrance, guerre ainsi qu'une malédiction que nul Homme ne pouvait défaire.

Gaëlle et Alec se retrouvaient régulièrement dans cette forêt où ils pouvaient vivre leur amour en secret. Elle signifiait beaucoup pour eux, car elle était le point de départ de leur histoire et ils y partageaient de nombreux souvenirs. Cependant, la jeune mazoku était loin de s'imaginer les intentions de son bien aimé ce jour là…

Les yeux bleus perçant de Gaëlle scrutaient avec inquiétude le visage pale et parsemé de transpiration d'Alec. « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir jusqu'ici dans cet état… Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes… Et si quelqu'un t'avais suivi… » Elle leva une main pour la poser sur son front mais il la repoussa brusquement.

Le jeune homme commença à respirer fort et avec irrégularité mais vexée par son geste, elle fronça des sourcils. « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe Alec ? De quoi souffres-tu ? Parles-moi ! »

Il prit de grands souffle, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'en sortir quelques mots mais se ravisa aussitôt.

Inquiète, Gaëlle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi. De le voir souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle l'approcha à nouveau afin de lui caresser le visage et tenter de le calmer. Cette fois-ci, il ne la rejeta pas.

« Alec… Dis-moi… Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, pour apaiser ton mal… »

Il leva son regard pour croiser le sien puis prit les mains de la jeune femme pour les retirer de son visage. Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif.

« Tu es fiévreux. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Il n'existe qu'un remède pour me guérir et guérir les miens… » Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Les tiens ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de réagir, il empoigna son cou d'une main. Par la force et la surprise de l'attaque, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Au dessus d'elle, il l'immobilisa par le poids de son corps. Il pouvait voir l'incompréhension et la terreur dans son regard. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer contre la paume de sa main alors qu'il était en train de l'étrangler. Son propre rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cause de la montée d'adrénaline… Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« J'ai besoin de ton cœur Gaëlle… » Avoua-t-il. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça et il ne pu retenir de gros sanglots. « J'ai besoin de ton cœur pour les sauver… Ma mère, mon père, mon petit frère, mon peuple… » Il pleura de douleur tout en serrant un peu plus fort sa prise. « Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Gaëlle qui tentait de se débattre pour reprendre son souffle finit par abandonner. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle glissa sa main une dernière fois sur son visage déformé par l'horreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Ses doigts frôlèrent la broche accrochée sur le col de sa veste représentant le blason de la famille royale. Avec ses dernières forces, elle la saisit et l'arracha.

Lorsqu'elle suffoqua et que sa main inerte tomba sur le sol, il sortit une dague de son fourreau et d'un geste vif, calculé et expert, la planta dans la poitrine de celle qu'il avait jadis aimé. Assis à califourchon sur elle, son front contre sa poitrine ensanglanté, il pleura fort à s'en casser la voix. Des cris de souffrance et de douleur retentirent dans la forêt silencieuse. Gaëlle était innocente, pleine de vie et n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Elle lui avait donné sa confiance et son amour mais en retour, il l'avait trahi. Jamais il n'oublierait la terreur dans son regard. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de lui avoir pris la vie…

Cette scène qui inspira en Wolfram de la colère, de l'aigreur et de l'injustice changea. Il se retrouva dans une cave humide et délabrée. Comme pour la forêt, il connaissait tout de ce lieu et de son propriétaire. Elle appartenait à l'oracle de la cité où régnait la famille d'Alec. Consulté en temps de crise par le peuple, il avait su gagner leur confiance grâce à l'appui de leur roi. En réalité, il utilisait la faiblesse des hommes, leurs croyances et leurs superstitions afin de les asservir. C'était un homme vil, fourbe, qui n'avait pour seul ambition que d'anéantir les Mazoku de la surface de la terre. Mazoku, qu'il enviait et craignait à la fois…

Le vieux charlatan hideux attendait avec impatience le retour de son prince. Il se tourna vers la porte lorsque les échos de pas venant des escaliers retentirent jusque dans la pièce qu'il occupait.

Après quelques instants, Alec apparu. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient décoiffés et leurs couleurs châtain clair étaient parsemés de sang. Sang qui entachait aussi son visage, ses vêtements, ses mains. Il s'avança dans la pièce avec la démarche d'un homme ivre, tenant d'un poing serré un sac noir. A cette vue, le vieux ne pu s'empêcher de sourire car il savait qu'il était arrivé à ses fins.

« Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit. « J'en ai besoin pour mettre fin à la souffrance de notre peuple… » Répondit-il.

D'une main tremblante, Alec lui tendit le sac noir et l'oracle le prit avec empressement. Il se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle était exposée plusieurs fioles de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Il en saisit une et la montra au prince.

« Déversez le contenu de cette fiole dans la fontaine de la cité et envoyez une notice à chaque habitant : Que tous ceux qui ont été frappé par le mal viennent se délecter de son eau. Ainsi, ils retrouveront leurs santés. »

Alec saisit l'oracle par le col, le regard menaçant. « Si vous aviez déjà le remède, pourquoi m'avoir demandé ce cœur ! » Sa voix était emplie de rage et de colère.

« Puisque vous avez fait tant d'effort en sacrifiant celle que vous aimiez pour votre peuple, vous méritez certainement de savoir… A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important pour un homme de pouvoir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, Alec empoigna subitement son cou comme il avait fait pour Gaëlle. En la tuant, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était facile d'enlever la vie à autrui et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du vieil homme. « Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, vieux fou ! Allez droit au but ou je vous tords le cou. »

« La puissance absolue sur les hommes, les démons et même les dieux… Le désir d'un homme de pouvoir est la domination sur toutes choses. » Dit-il avec difficultés. Lorsqu'Alec desserra sa prise, il toussa reprit son souffle puis s'écarta de lui.

« Et quel est le lien avec le cœur de Gaëlle ? »

« Si un homme désire le pouvoir, un pouvoir et une puissance qui surpasse celle du commun des mortels, où pensez-vous qu'il irait la chercher ? »

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers et lorsqu'Alec vit de qui il s'agissait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Père ? Mais vous… Vous étiez incapable de vous lever ce matin… »

« Merci mon fils… Il était temps que nous mettions fin à cette guerre sans fin avec les mazokus. Grâce à ce cœur, nous aurons l'avantage. » Dit-il en prenant le sac noir des mains du vieillard.

« Vous… » Alec avait du mal à respirer, à parler tellement le choc était grand. Il devait être dans un cauchemar, le pire cauchemar qui lui avait été donné de faire mais tout été bien réel et il ne se réveillerait pas. « Vous… Vous m'avez piégé… Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez à l'article de la mort afin de me pousser à tuer celle que j'aimais… » Il empoigna ses cheveux. « Gaëlle… Gaëlle… » Il releva la tête pour fixer son père. « Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ! »

« Je ne jouais pas la comédie, fils. Afin d'obtenir ce cœur, j'ai réellement soumis mon corps à cette maladie. J'ai mis la vie de ta mère, de ton frère, la mienne ainsi que celle de notre peuple en jeu afin de te mettre à l'épreuve : Nos vies ou celle d'une mazoku. »

La révélation de son père lui était tellement insoutenable qu'il tomba sur ses genoux et poussa des cris de douleurs.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu as réussi ce test… J'espère qu'en la tuant, tu as retrouvé tes esprits. Un humain et un mazoku ne peuvent pas s'aimer, cela est contre-nature. » Il se tourna vers le vieil homme. « Je compte sur toi pour administrer le remède dans la fontaine de la cité. Dans cet état, je crains que mon fils en soit incapable. Veilles aussi à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de fâcheux pendant mon absence. »

« Je devrais vous accompagner votre majesté… Les terres d'Alphir sont dangereuses… »

« C'est ce que les gens pensent car ils ont peur des dieux qui y dorment. »

« A quoi vous servira votre 'pouvoir' ? Lorsque vous serez de retour notre peuple baignera dans le sang et la cité sera ravagée par un feu ardent… Dès que les Bielefeld découvriront le corps de Gaëlle, ils viendront venger sa mort. » Murmura Alec d'une voix rauque.

« Les murailles de la cité sont ornés d'Hoseki et nos troupes sont préparées à la protéger. Lorsque je serai de retour, j'aurai en ma possession un pouvoir extraordinaire qui me permettra de dominer ces démons. » Il leva sa main et fixa le sac noir qu'il tenait avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. « Et cela, grâce à ce cœur… »

Alec tenta de se jeter sur lui mais l'oracle l'en empêcha. De marbre, le roi leur tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce afin de poursuivre le plan qu'il avait établi.

La scène changea et Wolfram se retrouva à nouveau dans la forêt. Le corps meurtri de Gaëlle était resté au milieu de la végétation et ce fut à cet endroit que Joachim et son petit frère, Frederick Von Bielefeld la trouvèrent. Bien que Joachim fût bouleversé par la découverte du corps de sa fille, il put malgré tout faire un constat des faits. L'auteur du crime n'avait pas cherché à cacher son identité. Les traces violettes autour du cou de Gaëlle révélaient qu'elle avait été étranglée. Son thorax avait été ouvert et son cœur, dérobé. Elle tenait dans sa main serrée et rigide la broche représentant le blason de la famille Warren…

Joachim avait découvert que sa fille entretenait une relation avec le prince des terres voisines et il les avait laissés. Il avait choisi de fermer les yeux… Par amour pour elle. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté sa décision, jamais il ne s'était autant haït.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, ils l'auront. » Il se tourna vers son jeune frère. « Prépare une poignée d'homme et partez en éclaireurs. Ces humains vont connaitre le courroux des Bielefeld. Je les ferai agoniser jusqu'à ce qu'ils implorent ma pitié puis je les anéantirai… »

« Je pars sur le champ. » Répondit-il. Puis d'un air pensif, il ajouta. « Quelque chose me préoccupe… Pourquoi lui a-t-on volé son cœur ? »

« Un trophée… Ils ont dû le prendre comme un trophée. »

Après cette scène, Wolfram fut à nouveau propulsé dans un autre décor…

Xxx

« Le sanctuaire d'Alphir abritait une statuette dans laquelle je reposais avec l'énergie néfaste qui restait d'Ilrick. C'était dans cette statuette que je nous avais enfermés après la bataille des dieux. Cependant le cœur de Gaëlle et son sang a levé le sceau qui devait nous sceller à jamais. Et lorsque nous avons été réveillés, Albert Warren qui pensait pouvoir nous utiliser afin de dominer le monde a trouvé sa fin. Ilrick de nouveau libre a commencé à tout détruire sur son passage sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter : Homme, mazoku, ville, forêt… Il ne faisait aucune distinction. Personne n'était épargné. » Eiven fit une pause et se tourna vers l'île avec un regard distant.

« En m'enfermant dans la statuette avec Ilrick, j'étais devenu comme lui une masse informe d'énergie. Que pouvait faire une masse d'énergie contre une autre ? Rien. J'avais besoin d'un hôte pour pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs et l'arrêter… » Son attention revint sur Yuuri qu'il fixa du regard.

« Comme ma force était trop grande pour le commun des mortels, j'ai dû la scinder en deux. J'ai créé un monde reflétant celui-ci afin d'y placer une partie tandis que l'autre partie avait trouvé son écrin dans le ventre d'une femme enceinte. J'ai ensuite donné l'ordre à mon épée et mon bouclier de trouver des hôtes à leur hauteur. Et après avoir soufflé aux moines de mon temple le moyen d'enfermer temporairement Ilrick, j'ai fermé ma conscience dans l'attente de mon hôte parfait. Toutes ces actions ont été préparées pour ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. »

« Mais la malédiction des Bielefeld… Comment est-elle arrivée ? » Demanda Yuuri, hébété par ce qu'Eiven venait de leur révéler.

« La faiblesse d'une masse informe est de désirer une forme tangible… Mais Ilrick ne pouvait pas posséder n'importe quel individu. Il avait besoin d'un corps avec une âme pure. Pour cette tâche, j'ai choisi les Bielefeld car ils étaient ma descendance directe et inévitablement liés à mon plan. Le premier Bielefeld à avoir accepté ce destin fut Frederick Von Bielefeld. Comme Wolfram, son âme a été « vidée » de tous les sentiments du commun des mortels et Ilrick ne tarda pas d'en prendre possession. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser, le corps fut plongé dans un état comateux et Ilrick fut emprisonné et scellé en son enceinte grâce à un rituel pratiqué par les moines de mon temple, inspirés par mon esprit. L'espérance de vie d'un Mazoku est d'environ cinq cent ans, c'est pourquoi tous les quatre cent ans, le plus jeune Bielefeld de la génération est donné en sacrifice pour prendre la relève. Voilà l'origine de la malédiction. » Finit-il.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit que Wolfram est né avec l'espoir de libérer sa famille de cette malédiction ? Comment peut-il faire la différence ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ca, je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même. » Sa réponse fut suivit d'une secousse. L'étrave de la chaloupe avait percuté les rochers d'une digue naturelle d'Alphir…

Alors que Yosack était en train de démonter le mât et Conrad en train de jeter l'encre, Eiven tendit un objet enroulé dans un tissu marron à Yuuri. Cela avait la forme d'une épée.

« Tenez, vous aviez oublié ceci. » Dit-il.

Dès que le jeune roi posa la main sur la chose, il entendit les gémissements propres à son épée.

« Morgif… »

« Si vous voulez aider Wolfram, si vous voulez être sa force, ne vous séparez pas de cette épée. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuuri dans un geste d'encouragement puis se leva avec son épée et bouclier en main pour descendre du bateau.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin du sanctuaire. » Il se tourna vers Conrad et Yosack. « Une fois que nous serons arrivés, j'entrerai seul en son cœur. Il est trop dangereux pour vous d'y pénétrer. A cause de la forte concentration de pouvoir magique, vous pourriez ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir. Attendez au moins qu'Ilrick soit vaincu. Lorsque nos chemins se sépareront, vous ne serez plus sous la protection de mon bouclier et devrez combattre et résister à la force d'Ilrick. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur sa majesté Yuuri. »

Yuuri le suivit sur la terre ferme.

« Vous êtes prêt, votre majesté ? » Demanda le dieu avec un sourire tendre.

Yuuri secoua la tête d'un geste négatif. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments, que le destin de ce monde allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer égoïstement un instant, juste un petit instant avec Wolfram.

Il plongea ses yeux onyx dans les prunelles dorées d'Eiven. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais juste pendant quelques instants, fermez les yeux s'il vous plait. » Dit-il.

Eiven sembla réticent puis la seconde d'après, finit céder à sa demande. Yuuri glissa ses mains sur les joues du blond et scruta son visage. Comme les pupilles dorées étaient cachées derrière des paupières fermées, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de Wolfram.

Sa main gauche glissa le long de son cou puis resta sur son épaule tandis que son autre main caressa avec tendresse son visage. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur son front, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres… Il voulait les toucher avec les siennes pour se souvenir de leur goût, de leur douceur mais à la place, il entoura le blond de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Avec ce geste, Yuuri n'avait rien à dire pour qu'Eiven comprenne à quel point il chérissait Wolfram et cela le toucha.

« Tu as toujours dit que j'étais une lavette… Je reconnais que je l'ai été à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, tu m'as soutenu… A chaque fois tu étais là et tu as été ma force, Wolfram. Cette fois-ci, je serai la tienne. » Souffla-t-il.

L'instant magique prit fin lorsque Yuuri s'écarta puis se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient encore sur la chaloupe. « Allons-y Conrad, Yosack ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

Xxx

Dans le temple de Shinou, Feld regardait anxieusement la lune à travers la vitre circulaire du plafond. Elle était inquiète pour Wolfram.

Le rituel avait commencé. Ulrike et quatre autres prêtresses se tenaient devant elle tandis que le Grand sage et Shinou s'étaient placé sur le côté pour superviser la cérémonie.

« Passé, présent, futur, le temps ne s'écoule pas. Passé, présent, futur, l'air du temps ne t'atteint pas. Séparé tu as été, réuni tu seras… » Les prêtresses répétaient sans cesse ces mots comme pour l'hypnotiser.

Au bout d'un moment des particules bleu apparurent et virevoltèrent autour d'elle. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle ressenti un sentiment étrange l'envahir… La douleur d'une séparation. Elle entendit une voix résonner en elle.

_**« Nul Homme en ce monde ne peut te recevoir entière. Sois patiente avec moi ma Force. Le moment viendra où tu retrouveras ton autre partie. Le moment viendra où tu retrouveras la gloire de ta puissance. Séparé de ta moitié, tu vivras dans le reflet de ce monde que j'ai créé pour toi. Au moment venu, tu seras à nouveau entière. Cela, je t'en fais la promesse. »**_

Elle connaissait cette voix. La voix de celui à qui elle appartenait. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, complètement submergé par les émotions qui la parcouraient, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'était pas triste d'avoir été séparé de son autre partie. Si elle avait si mal et si elle était si triste s'était à cause des mots d'adieu de celui à qui elle appartenait. « Eiven… » Elle se souvenait… Elle se souvenait enfin… Elle était sa Force.

Xxx

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'île, plus la tension montait et cela était visible par les nuages noirs qui envahissaient peu à peu le ciel.

Protégé par le bouclier d'Eiven, le groupe était entouré d'une demi-sphère dorée. Yuuri regardait avec anxiété le dos de Wolfram puis se tourna vers Conrad et Yosack qui marchaient derrière lui. Tous les deux avaient leurs mains sur la poignée de leurs épées et leurs visages ne dévoilaient aucune autre expression que la concentration et la détermination. Ils avançaient dans un terrain dangereux et leurs sens étaient en alerte. Contrairement à eux, Yuuri avait la boule au ventre et son esprit était toujours rempli d'incertitude. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir plus confiance ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi craintif le jour où il avait combattu Soushou.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'Eiven se retourna et le regarda par-dessus l'épaule.

« Si vous redoutez l'échec, c'est que vous pensez déjà à l'éventualité de perdre. Ayez confiance en Wolfram, ayez confiance en vous. » Dit-il.

« J'aurai aimé que rien de tout ça n'arrive… Que le roi Warren ne soit pas aussi avide de pouvoir pour vous réveiller, que les Bielefeld n'aient pas à souffrir cette malédiction, que Wolfram n'ait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu, que nous puissions vivre une vie paisible et que nous puissions continuer à rallier les nations humaines avec celle des mazokus. » Avoua-t-il ses faiblesses.

« Mais tout ceci est arrivées et le passé est inchangeable. Contrairement au passé, le futur n'est pas encore décidé. Ce qui veut dire que tant que vous vivrez, vous pourrez essayer de rendre le monde meilleur. »

« Il est normal que vous ayez des doutes Yuuri, mais nous avons confiance en vous. » Intervint Conrad.

« C'est vrai. » Affirma Yosack. « Et je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui croit davantage en vous qu'il ne croit en lui-même et cette personne répond au nom de Wolfram. »

Yuuri baissa son regard. Il se rendait compte que s'il n'avait pas eu peur en allant combattre Soushou, c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et parce Shin Makoku entière reposait sur lui. En revanche, s'il avait si peur aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il craignait que Wolfram perde sa vie. Il savait que ce dernier était dévoué à son peuple et ceux qui lui était chers. Il savait que Wolfram était prêt à risquer sa vie mais Yuuri n'était pas prêt à le perdre.

« Croyez aux valeurs sur lesquelles Wolfram a basé sa vie, croyez en l'avenir pour lequel il se bat aujourd'hui. » Dit Eiven comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Des souvenirs partagés avec Wolfram envahirent son esprit : Leur rencontre; leur premier duel ; le moment où Wolfram avait abandonné la version écrite et formalisée de leur fiançailles afin de panser le cocon d'un ours-abeille; Wolfram en train de défendre sa cause auprès de Gwendal après que Conrad ait perdu son bras; le moment où il lui avait promis que s'il tombait, il tomberait avec lui; sa présence près de lui lorsque Conrad s'était rangé du côté de Dai Shimaron; ses encouragements au moment où il allait retourner sur terre sans espoir de revenir sur Shin Makoku; sa dernière volonté lors de leur duel pour déterminer qui des deux seraient le Maou… A chacun de ces moments, Wolfram avait cru en lui. A chacun de ces moments Wolfram n'avait agit qu'en pensant à un meilleur avenir. Yuuri réalisait plus que jamais que Wolfram avait été son soutien et que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ces moments précis.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, alors il leva sa main pour la poser contre sa poitrine, comme pour l'apaiser. Cette fois-ci, Wolfram n'était pas là pour l'encourager, il n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Cette fois-ci, la table avait tournée. Wolfram était celui qui risquait sa vie pour tous les sauver et Yuuri ne pouvait qu'être son soutien.

Est-ce que Wolfram ressentait ce sentiment douloureux d'impuissance à chaque fois qu'il devait le voir risquer sa vie ? Est-ce que Wolfram était saisi de la crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir à chaque fois qu'il partait sans lui ? Est-ce que comme lui, Wolfram sentait son cœur se déchirer en pensant que s'il était amené à le perdre, il devrait continuer à vivre avec son absence pour construire un avenir meilleur ?

Que devait-il faire pour le soutenir ? Que devait-il faire pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas cesser de craindre sa perte, c'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ni chasser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, Eiven stoppa ses pas, ce qui l'arracha à ses pensées. A une centaine de mètres d'eux s'élevait le sanctuaire. Il ressemblait à ces anciens édifices de la Grèce antique sauf que les piliers et son ensemble étaient d'un noir ivoire. Il dégageait une forte énergie néfaste et hostile.

Les moines contrôlés par les fils sensoriels d'Ilrick marchaient comme des pantins mais ces derniers ne pouvaient pas les approcher grâce au bouclier.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cours intérieure du sanctuaire, Eiven se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« C'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Une fois dans le cœur du sanctuaire, l'attention d'Ilrick sera tournée sur Wolfram mais soyez prudent, les moines sont nombreux et tous contrôlés par sa force. »

Il se tourna vers Yuuri. « N'entrez sous aucun prétexte dans le cœur du sanctuaire votre majesté. Le moment viendra où votre force sera requise mais avant cela, il y a une chose que Wolfram doit accomplir. »

Lorsqu'Eiven leur tourna le dos pour poursuivre son chemin, le bouclier protecteur qui les entourait disparu et Yuuri l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir.

« Attendez, j'ai promis que je serai là pour Wolfram. Que je serai sa- » Il ne put terminer sa phrase car ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond. Son œil gauche vibrait de la couleur doré du dieu mais son œil droit était sombre. Sans la lumière de lune qui était cachée derrière les nuages noirs, il ne pouvait discerner sa couleur. Cependant, Yuuri était persuadé que son œil était redevenu vert.

« Tu es la Force d'Eiven Yuuri, pas la mienne. » Répondit froidement Wolfram, sa voix doublé de celle du dieu qui se trouvait encore en lui.

« Wolf- »

Avant que Yuuri ne puisse le contredire, une explosion qui fit trembler le sol retenti du cœur du sanctuaire. Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad et Yosack eurent à peine le temps de tourner leur attention en direction du bruit sourd qu'une onde de choc les propulsa à plusieurs mètres, les séparant les uns des autres.

Lorsque la poussière soulevée par la puissance de l'onde retomba, Wolfram reprit conscience puis se releva. A sa droite, Conrad était en train de se relever et un peu plus loin Yosack qui était encore allongé, était en train de secouer la tête. A sa gauche, Yuuri était encore étendu sur le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, un mouvement attira son attention. Un homme barbu aux longs cheveux blonds titubait en sa direction. Il portait un costume officiel décoré du blason de la famille Bielefeld. Une ombre noire sortait de son dos et planait au dessus de lui.

« P- Père… » Souffla Wolfram.

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues et très appréciées! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour! Ca y est on s'approche de la fin... Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic! En espérant que la lecture vous plaira :)

**Haru-carnage, Lili974WOLF **et** Hisokaren**, merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours une source d'encouragement et de motivation (même si je met un temps fou pour pondre mes chapitres)!

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 14

Les particules bleu qui virevoltaient autour de Feld se multiplièrent jusqu'à former une colonne de lumière. Elle leva son regard vers Shinou et Murata puis s'inclina respectueusement tandis que la lumière s'intensifia. Avant que les deux autres ne puissent répondre, elle disparu avec la colonne.

Murata regarda le ciel à travers la vitre circulaire du plafond.

« Lorsque tu as dit que le départ de Wolfram était la rétribution d'une promesse que tu as faite à Bielefeld… Tu parlais d'Arhen von Bielefeld, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à son ancien souverain.

L'esprit afficha un sourire malicieux puis ferma les yeux. «J'avais prévu que Wolfram naisse pour devenir une des clés… Cependant, un dieu avait déjà établi un plan pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser être donné en sacrifice alors que le problème avec Soushou n'était pas résolu. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à son père de prendre sa place et il n'a pas hésité. Avec cet échange nous courrions le risque que son corps ne puisse pas recevoir et renfermer Ilrick car le rituel de purification de son âme n'était pas complet. Il m'a donc fait promettre de veiller à ce que Wolfram puisse accomplir la tâche qui lui a été incombé dans les meilleures conditions si son corps devait céder face au pouvoir d'Ilrick. »

« Alors d'après toi, le faire quitter le château de manière si humiliante était une des meilleures conditions pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa tâche ? »

Shinou haussa des épaules. « Au moins, il est parti sans regret. »

« As-tu pensé à Shibuya le soir de l'annonce ? Tu l'as utilisé Shinou… Même si tu as fait ça pour l'intérêt de ce monde, tu l'as utilisé comme un pion sans te soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. »

« Je sais. »

« Lorsqu'il sera de retour, présentes-lui tes excuses. »

« Ragh… Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle mon sage… » Dit-il puis sourit sincèrement. « Mais c'est bien, je vois que tu as confiance en eux. A t'entendre, tu ne sembles pas redouter leur échec. »

« Seul le temps nous dira si j'ai tort ou raison. »

Xxx

Wolfram regardait l'homme s'approcher. Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de son père mais une partie de lui hésitait encore car il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. « Qu'est-ce que… »

'_Oui, c'est bien ton père, Arhen von Bielefeld devant toi. '_ Entendit-il la voix d'Eiven dans sa conscience et cela le dérouta un peu.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ilrick n'est pas sensé pouvoir utiliser le corps dont-il est prisonnier… » Dit-il à voix haute.

'_Oui, en principe. Ilrick a besoin d'un corps à l'âme pure pour ne pas être influencé par les émotions et sentiments de celui qu'il possède. D'un autre côté, l'âme pure de l'hôte est requise pour que ce dernier n'ait pas l'envie de se réveiller. Le cas de ton père est particulier car le rituel de purification n'a pas pu être complet à cause de la précipitation… Ce qui veut dire que durant toutes ces années, Ilrick a dû se nourrir de ses émotions et influencer le réveil de ton père. C'est pourquoi au lieu de tenir environ quatre cent ans, il n'a tenu que quatre vingt et quelques années.'_ Révéla Eiven.

A une dizaine de mètre de Wolfram, son père stoppa ses pas puis leva ses prunelles d'un rouge vif en sa direction pour croiser son regard. « Bientôt cette planète retrouvera son état primaire : une masse informe, dénuée de vie et habité par la poussière. Nul ne connaitra plus la haine, la souffrance, l'injustice, le mal, car plus rien n'existera. » Déclara Ilrick d'une voix forte et rauque.

Il murmura ensuite une incantation dans une langue étrangère puis une boule d'énergie noire se forma au dessus de sa main. Il la jeta tout droit sur Wolfram aussitôt qu'elle apparu puis une dizaine d'autre la suivirent.

Lorsque le brouillard noir laissé par l'impact de l'attaque se dissipa, le bouclier d'Eiven fut la première chose à apparaitre. Il brillait d'une lumière bleuté.

Wolfram le baissa légèrement afin de constater l'envergure des dégâts. Les boules qui avaient ricoché sur le bouclier s'étaient abattues tout autour de lui, laissant des trous dans les murs et à sa plus grande horreur, des bouts de corps jonchaient le sol.

Ne comprenant pas la situation il s'étonna. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que… »

'_Dans notre monde, Ilrick était crains de tous car il était capable de tout détruire, de tout faire disparaitre. Il a été utilisé comme une arme qui était connu sous le nom de_ _Néant_.' Expliqua Eiven.

Cela éveilla des tas de questions en lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il se tourna vers ses autres compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore là.

Yuuri était encore à terre mais les particules d'énergie bleue qui les connectaient lui indiquaient qu'il était encore en vie. Conrad et Yosack étaient encore intact mais sous le choc de la puissance de l'attaque.

Lorsque son attention retourna sur Ilrick, ce dernier était en train de faire apparaitre une épée noire entourée d'une aura rouge.

« Plus rien ne doit exister. Tout doit disparaitre. Les sentiments, les hommes, mortels ou immortels, tout n'est que fragilité, doute et souffrance. L'amour mène à la haine, la haine mène à la guerre. Tant qu'il y aura la vie, il aura de la souffrance. Plus rien ne doit exister. » Dit-il.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » Répondit Eiven à travers Wolfram. « De tout temps, le bien et le mal ont coexisté. Là où se trouve la haine se trouve aussi l'amour, là où se trouve la guerre se trouve aussi la paix, là où se trouve la détresse se trouve aussi l'espoir. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de tout détruire même si tu en a le pouvoir. Autrefois tu as cru en ces choses. »

« Oui, mais le positif auquel j'ai cru a été bafoué. Le mal a eut raison du bonheur, voilà ma conclusion. » Dit-il en s'élançant vers Wolfram afin de lui porter une attaque frontale. Le blond le para avec l'épée d'Eiven, devenu aussi rouge que de la braise ardente.

« Trop d'innocents ont vu leurs vies enlevées par notre faute. Tu n'es pas Ilrick. Ilrick est déjà mort… Tu n'es que les résidus de sa haine, sa colère, sa tristesse et son amertume. Le temps de la gloire des dieux est révolu et je ne peux te laisser détruire le règne des hommes. Aujourd'hui, nous mettrons fin à ta souffrance. » Déclara Eiven.

Il repoussa l'épée de son adversaire pour lui porter un coup vif et violent mais Ilrick le para facilement. Ils croisèrent le fer ainsi pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'Eiven fut frustré de l'inefficacité de ses attaques, il finit par lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Cette tactique s'avéra plus efficace puisque cela propulsa Ilrick à plusieurs mètres.

Le blond en profita pour se tourner vers ses compagnons.

« Battez en retraite ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre cet ennemi. Maintenant que son attention est tournée sur moi, quittez ce lieu ! » Dit-il.

Conrad et Yosack n'étaient pas ignorants. Avec leurs expériences sur les champs de bataille, ils pouvaient évaluer le danger et ici, ils savaient que ce combat était bien au delà de leurs forces. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'évacuer la zone et essayer de sauver les vies des moines qui restaient.

« Votre majesté ! »

Yuuri ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Partez, Conrad… Ma place est ici… Wolfram, Eiven… Ils ont besoin de moi avec eux. »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Venez avec nous. »

« Non… Conrad, vous m'avez dit de faire confiance en Wolfram, alors je te demanderai aussi de placer ta confiance en moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur épéiste ni le meilleur utilisateur de majustsu… Je sais que je suis vulnérable sur le champ de bataille, mais j'ai compris une chose : je suis leur force, je suis une partie d'eux. Ils ont besoin de moi et ce sentiment est réciproque. »

Un gros impact les interrompu : Wolfram était au pied d'un mur en train de cracher du sang. Ilrick l'avait propulsé avec une de ses attaques. Ce dernier avait clairement l'avantage.

Le blond essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec sa main. _'Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Wolfram ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté mon attaque ?'_ Dit Eiven en Wolfram.

« Mon père est encore en vie. Je ne veux pas le blesser… Je veux le sauver. » Répondit le jeune mazoku à voix haute.

Le père qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le père qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître se trouvait enfin en face de lui.

'_La vie de ton père ne tient plus qu'à un fil. S'il meurt, la véritable force d'Ilrick se révèlera et nous aurons beaucoup moins de chance de le vaincre. Il peut contrôler le corps de ton père mais il en est à la fois prisonnier. Dans ce corps qui ne peut supporter son pouvoir, Ilrick ne peut utiliser toute sa force. Nous avons l'avantage, saisissons cette chance maintenant qu'elle s'offre à nous. Ne rend pas le sacrifice de ton père inutile.'_ Expliqua Eiven.

« Il doit exister un moyen de le sauver, de le délivrer d'Ilrick. » Insista Wolfram.

Avant qu'Eiven ne puisse le contredire, Ilrick revint à la charge avec une nouvelle attaque.

« Père ! » Wolfram l'appela en bloquant l'attaque.

« Père… » Souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Ilrick se rétracta puis fonça vers Conrad qui était en train d'aider des moines à se relever afin de battre en retraite.

« Non ! » S'écria le blond en s'élançant dans la même direction et lui bloqua le chemin.

Wolfram sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement tandis que ses yeux s'étincelèrent comme si quelque chose en lui s'était libéré. Il pouvait à nouveau ressentir. Une sensation étouffante de tourment, de colère et de révolte s'était emparée de lui. Il ressentait de l'injustice.

Le passé tragique de sa famille et le destin horrible auquel il était rattaché l'écoeurait… Il n'avait jamais connu son père et maintenant qu'il le rencontrait enfin, c'était pour le tuer.

« Bats-toi… Wolfram » Entendit-il une voix étrangère. Il leva son regard pour croiser celui de son adversaire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent car les prunelles qui l'accueillirent étaient devenu d'un vert profond.

« Père ? »

« Le jour où j'ai fais le choix de venir ici, j'ai renoncé à ma vie en ce monde… Ne rends pas mon sacrifice inutile. Bats-toi et fais de moi un père fier ! »

« Mais moi, je veux faire le choix de te sauver ! »

« Bats-toi ! » Ordonna le père. Ces derniers mots furent suivis d'un cri effroyable car Ilrick était en train de reprendre le dessus et ce processus se révélait être extrêmement douloureux.

Une forte énergie noire se dégagea de lui et Wolfram se protégea derrière son bouclier. Il baissa légèrement sa garde afin d'anticiper la prochaine attaque de son adversaire et ce qu'il vit stoppa son cœur et son souffle : Ilrick avait levé sa main gauche en direction de Yuuri dans l'intention de lui porter une attaque à distance.

« Yuuri ! Attention ! » S'écria-t-il et lança son bouclier pour contrer les traits noir qu'Ilrick avait tiré en sa direction.

Alors que le jeune roi n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à l'attaque, une large colonne de lumière bleutée descendant du ciel le recouvrit et les traits noirs d'Ilrick se dissipèrent à son contact.

Yuuri ouvrit lentement les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière qui l'entourait et son regard rencontra immédiatement des yeux améthyste et une peau au teint clair entouré de longs cheveux noir et ondulés.

« Feld ! »

Elle fit deux pas pour s'approcher de lui et leva ses mains pour les placer sur les joues du jeune homme. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Yuuri… Prenons soin de Wolfram, à partir de maintenant et pour toujours. »

Elle posa son front contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Son corps s'illumina.

« J'ai enfin retrouvé le chemin de ma demeure. »

« Feld… »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour protéger Wolfram. » Dit-elle.

« Nous avons les même sentiments. » Affirma Yuuri et elle sourit encore.

Le corps de la jeune femme était entouré d'une lumière étincelante et peu à peu, elle disparu pour devenir des particules dorée qui pénétrèrent en Yuuri. Il sentit des petits picotements puis une douce chaleur l'envahir. Cela fut suivi d'une pression indéfinissable en son être, comme si la force qui était entrée en lui essayait de trouver sa place.

Ce processus lui donna une sensation déroutante mais il finit par s'y habituer au bout d'un moment. Il ressentait une force et une énergie incroyable résonner en lui et comme l'effet de l'alcool, elles grandissaient graduellement en son être.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait affronter les pires dangers, les pires situations et s'en sortir vainqueur. Cette force lui donnait l'assurance qui lui manquait et il se sentait entier.

Aussitôt que la lumière se dissipa, il sentit un courant d'air et entendit un croisement de fer. Il leva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Wolfram s'était interposé et avait contré une attaque d'Ilrick destinée à achever Yuuri. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde mais le jeune roi de Shin Makoku sentit une grande vague d'énergie quitter son corps pour s'investir dans celui du blond. Wolfram fit aussitôt glisser sa lame contre celle d'Ilrick puis d'une rapidité inouïe et d'un mouvement précis, il frappa à nouveau son adversaire qui contra l'attaque. Etonnamment, la lame d'Ilrick se fissura puis se brisa avec la même fragilité qu'un miroir. Wolfram profita de cette ouverture pour plonger son épée cuivrée dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

Yuuri regarda la scène avec surprise. Conrad, Yosack et les moines qui s'étaient éloignés mais n'avaient pas encore quitté les lieux regardèrent également ce retournement de situation avec étonnement.

L'aura noire qui émanait du corps d'Ahren s'amenuisât comme si elle était rappelée par le corps qui la retenait. Lorsqu'elle disparu entièrement, Wolfram retira son épée. De la blessure fatale qu'il avait infligé à son adversaire, l'aura noire s'échappa pour se déferler en lui et il poussa des cris de souffrance. Tout le monde regarda la scène avec stupeur et impuissance.

Le processus prit de longues minutes mais lorsque le transfert prit fin, Wolfram tomba sur ses genoux comme affaibli.

Arhen qui était resté debout malgré sa blessure fatale posa une main tremblante sur la tête de Wolfram.

« Je suis désolé pour tant de chose… Si le destin n'est pas tendre avec toi, si le monde se retourne contre toi, si tu manques de confiance, de force et de courage, si tu doutes de toi, souviens-toi qu'envers et contre tout, tu es et resteras ma plus grande fierté… Je te remercie, mon fils. »

Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête pour découvrir le sourire tendre de son père, que ce dernier se dissipa en infimes particules qui s'élevèrent vers le ciel.

Il baissa sa tête vers le sol. Avec son dos courbé, les épaules tombantes et tremblotantes, Yuuri savait qu'il était en train de pleurer même s'il ne pouvait voir ses larmes car le blond lui tournait le dos.

Les tremblements de Wolfram s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il les occulte par des cris de douleurs, de tristesses et de désespoir. Après de longues minutes, les cris cessèrent mais furent remplacé par des pleurs comme ceux d'un enfant.

Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce la fin ? Wolfram n'avait plus à se donner en sacrifice ? La malédiction était-elle levée ? Le monde était-il éloigné de la menace d'Ilrick ?

Yuuri se posait des tas de questions mais en cet instant précis, plus que le désir de trouver des réponses, son cœur l'attirait à Wolfram et à sa peine. Jamais il ne s'était senti si impuissant. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état et ne savait pas comment le consoler. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter car aucun mot ne pouvait atténuer sa peine. Le chagrin de Wolfram l'attristait et sa douleur était aussi la sienne. Cette scène lui faisait mal… Vraiment mal.

De son côté, Wolfram ne savait pas comment extraire sa douleur autrement qu'en la manifestant par des cris et des pleurs. Il ne voulait plus les garder en lui car cela lui demandait trop d'effort et il n'avait plus de force à gaspiller. Il pensait avoir accepté son destin, il était conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre mais la réalité le rattrapait. Elle était bien plus cruelle et douloureuse que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début de son voyage, il était bien loin de pouvoir supporter la responsabilité qui lui avait été imputé. Pourquoi ses prédécesseurs et lui-même devaient-ils payer pour les erreurs causées par les dieux ? Pourquoi devait-il sacrifier sa vie pour un monde dans lequel la colère, le mépris, la haine et la guerre faisaient le quotidien d'une grande partie de ses habitants ? Pourquoi avait-il dû choisir entre la vie de son père et celle de Yuuri ? Il voulait tant le sauver, il voulait tant le connaître mais cela lui avait été enlevé à jamais…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il à vivre tout ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien… Il était juste né dans une famille maudite. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui mais il ne les entendit pas car il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

« Wolf… » Souffla-t-on.

« Wolfram. » Répéta la voix qu'il connaissait comme celle de Yuuri et cela lui fit retrouver ses sens.

Il leva un bras pour s'essuyer les larmes.

Soudain, il sentit une force inimaginable résonner au plus profond de son être. Elle se débattait, elle voulait s'enfuir, se libérer et son écho puissant lui donna le vertige.

'_Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps Wolfram… Sous peu, ton corps ne pourra plus supporter la force d'Ilrick à moins de procéder au rituel qui t'endormira à jamais et fera de toi son scellé. Mais si cela se produit, alors l'histoire se répètera. Plusieurs autres Bielefeld sacrifieront leurs vies jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse mon hôte parfait avec auprès de lui, ma force._' Résonna la voix d'Eiven en lui.

« Je voulais juste vivre une vie normale… » Souffla le blond.

'_Mais tu es né pour être exceptionnel_.'

Wolfram secoua la tête à ce commentaire.

« Je ne suis qu'un gosse qui a cru être adulte. » Dit-il d'une voix cassé.

'_Ne baisse pas les bras.'_ Encouragea Eiven.

Wolfram sentit des bras entourer tendrement ses épaules et le serrer dans une étreinte fragile. « Wolfram. »

Yuuri… En entendant sa voix, il se souvenait… Il se souvenait de cette douce chaleur qu'évoquait son amour pour lui, du sentiment de paix lorsqu'il était auprès de lui, de la joie à partager des moments avec lui. Il se souvenait aussi de la douleur d'un amour non partagé, de la tristesse d'être rejeté, du goût amer laissé par la jalousie.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Yuuri, il avait fait l'expérience de tant de sentiments, d'émotions qu'il se pensait incapable de ressentir. Avant de rencontrer Yuuri, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tolérer les humains, les accepter ou même se lier d'amitié avec eux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé adopter un enfant humain. Avant de rencontrer Yuuri, il ne se serait jamais livré à ce destin.

Sa rencontre avec lui l'avait changé à jamais, elle avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur.

Il se souvenait de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ce voyage. Il était vrai qu'Eiven avait insufflé en lui l'appel de cette mission. Mais s'il avait décidé de prendre ce chemin, c'était parce qu'il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait tenir à autre chose que Yuuri. Finalement, même s'il voulait échapper à l'emprise que son ex-fiancé avait sur lui, il en était incapable. Car avant de vouloir blanchir le nom de sa famille ternis par son humiliation publique, il voulait protéger le monde que Yuuri avait appris à aimer. Il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras… Pas maintenant, alors qu'il était si près du but.

Boum-Boumboum-Boum…

Au même rythme qu'un cœur, la force qu'il enfermait le tiraillait de l'intérieur et l'étouffait. Ilrick voulait s'échapper, il voulait retrouver sa liberté. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'elle l'aveugla et lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Yuuri senti le corps de Wolfram se ramollir contre lui, son cœur eut le temps de battre qu'une seule fois avant qu'une lueur dorée ne recouvre le blond.

« Wolfram ? »

Le soldat se leva tout en empoignant son épée puis d'éloigna. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, Yuuri croisa l'émeraude de son oeil droit et doré de son oeil gauche. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Yuuri… »

Ce dernier fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui mais Wolfram l'arrêta avant qu'il n'avance.

« Restes où tu es. » Prévint-il en brandissant son épée en sa direction et le jeune roi le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Wolf… »

« Prends Morgif, Yuuri ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et déterminée.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Prends ton épée et bats-toi contre moi ! » Répéta-il.

« Je refuse. »

« Bats-toi ! Ne faits pas le trouillard. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé me battre et tu le sais… Je ne lèverai pas mon épée sur toi. » Dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

« Pourtant tu vas le faire parce que de cela va dépendre le destin de ce monde… Celui de Greta, Conrad, Yosack, Gunter, Gwendal, ma mère, les habitants du château de la promesse du sang, tout les amis que tu t'es fait à travers le monde et tout les habitants de ce monde. C'est inévitable. »

« Il doit y exister un autre moyen ! » S'écria le jeune roi d'une manière désespéré.

« Lequel ? Les minutes passent et je ne peux déjà plus supporter l'aura néfaste d'Ilrick. Il me dévore et me ronge de l'intérieur, je suis en train de mourir Yuuri, ne rend pas tous nos efforts inutiles… » Répéta-t-il les mêmes mots que son père lui avait dit. Il pouvait comprendre le refus de Yuuri car il avait vécu la même situation mais il pouvait maintenant comprendre son père.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. » Dit le Maou en secouant la tête.

« Je me serai donné volontiers la mort moi-même si cela pouvait tous nous aider, mais Yuuri, pourquoi crois-tu que tu as été appelé à cette mission ? Oui, toi et Feld ne faites qu'un. Oui, vous êtes la force d'Eiven ! Mais tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es le roi de Shin Makoku, le seul capable d'empoigner Morgif: l'unique épée en ce monde à se nourrir de maléfice… Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Yuuri resta silencieux. Il avait bien compris la situation mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Croire que pour sauver ce monde, il devait ôter la vie de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux pour la simple raison que son épée était la seule à pouvoir annihiler complètement Ilrick.

Cette situation lui rappela l'histoire tragique de Gaëlle Von Bielefeld et le choix qu'avait fait Alec Warren en pensant sauver son peuple.

Pouvait-il faire ce même choix ? Pouvait-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Pouvait-il continuer à vivre après ça ?

Wolfram poussa un cri de douleur et tomba un genou à terre. Un brouillard noir s'échappa de lui et la lumière dorée commença à se désagréger. Wolfram poussa d'autres cris aussi forts que le premier. Yuuri était certain que s'il continuait, il allait se casser les cordes vocales.

« Dépêches… Dépêches-toi… Yuu-ri. » Souffla Wolfram. « Eiven ne peut plus me protéger… Laisse-moi mourir… dans l'honneur et tue moi. » Il gémit afin de retenir un cris. « Comme ces sa… samouraï dont parlent… dont parlent vos livres d'histoire… »

Une boule dans la gorge, le cœur serré, les yeux picotant, Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire et cela le tiraillait. Wolfram souffrait… Il demandait la mort… Une mort dans l'honneur mais il était incapable de la lui donner. Il aurait tant voulu que leur place soit échangée, qu'il soit celui à devoir se sacrifier. Mais cette pensée ne fit que mettre en évidence sa faiblesse… Finalement, il était bien une lavette.

Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel le jeune roi se livrait à un combat intérieur, il finit par faire un premier pas hésitant puis un second un peu plus ferme en direction de son épée. La détermination finit par prendre le dessus et ses pas se firent plus certain.

Il ramassa Morgif puis leva son regard déterminé vers Wolfram.

« Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi. Ces paroles que tu m'as dites sont également valables pour toi. Alors si tu dois mourir aujourd'hui Wolfram, et bien… Je mourrai avec toi. »

Wolfram ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant quelques instants. La lueur dorée intensifia puis il se releva. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas.

Wolfram fut le premier à s'élancer en poussant un cris de combat et Yuuri fit de même. A cause de la force et la violence que le Maou avait mises dans son attaque, le blond fut immédiatement désarmé.

A grande vitesse, Yuuri virevolta et plaque son dos contre le torse de Wolfram. Il tourna son épée contre lui-même, prêt à enfoncer la lame en son centre afin qu'elle le traverse et transperce Wolfram par la même occasion.

Lorsque le blond comprit son intention, il était déjà trop tard, tout allait trop vite.

Yuuri… Il devait sauver Yuuri.

« Yuuri ! Nooonnn ! » S'écria-t-il mais lorsqu'il sentit un corps étranger traverser sa poitrine, il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews les bienvenues et très appréciés :)


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà, avec ce chapitre, cette histoire touche à sa fin… Ca a été une longue aventure ! A tous les lecteurs de cette fanfiction, à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi fidèlement depuis le début, à ceux qui l'ont découvert en milieu de chemin, à ceux qui l'ont découvert récemment, je vous dis à tous merci. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et m'ont motivé par la même occasion. Merci pour vos encouragements !

Merci en particulier à **Elaelle, Haru-carnage, Caence, Fana de lecture, Lili974WOLF et Naikkoh** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes…

-Promesses interdites-

Chapitre 15

J'ouvrai les yeux et fut accueilli par le doux spectacle d'un couché de soleil sur la capitale. Sur ma monture, j'avançai en direction du château de la promesse du sang. C'était étrange, la seconde d'avant, j'étais encore sur les terres d'Alphir et Yuuri… Yuuri et moi étions en train de nous affronter…

Etait- ce un rêve ou la réalité ?

« Ca va Wolfram ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. » Me demanda Léon qui chevauchait à ma gauche tandis que Corwin était à ma droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je vais bien ! »

Nous passâmes le grand portail et la scène que je vis me fut familière : Dacarscos courait en portant des seaux d'eau tandis que Sanguria lui donnait des indications tout en tenant un plateau garni d'un assortiment de pâtisserie. Lasagna et Doria étaient en train de marcher en direction de la cour arrière avec une nappe et de la vaisselle dans les bras. Sans aucun doute, elles préparaient une petite collation. Les soldats agités dans la cour regardèrent en ma direction avec stupeur puis se mirent au garde-à-vous lorsque nous les passèrent.

« Pourquoi sont-ils si choqué de nous voir ? Notre visite était prévue depuis plusieurs semaines ! » S'exclama Léon.

« Ils doivent simplement être subjugué par la beauté de Wolfram. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il a dû quitter ce lieu comme un mal propre et aujourd'hui, il revient en héro. » Répondit Corwin comme si je n'étais pas là.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie où nous laissâmes nos chevaux à un page. A l'entrée du château, nous fûmes accueillis par ma mère, Greta et mes frères. Après des retrouvailles touchantes, je me dirigeai vers mon ancienne chambre pour me préparer avant de me présenter correctement à Yuuri.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus surpris par l'obscurité de la pièce. Je m'enfonçai tout de même dans la pénombre afin de m'allonger sur le lit et m'assoupir un peu. Je fermai les yeux puis doucement plongé dans le silence de la pièce, j'entendis une respiration qui n'était pas la mienne. Je me tournai subitement vers ma droite tout en glissant une main dans la même direction. Ma vision s'ajusta dans l'obscurité et je pu voir une masse se dessiner pour devenir une silhouette. Lorsque je glissai mes doigts sur des cheveux lisses et épais, je me rétractai… Yuuri était là, allongé à côté de moi et il avait dû sentir ma présence car notre contact le fit gémir.

« Wolfram ? » M'appela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Yuu… » Commençai-je puis m'arrêta pour me corriger. Je n'avais plus le droit de m'adresser de manière aussi familière avec lui : il était le roi de Shin Makoku et moi, j'étais l'ex fiancé qu'il avait rejeté. « Votre majesté ?! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh… Je me suis endormi en t'attendant. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » Je me redressai moi aussi.

La pénombre me dérangeait. C'était étrange car il faisait encore jour dehors, pourtant il faisait si sombre dans la pièce, si sombre que l'obscurité ne semblait pas naturelle. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour faire appel à mon feu afin d'allumer les bougies environnantes.

Yuuri me regardait d'un air vexé. « Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme si j'étais étranger, Wolf. Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » Me dit-il.

Il me fixa avec ses yeux noirs et cela fit palpiter mon cœur. Pourquoi étais-je si vulnérable face à lui ? Pourquoi étais-je si sensible à ses moindres attentions, à ses mots ? Pourquoi ?

Il leva ses mains pour les déposer sur mes joues. « Yuuri. Appelles-moi Yuuri, comme tu l'as toujours fait. » Me demanda-t-il tout en approchant dangereusement son visage du mien mais je me reculai.

Yuuri était aimable avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec moi. Je ne devais pas y accorder une attention particulière pour ne pas me faire d'illusion. J'avais fait de cela ma devise. Je secouai la tête.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Tu as dit que tu m'attendais… » Revins-je à l'essentiel.

« Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire… » Il hésita un instant avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir de ses lèvres puis me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ce qui s'est passé le soir de mon anniversaire, ton départ précipité, mon usurpation de l'identité de Feld pour te rejoindre, puis notre voyage vers les terres d'Alphir … » Commença-t-il mais hésita à nouveau.

« Où veux-tu en venir? » Insistai-je.

Il détourna son regard comme gêné. « A nous… »

A ces mots, ma respiration se coupa tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Mais… Il n'y a jamais eut de 'nous' » Rappelai-je.

« Moi aussi je l'ai cru… Mais… Yuuri Shibuya ne sera jamais complet sans toi à ses côtés. Wolfram, j'ai compris que tu es une partie de moi comme je suis une partie de toi. Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas perdu. »

« Hein ?! » M'exclamai-je de toute ma surprise. Mon cœur palpitait et je pouvais entendre ses battements dans ma tête, dans mes oreilles… Il retentissait dans tout mon être.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu me quittes à nouveau. » Continua-t-il. « L'idée d'être séparé de toi me fait mal. » Il serra ses poings sur les draps. « L'idée de te voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre m'est insupportable. C'est étrange, c'est comme si tu étais à moi… Que tu m'appartenais… C'est bizarre, hein, Wolfram ? »

Je senti un fourmillement traverser mon corps entier, partant de la pointe de mes pieds jusqu'au haut de la tête. Avais-je bien entendu Yuuri ou était-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Je me raclai la gorge.

« Tu ne veux pas que je parte? » Répétai-je, le doute encore présent en moi.

« Non, je ne le veux pas. » Réaffirma-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas que je trouve une autre personne à aimer? » Continuai-je.

« Non, je ne le veux pas non plus. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Tu es bien égoïste. » Remarquai-je.

Il fronça des sourcils. « Je le sais, j'en suis conscient. » Il leva son regard pour croiser le mien. « Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens… Je ne le peux plus. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais amoureux de moi, Yuuri? » Cette question insensée fit battre mon cœur à toute allure. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir… Yuuri avait passé tant d'années à délaisser nos fiançailles, à répéter sans cesse qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes que j'avais perdu tout espoir de vivre un amour partagé avec lui. Et puis il avait fini par les annuler le soir de son anniversaire…

« Oui… » Répondit-il. « Je t'aime, Wolfram. » Et j'eux l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre l'espace d'un instant.

Il pausa ses mains sur mes épaules. « Je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. Je les avais tant attendus, tant espérés sans jamais oser y croire. Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine puis une douce chaleur inonda mon corps. Soudain, j'avais l'impression d'être comme un enfant : vulnérable et empli de doutes.

« Yuuri, tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Tu es sérieux n'est-ce pas ? »

Il m'étreignit dans ses bras. « Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs… Et je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses douter de mes mots, mais crois-moi, je suis sérieux. »

Je blotti ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je pouvais sentir son parfum naturel que j'aimais tant : Une fragrance légère de savon et de crème.

Mon cœur se crispa comme si je refusais d'y croire. La situation était trop belle pour être vrai, mais tout avait l'air si réel ! Les détails de la chambre, le parfum de Yuuri, la chaleur de son corps, la profondeur de son regard, la conviction dans ses yeux, la sincérité de son sourire, son souffle sur ma peau et la vérité dans sa voix…

Je me retirai pour scruter son visage tandis que mes mains sur sa poitrine agrippèrent son uniforme.

« Si tu penses ce que tu dis alors embrasses-moi. Embrasses-moi pour sceller ce moment. Embrasses-moi pour me promettre que nous ne nous quitterons pas. »

Une de ses mains glissa de mon épaule jusqu'à ma nuque tandis que l'autre s'arrêta sur ma joue. Il pencha son visage vers le mien et je senti son souffle chaud sur moi. J'étais paralysé et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je le regardai s'approcher de moi, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Je fermais les yeux par anticipation et lorsque nos souffles s'entremêlèrent, je pris une grande inspiration en appréhendant le baiser de nos promesses.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

« Wolfram ! » S'écria Gunther de l'autre côté de la porte. Yuuri et moi nous séparâmes spontanément. Je fus embêté par son intrusion, mais le soupir de désarroi de Yuuri me réconforta. Il était tout autant ennuyé et déçu que moi.

« Oui ? » Répondis-je.

« Sa majesté a disparu ! L'aurais-tu vu ? » Demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte. Lorsqu'il découvrit que l'objet de son attention se trouvait dans la pièce, il accourut vers lui.

« Votre majesté, je me suis fait tant de soucis pour vous ! » Dit-il de manière désespérée puis se tourna vers moi avec un air méfiant. « Wolfram, tu sais que sa majesté ne peut pas entrer dans ta chambre comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas correct. »

« Gunther, ne réprimande pas Wolfram alors que c'est moi qui suis entré dans sa chambre sans sa permission… Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrai savoir ce qui t'amène ? » Intervint Yuuri pour me défendre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je venais vous chercher pour la collation dans le jardin. Greta vous y attend et bien sûr tu es également convié, Wolfram. »

« D'accord, merci. Peux-tu tenir compagnie à Greta en nous attendant ? » Demanda poliment Yuuri.

« Très bien votre majesté. » Avec ces mots, Gunther s'inclina sans manquer de me jeter un regard méfiant avant de partir devant nous.

Mon attention se tourna vers Yuuri qui se leva.

« On y va ? » Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans le couloir et soudain, un courant électrique traversa mon corps lorsque je senti sa main frôler la mienne. Cependant, je préférais ne pas réagir. Au contraire, je regardai ailleurs sachant que ma peau réactive s'était empourprée. Mon cœur pétillait d'excitation et de bonheur mais mon absence de réaction avait dû l'embêter car il m'attrapa brusquement la main puis me tourna vers lui. Je le regardai avec confusion. Son regard était franc et si perçant que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder mon âme.

« Nous n'avons pas scellé notre promesse… » Me dit-il et je senti tout mon corps s'enflammer en me rappelant ce que ces mots signifiaient. Comment pouvait-il faire réagir ainsi mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme avec seulement six mots ? Je le regardais l'air hébété.

« Tu n'en a plus envie ? » Il me caressa la joue de sa main libre. « Redonne-moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime. » Continua-t-il.

Mon cœur s'empli d'une chaleur est d'une joie indescriptible alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers moi pour me donner un baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je senti comme un courant électrique se propager en moi. C'était un baiser encore plein d'innocence et sa signification me rempli de bonheur.

Le bruit que créa la séparation de nos lèvres me fit rougir. Mon cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé mais j'étais heureux. Heureux de savoir que Yuuri voulais rester avec moi, qu'il m'avait accepté malgré que je sois un homme et qu'il m'aimait.

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et me tira avec lui en direction du jardin. Mon cœur palpita en voyant nos mains jointes puis comme si la raison m'était revenue, je réalisais subitement : Yuuri n'aimait pas les hommes, moi pas plus qu'un autre. Il voulait rencontrer une femme, l'aimer, se marier avec elle, fonder sa petite famille et vivre paisiblement. C'était son rêve et je le savais. Yuuri m'avait dit qu'il n'annoncerait pas l'annulation de nos fiançailles le soir de son anniversaire, pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il m'avait humilié de la pire des manières, il ne voulait pas de moi…

Yuuri était devant moi tout en me tenant la main. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage… Seulement son dos. Soudain, j'eu un flash : le dos de Yuuri face à moi, Morgif puis une douleur froide et tranchante transperçant mon centre. Une blessure fatale… pour lui et pour moi.

_« Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi. Ces paroles que tu m'as dites sont également valables pour toi. Alors si tu dois mourir aujourd'hui Wolfram, et bien… Je mourrai avec toi. »_

Je stoppai mes pas, l'arrêtant avec moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? Comment avais-je pu oublier ces détails si importants ? J'hyperventilais à cause des émotions qui s'entremêlaient en moi.

Yuuri s'était… Il s'était sacrifié avec moi… Rien de tout ce qu'on venait de partager n'était vrai…

« Yuuri… »

Il se tourna vers moi avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wolfram ? »

« J'aimerai tellement rester ici… » Ma voix tremblait et j'essayai tant bien que mal d'avaler le nœud qui s'était formé dans ma gorge. « Vivre dans ce bonheur à jamais. »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne comptes pas partir, non ? » Me demanda-t-il avec confusion.

« Je crois que… Je crois que je suis dans un rêve, Yuuri. Non… Je suis vraiment dans un rêve. »

« Mais non, tu ne rêves pas ! »

« Si, je rêve… Je suis en train de rêver, je le sais ! » Insistai-je.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne. Mon cœur explosa et je senti toute la chaleur qui s'y trouvait monter jusque dans mes yeux pour se transformer en larmes. Le nœud dans ma gorge m'empêcha de respirer correctement et je ne pu stopper de gros sanglots qui firent trembler mon corps.

« Tu ne rêve pas Wolfram. » Me dit-il d'une voix douce et cela me fendit davantage le cœur… Yuuri n'était pas capable de me parler avec autant de tendresse.

« Je… Je vais me réveiller, je le sais. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu ça ? On n'est pas dans un rêve, Wolfram ! » Dit-il cette fois-ci, un peu contrarié.

Je secouai la tête. « Je sais que je suis en train de rêver parce que Yuuri, je n'ai jamais étais aussi heureux de toute ma vie… Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer… Je vais me réveiller, je le sais. »

« Je vais me réveiller. »

Xxx

Wolfram prit une grande inspiration tout en ouvrant ses yeux remplis de larmes. La gorge serrée, il leva ses mains pour recouvrir son visage moite. Comme si quelque chose s'était arrachée en lui, il pleura tel un enfant et l'écho de ses pleurs retentit dans le silence du lieu où il se trouvait.

Après un long moment, ses larmes cessèrent de couler comme si son corps s'était vidé de toute l'eau qu'il pouvait contenir. Il n'avait ni pleuré pour Yuuri, ni parce que tout n'était qu'un rêve… Non, s'il avait pleuré s'était parce que ce rêve lui avait ouvert les yeux : de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux. C'était cette réalité qui lui faisait mal et il avait de la peine pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, il sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer comme pour le réconforter. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, se redressa et fut étonné de retrouver le blanc immaculé du cœur de son âme. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui, son souffle se coupa. Tout près de lui, à sa gauche se trouvait Yuuri, inconscient.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Vous avez rêvé, mais vos consciences étaient jointes. » Dit Eiven en apparaissant entre eux. « Et vos sentiments, bien réels. »

« Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas… Yuuri ne m'aime pas. Du moins, pas comme je le voudrais. » Désapprouva le jeune Bielefeld.

« Et pourtant si. Sa majesté Yuuri était tout aussi sincère que toi dans ce 'rêve'. Je voulais vous offrir un présent… Une dernière chance de vous revoir avant de devoir vous séparer à jamais. »

Soudain, comme un hologramme, Yuuri commença à disparaitre. Wolfram pouvait voir à travers lui…

« Yuuri ! » S'écria-t-il tout paniqué puis se tourna vers le dieu. « Qu'est-ce qui est en train de lui arriver ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Nous sommes dans un endroit où le temps ne s'écoule pas Wolfram. Entre le réel et le surnaturel, entre la vie et la mort terrestre. Yuuri est sur le point de reprendre conscience. Il continuera à vivre au milieu des hommes afin de veiller sur son peuple. Les moines sont en train de le soigner. » Expliqua Eiven.

« J'en suis rassuré… Merci. »

« Quant à toi Wolfram, voici l'avenir qui t'attends. » Dit Eiven.

En faisant un geste du bras, une immense porte en bois, décorée de sculpture, de pierres précieuses et de matériaux de valeur apparue devant eux.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, une lumière éclatante l'aveugla un instant puis un long chemin qui menait à une cité céleste s'étendit devant lui. A cette vue, un sentiment de bien être, de paix et bonheur l'envahit.

« Comme tout tes prédécesseurs, tu as une place ici, Wolfram. Et c'est en héro que tu entreras en ce monde. »

Wolfram se tourna vers Yuuri qui était maintenant à peine perceptible. Il leva la main afin de caresser son visage une dernière fois mais regretta de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

« Vis ta vie pleinement Yuuri. Sois un bon roi, sois un exemple pour ton peuple et pour les générations à venir. Mon voyage touche à sa fin ici… Merci pour tes sentiments… Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as appris. Merci d'avoir fait parti de ma vie. Je ne t'oublierai pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Avec ces mots, Yuuri disparu complètement. Wolfram se leva et sans hésitation, il fit un pas en avant afin de franchir la porte et commencer sa nouvelle vie…

« WOLFRAM ! » Entendit-il et il se retourna.

Xxx

Yuuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux et soudain la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Wolfram avait eu raison… Tout n'étais qu'un rêve, bien que tout semblait si réel !

Allongé sur le sol, il leva sa main pour la poser sur la blessure qui aurait dû le tuer. La sensation de chaleur laissée par le pouvoir de guérison des moines était encore présente dans sa poitrine, pourtant, son cœur était étrangement froid et empli de crainte.

« Votre majesté ! » S'écria Conrad.

Mais Yuuri n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Il se redressa difficilement et regarda autour de lui pour trouver une trace de Wolfram. Cependant, les personnes qui l'entouraient bloquaient sa vision.

« Wolfram ! Où est Wolfram ! » S'écria-t-il avec panique.

Conrad se tourna vers sa droite et les moines s'écartèrent. Yuuri suivit la direction du regard de son parrain puis il trouva à quelques pas de lui, le corps inerte de son ex-fiancé. Deux moines étaient en train de tenter de guérir ses blessures.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se lever et d'accourir vers le blond. « Wolfram ! »

Les moines s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place. Il tomba sur ses genoux et s'empressa d'inspecter sa blessure. Aucune trace, elle avait été soignée. Pourtant son corps était froid. Il vérifia s'il respirait encore mais à sa plus grande horreur, le cœur et le souffle du blond avaient cessé de fonctionner. Yuuri sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait la sensation que son sang s'était refroidi.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Wolfram ! » S'écria-t-il. « Non… Non… Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram, WOLFRAM ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » Continua-t-il tandis que d'énormes larmes commencèrent à couler de ses grands yeux noir. « Tu entends ?! Tu ne peux pas partir come ça ! WOLFRAM TU NE PEUX PAAAS ! »

« Votre majesté » Intervint Conrad qui regardait la scène avec le cœur lourd et en peine. Il tenta en vain d'éloigner Yuuri de Wolfram.

« Laisse-moi ! » Dit Yuuri en le repoussant puis se blottit contre le bond. « Wolfram… WOLF ! » Il pleurait à gros sanglot. Il était inconcevable pour lui de perdre Wolfram. La douleur le déchirait de l'intérieur et la peine qu'il ressentait était incommensurable. Il n'avait pas pu... Il n'avait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire à quel point il lui était précieux. Wolfram était parti seul sans savoir. Soudain, il ressentit une force vibrer en lui. Elle retentit tout d'abord au rythme d'un cœur au repos puis s'accéléra au fil des secondes en vitesse et en force. Le Maou qui sommeillait en lui voulait prendre le dessus. Une énergie bleu l'entoura et ses cheveux s'allongèrent encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos.

« Wolfram… » Souffla t-il à nouveau.

Il le prit dans ses bras afin de le serrer tout contre lui. Ses lèvres près de son oreille, il lui souffla les mots qu'il souhaitait tant lui dire tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorées et en caressant le bas de sa tête.

« Pardonnes-moi Wolfram… Je regrette. Je regrette tellement… Je me suis comporté comme un idiot en reniant ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. » Il posa sa joue contre celle du blond. « Je me suis convaincu et je sais que je suis très fort pour ça… Mais voilà… Mes sentiments sont là. Alors même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, même s'il est trop tard… Je veux te le dire de vive voix… Je t'aime, Wolfram… Je t'aime tellement fort ! Ces sentiments sont réels, je le sais… Parce qu'au delà de ce qui m'a toujours séparé de toi : les apparences, les préjugés, mon égo… Malgré toutes les barrières que je me suis posé, ça ne m'a pas empêché de finir par t'aimer. » Déclara-t-il.

Il se redressa pour regarder le visage d'ange du jeune Bielefeld et son coeur se brisa encore. La vie l'avait quittée. Son feu, son âme n'étaient plus là et Yuuri ne pu s'empêcher de pousser des cris de douleurs et de désespoir. Après un long moment, il finit par se calmer mais l'énergie bleu qui l'entourait était devenue plus intense.

« J'ai compris. C'est de ton âme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Mon âme… Mon âme ne pourra aimer que la tienne. Peu importe le nombre de vie qui nous sera donné de vivre. Peu importe nos apparences… »

« Sur cette promesse… » Il posa un baiser sur son front. « Je te donne mon cœur… » Il posa ensuite un baiser sur son cœur. « En échange du tien. » Et enfin, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Aussitôt qu'il se retira, il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Wolfram tout en le serrant encore très fort dans ses bras. « Voilà, mon existence est liée à la tienne à jamais… Wolfram. »

Autour de lui, Conrad, Yosack et les moines restèrent silencieux, impuissants et incapables de trouver des mots de consolation.

« Réveilles-toi… Reviens-moi, Wolfram ! »

"WOLFRAM!" Finit-il par crier.

L'épée et le bouclier d'Eiven redevinrent des boules d'énergie qui s'échappèrent tels des étoiles filantes pour réinvestir le corps de leurs hôtes respectifs.

Soudain, un symbole doré et lumineux représentant un lion apparu sur le front de Wolfram. Lorsque le symbole disparu, une explosion de lumière similaire à celle qui avait eut lieu le soir de la rencontre entre Wolfram et Feld, entoura le jeune roi et l'élu de son cœur.

Une main se posa sur son dos puis une autre.

Surpris, Yuuri desserra son étreinte et se retira pour découvrir le vert des yeux de Wolfram.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu viens de dire imbécile… Tu m'as arraché d'un lieu que je ne voulais pas quitter. Maintenant, tu as intérêt de prendre tes responsabilités. » Dit-il d'une voix cassé et un sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent et tout son corps se contracta d'un seul coup. L'instant d'après, l'énergie bleue disparue et toute la pression qu'il retenait retomba mais il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres, son menton et ses épaules de trembler ni ses larmes de couler.

Il attrapa les joues du blond et les palpa comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel. Que Wolfram était bel et bien en vie.

« Wolfram. » Il se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre à nouveau. « WOLFRAM ! »

« Tout va bien. » Dit le blond pour le calmer.

« J'ai eu peur… Tellement peur. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… Mais tu m'es revenu. »

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il à nouveau.

"Je ne rêve pas?"

"Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là." Répondit-il en lui caressant la tête et au bout d'un moment, Yuuri se calma puis tous deux finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Conrad et les autres s'approchèrent, les entourèrent puis s'occupèrent de les porter afin de regagner la chaloupe.

Xxx

Yuuri était dans son bureau en train de signer des documents officiels. Pendant son absence, la pile qu'il avait laissée avait décuplée. Cependant, il n'avait pas la tête à lire ni signer des documents… Son esprit était ailleurs, à des centaines de kilomètre de la capitale et de ses campagnes, par delà les plaines verdoyantes des Grantz, par delà les montagnes aux frontières de ces terres. Son cœur et son esprit étaient dans les terres Bielefeld, avec Wolfram.

Après l'événement sur les terres d'Aphir, tous deux ne s'étaient réveillé qu'une fois sur le navire du capitaine Benhard. Yuuri remarqua rapidement que Wolfram n'était plus le même. Il parlait peu, semblait toujours ailleurs, distant, froid… Un peu comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui dans cette aventure et qu'il était étranger à ce monde. Il voulait le consoler, panser ses blessures, lui redonner le sourire. Il voulait le chérir… Mais il savait que seul le temps pouvait le guérir.

Puis Wolfram lui annonça qu'il ne rentrerait pas au château de la promesse du sang et Yuuri sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Wolfram voulait retourner sur les terres de ses ancêtres et lorsque le jeune roi voulut le suivre, sa requête fut refusée sans appel.

A son retour, il fut heureux de constater que la menace d'Ilrick n'avait pas touché son peuple et ces terres. Le monde avait continué à avancer sans se douter de la menace qui les guettait, sans se douter que Wolfram s'était sacrifié pour les sauver. Cela éveilla un sentiment d'injustice en lui car Wolfram méritait la reconnaissance du monde entier, il méritait de fouler le sol de la capitale sans être vu comme le répudié. Mais il avait combattu dans l'ombre, sans attendre gloire ni reconnaissance. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'admiration et l'amour qu'il avait pour le jeune Bielefeld.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, trois semaines sans nouvelles de lui, trois semaines passées dans le doute, l'anxiété et l'impuissance.

Il soupira après avoir signé une énième fois et tourna la tête en direction de Gunther qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

« Cette fois-ci je vais vraiment y aller et personne ne m'arrêtera, Gunther. »

« Mais enfin votre majesté… »

« Je sais, je sais… J'ai des responsabilités et des obligations, mais je ne pourrai pas être moi-même ni travailler correctement si on me tient éloigné de lui plus longtemps. » Il se tourna vers ses documents avec un air coupable. « J'arrive à peine à me concentrer… »

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous votre majesté ? » Demanda Gunther en le suivant.

« Voir Gwendal. Cette fois-ci je ne cèderai pas. J'irai dans les terres Bielefeld que vous le vouliez ou non. » Répondit le roi.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau de son tacticien, il frappa puis entra avant qu'on ne lui donne la permission.

« Gwendal, je pars pour les terres des Bielefeld même si tu es contre l'idée. Envoi une missive au seigneur Waltarona afin d'annoncer mon arrivée. » Ordonna-t-il.

Gunther lança un regard désolé en direction du tacticien qui se massa les tempes afin de calmer ses nerfs.

« Ce ne sera pas utile, Yuuri. » Intervint Conrad qui se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de son frère ainé. Au même moment, Gwendal tendit une lettre au jeune roi. « Ce matin, nous avons reçu une invitation du seigneur Waltarona car il donne un bal en l'honneur de Wolfram. » Continua le parrain.

Yuuri saisit la lettre et lu son contenu.

« J'ai déjà envoyé une réponse positive. » Dit Gwendal.

Le visage du roi retrouva son sourire. « Je vais prévenir Greta et nous partirons dès que nous aurons préparé nos affaires ! » Déclara-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte en courant.

« Peut-être que nous aurions dû lui dire que le bal n'a lieu que dans deux semaines… » Dit Conrad à son frère.

Gwendal laissa son dos réinvestir le dossier de son siège puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur avec un regard bienveillant. « Il mérite bien quelques jours de vacances après cette terrible aventure... »

A cela, les deux autres ne purent être que d'accord.

Xxx

Après avoir appris pour le bal, Yuuri retourna sur Terre. Il avait quelque chose à faire là-bas avant de partir pour les terres des Bielefeld. Il n'était resté qu'un jour mais à son retour sur Shin Makoku, cinq jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Il dût attendre un jour supplémentaire pour que la robe de Greta soit finalisée. Le voyage à cheval prenait six jours mais en carrosse, ils allaient en prendre huit… Avec tous ces imprévus Yuuri commençait à craindre de ne pas arriver à temps.

Le voyage lui sembla long et plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus les minutes lui semblaient longues. Il était impatient. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au domaine des Bielefeld le jour même du bal.

Dans l'appartement qui lui été réservé, Yuuri était en train d'arranger sa cape. « Pouquoi Wolfram n'était pas là pour nous accueillir avec Waltarona ? » Demanda-t-il à Conrad de manière contrariée. Chaque minute qui le séparait du blond ne faisait qu'accroitre son anxiété et l'appréhension de leur retrouvaille. Est-ce que Wolfram se languissait autant que lui de le revoir ? Avait-il envie de le revoir ? Lui avait-il manqué ? Allaient-ils se prendre dans les bras ou bien simplement s'échanger des sourires et des regards complices ? Allaient-ils s'embrasser ?

« Wolfram était au temple de la ville afin d'être officiellement lavé de l'humiliation qu'il a apporté à sa famille. Il a regagné son honneur et sa place au sein de Bielefeld. »

En se rappelant de la cause de son humiliation, Yuuri se sentit culpabilisé et indigne du blond. Tout était de sa faute.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous avez été manipulé. »

Yuuri baissa son regard. « Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que Wolfram en a souffert. »

Conrad qui était derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule. En regardant leur reflet dans le miroir, Yuuri pu voir son sourire. « Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à le rendre heureux. Le futur n'est pas encore décidé, il n'en tient qu'à vous de le rendre meilleur. »

« Etrangement, je ne sais pas si ce sont des mots de réconfort ou bien de pression… J'ai les épaules bien plus lourdes avec ce que tu viens de dire, Conrad. » Dit-il.

Cela fit rire le soldat. « Vous allez rapidement oublier cette « pression » car il est l'heure. »

Et Conrad avait raison car à ces mots, le cœur de Yuuri se serra et il eut des fourmis dans les mains. Le moment de ses retrouvailles avec Wolfram était proche et soudain, le doute s'empara de lui à nouveau.

Incapable de regarder son parrain droit dans les yeux, il lui demanda avec un air incertain : « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'acceptera ? »

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ça. Wolfram vous l'a dit lui même : de prendre vos responsabilités pour l'avoir ramené en ce monde… »

Conrad ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Yuuri le suivit vers l'extérieur avec un air contrarié. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi… » Souffla-t-il.

La musique venant de la salle de bal se faisait entendre jusque dans les couloirs. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus la pression de Yuuri montait et son cœur palpitait.

La double porte s'ouvrit, la musique s'arrêta et un valet annonça son entrée avec celle de Conrad. La pièce était pleine d'invités dont les visages lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus. Cependant, tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il fit un léger signe de la tête en direction de l'orchestre puis la musique reprit.

Lorsque tous le monde se redressa, il scanna la pièce à la recherche de Wolfram.

« Bonsoir, votre majesté, sir Weller. »

Il reconnu la voix joviale qui venait de le saluer et il se tourna vers son propriétaire. « Bonsoir Léon. »

« Si vous cherchez Wolfram, il est par là. » Il pointa son pouce vers un coin de la salle.

Comment avait-il pu oublier que Wolfram n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement et qu'à chaque fois qu'un bal était donné au château de la promesse du sang, il préférait se mettre un peu à l'écart ?

Contrairement à d'habitude, Wolfram n'était pas seul : à ses côtés se trouvait Corwin. Ils étaient en train de discuter d'une chose que Yuuri ignorait et une aura de confiance mutuelle les entourait. Du plus profond de lui, Yuuri détesta le sentiment de jalousie et d'irritation qui l'envahirent seulement en voyant Wolfram proche d'une autre personne. Il n'était pas le genre à être jaloux ni possessif. Il prônait l'équité dans les relations humaines mais il s'apercevait que tout était différent maintenant qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour Wolfram. Il voulait l'exclusivité et il n'y pouvait rien, c'était incontrôlable. Est-ce que Wolfram ressentait ça à chaque fois qu'il le traitait d'infidèle ?

« Merci. » Dit-il à Léon puis se tourna vers son parrain qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à aller rejoindre le blond. Yuuri acquiesça puis s'en alla sans attendre.

Xxx

Au petit matin, Wolfram s'était réveillé avec une touche d'anxiété et d'appréhension à cause des évènements qui allaient s'enchainer dans la journée. Il allait tout d'abord se rendre dans le temple de la cité avec le blason des Bielefeld afin de réintégrer officiellement la famille puis les invités au bal allaient arriver en masse… Sa famille, celle qu'il avait laissé au château de la promesse du sang et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois mois allait arriver… Yuuri allait arriver…

L'orchestre avait entamé sa troisième mélodie et Wolfram sentit la pression en lui s'accroitre à l'idée que Yuuri allait peut-être entrer dans la salle à la prochaine. Aucun des invités venant du château de la promesse du sang n'étaient dans la pièce, mais il avait déjà vu sa mère, Greta et Gwendal un peu plus tôt. Il avait pris Greta dans ses bras et l'avait serré fort contre lui tandis que sa mère l'avait prit dans ses bras et serré fort contre elle. Ils pleurèrent et Gwendal posa une main bienveillante sur le haut de sa tête tout en lui disant à quel point il était fier de lui.

Wolfram ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leurs retrouvailles. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu que la musique avait cessé un instant et que l'entrée de Yuuri et Conrad venait d'être annoncée.

« Tu as l'air beaucoup moins tendu que tout à l'heure. » Remarqua Corwin en s'approchant de lui. « Peut-être que tu es arrivé à une conclusion avec sa majesté Yuuri. »

« Et je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » Répondit le blond avec indifference.

« Ca ne me regarde pas, c'est vrai. Je me soucie juste pour toi. »

« Merci Corwin… Mais tu ne devrais pas, sincèrement. La personne qui est dans le pétrin c'est Yuuri. »

« Sa majesté ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, disons qu'il a fait une promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Une promesse que même la mort ne pourra défaire. »

"Est-ce par hasard cette promesse qui t'as ramener à la vie?"

"Je n'étais pas vraiment mort, mais j'étais sur le point. Eiven m'a ouvert les portes de la cité céleste mais j'ai entendu Yuuri et son désespoir... C'est pourquoi Corwin, vis ta vie pleinement et lorsque notre temps sera terminé ici, tu pourras narrer tes aventures à ton ancien maitre."

« Wolf ? » Le cœur du jeune Bielefeld fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit comme un courant électrique traverser son corps au moment où son regard croisa celui de son roi.

« Bonsoir votre majesté. » Salua-t-il en s'inclinant et Corwin fit de même.

Yuuri le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Wolfram. »

Il s'approcha puis se tourna vers Corwin. « Ca ne t'ennuis pas si je te l'emprunte ? » Demanda-t-il tout en attrapant la main du blond.

Corwin s'inclina légèrement avec respect. « Pas du tout, je vous en prie votre majesté. »

Yuuri lui sourit. « Merci. »

Il tira Wolfram avec lui, passant une des grandes porte fenêtre donnant sur une grande terrasse puis ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au jardin des fleurs.

« Yuuri, nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle. Toi et moi, seuls ici… Des invités nous ont vu sortir ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, les rumeurs vont vites. »

« Et moi je me fiche des rumeurs ! » Répliqua le jeune roi tout en continuant leurs chemins.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu dis à un moment ou un autre… » Murmura le blond mais il suivit Yuuri sans broncher.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre au milieu du jardin. Le lieu était illuminé par la lumière de la lune et de petites boules d'énergie semblable à des feux follets. Le spectacle était magnifique.

« Ca y est, tu es satisfait maintenant qu'on est là ? » Demanda Wolfram, cassant en quelques mots l'ambiance féérique mais Yuuri ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Wolf… Ces quelques semaines passées sans toi m'ont paru une éternité ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'avais hâte de te revoir… Mais toi, tu es froid et distant. Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est pas ça. »

« Et puis de quoi étiez vous en tain de parler avec Corwin ? Tu avais l'air bien plus heureux et relaxé avec lui que tu l'es avec moi. »

Wolfram fronça des sourcils, contrarié. « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Yuuri savait qu'il était en train de lui faire une vilaine crise de jalousie. Lui-même détestait ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles… » Souffla-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et comme les avais-tu imaginé ? » Défia le blond d'un air amusé.

Cela fit rougir le jeune roi qui se frotta l'arrière de la tête par embarras. « Heu… Et bien tout d'abord je t'aurais dit à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois encore en vie et que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si je t'avais vraiment perdu. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit et tu aurais continué à vivre et être un bon roi. »

« Je ne sais pas… En te voyant inerte, sans vie, j'ai ressenti tant de douleur et de désespoir… Il y avait tellement de tristesse, de fureur et d'énergie en moi. J'étais sur le point d'exploser comme l'a fait Ilrick lorsque sa famille a été tuée, mais tu m'es revenu et ça m'a sauvé. »

Wolfram leva une main et la glissa dans les longs cheveux de Yuuri, coiffés en queue. « Tu ne les as pas coupé depuis. »

« Non. Parce que ça représente ma détresse mais aussi mon amour pour toi. »

Wolfram fut surpris de cette soudaine déclaration. Yuuri se leva et se mit à genoux devant lui.

Ce dernier regarda à droite et à gauche, tout paniqué. « Yuuri relève-toi ! Un roi ne doit jamais s'agenouiller devant un de ses sujets ! »

Mais Yuuri continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux avec force, détermination et sincérité. Même si son estomac était noué et que son cœur battait la chamade. « Ce n'est pas le roi qui s'agenouille devant toi, mais Yuuri Shibuya... Je t'aime, Wolfram. Je sais que j'ai fait des tas d'erreurs, que je t'ai fait souffrir et que je ne te mérite pas. A l'avenir, nous ne serons pas à l'abri de disputes, d'épreuves et de difficultés mais je te promets que je consacrerai le reste de ma vie à tenter de te chérir, de te rendre heureux et te prouver que je peux être digne de toi. En ce qui me concerne, rien ne me rendrai plus heureux si toi, Wolfram von Bielefeld, acceptais de devenir mon époux. »

Choqué et surpris, Wolfram resta silencieux et paralysé pendant que Yuuri saisit sa main et glissa l'autre dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il la ressortie, il la dirigea vers leurs mains jointes et Wolfram sentit un métal glisser sur son annulaire gauche. Une bague argentée, décorée d'une bande noire à son milieu était à son doigt.

« C'est ainsi que l'on demande en mariage la personne qu'on aime sur terre, Wolfram. »

Le blond resta silencieux et Yuuri sentit la pression grandir en lui. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa gorge était serré. Il avait peur… Et si Wolfram refusait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Le visage de Wolfram se détendit peu à peu et sa stupeur fut remplacée par un véritable sourire. « Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix… »

Les yeux de Yuuri brillèrent d'espoir. « Alors... C'est oui ? »

Wolfram acquiesça d'un petit mouvement positif de la tête et Yuuri n'attendit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur lui et l'étreindre dans ses bras. Toute sa pression retomba et fut remplacer par une vague de soulagement et de bonheur. Il lui donna de multiples baisers dans le cou puis sur le visage et enfin, conquis ses lèvres.

Combien son cœur s'embrasa lorsque Wolfram prit une part active dans leurs baisers ! Yuuri avait du mal à y croire. Après toutes ces épreuves et après leur séparation, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Wolfram était enfin dans ses bras. L'émotion était telle qu'il ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler et Wolfram les embrassa. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se séparer mais leurs nez se frôlaient encore et se caressaient.

Wolfram sourit. « Après tout, tu m'as promis sous forme d'un pacte que ton âme n'aimera que la mienne. Tu ne pourras jamais plus penser à aller voir ailleurs au risque de mourir. Et cela pour toutes les vies que tu seras permis d'avoir. » Dit-il.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Yuuri en s'écartant complètement.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que ce genre de promesses ont été interdites ? Les gens n'arrivent pas à tenir leurs promesses et ceux qui ont en fait par ce pacte on perdu la vie à cause de ça. »

Yuuri le regarda l'air hagard. « Et… Et toi ? Toi aussi ? » Wolfram haussa les épaules. « Contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien promis… » Il soupira. « Je savais que tu regretterais. »

« Je ne regrette pas. » Il regarda Wolfram droit dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux. « Attends-toi à ce que je te hante et te poursuive dans toutes nos autres vies ! »

Wolfram sourit mais rapidement son expression fut remplacé par de la mélancolie lorsqu'il se souvint de l'autre partie de Yuuri. « Finalement, je n'ai pas pu aider Feld, ni lui dire au revoir. »

Yuuri lui adressa un grand sourire. « Mais si, tu l'as aidé. Tu nous as aidé et maintenant, nous ne formons plus qu'un, pas besoin d'au revoir. »

Wolfram s'approcha dangereusement de Yuuri puis se pencha pour lui souffler des mots dans l'oreille : « Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé le chemin de ta maison, Feld et merci de m'avoir aimé envers et contre tout. »

Le souffle du blond le chatouilla et le fit frémir. Le cœur palpitant, il leva sa main pour la placer sur son oreille chaude. Est-ce que Wolfram était conscient des sensations qu'il éveillait en lui ?

« Wolfram. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Xxx

Du haut de la terrasse, Léon et Corwin pouvaient vaguement voir le couple interagir mais ils savaient que les choses étaient en train de rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les bras croisé sur la rambarde, Léon avait le regard fixé en leur direction avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. « C'est étrange, je suis content mais à la fois, je suis jaloux et envieux de Yuuri. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment de la jalousie ni de l'envie. Nous avons passé ces derniers mois près de Wolfram. Nous avons partagé les même repas, marché dans les mêmes sentiers, vu les mêmes paysages… nous partageons des souvenirs communs. Mais nous savons qu'il partira avec sa majesté Yuuri et alors, son absence laissera un vide dans nos vies. C'est pourquoi nous sommes content mais à la fois triste. »

Le sourire de Léon s'élargit. « C'est vrai… Il va nous manquer. »

Xxx

Les yeux onyx de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose primordiale. Il se tourna vers Wolfram avec un air outré.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! »

« Rien dit ? Sur quoi ? » Demanda Wofram qui ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler son nouveau fiancé.

« Tes sentiments ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait de déclaration ! »

« Je pense pourtant qu'ils sont manifeste. »

« Tu es injuste Wolfram. J'aimerai entendre ces mots de vive voix ! »

Le blond croisa les bras et leva son nez vers le ciel tout en fermant les yeux. « Ce ne sont pas des mots qui se disent à la légère. S'ils sont dits trop souvent, ils perdront de leurs valeurs. » Il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage contrarié de Yuuri.

« Je ne le dirai pas souvent alors ouvre bien tes oreilles et grave le bien dans ton esprit. » Embarrassé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il se racla la gorge puis s'approcha de Yuuri pour lui souffler à nouveau à l'oreille :

« Peu importe ton imbécillité, ta naïveté, ton ignorance, tes erreurs, ta maladresse… Je t'aime comme tu es, Yuuri. Je t'aime tout entier avec tes défauts et tes qualités. »

Il se retira pour voir sa réaction. « Ca y est, tu es satisfait ? » Demanda-t-il.

Yuuri fit la moue. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de lister mes défauts, Wolf. »

« C'est ça ou rien. »

« T'es vraiment mesquin. » Dit-il tout en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Embarrassé par l'approche de Yuuri, Wolfram détourna son visage. « Je suis juste honnête, pas mesquin. »

La nuit était jeune, le ciel étoilé et la musique, les éclats de rire planaient dans l'air. Mais dans le jardin, à l'écart des mondanités, les lamentations d'un certain blond se faisaient entendre.

« Yuuri lâche-moi ! Greta et Conrad arrivent… Oh non ! Gunther est aussi là ! » Ces trois étaient sur la terrasse, en train d'accéder à l'escalier menant au jardin.

« Lâches-moi Yuuri ! » Répéta-t-il en vain car Yuuri ne se détacha pas de lui. Au contraire, il déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser puis lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es vraiment trop pudique Wolfram ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de montrer aux autres à quel point je t'aime. »

« Très bien. Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de MON Yuuri discret et pudique ?! »

Yuuri rigola de bon cœur, serra Wolfram dans ses bras et inspira dans le creux de son cou afin de sentir son odeur. Il allait le chérir. Il allait prendre soin de lui. Wolfram était son trésor.

Finalement, à travers cette épreuve, il avait compris que son blocage dans sa relation avec Wolfram était dû à son égo. Et comme si cet égo avait joué le rôle de barrage à ses sentiments, son amour débordait de manière incontrôlable maintenant qu'il avait cédé. Il allait l'aimer sans limite, sans restriction et sans honte.

Avec cette épreuve, il avait compris que Wolfram l'aimait de cette manière. Et il se considéra chanceux de pouvoir vivre un amour partagé.

« Je t'aime, Wolfram… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne me lasserai pas de te le dire. Ce soir, je le ferai savoir devant tous. »

Même si le jardin n'était pas bien éclairé, Yuuri pu voir le visage embarrassé de Wolfram s'empourprer et il trouva cela irrésistible.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il n'en avait pas assez. Il en voulait encore et encore.

« Yuuri ! Je t'ai dit que Conrad, Greta et Gunter vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… » Rouspéta le blond.

De là où ils étaient, les trois entendirent l'échos des rires de leurs roi et sachant qui en était la cause, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour.

-Fin-

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont très appréciés et bienvenues :-D


End file.
